


All Is Not What It Seems

by Basic_Witch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abused Sam Winchester, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Bottom Sam, Child Abuse, Eventual Romance, Family Secrets, Graphic Description, High School Student Sam Winchester, Hurt Sam Winchester, Kidnapped Sam Winchester, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Dean Winchester, Psychic Abilities, Psychic Sam Winchester, Rape Aftermath, Slow Build, Stockholm Syndrome, Stripper Sam Winchester, Supernatural Elements, Tags May Change, Top Dean Winchester, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Underage Sex, Young Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:22:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 59
Words: 92,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24539944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basic_Witch/pseuds/Basic_Witch
Summary: 15 year old Sam Campbell seems to have an ordinary life living with his dad in a normal family home in a normal town but not everything is a perfect as it seems as Sam’s nightmare starts to be exposed and the truth begins to reveal itself. Will Sam ever have the life he dreams of having?WARNING: This will be a dark fiction which may be triggering for some people. Please read if you only wish to. Many thanks xx
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Lucifer/Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 111
Kudos: 121





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any spelling or grammatical errors. It’s not my strong point

Sam sleepily walked down the stairs into a rather messy kitchen. Empty bottles and glasses littered the counter tops and the faint smell of booze and old cigarettes filled his nostrils causing him to twitch his nose in disgust. He flipped the switch of the kettle on and gave a long yawn before leaning against the counter. Letting his eyes grow heavy with exhaustion. The peace didn’t last long as he was jolted awake by the sound of a plate being placed before him.

“Morning sunshine” His dad smirked slightly pulling a loaf of bread from the bottom cupboard. 

“Morning” Sam mumbled as he attempted to rub the sleep away from his eyes.

He watched as his dad slotted four thin slices of bread into the toaster. Sam gave another yawn using his hand to cover it.

“Long night?” Nick asked while repeatedly attempting to get the bread to remain in the toaster. Sam nodded his head too tired to actually answer his question. “Damnit, the dang things broke again” Nick yelled as he gave it a hard smack causing the sound of mental to be echoed around the room. 

“Try plugging it in”. 

Sam moved over beside his father and reached over the counter top, pushing the plug into its socket. He pushed the slider down and the bread remained inside. Nick chuckled a ruffled Sam’s hair “thanks kiddo” Sam gave a small smile as he poured hot water into two mugs he had gotten out. As he was stirring his beverage he glanced towards the clock on the microwave “shit, I’m gonna be late”. Sam poured his coffee into his travel cup and swung his book bag over is shoulder. He rushed past his dad and was about to leave through the door when his father called him back. 

“Hey, forgetting something?” Nick walked up to Sam wrapping his arms around him and kissing him softly on the head. Sam returned the hug before pulling away. 

“Have a good day kiddo but don’t be late for work” Nick gave a stern look before returning to his usual smile and popped a slice of buttered toast into Sam’s mouth. Sam chuckled “I promise I won’t be” Nick ruffled his hair again “that’s my boy” Sam turned back towards the door. 

“Bye!” He yelled, closing the door behind him. 

  
***

“Hey Sam!” He heard his name being called. Sam rolled his eyes as he saw who the voice was coming from. 

Daniel came running up towards him only slowing his pace when he was right next to Sam. 

“You know dan, I heading to the gate you could just wait there for me” Sam laughed. 

Dan rolled his eyes while taking the piece of toast from Sam’s hand “and let my best friend walk into school alone like a loser? Never gonna happen. Also you’re late.” 

He bit into the slice of toast before handing it back to Sam “yeah sorry, slept in a bit this morning” dan shook his head and was about to argue back when he noticed the rather large travel cup Sam was also carrying in his hand.

“Again with the coffee? Dude maybe you should go see someone about this whole not be able to sleep thing” he said with a slight tone of concern in his voice. 

Sam gave him a confused look “I can sleep. I just work late” with that he took another sip of his coffee. 

The pair walked through the gates. Unlike many kids of his age Sam loved school. Not only because he was good at it but he loved being there. School was the one thing in Sam’s life where he felt normal. He loved being able to learn. He would spend all day at school if he could. His inner thoughts were disrupted by Daniel’s voice. 

“Wait, I thought you worked for your dad?” He stopped walking. Sam turned round to him “I do.” 

Daniel gave him a confused look as the pair started walking again “so why don’t you ask him to change your hours?” Sam shrugged talking another drink from his cup “it’s complicated” Daniel nodded “alright” he voice didn’t sound like he was all that convinced.

Just then the bell rang out from the building. Dan groaned “Ugh and thus the start of hell, I’ll see you in class my home room teacher will kill me if I’m late again” Sam smiled “yeah I’ll see ya.” 

  
***

The bell rang for lunch and the pair rushed out there maths classroom “I’m telling you Sam I don’t see the point in maths. I want to be an actor. when am I gonna need maths in acting?”

They stopped outside Sam’s locker “when you have to calculate the timing of each of your auditions” Sam smirked earning him a playful shove from Dan. 

The pair laughed “alright smart ass, at least I know what I want to do. Have you even thought about it?” 

Sam closed his locker door and lent back against it. “Well I thought maybe studying Law” he looked towards Daniel who’s face was staring at him in disbelief. 

“Law?” He questioned “why the hell would anyone want to study Law?” Sam rolled his eyes and picked up his bag and started walking towards the cafeteria. 

“This is why I didn’t tell you because I knew you’d make a big deal of it” Sam sat down at a free table and pulled out what little lunch he had. 

“I just think you could do something more exciting, I mean you’re incredible at art why not do something with that?” Sam bit into the apple he was holding trying to avoid Dan’s question but the boy kept looking at waiting for an answer. 

“Don’t think my dad would be pleased with me wanting to be an artist besides, we’re only 15 we’ve got time before deciding upon careers so maybe I’ll change my mind about Law”. 

Daniel shrugged his shoulders and moved to get his own lunch from his bag “I sure bloody well hope so cause there’s no way I’m gonna be friends with some stuck up lawyer”. He giggled to himself but soon stopped when he noticed the way Sam was staring in awe at the food he had before him. He looked back down at his and then noticed what little Sam had and pushed his sandwich towards him. 

Sam shook his head and went to give it back to his friend “Dude, take it.” Sam smiled and nodded slightly to thank him before tucking in almost wolfing down the food he didn’t notice the look of growing concern that had taken control of his friends face. 

  
***

At the end of the day Sam was putting all the books he didn’t need into his locker. Dan came up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. When Sam turned he had a look of pure excitement on his face. Sam knew just from that look that he was dying to tell him something. 

Sam rolled his eyes “What is is?” He asked in a sarcastic tone. 

Dan held him by his arms “Guess who just got asked by Alyssa Cortez to go with them to David Lewis’s party this weekend!” 

Sam looked at dan In shock “You’re kidding” Dan shook his head and had a smile on his face that could get him mistaken for the Cheshire Cat. “Nope!” 

Sam patted him on the shoulder “Good for you Dude, hope you have fun” Sam began to walk towards the exit only for his bag strap to be pulled back. Almost knocking him on the floor. 

“Eh you’re coming too!” Dan exclaimed. Sam shook his head “You know I can’t go. I’ve got work and even if I didn’t you know my dad wouldn’t let me”. 

Dan huffed as the both walked towards the exit “Come one Sam! This is David Lewis’s party. A senior! And one of the most popular boys in school! There’s no way we’re missing out on this!” Dan gave Sam the puppy dog look he’s been giving him since they were kids. 

“Alright, alright! Let me talk to my dad about it but I’m not making any promises”. Dan’s smile returned as the pair reached the gate.

“I’ve got work so I’ll see ya tomorrow” dan waved at Sam and they went there opposite routes. However, Sam was dreading what was in store for him tonight. 


	2. Chapter 2

“No no no no no I said the lights were to be purple for this set were you even listening you idiots? For fucks sake!”

Nick yelled towards the lighting guys in the box at the back of the club finishing off his outburst by downing the drink in his glass. He turned and sat down in his large throne like chair as a young girl placed another drink at his table.

“Thanks doll, just bring the bottle. cheers” 

Nick glanced down towards the Rolex on his wrist. His grip tightening on the glass in his other hand when he noticed the time.

“Hey! Anyone seen Sam? He was supposed to be here half an hour ago?!” 

A number of workers looked around and shook their heads. One girl popped out from the side of the stage “he’s not yet checked in sir” Nick downed his drink again just in time for the young girl to place the bottle on the table “I swear that kid is gonna be the fucking death of me.” He said through gritted teeth as he untwisted the cap on the whiskey bottle. 

Half an hour turned into an hour by the time Sam came running through the door. His face red and gasping for a breath. It didn’t take Nick long to notice he arrived. Before Sam could get a word out he was being dragged by the arm towards one of the private rooms.

Sam made an attempt to pull his arm free from his father’s grip which only seemed to make the grip tighter and the pain worse. 

He knew he was in trouble. 

Nick was pushed Sam towards the centre of the well furnished room “What fucking time do you call this?!, We open in less than two hours and you have yet to rehearse your set for tonight!” Nick slammed the door making Sam flinch at the noise. 

Sam’s fear started to build inside him. He would do anything to be able to decrease the tension of his current situation and therefore started to ramble his reasoning. 

“I know I was late and I’m really really sorry dad but my bus was late and then there wa..” 

Sam’s sentence was cut short by a sharp pain that suddenly formed on his face. Sam clutched his stinging cheek, his vision blurred due to the water that started to fill his eyes 

There was a moment of silence between them both. Nick had turned his back to Sam and shook his wrist obviously to shake of the sting that he gave his own hand. He rubbed the back of his head and sighed before speaking.

“We’ll discuss his further at home until then. Get out of my sight!” 

Sam still holding his cheek nodded quickly before opening the door and running out of the room. The only sound in the club being the quite sobs that were coming from Sam.

  
***

  
Sam rushed backstage, through the dressing room door. Tears streaming down his face. When he entered the other workers looked at him. Candy one of the oldest of the dancers lifted her arms gesturing for him to go to her.

“Aww sweet child come to Candy” 

Sam ran into her warm embrace. Almost getting suffocated by the amount of pink feathers on her outfit.

“Come on sugar, lets get you fixed up” 

She sat Sam down at her dressing table, turning on the bright white stage lights to get a better look at his face. She lightly pressed her fingers over the newfound redness that Nick’s mark had left behind. 

“Yep sugar, that’s gonna leave a mark but, nothing a little make up won’t cover” she started dabbing Sam’s face with her sponge causing him to flinch each time as each dab made the sharp sting return. 

After applying the rest of Sam’s make up she spun round the chair to face the brightly lit mirror “Well don’t you look like a million bucks” she smiled. Sam knew she was trying to make in feel better in time for opening but he could only manage a small smile in return. 

“Thanks Candy” 

Candy reached down in her bag and brought out two shot glasses and a very bedazzled flask. She filled each one with a sizeable amount of liquid and slid one of the shot glasses over to Sam. 

Sam lifted the glass and after a cheers tilted the liquid into his mouth, leaving him with that familiar burning sensation at the back of his throat.

“Thanks, I needed that” 

She patted him on the shoulder lightly, signifying for him to jump off the chair “You best be getting changed don’t want to make your daddy more mad now do ya?” 

Sam nodded before moving over to his own section of the dressing room in order to prepare for tonight’s show. 

  
***

Despite it being a weekday the club was busy. Filled with men just dying to get drunk and to be entertained by the range of both men and women that Sam’s father had prepared for them. 

Sam stood at the side of the stage watching Candy’s routine. The crowd yelling praise and throwing a mass amount of dollar bills at her. Sam peeked out from the curtain, he could see his father’s table. It was crowed with men all laughing with one another. He watched as Nick downed drink after drink causing Sam’s heart to drop. Nothing ever good came from his father when he was drunk. 

Candy’s set finished and the crew were cleaning her earnings from the stage. It was during this time when Sam hyped himself up for his own performance. Trouble time time round however, with him being late he didn’t know what set his father had picked for him which increased Sam’s nerves. 

“Okay we are ready for our next act for the night. He’s one of our headlining acts. He looks so sweet and innocent but don’t be fooled his boy can have a bitter taste. Gentlemen put your hands together for Sammy!” 

The crowd went wild. Sam gave the MC a ‘are you kidding me look’ which was returned with a shrug of the shoulders and a point to the script in front of him. 

Sam took a deep breath and made his way to the centre of the stage where the sliver pole was waiting for him. Sam got into a beginning pose which only made he audience whistle and jeer. He waiting in anticipation for his music to start wondering what set his father had picked for him this time round. 

He nodded towards the MC and his music started to play. Sam rolled his eyes. Of course. Bubblegum bitch. It was his father’s favourite set. 

In a way he was relived. He could do this set in his sleep. Sam danced his heart out and gripped the pole for his dear life. He tried to ignore world around him and all the men that were gazing at him like he was their next meal. Sam made eye contact with his dad. He hadn’t meant to but his gaze was so intense, watching every single move. If Sam makes the slightest mistake his father will know. 

The song ended and Sam covered in his own swear tried to regain his breath. The crowd around him cheering and throwing their money. Some even asking for more. 

“That was Sammy, give him another round of applause!” 

Sam walked off stage where he was meant with a water bottle and another shot, both of which he took graciously. 

  
***

Sam sat at his dressing table and the end of the night counting the tips he had earned. 

Candy came and sat next to him “You really showed him tonight” she chuckled “Turning up late and yet was still able to rock your set” she put her own earnings of the night into her bag. 

“Yeah well if he wants to challenge me, he should pick new material” 

Candy chuckled again “Careful sugar, don’t get too cocky now.” It was at that moment when one of the stage hands came through to the dressing room. 

“Sam, your father wants to see you in the main hall” Sam rolled his eyes and Candy tutted. 

“Can’t you tell the man that the boy’s tired, he’s been doing over time all week” 

Sam gave Candy a reassuring look “it’s fine Candy, I’m good” she shook her head before standing “You better be careful Sam Campbell” she kissed the top of his head before heading to the exit giving the stage hand a rather unimpressed look. 

The club was now quiet with only a few cleaners in the main hall cleaning away empty glasses and spilled drinks. Sam saw his father sitting at his usual table he was having a conversation with another older looking gentleman. 

“There”s my boy!” He exclaimed as he stood to greet Sam a smile wide on his face. He gave him a hug before encouraging him over to the table. 

“Sam this is Mr. Robinson, he was very impressed with your set tonight” 

The older gentleman stood to shake Sam’s hand. Sam gazed at his father first who nodded towards the empty hand. Sam returned the shake gingerly. He could tell from this mans appearance that he was of good fortune. 

Nick sat back down in his chair leaving Sam standing at their table patiently waiting. He could almost feel his mans gazed wandering over him. Sam tried to look anywhere beside the two men before him. 

“Well Nick he is certainly as pretty as you said he was” 

Sam shifted his feet. He knew where this was going he was just hoping he was wrong and instead would have a night off for once. 

“So do we have a deal?” Nick looked over towards the gentleman who smiled gleefully “oh indeed” the pair stood an shook hands. It wasnt long before the man was writing and handing over a check to Nick to look at it, his eye sparkling with greed. 

“Sam take this man into one of the private rooms and make him enjoy his time” 

Sam put of a fake smile and nodded before taking the gentleman by the hand and leading towards the private rooms. He was careful not to show his true emotion and the disgust that was currently building up inside him. 

He led the gentleman into the room and closed the door behind him locking it from the inside. 

The stranger sat down on the large sofa hungrily looking towards Sam.

“Now, how is it that your gonna make me enjoy me time?” 


	3. Chapter 3

Those words caused chills to run down Sam’s back. The way this man looked at him was uncomfortable. Like he was the mighty predator and Sam was the weak prey. Sam had been doing this for so long however, he knew how to act around men like this. 

“Well, What is it you would like mister?” Sam answered his voice as sickly sweet as syrup, battering his eyelashes and swaying lighting. Using that innocent child like persona his father often encouraged him to use for these situations. 

The strangers eyes darkened with lust. He smirked to himself.

“Dance for me” 

Sam smiled softly and approached the pole that was in the corner of the room. He spun round the pole using his best dance moves in order to entice the man. 

He danced not breaking eye contact and made sure to show off his full figure. The gentleman grinned and gestured Sam to go towards him. Sam reluctantly let his hands slip from the pole and slowly made his way back to the stranger. 

“Is something wrong mister?” 

The man sat forward taking a deep breath “No not at all, I just wondered if you could dance a little closer to me?” 

Sam shifted from side to side, briefly looking back towards the door. He wasn’t sure why he knew that everyone would have gone home by now.

“Umm, we’re not really suppose to mister.” 

Dancers where never to get too close to a paying customer and if his father knew he’d broke the rules, Sam didn’t really want to think what he would do to him.

“I’ll pay you extra” 

Sam looked down at the bills the man held in his hand. Still a little weary whenever he should comply to his clients wishes. 

“Come on, nobody will know. It will be our little secret” the stranger whispered, giving a wink along with his words. 

Sam took the money from the man’s hand and tucked it into the top of his costume. The man then sat back into the sofa, looking fairly pleased with himself. 

Still unsure whenever he should be doing this or not Sam started to dance. He hadn’t really done that without a pole before and therefore just imagined it being there. It seemed to be doing the trick as the stranger watched every move he made vigorously. 

Sam jumped however when he felt a hand squeeze his ass. Sam stopped dancing and took a few steps backs from the stranger. 

“Excuse me mister, you aren’t supposed to touch.”

The man sat forward a sly smirk on his face. “Aren’t dancers meant to stay on the pole?” 

Sam tried to find a way to answer his statement but his mouth only seemed to open and shut like a goldfish. The stranger stood up from his position and moved so he was towering tower Sam. 

Sam panicked and tried to get away by heading towards the door but the stranger pulled him back wrapping one arm around his waist and the other his shoulders.

“Where do you think you’re going?” he whispered in Sam’s ear. His hand traveled from Sam’s hip slowly downwards to his crotch giving it a soft squeeze. Sam squirmed in his grasp trying to free himself from the strangers hold. 

The man pushed Sam back onto the sofa attempting to get him to lie on his back. Sam refused to give in however and fought as he pushed against the stranger. 

Despite his struggles the man was able to straddle him pining his wrists to the sofa above him.

“Please!..let me go!” Sam sobbed as the man shifted so he was laying between his legs. Sam screamed for help hoping by chance there was still someone in the club. Sam tried to break away, tried to scratch, tried to kicked but the man’s strength was too over powering. Sam whined as he felt the strangers lips press against his neck. 

He begged for the man stop. To let him be. His cries however useless as he heard the clink of a belt unbuckling. Sam shook his head and begged once again for the man to stop. 

The man clearly didn’t care about Sam’s feelings as he unzipped himself and pushed down the bottom half of Sam’s outfit. 

Pain is all Sam felt next. He scrunched up his eyes and tried to wiggle is wrists free. He sobbed as the man throbbed inside him. Sam moved his gazed over to the chandelier hanging from the ceiling. He tried to distract his mind from the pain he was feeling and the groans the man was making. He thought about how the chandelier almost looked like diamonds in his tear stained vision. 

The man gave a particular hard thrust causing Sam to let a whimpered cry. He could feel the spread of heat inside him and the man relaxed on top of him. 

They lay there for what Sam felt like was hours. He stranger eventually pulled himself off of Sam and tucked himself back in. He chuckled to himself, lent down and gave Sam a kiss on the head. 

“Worth every penny” he chuckled before unlocking the door and leaving the room, leaving Sam on his own in misery.

  
***

  
“Hello, earth to Sam?” Dan exclaimed by clicking his fingers in front of Sam’s face.

Sam was snapped out of his awful thoughts and turned to his attention to Daniel who was staring at him waiting for a response. Sa, however had forgotten what the pair were talking about.

“Sorry, what was it you were saying?” 

Dan rolled his eyes “I asked if you spoke to your dad about this weekend” Sam looked confused for a moment before realisation hit him causing Dan to shake his head and throw his arms up in frustration. 

“Unbelievable” he threw his book into his locker. Sam tried to justify himself to his best friend “I know, I’m sorry. I promise I’ll talk to him tonight before he goes to work” 

Dan nodded sarcastically at him “oh yeah sure you will. Or you know, he can make you do another shift on your day off like he did last week.”

Dan slammed his locker shut and stormed off. Sam picked up his backpack and ran after him when he caught up with dan he pulled him back by the shoulder “wait! he only did that cause we were short staffed. I promise you I will talk to him tonight okay?” 

Daniel looked at Sam skeptically as if he was waiting for Sam to give him proof “Okay, if I don’t ask him tonight, I’ll buy you lunch for the next week” Dan’s smile winded and held out his hand for Sam to shake. 

“You’ve got yourself a deal” the pair shook hands and laughed their way out the school exit. Now all Sam had to worry about was how on earth he was going to convince his father to let him go. 

  
***

When Sam arrived back home the house was quiet. He dropped his back at the bottom on the stairs and called out for his father. 

“In the kitchen” a voice echoed through the hallway and Sam moved towards the kitchen slowly. He was unsure of what mood his father would be in. 

“Hey dad” he spoke. His father was sitting at the kitchen counter top newspaper in hand and a bottle of beer in front of him. Sam waited patiently for his father to respond. 

“Hey kiddo, how was school?” He folded the newspaper he was reading a lay it on the counter top and instead lifted the cigarette from his mouth and puffed out some smoke.   
  
Sam let out a breath. So far it seemed his father was in a good mood making it easier for Sam to ask about the party. 

“Yeah school was good, got an A in my chemistry test” Sam hoped some good new was deepen his dad’s good mood further. It seemed to be working as his father put down his fag and moved from his seat to give Sam a hug. 

“Haha that’s my clever boy!” Nick exclaimed. He kissed Sam on the top of his head and reached for his beer. “A drink in celebration” he took a swig and gestured the bottle towards Sam offering him a taste.

Sam shook his head in refusal and his father took another drink in return. 

“Dad, I was wondering if I could ask you something?” 

Nick moved back to his seat and pulled another one out for Sam gesturing him to seat down. 

“Anything kiddo.”

Sam took a deep breath. He was so nervous and fear he could send his dad out of his good mood and into a wild rage. He fiddled with his fingers before plucking up the courage to speak out.

“I was wondering if I could have tomorrow off work, you know, To make up for not having one last week” 

Nick stared down a Sam. Taking another drag of his cigarette and blowing the smoke down onto him. This cause Sam to shake slightly in fear hoping his father wouldn’t react in a terrible way.

“You were late once this week, don’t you remember? What makes you think you deserve a day off” Nick questioned again taking another drag. 

Sam shrunk down slightly in his chair avoiding any eye contact. “I know i was but I made double what I did last week and made the more than any other dancer there” Sam pleaded.

Nick huffed “What about your punishment?” Sam looked up at his father confused. His heart on the over hand pounding away in his chest. He’s never once dared to ask anything of his father before. He had the thought about running now and just tell Dan that his father said he couldn’t go. But of course that wasn’t what Sam did. 

“I thought I already received my punishment? That time with Mr Robinson.” Sam felt a burning sensation on his arm and yelled out rubbing his arm as Nick dabbed out his cigarette on the counter top. 

“I suppose, we also agreed to never speak of it again” Nick voice was smooth. Sam was surprised that he hadn’t in fact started yelling at him. 

“Sorry sir” Sam spoke as he watched his father retrieve an ice pack from the freezer and sliding it over to Sam, who placed it on his new found burn. 

Nick took another drink and sighed deeply “I guess you can have the day” Sam smiled widely putting the ice pack on the table and ran over to give his father a hug. 

“What’s happening exactly that you need to take it?” Nick asked giving Sam a questioning look. 

Sam stepped back from his father’s embrace “Dan and I got invited to a party is all” he answered smiling softly up at his dad.

Nick nodded “Sounds like fun, if I let you go do you promise me you’ll be a good boy?” Sam nodded quickly. His eyes pleading, shining with hope. 

“Then you can go” Sam hugged his father again thanking him over and over again. The moment was soon paused as his father spoke again “however, you owe me one” Sam’s smile faded and he nodded before thanking his dad again and turning to leave the kitchen. 

“Oh Sammy, don’t have too much of dinner tonight, you looked a little puffy on stage last night” Nick spoke grabbing his keys and walking past Sam to the door. 

Sam didn’t even bothered responding to that statement. His father didn’t seem to mind however as he blew him a kiss and left. Locking the door. Sam didn’t care about that though as he ran to grab the phone and called Daniel. 

“Hey so not only do I not have to buy you lunch next week but we’re going to a party tomorrow!” All Sam could hear was the screams of joy on the other end of the line which cause him to giggle. 


	4. Chapter 4

Sam sat in his living room drinking is daily cup of coffee when the front door swung open. Daniel strode in like a man on a mission. 

“Right, we have a big day today. We need to make a plan. We need to make sure we’re invited to these again. So we need to be ready, we need to look cool, act cool and also have preparation for small talk cause i you know me all be all nervous around Alyssa...” Dan continued to ramble on.

Sam sat in shock, watching Dan pace back and forth before him cause  
Big his head to move like he was watching a tennis or ping pong game. Dan went on and on in fact Sam believed he was talking so much he couldn’t get a breath in between his words. It wasn’t until Dan stopped his pacing and turned to actually look at Sam that his rambling eased up. 

“Holy shit, what happened to you?” 

Sam wasn’t exactly sure what he was referring to and instead chuckled putting down his cup of coffee “Well good morning to you too” it wasn’t until Dan moved to sit down on the sofa next to him and tilted Sam’s head to the side in order to get a better look of what he just discovered on his friend’s face that Sam’s nerves spiked.

“You’ve got a massive bruise” Sam gasped slightly covering he is face. He completely forgot about it and with Dan’s unplanned visit he hadn’t put on any make up to cover it. 

“What happened?” Dan repeated shifting closer so he could get a better look at Sam’s face. Sam edged his face away from Dan’s poking and prodding. 

“It’s nothing, I just..umm i” Sam stuttered struggling to come up with an excuse to tell his friend however, his head was out of ideas and anything he did think of didn’t sound believable enough. He had never before been so relived to have his father interrupt their conversation. 

“Oh you know Sam Daniel, he’s the definition of the word clumsy. Walked straight into the bathroom door the other day” Nick chuckled sitting on the arm of the sofa and wrapping his arm around Sam, ruffling his hair in a playful way. Sam nodded shaking his head away from his father’s actions and smiled slightly at Daniel. 

“Yep I walked into a bathroom door, don’t panic I’ll have it covered for tonight” Daniel gave a laugh though it didn’t sound all that believable. 

Sam was desperate to change the current subject and decided to hear out Dan’s elaborate plan “so what’s this about a plan?”. 

Daniel’s mood changed immediately as he resumed his earlier rambling of what the pair should do for and at this party. 

Nick popped his head back round the door “right I’m off to do some prep work for tonight don’t get in too much trouble” he lent down and whispered in Sam ear, quiet enough so Dan couldn’t hear him and stern enough to strike fear in Sam’s soul “and don’t even think about hooking up, I don’t get paid that way” Sam gulped and quietly promised to his father.

Nick lent back up and resumed his persona of a typical fun dad “alright have fun tonight you two, nice to see you again Dan” Nick gave Sam a kiss on his bruised cheek, which created a sharp ache in Sam who’s face contorted to match it. 

“See ya Mr Campbell” Dan waved as Nick left the house. He then grabbed Sam’s hand and pulled him up the stairs. 

“Come on you, we’ve got to get ready!” 

  
***

Sam was leaning against the fireplace watching the commotion around him. The party was crowded which was surprisingly considering how early Dan had made them go. Sam would be lying if he said he didn’t feel awkward. The only person he really knew was Dan and he was currently chatting up Alyssa next to him. So Sam tried to keep himself busy by flipping through random apps on his phone. 

“Hey! You look bored, want a drink to cheer you up?” A rather tipsy girl kinda full blown yelled at him. Sam turned back to Dan who was currently making Alyssa laugh her head off. So he didn’t see the harm into getting to know others and to have a bit of fun. 

“Yeah sure. Why not?” He followed the girl to the kitchen. There were a bunch of seniors there all chatting away and making themselves drinks. 

“Can someone get my new friend here a drink!” She exclaimed. The senior who responded to her call Sam recognised as David Lewis. The one who organised the party. He mixed something together and brought it over to Sam. He peered into the cup, the mixture was a weird brown colour and Sam was unsure if he should put the liquid inside his body. Sam wasn’t much of a drinker the most he drank was a couple shots of vodka before and after each show. 

“Umm what exactly is in this?” Sam questioned David who was already pouring himself another drink. He laughed and lifted Sam’s cup to his mouth 

“it’s effective trust me” 

Sam took a sip, gagging on the taste. The others around laughed and David gave a piece of advice “best to down it!” He yelled over the noise. Sam drank again not stopping until his cup was empty. 

David took the cup and refilled it with a variety of different spirits. This time round Sam didn’t stop to think about the tase and simply chucked down the back of his throat. 

“You kinda get used to it” Sam jeered and everyone around him cheered at his words. David climbed on top of the table a yelled out. 

“It’s time to party!!!” 

David introduced Sam to all the other seniors. Sam realised that every guy he met offered him a drink and every girl found him ‘as cute as a button’ David led him out to the garden where more people were laughing. 

“Everyone this is Sam, we’re teaching him how to party” 

By this point in the night Sam had a number of drinks and was beginning to feel a little disoriented. He didn’t seem to mind though. He came to have fun. The noticed one of the guys whisper something to the others before walking up to both Sam and David. 

“Well Sam if you wanna party, you need this” he shoved a joint into his face the smell causing Sam to wrinkle his noise. David edged his hand away. 

“Nah dude, he’s too young for that shit” 

The other guy didn’t seem to care about David’s opinion and instead only seemed to make fun of him. “Hey don’t you let the kid decide. If he doesn’t it will prove he’s too young for this party.”

Sam’s had a feeling he never felt before it almost seemed like his blood bubbled inside him. The snatched the joint from the guys hand and looked it over. He had smelled similar things to this in his Dad’s club before and even seen him use it. So if his dad turned out fine so would he. 

Sam took a drag from the joint and puffed the smoke back into the guys face. Shocking the idiot before him. 

“What? No more sarcastic comebacks?” Sam clapped back and the others loved it all calling out the other guy, laughing at the fact he was just shown up by a 15 year old. 

David led Sam back inside and grabbed two bottles of beer, opening them and handing one to Sam the did a cheers and drank.

“You really showed him” He laughed and Sam giggled in return.

  
***

Dan was starting to get a bit bored hanging out with Alyssa for so long. All she seemed to talk about was herself and how rich her family was. Dan was desperate to find a way out and was hoping Sam would return and save him. 

There seemed to be a commotion from the living room and dan began to wonder what its was. He politely told Alyssa that he had to go find Sam but she didn’t take to Well to him leaving her. Dan ignored her and made his way to the living room to see what all the fuss was about. What he saw shocked him. 

Sam was dancing in the centre of the room, this dancing however was not the typical party dancing. Sam almost seemed to be doing a full blown strip tease for these people around him, minus the actual stripping. 

Daniel went up to his friend dragging him away from everyone’s attention and into the bathroom locking the door behind them both. 

“Dude, what the fuck were you doing?” He exclaimed. Sam meanwhile was struggling to keep his body upright a kept staggering. 

“OMG Daniel!!” He yelled out and wrapped his arms around his friend in a tight embrace. Dan returned the hug before helping Sam to stand back upright again. 

“Someone’s hand a bit too much to drink” he rolled his eyes and carried Sam over to sit him of the toilet seat. 

Sam in his drunken state was rather confused and didn’t seem to like this change in environment “hey I was dancing, I wanna go back. I was having fun” he tried to stand back up but only ended up crash landing on the floor. 

Dan help him up “think what we gotta do is get you home and get you to bed”   
After carrying Sam out the bathroom the asked David to call them a taxi. David took one look at Sam’s state and agreed. 

  
***

Dan carried Sam up the stairs to his bedroom dumping his body onto the bed. Sam curled up into himself groaning. 

Dan grabbed a wash cloth from the bathroom and dabbed Sam with it cleaning vomit away from his face. 

“You know I’m never gonna let you live this down” he laughed to himself. Sam tossed himself onto his back. 

“I’m sorry” He mumbled letting out a gassy burp and snickering. Dan was filling up a glass of cold water in the bathroom and checking the cabinets for any medication that would make Sam’s hangover slightly better in the morning. 

He returned giggling “I’m sure that taxi driver will get over you puking in his back seat”

Sam sat up taking the glass of water and the medication that Dan handed to him “that’s not what I was talking about. I’m sorry for lying to you all the time” 

Dan sat down next to him watching Sam sip at his water “what do you mean? What have you lied to me about?” 

Sam’s head rolled back onto his headboard before glancing towards Dan. 

“Everything, school, work, everything”. 

Dan gazed in confusion not completely sure what his best friend was talking about. He did think about dropping the conversation but Sam would never remember any of this in the morning so he found it best to let Sam ride it out.

“Sam, I wouldn’t worry about lying to me everyone does it.” 

Sam shook his head clinging onto Dan’s shoulder, trying to look him in the eye but doing a pretty piss poor job of it.

“You’re the best thing in my life Dude, I love ya” Sam exclaimed bringing Dan into a tight hug. Dan let him hold onto him until the smell of booze got too much for him. 

“Alright okay, you reek of alcohol and vomit. You need a change of clothing” he moved towards Sam’s closet grabbing the first thing he could find. He returned to Sam pushing him forward so he could change his his clothing. Dan pulled off Sam’s vomit cover t-shirt and what he discovered made him gasp. 

Sam’s torso was littered in scars, cuts and bruises. Dan stood in shock. It did however answer a number of things about Sam that he questioned. Like how he always got changed in the toilets at school and never seemed to want to go on the school swimming trips. 

Dan sat down next to Sam unsure of what to say or do. It was Sam who was the one to break the silence. Who just notice that he was exposed.

“I usually can’t look at these, must less let anyone see”

Dan helped Sam put the clean t-shirt on. Despite his mind running with questions he knew that it was better to have this time of conversation when Sam was sober. 

Dan tucked Sam into bed and went to go to leave the room before Sam grabbed his hand. 

“Stay here tonight, please” 

Dan felt his heart break and climbed in the bed, he swore to ask sam about his injuries in the morning.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank to everyone who has read so far and to those who have given kudos. I really appreciate it. Hope you are enjoying the story so far. Sorry for the late chapter. Xx

The sun shone through the open gap of the curtains of Sam’s bedroom encoring him to turn away from the brightness but it was too late. He was already awake, he lifted his heavy body and sat up in his bed. Rubbing his face as the light was irritating his eyes. The feeling of nausea washed over him and he clung to his head. It was like his brain was in a pinball machine that was getting pinged across his skull. 

He looked over and saw Dan laying by his side, he shook him awake.

“Hey wake up” 

Dan groaned curling himself more into the duvet.

“Nooo..five more minutes” he grumbled, head underneath the pillow. Sam lifted his own pillow and smacked it across Dan’s head. 

“Come on get up” Sam giggled. Dan eventually lifted his head revealing his tremendous bed hair, he gave a loud yawn stretching his arms out. 

“Okay I’m up, can I go back to bed now?” 

Initiated by Dan’s yawn Sam gave his own before falling back into his pillow 

“Never let me drink again” Sam laughed. Dan glanced towards his best friend “do remember anything from last night?” Dan asked concern filling his voice. Sam turned his body toward Dan mind in complex thought. 

What did he remember from last night? His mind had drawn a blank. He remembered Dan talking with Alyssa and showing up a senior but after that it was all blank. 

“Oh shit” he exclaimed causing dan to sit up on to his shoulders and took a deep breath . He was about to say something when Sam interrupted. 

“Dude!,You and Alyssa really seemed to hit it off, so you gonna ask her out?” 

Dan face fell not expecting those words to come out of Sam’s mouth. He just simply shook his head scratching the back of it. He looked around the room, he knew he had to tell Sam what he saw he just couldn’t get the words out. Sam seemed to noticed his concern and a worried feeling washed over him. 

“So she wasn’t the one man, I’m sure there’s a girl out there for you”

Dan shook his head “Sam it isn’t that. When we came home I helped you to bed and I helped you get changed and..” 

Sam panicked realising where the story was going. He couldn’t believe he had let Daniel see his secret. He was always so good at hiding it. Sam jumped out of the bed and ran to the party he wanted to get anywhere beside being in that current conversation. He slammed the bathroom door and fell to the ground crying. 

Dan could hear his sobs from outside the door. He didn’t mean to scare his friend he just wanted to make sure he was okay. Dan knocked lightly on the door feeling bad for bring up Sam’s pain. 

“Sam let me in, we can talk about this. I’m your friend I care about you. Please let me in”

Dan waited, when there was no movement he asked again “Sam please” the sobs quieted and the lock on the door clicked. Dan pushed the door open slowly seeing Sam on the floor, his eyes red from his crying. 

Dan moved down and sat next to him lifting up the toilet paper and tearing a few sections of and handing them to Sam. 

“So you gonna tell me what happened?” 

  
***

  
Dan sat in disbelief. He didn’t know what to say. How could he not know what his best friend was going through. Sam always seemed so happy. Dan felt so guilty that he didn’ notice surly he should of realised something was wrong.

The front door slammed shut causing the pair to jump. Sam grabbed Dan’s arm pulling him out of the bathroom. 

“You have to go. I’m not allowed to have anyone stay over” 

He could hear is father downstairs and knew they didn’t have much time. Their hearts raced. Sam looked around his room, there had to be another option. He glanced at the window before turning to Dan. 

“You’re gonna half to climb down” Sam stated opening his window wide and looking down to judge the height of the window from the ground. Dan didn’t have time to argue and climbed out of the window grabbing onto the fencing on the house. Sam went to close his window when Dan stopped him. 

“Aren’t you coming?” He questioned tightening his grip on the fence. Sam thought about it for a moment. For a millisecond he went to follow Dan out of the window when he heard the foot steps of his father coming up the stairs. Sam turned back to Dan shaking his head. 

“You have to go now, I’ll see you at school. I’ll be okay I promise” 

Dan seemed resistant before continuing his climb down. Sam shut his window just in time for his father to come bursting into the room. 

  
***

“You have some serious explaining to do, you little bitch!” 

Nick marched right up to Sam giving him a hard punch across the face. The force knocked Sam to the ground, the hit made his lip feel numb and when he removed his hand from it he saw that his fingertips were stained red. Sam looked back towards his father unsure of what it was he had done to make his so mad. 

“Did you have fun with your little friend last night!?” 

Sam looked at his father his face plastered with confusion he pleaded that he didn’t know what he was talking about but his comeback earned him a hard kick in the chest. Sam fell back on the floor gripping his torso whining in pain. 

His father continued to yell getting down to Sam’s level. “Well did you!” He pulled Sam by the hair in order to see his face. Sam cried in both pain and fear blubbering for his dad to release his grip. Nick forced Sam up gripping him by the t-shirt. 

“Answer me!” 

Sam tried to loosen his father’s grip on him begging him to calm down. 

“Yeah dad me and Dan had a great time” 

Nick didn’t like his answered and pushed Sam up against one of his bedroom walls. “Not him you little prick, the older one!” He exclaimed spitting his words in Sam’s tearful face. Sam was struggling to get a breath from his panicking. 

He could see the red in his father’s eyes. 

“Nothing happened.I swear.” He stuttered. Putting his hands up in defence,his father’s grip loosened slightly, giving Sam that little bit of hope. 

His hope was short lived however, as his father’s grip tightened again. 

“I don’t believe you” he sneered. He swung Sam round pushing him on top of his bed . 

Nick put his full weight on top on Sam his hand groping his at his waist. Sam’s breathing staggered as his father began kissing his neck, biting at it slightly. Sam knew there would be marks. 

His father’s hand moved up under his shirt caressing every bit of skin. Sam clawed at his father to escape from his actions. He knew it wouldn’t be effective but he couldn’t live with himself if he didn’t put up some sort of a fight. 

Nick ripped off Sam’s shirt moving his head downwards leaving soft kisses as he went. Sam let out a soft sob. Shaking as his father began to pull down his pyjama pants. The cold air hitting him as he was exposed. His father gave a soft wet tongue swipe on his member making Sam let out a soft shaking moan. 

Nick hummed in amusement “That feel good baby?” He moaned as he took Sam’s member deeper in his mouth. Sam covered his face with is hands ashamed of what he was letting his father do to him. The wet heat making Sam grow hard in his mouth. Nick pulled himself off Sam’s member and removed his shirt and started to unbuckle his belt. 

“Been so long since we did this, have you missed it baby?” He went back to kissing Sam’s neck. Sam didn’t have to answer his question as Nick forced their lips together it wasn’t long before his tongue forced his way inside. His breath tasted like old beer and ash, which didn’t help with Sam’s hangover as it almost caused him to vomit right into his father’s mouth. 

Nick flipped Sam onto his stomach and gave numerous slaps to Sam’s ass causing him to yell out in pain. When Sam’s ass had turned a nice shade of cherry red. He heard Nick slick up his fingers and Sam braced himself for the pain he was about to feel. Sam gasped as Nick pushed his finger into Sam’s entrance. The prodding was rough and harsh but that didn’t stop Nick who turned one finger to two. 

“Do you want more baby? Huh? You ready to take daddy?” 

Nick moved so he was kneeling and lifted up Sam’s waist and pushed Sam’s head into his pillow. Nick wiped his spit onto Sam’s hole. Sam gripped his bed sheets. Letting his tears soak into his pillow. 

Nick groaned as he slowly pushed his member into Sam’s pink entrance. Sam muffled his scream with his pillow. Nick took no notice of this as he fully settled himself inside Sam. 

“God, baby you’re so tight!” He moaned. Nick started thrusting softly feeling the heat of Sam. Nick was always the type of person who liked sex better when his partner was responsive. His thrusts began to get harder as Sam’s entrance opened up more for him. Sam moaned into his pillow as his father’s dick pounded into his prostrate hating the way his body was responding. 

“You like baby? You like it when your daddy fucks you hard? Huh?”

Nick pulled Sam’s hair, lifting his head from his pillow. He tugged it hard when Sam didn’t respond. 

“Yes daddy” he moaned earning another slap on the ass. Nick flipped them over forcing Sam on top of him. Nick kept his hold on Sam and continued to thrust inside him. 

Nick grabbed Sam’s dick and started to jerk it. Sam scrunched up his face as the pleasure he was feeling was beginning to build inside him. He tried to push his father’s hand away but Nick refused to loosen his grasp. 

“You gonna come for daddy,baby? You gonna come for me?” 

The pleasure got too much for Sam and he let out a scream, streams of seamen pulsed out of his member. Nicks pace didn’t stop however and it was becoming too much for Sam as he came down from his high. He flipped them back over fucking into Sam with content until his pace started to slow but his thrust got harder up until the point when he came inside Sam. 

He waited until he caught his breath before sliding out and pulling Sam towards him in a hug. he kissed him on top of his head and whispered in his ear.

“You’ll always be my baby, won’t you?” 

Sam curled up into himself, feeling his dad’s release leak out of him. He nodded slowly “Yes daddy” he responded. Nick gave him another kiss before moving off the bed. He picked up his clothing a left Sam crying into his pillow. 


	6. Chapter 6

Sam sat In his classroom concentrated on the piece of art before him. Carefully shading in the points of light onto his creation. When Sam drew he lost himself into his art work. He loved to draw. It was a way to escape his own mind. Art wasn’t like other subjects where he had to work his cogs in his brain with art he just got it, even with the written section. 

He would love to have a career in the world of art but he knew his dad would never allow that to happen. Nick didn’t want Sam going into a higher education. Probably because if he did, not only would he lose his top dancer but he would lose his control over him. 

Dan slid his way over to Sam glancing down at his piece in admiration. 

“Man,I wish I could draw like you” 

Sam placed his pencil down onto the table huffing slightly. All day Dan had been treating him as if he was a piece of glass ready to just shatter. It was starting to get a tad annoying. 

“Look, you don’t have to patronise me okay. I’m all good” Sam condoned adding a smile to his statement before picking up his pencil and resuming to his work. 

Dan sighed lowering his voice so only Sam could hear him “You can’t keep living like this, if you keep letting him do this to you how long is it gonna be until he kills you” 

Sam was starting to get frustrated, he wished that Daniel had never found out. Saving him from all this difficulty. He slapped his pencil back down and looked Dan in the eye “I said I’m fine, I can handle it” he sneered. 

Dan rolled his eyes go back to his own work “Yeah, say that to your busted lip” he muttered under his breath. Sam had enough, he stormed his way out the classroom ignore his teacher’s cries for him to return to his seat. 

Dan watched Sam go, guilt building up inside him. He gestured to his teacher seeking for permission to follow after Sam. The teacher nodded and Dan rushed out. He saw Sam door the corridor and followed after him, calling out his name. 

Sam paused when hearing Dan call after him before turning round. 

“Sam I’m sorry, I’d didn’t mean it like that. I just don’t want to see you get hurt. I thought I knew everything about you and yet there was so much you’d been keeping from me” 

Dan brought Sam into a tight hug. The sudden intimacy surprised Sam who slowly returned the hug. He pulled away when the tightness began to cause him to ache. 

Dan looked at Sam in pure guilt. With that look alone Sam knew that there was something wrong. He could almost see the guilt rising up in his friends head. 

“What’s wrong?” Sam asked worriedly concerned about his friends wellbeing. Dan shifted on his feet and looked down at his fingers twirling them around each other. 

“Please don’t be mad at me but I had to do something. I couldn’t just let you go through this” Dan blurted out so fast Sam almost couldn’t process it. It was a roller coaster of emotions and Sam felt like he was in a whirlwind. 

“What are you talking about?” He asked full of confusion. Dan opened his mouth to answer Sam back when the announcement televisor beamed out. 

“Can Sam Campbell please make his way to the guidance counsellor’s office. Thank you” 

Sam turned back towards dan who looked rather sheepish not wanting to look Sam straight in the eye. 

“What have you done?” One look was all it took for Sam to know. Dan tried to explain himself but Sam had it and made his way to the guidance office. 

  
***

  
Sam outside the office waiting, he want sure what dan had said exactly he just knew it wouldn’t be anything good. He wondered what was gonna happen. His dad was going to kill him. They’d have to more far far away and start all over. 

A woman, Mrs Taylor. Opened the door and turned to face Sam “Sam do come in” she gestured into the office. Sam groaned and hoisting himself up and making his way through to the office. 

There was another woman sitting in the office along with another man. They both stood when Sam entered the room “Sam it’s a pleasure to meet you” the woman gave out her hand and Sam returned her handshake before taking a seat. 

“Sam” Mrs Taylor spoke “This is Miss Patterson from social services and Detective Stuart we called them in after your friend Daniel told us he had some serious concern for wellbeing” Sam rolled his eyes and shook his head. 

“There’s been a misunderstanding here, Daniel got confused. I’m all good.” 

Sam went to leave the office when Detective Stuart called him back to sit down meanwhile Miss Patterson was getting out her notebook and pen. “Sam this is a safe space, anything you say here stays between us, all Detective Stuart wants to do is ask you a couple of questions. Is that okay?” Sam didn’t know what was sweeter her smile or the sound of her voice. 

Sam sank back into his chair and nodded slowly. Miss Patterson lent back. The click of her pen being the only sound that filled the room. 

“Now Sam, I want you to answer these questions as truthfully as you can, can you do that for me?” Detective Stuart spoke a hint of kindness in his voice. He obviously wanted to make Sam feel as secure as he could.

Sam nodded again. The questions started out easy enough and then started to get more personal. Sam shifted in his chair beginning to get rather uncomfortable with what the Detective was asking him. 

“Do you feel safe at home Sam?”

Nobody had ever asked him that before. Did he feel safe at home? He never really thought about it. He guessed other kids his age didn’t have to constantly live in fear of their dads and the certainly didn’t have to worry about they kind of thing his dad does to him. Sm never really noticed but he all he wanted was to have a family who loved him and he had that. His dad loved him. Didn’t he?He didn’t always show it but Sam knew he did. 

“Sam?” Detective Stuart spoke. Sam looked up at him teary eyed. Miss Patterson rifled through her bag and handed a tissue to Sam who accepted it. Wiping away the tears that fell. 

“No I don’t feel safe” he sobbed “my dad drinks and he gets angry and I don’t know what to do” Sam cried harder blowing his nose into the wet tissue. 

Just then nick burst through the door. He was not happy. He glared at Sam who coward into his chair. 

“I get a phone call telling me to come in to discuss my son’s safety at home!? Wheee do you people get the right, Sam come on we’re leaving!” He grabbed Sam by the arm and dragged him to the door. Detective Stuart however, stopped him from passing through the door.

“I’m afraid I can let you do that sir, We fear for Sam’s safety and we’re going to need you to come down to the station for questioning” 

Nick released his hold on Sam’s arm “if I go who’s gonna look after my boy. I’m all he’s got” Nick stated. Miss Patterson placed her hand on Sam’s shoulder.

“Sam I’m now under child protections services. He will be placed in an emergency foster home until either you are deemed fit enough to parent him or if he’ll need to be placed in the system.” 

Two officers arrived and cuffed Nick, taking him away “I’ll be back for you Sammy I swear!” Nick yelled. 

Detective Stuart faced Sam giving him a slight smile. 

“Now Sam Miss Patterson is going to take you down to the hospital it’s important that we give you a check up, just to make sure you’re okay and then she’ll take you to your foster home” he could see the worry on Sam’s face grow and he lent down to his level.

“Don’t worry Sam, everything’s going to get better. I promise you”


	7. Chapter 7

Hospitals. Sam hated hospitals. They were places of pain and misfortune. Sam sat in top of a medical bench dress in one of those very unflattering gowns. Just wondering when the hell he could get out of there. 

Doctors came and went but not before poking and prodding at him. Sam had blood taken, swabs shoved in his mouth, hairs plucked and a serious amount of photos taken and was being constantly told “This will help with your case”. 

Sam didn’t want a case. He didn’t want anything. What he really wanted was to go home and have life life back to the way it was. He kept blaming himself, why did he have to get so drunk at that party. 

The next part of the exam was a scary one. He had to have a rectal swab. Sam tried to convince the doctors that he didn’t in fact need that part of the examination but the doctors used their smart logic and impressive vocabulary to eventually get Sam to comply and boy was that bit uncomfortable. Sam sending up tearing and one of the nurses gave him her hand to squeeze. 

“Okay Sam you can sit up now” 

The doctor had a cheery voice that set Sam’s teeth on edge. It was as if he doctor was please that Sam was put through this torture. That was when Miss Patterson came back into the exam room, she was another one. Who held a plastic smile on her face. She and the doctor spoke for a moment. Sam tried to figure out what they were saying but their voices were too quiet. Miss Patterson then looked over to Sam.

“Alright Sam, once you’re ready we’ll head off” 

The nurse pulled the curtain round and Sam changed back into his clothing. When he was ready he followed Miss Patterson to her car. 

  
***

  
The building they pulled in front of looked like some mini fancy boarding school, Sam gulped. He did not want to stay here. 

“Don’t worry it’s not as scary as it seems” Miss Patterson spoke as she pulled her car into the drive way. “I thought you said I’d be placed in a foster home?” Sam questioned peering at the sign outside the house. Miss Patterson opened her car door “I know but we couldn’t find one close enough to your school I’m afraid” She led Sam up to the door and knocked. She turned to Sam who was shuffling his feet against the gravel. 

“I know this is going rather quickly for you but you might not be here for long” she reassured. The door opened and the pair went inside. It looked rather homely on the inside. Sam was met by a man who took the pair into an office. 

“Hi Sam, I’m Derick I’m the head care worker here, Miss Patterson filled me in on your situation and we’re happy to have you stay here while it’s being sorted out” Sam rolled his eyes. Great more adults to patronise him just what he needed. Miss Patterson handed Derick a series of forms, who gave them a quick glance over nodding “Okay..I’ll show you to your room and then if you like I’ll introduce you to the others” Sam didn’t care he stayed emotionless looking towards Derick shrugging his shoulders. 

“Right Sam I’m gonna head off, I’ll leave you my card. Call me if you need me. Anytime, day or night” she handed her card towards Sam who accepted it giving a small smile to show he appreciated her gratitude. 

When Miss Patterson left Derick started to take Sam to his substitute room. “I know this change must of came at a shock for you but we here have helped hundreds of kids with family issues.” He opened a door to a half empty room “yeah so I’ve heard” Sam muttered under his breath and he sat on the bed “if you don’t mind I kinda want to be alone for a bit” Derick nodded “come down when your ready” he said and he closed the door softly. 

  
***

  
Sam placed his sketchbook into his locker, taking his geography stuff out. He closed his locker door revealing Daniel standing behind it. 

“Hey,how you doing?” The tension from Sam was so thick it could be cut with a knife. He narrowed his eyes mentally picturing strangling Daniel. 

“Let’s see, my dad is sitting in a police station,I spent the night in a foster house and everyone in school is looking at me like I’m a freak, how do you think I’m doing?”Dan lowered his eyes “I didn’t think all that would happen I was just trying to help”. 

“Well you didn’t!” Sam yelled and stormed away, leaving Dan on his own. 

Sam made his way down the corridor in a fit of rage. He didn’t notice where he was going and was suddenly knocked down to the floor. 

“Oh sorry, I didn’t see you there” Sam looked up to who was speaking to him and bushed slightly. David Lewis gave a smile when he noticed who he knocked over and helped him up. 

“Hey, Sam! You’re looking a lot better than the last time I saw you” he picked up Sam’s books and handed them back to him. Sam cheeks flushed a deeper shade of pink and he thanked David smiling slightly. 

“Care to cut class with me and go for a walk?” David whispered in Sam’s ear who nodded and let David take his hand and lead him out of the building. They both walked through the street, each of them unsure of what to say. 

It was David who broke the silence first “So Dan got you home alright then” Sam nodded before pausing for a moment “yeah sorry the way I was I don’t know what got into me” David laughed bumping Sam lighting by the hip “nah there was much worse after you left believe me” David paused his step scratching the back of his head. 

“I heard about your dad, can’t imagine what you’re going through” 

Sam huffed not wanting to go through the same conversation with yet another person “lets maybe not talk about it” Sam stated and David nodded apologetically he stopped outside of his house opening the gate.

“You wanna come in?” He asked wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. The bush returned to Sam’s face and he smiled making his way through the gate. 

  
***

  
David’s room was to be expected for a teenage boy’s. Sam sat down on his bed he twirled his fingers. David sat next to him. It was like an awkward scene in a teenage movie. David suddenly got a smirk on his face and chuckled. Sam turned to him with a questioning look “what is it?”. 

David turned his head and gently placed a hand on Sam’s thigh this thumb gently rubbing “I was just thinking about how you danced at the party” Sam raised an eyebrow “oh yeah?” He said his voice thick with lust.”Well I could give you another show if you wanted” Sam whispered. David gulped his breathing deepening “I would like that” he said taking Sam’s geography book and throwing it across the room. 

Sam stood in front of David and began to dance watching how David’s eyes followed the movement of his hips and ass. “God you have such a great ass” Sam noticed David was getting hard so he got in his knees and crawled his way over to him. Sam kneeled up and David placed his hands on Sam’s cheeks and kissed him deeply.

David licked at Sam lip until he was able to gain access to his mouth. The kiss deepened. David grabbed Sam by his thighs and hoisted him up. Sam wrapped his legs around David’s waist. David grabbed Sam’s hair and lay him down on the bed. The pair made out for a while. Sam moaned as David kissed his neck leaving his marks behind. Sam pulled up his t-shirt feeling every inch of his body. 

David returned the favour and pulled down Sam’s pants. David reached for his bedside table and pulled out a bottle of lube. He squirted some onto his fingers and swiftly entered them into Sam’s entrance. Sam squirmed, He scrunched up his face and the fingers inside him made him feel sore. 

“You feel so wet Sam” David moaned and gave a hard stabbed that made Sam yelp. David got more lube and and spread it onto his cock. The pair kissed again tongues fighting against each other. 

“You ready baby?” 

David started to push his cock into Sam’s hole but those words snapped Sam back to reality. 

“No,Stop..David stop!”

Sam pushed David off. His breath going at a rapid pace. David pace his hand gently over Sam’s shoulder.

“Sam are you okay?” 

Sam nodded his breathing slowing “yeah i’m sorry. its my fault” 

David curled Sam up beside him “it’s okay why don’t we just hug for a bit instead” he replied 

Sam gave him a quick peck.

“I’d like that” 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks all for the kudos and comments. I’m so thankful! Here’s the next chapter sorry it’s a shorter one but I decided it would be better that way xx

It was weird sitting alone in the cafeteria. Sam picked at the lunch that one of the care workers made for him. He wasn’t all that hungry to be quite honest. He looked around and noticed that others we’re looking at him and whispering to the people around them. The constant attention made him feel rather small. 

“You can’t ignore me forever you know” Sam turned and saw Dan standing next to him, he took one glance and turned back to the table. Dan let his backpack fall to the ground and huffed. 

“Right, that’s it. You leave me with no choice. But remember you asked for this” he climbed up onto the centre of the table. Sam tried to call him to get him down but Dan ignored his pleads. 

He cleared his voice “When you’re down and troubled and you need some love and care, and nothing, nothing is going right” Sam covered his face with embarrassment as Dan sang his heart out. Other people in the cafeteria were cheering him on sarcastically. Even the teachers didn’t seem to stop him and instead clapped along. 

“Close your eyes and think of me and soon I will be there to brighten up even your darkest night” 

Dan had always been a performer. He knelt down acting like he was reciting Sam a Shakespearian sonnet as if they were in Romeo and Juliet. Sam whole face went red as he tried to avoid looking at Dan.

“You just call out my name and you know wherever I am, I’ll come running to see you again”

Sam looked at Dan and shook his head a smile appearing on his face. Dan held his hand out to Sam giving him a pleading look. Sam huffed and took Dan’s hand allowing him to pull him up onto his stage. 

“Winter, spring, summer or fall all you have to do is call and I’ll be there. You’ve got a friend!” the pair sang together ending in a fit of laughter. The other students laughed and cheered. Sam couldn’t wait to get off that table and climbed down. Dan on the other hand loved the attention and bowed to everyone around him. 

“Thank you! Thank you!” He climbed down and sat in the seat next to Sam. 

“I’m sorry, I told” 

Sam took a deep sigh “Well you did just humiliate yourself in front of the entire school for me and I’m kinda tired of sitting alone so I guess I can forgive you” Dan smiled and the pair fist bumped to show their affection. 

“Thank god cause I don’t know how much longer I could take sitting next to those nerds. Sam. I now have the periodic table memorised. Please remember me for the way I was” 

Sam laughed he had to admit he did miss having his best friend about to make him laugh. It was at that moment David Lewis walked up to their table. Sam turned slightly more over to Dan the blush rushing to his cheeks. 

“Hey Sam, you left your book at mine” he handed it over to him. Sam took it from his hand and smiled slightly. “Thanks” he said quietly. David nodded and smiled sweetly at Sam before he made his way back towards his own table. Dan followed him with his eyes as he left. 

“Okay I’ve got a lot to catch up on. Spill” 

  
***

They talked and talk about what had happened while their friendship was on hiatus. It was like they were never apart. 

“You made out with David Lewis..wow!” Sam lightly hit Dan on the shoulder to get him to lower his voice. Dan mouth he was sorry. “So how’d did that happen anyway?” Sam shrugged his shoulders as he picked up his bag. 

“I’m not sure exactly one minute we were talking then next we were kissing” Sam lent against the lockers the thought suddenly bringing his mood down. 

Dan seemed to notice the change and decided to change the subject of their conversation “So you wanna come over to mine my parents don’t know anything so you won’t be treated weird?” Sam was tempted by that offer a bit of normality was what he really needed but he shook him head sadly huffing “Sorry can’t, I already broke curfew seeing David, I do it again and I’m grounded” he gave some sarcastic jazz hands. 

Dan screwed up his face “Wow care sounds worse than my mom” Sam rolled his eyes in agreement “Yeah it sucks” his tone sounding rather depressed. 

“Hey you alright?” Sam tried to give Dan a smile but his mood wouldn’t allow it and he sighed “I just really miss my dad and I know what you’re gonna say but he’s still my dad ya know” Dan nodded he may not like the guy but he was Sam’s only family of course he was going to miss him. It was a normal reaction. 

“You’re not allowed to see him at all?” Dan questioned as the pair made their way to the exit. Sam shook his head “They’re afraid he’s gonna corrupt me or something and it will ruin the their case”. 

A car started honking at them, obviously trying to grab their attention which worked as the both looked over towards the car. Someone was waving over to Sam, telling him to come over to the car. “Who is that?” Dan asked cocking his head at the stranger 

“Candy? Candy!” Sam announced and ran across the road to her car. 

“Well it’s nice to see you too sugar” Sam was so confused what was she doing here? “Candy what are doing here?” Dan had made he way across the road at this point as well and was equally confused of what was going on before him. 

“Your daddy called, told me I would find you here” 

Sam eyes sparkles with hope. “You’ve spoke to my dad? Where is he? Is he alright?” Candy tried to get Sam to slow his pace “He’s fine sugar, he’s been laying low. He wanted me to come get you.” She gestured to Sam to get into the car. He was about to make his way round when Dan held him back. 

“Forgive me Sam but I don’t think that’s a good idea” Sam looked at Candy and back at Dan “Dan please, he’s my dad” Sam begged. Dan looked Sam in his eye he still wasn’t sure about him leaving. 

“Won’t your care home be mad?” He suggested. Sam just rolled his eyes that was the last thing he needed to hear about “So I’ll tell them I’m staying at yours this weekend to work on a school project” Dan went to encourage Sam more when he cut him off.

“Dan you separated me from my dad once. Please don’t do it to me again” 

That statement seemed to hit Dan hard as he slowly let go of Sam’s arm went to go in the car before he did however, he stopped and turned to Dan “You know if you’re so worried why don’t you come with” Sam got into the car beside Candy and looked at Dan who was currently scratching the back of his head and shifting his feet. 

“Hey honey I ain’t got all day, you coming or not?” Candy tutted tapping her long finger nails on the steering wheel of her car. 

“What would I tell my parents?” He asked The was the sound of concern in his voice. He knew he shouldn’t be going along with this but Sam was his best friend he didn’t want to lose him again. 

“You said they didn’t know anything, tell them you’re staying at mine this weekend” 

Dan nodded opening the backdoor of Candy’s car and sitting himself inside still full of worry. 

“Finally, right sugar lets get you your daddy”


	9. Chapter 9

Candy pulled her car up outside the club. Dan looked out the window totally confused “Umm what are we doing here?” Sam and Candy ignored his question as they got out the car. 

Dan quickly got out the car and went after them stopping Sam while Candy continued to go inside. Sam looked at Dan with a look of confusion. “Sam that’s a strip club!” Dan whispered edging Sam away from the door “This is a bad idea, let’s go!” He tried to pull Sam down the street. Sam on the other hand wasn’t moving and pulled his arm away from Dan. 

“Would you chill, it’s my Dad’s club. It’s fine” Sam made his way into the club. 

Dan was hesitant pacing back and force “Oh the things I do for you” he muttered before eventually picking up the courage and walking through the club doors after Sam. 

The club was dark and wasn’t anything that Dan had ever pictured a strip club to be like. He’d always thought strip clubs were meant to be dark filthy places that smelt of booze. This club however looked pretty exotic with lush seating. 

“Decided to join me did we?” Sam smirked as Dan move up next to him, Dan rolled his eyes “So your dad owns a strip club?” The pair sat down at one of the booths. Sam nodded staring towards the stage. Dan looked at Sam. It was clear that Dan had put a few things together but it was obvious that neither one of them wanted to have that conversation.

“Hey maybe we should..” Dan’s sentence was interrupted.

“I’m going to need six of these booths reserved for tonight. it’s the busiest night of the year, I want everyone making double their numbers tonight!. My glass is empty and yet nobody seems to have filled it” Nick demanded. Sam turned his head towards the sound of Nick’s voice.

“Dad!” Nick turned his head a round and at the sight of Sam a smile slowly appeared on his face. “Sammy!” Sam ran towards his father’s open arms. Nick wrapped his arms around his son in a loving embrace.

Dan felt sick watching the scene before him, he couldn’t believe how Sam could be so loyal especially after Knowing Nick had been physically abusing him. For someone really smart Sam could be a such a dumbass at times he thought.

“Aww Sammy, I’m so glad you’re here” Nick exclaimed. Sam giggled but he had so many questions filling up his brain also. Nick placed his hands on Sam’s cheeks smiling slightly as he brushed Sam’s bangs from his eyes softly. 

“I missed you Sam, I’m sorry I didn’t come for you sooner”

Sam listened to his dad’s words. The waitress handed Nick his drink and he downed the shot in one. Sam’s smile faded as he saw the golden liquid disappear into his father’s mouth. He looked towards Dan who gave him a soft smile before looking back at his father. 

Nick smiled and kissed Sam on the top of the head before moving towards the bar. Sam had a sinking feeling in his heart as he made his way back over to Dan. 

“Come on I’ll give you the tour” Sam said a rather depressing tone to his voice.

  
***

Sam sat in the dressing room of the club clicking ignore call on his phone for about the twelfth time that night. Dan shifted over to him, noticing the depressed mood his friend was in. 

“If you don’t want to call them back, Send a text. They just want to know you’re alright” 

Sam rolled his eyes and unlocked his phone and started typing out a text to Miss Patterson. He showed his phone to Dan afterwards who seemed pleased with his choice. 

“Thank you” he said in a rather formal way and chuckled on himself trying to lighten up Sam’s mood, though it didn’t seem to work all that well. Sam figured with the phone in his hand. 

“Hey, what’s up?” Dan asked. Spinning Sam’s chair around to face him. Sam huffed “Nothing, I just thought my dad would be more happy to see me is all” Dan rolled his eyes looking round to Candy who gave him a knowing look. 

“Candy give us a double” Sam stated and Candy nodded in reply going into her back and sliding Sam over two shot glasses and her flask. Sam filled up each other glasses and gave one to Dan . 

“Well might as well make the most of tonight” Sam cheered. The pair clinked their glass and down the drink both gagging on the burn it left in their mouths. The both laughed at each other. 

“So this is what you do when you work? maybe being a stripper ain’t that bad” Sam hit his shoulder “Hey I don’t strip. I dance. I’m the innocent one here” Sam sweetly said battling his eye lashes. 

“Oh yeah you’re a true angel” Dan laughed, Sam just shook his head. 

“Sammy, could you come with me” Sam turned to see Nick standing at the door. The smile fading from Dan’s face as he watched Sam followed his father out the room. Dan got up himself going after them when Candy spoke. 

“I wouldn’t do that honey, not if you know what’s was good for you” 

Dan looked back at the door where Sam had just exited out of before returning to his seat.

  
***

Sam followed his father into one of the private rooms. Nick gestured him to sit down which Sam did. 

“I want you working floor tonight” Nick said quite simply. Sam almost choked on his own breath. He never worked the floor. His father always told him he was too good for that sort of area of work. 

Sam opened his mouth in surprise. It took him to take in what his father just told him. “But dad, I never work floor and I wasn’t really planning to work tonight. I mean I’m out of practice and Dan’s here” 

Nick put his finger up to his lips shushing Sam’s words. “Don’t you think you’ve cost me enough money by not being here. Floor is where you can make the most in a night. So floor is where you’ll work understand?” 

Sam lowered his head submissively to his father “Yes sir” he whispered. Nick smiled sitting back in his seat. 

“Of course you’ll need a bit of practice beforehand” Sam looked up to his father who’s eyes seemed of darkened with desire.

“I heard good things from Mr Robinson, You remember, When you broke the rules of the private room and acted like a little slut” 

Sam gulped his heart racing at the memory of that night. “Why don’t you show daddy what it was you did for him hmm” Nick whispered into Sam’s ear before placing a soft kiss to his neck. 

Sam edged away from his father’s advances shuffling up the sofa slightly “I should really get back to Dan, he’ll be wondering where I am” Sam stood up and went for the door his breathing heavy. He just wanted out of that room. 

“Dan right. You know, I think I know of a few guys coming tonight that would be very interested in Dan” 

Sam paused, his hand on the handle of the door. He turned back round to his father “You wouldn’t” he asked a hit of fear within his voice. Nick looked at him with an evil glare smirking. 

“Get back over here and give daddy a show and you’ll never find out” 

Sam slowly made his way in front of his father he stood there for a moment

“Go on” Nick encouraged and Sam started to dance. Lap dances were never Sam’s strong point which was mainly why he enjoyed staying on the pole but he couldn’t risk endangering Dan. He’d never forgive himself if something bad happened to him. 

Nick seemed to be enjoying himself as he watched every move that that Sam made. Sam could tell as he saw him having to adjust himself. Nick brought Sam closer to him, making him straddle his waist. 

Nick ran his hands down Sam’s sides adding a squeeze on his hips as he crashed Sam’s lips against his own. Sam tried to pull away but Nick kept a hold of his neck and forcing his tongue into his mouth. His father’s hands moved to his ass as he ground his crotch against his own. Nick pulled back from the kiss gasping for a breath. He continued to hold Sam in place as he placed soft kisses on his neck. 

“Oh how I’ve missed you Sammy, always such a good boy for daddy” 

He brushed Sam’s hair out of his face to get a better look at him, his hand caressing his pride and joy. 

“On your knees” he said helping Sam down onto the floor. Nick made quick work of unbuckling his belt and pulling out his dick. 

Sam closed his eyes trying to picture himself somewhere better. Where this wasn’t happening. He was snapped back to reality when Nick hit him the back of his head. 

“Suck it, slut” he sneered. Sam took a deep breath in before taking his father’s member into his mouth. Nick moaned loudly as Sam bobbed his head. 

“Oh god Sammy!” He moaned his head falling back onto the sofa as his hand moved to the back of Sam’s head tangling his fingers into his hair. 

“Yeah suck that dick baby, god I love you so much, so good for daddy?” 

Sam had tears streaming from his eyes as Nick pushed his cock further down Sam’s throat. Sam could hardly breath. Hit tapped his father’s leg a number of times before Nick finally let Sam come up of air. Sam wiped the tears from his face and allowed the oxygen to fill his lungs. 

Nick was impatient however and forced Sam’s mouth back onto his member. He thrust into Sam’s unwilling mouth pulling at his hair tightly. 

“I’m gonna cum baby!” He yelled. Sam tried to pull away but Nick kept him still. A hush of liquid flowed into Sam’s mouth. The taste disgusting. 

“Swallow it Sam” Nick growled another wave spilling into Sam’s mouth. Sam gulped and Nick finally released his hair. Sam coughed and spluttered trying to catch his breath as Nick tucked himself back in. 

“Baby,You dance like that tonight and you’ll make the money back in no time” he winked making his way through the door. Before he left however, he turned back towards Sam who was still sitting on the floor. 

“Oh but make sure it’s only dancing, save the rest for daddy yeah. Now go get ready you have a busy night ahead of you” he laughed making his way to the main hall of the club. 

Sam wiped the tears from his face and flattened down his hair. Looked like his dad was happy to have him back after all.


	10. Chapter 10

Working the floor was what Sam had excepted it to be. He constantly had to remind groups of drunken men not to get too handsy. Which of course was like talking to a brick wall. He did however manage to make twice his normal amount. Sam walked towards his father’s table and dropped the money down onto it. Nick eagerly snatched it count up each and every single bill. 

Once he’d flipped through every note he rocked his head back and let out a booming laugh “And this is why your my number one!” He jeered stuffing the money into his inner jacket pocket and picking up his cigarette, taking a drag and blowing the smoke into Sam’s face. 

“I’m so proud of you” Nick said standing from his table giving Sam a pat on the shoulder. He walked to the bar “A round of shots for all employees bar keep, for we made big tonight!” He bar man nodded turning to make the drinks Nick ordered. Nick made his way back to his chair and started counting the others workers intake. 

“If you can make that amount just from the floor baby, imagine how much we’ll make with you working floor, pole and private” Nick chuffed. 

Sam looked at his father and the smile that had grown on his face as he gazed at the pile of greenery in front of him. He finally noticed what was going on. 

“I’m am so stupid” Sam muttered under his breath causing his father to pull his eyes away from his money. He looked up at Sam in confusion “I’m sorry baby what was that?” He asked.

“I am so fucking stupid” Sam repeated loud enough this time for some other employees to turn their heads towards the pair. 

“You didn’t ask Candy to bring me here cause you wanted your son back. No. You ask her to bring me here cause you weren’t making enough without me!” Sam flung his hands up in revelation. 

Nick dabbed his cigarette on the table. His eyes narrowing at Sam and his outburst as he leaned back into his chair.

“Now you know that’s not true Sam” 

He stood from his chair, placing his hands on Sam’s shoulders before lifting one to push aside Sam’s hair and brush the back of his hand softly down the side of Sam’s face. 

“I missed you so very much baby” 

His voice soft and calming. Sam knocked his father’s hand away from his face and stepped back from his hold. 

“Did you miss me? Or did you miss fucking me daddy?” 

Sam sneered through gritted teeth before storming away back into the dressing room. That was the first time he’d ever spoken back to his father and man did it make him feel powerful. 

  
***

Sam smiled to himself he could not believe what he had just done, he felt like he was on cloud nine. The moment was short lived however when Nick came storming into the dressing room. 

“You’ve got a nerve talking to me like that you little bitch!” He held Sam up against the wall by his neck. Sam struggled against his father’s grasp as his air supply was slowly getting cut off. Nick squeezed tighter fury in his eyes as he watched Sam gasp for a breath. The little of what workers were still there lowered their heads not a daring to stand against Nick.

“Leave him the fuck alone!” 

Dan charged at Nick pushing over and making him release his grip on Sam, who fell to the floor coughing and panting. The other workers at this point made their escape as they ran past to the exit. Dan went down to check if Sam was okay. Sam nodded, when he turned to Dan he noticed Nick behind him. Before he could warn him however Nick grabbed Dan by his shoulder.

“You know I’ve just about had enough with you” 

He pushed Dan backwards who went toppling into a standing mirror smashing it. Sam screamed his name which made his throat scratch and ran towards his unconscious friend. Dan’s head had a nasty looking gash and the blood was running out at an alarming rate. Sam grabbed a towel that was lying about and tried to reduce the bleeding. He looked up at Nick, tears streaming from his eyes. 

“He needs an ambulance” Sam sobbed, looking hopeful. Nick stared down at him breathing heavily. Clearly not fully over his fit of rage. 

“Dad please! I’ll do anything you want, just please help him!” Sam begged looking back down at Dan’s state which only made him cry harder. Nick sighed and pulled out his phone and called an ambulance. 

“I can’t be here when it arrives” he got down to Sam level tilting his chin so Sam would look him in the eye “I won’t forget this Sammy and when I come back. I’ll hold you to your word” with that Nick went out the exit. Leaving Sam cradling Dan in his lap. 

  
***

  
Sam sat in the waiting room of the hospital anxiously waiting to hear about Dan. He watched as doctors and nurses walked past each one sparking his heart beat in case they were the one to tell him Dan’s state. 

“Sam!” A women’s voice called out to him making him jump and turn. Dan’s parents were making their way over to him. 

“Sam what the hell happened?” She questioned his voice full of panic as her husband held her for comfort. Sam looked down apologetically. How was he going to explain this to them. He didn’t want to get Dan into any trouble. It was after all his fault that Dan was in the club in the first place. 

“I’m sorry Mrs Adams, it was all my fault, Dan was trying to help me but it all got out of hand. I shouldn’t of asked him to come I’m so sorry” Sam broke down again. Dan’s mother took the seat next to him and brought him into a hug shushing him softly. 

“There there, it’s going to be alright” 

Sam could here the force of hope within her voice. Sam felt so guilty. How could he do this to them. How could he allowed this to happen to his best friend. It was at that moment when another women walked him to them. This one in not a happy mood. 

“What the hell where you thinking?, you are in so much trouble” Miss Patterson glared down at Sam who removed himself from Mrs Adams’s grasp and wiped away his tears. He refused to look at her however. 

“Sam this was dangerous, who knows what else could of happened. We are trying to keep you safe” She stated. Dan’s parents looked at each other in total confusion.

“I’m sorry who are you?” Dan’s mother asked looking the young woman up and down. Miss Patterson’s mood switch and she placed her bag on the ground “Of course, I’m sorry. Erin Patterson. I’m Sam’s social worker” she shook both their hands “I’m so very sorry for what has happened to your son, believe me the police are all over this case”.

If Dan’s parents weren’t confused before they certainly were now as they looked at one another. Mrs Adams placed a hand in Sam’s shoulder “Sam honey, what’s going on?” Sam didn’t have time to answer her as a doctor cleared his throat causing her to stand from her seat. 

“I take it your Daniel’s parents?” The doctor asked the pair nodded anxious to hear about their son’s condition. 

“Daniel is going to be fine” Mrs Adams let out a gasp of relief and her husband hugged her in return. Sam also let out a sigh and the tension left his body. Dan was going to be okay. Thank god. 

“He’s now conscious, the cut was pretty deep so he has a few stitches and we’ve given him some painkillers for the pain. We’d like to keep him in over night for observation if that’s alright with you both” the pair nodded indefinitely before asking if they could go see him. 

The doctor nodded and was about to lead the pair to Dan’s room before they left however Mrs Adams gave Sam a hug “thank you for helping our boy and Sam if you ever need anyone to talk to you know we’re here for you” Sam nodded returning her hug. Mr Adams also nodded at Sam in appreciation before he and his wife followed the doctor. 

Watching them both rush of made Sam wonder if that what his life would be like if his father didn’t do the things he did to him. Would he be that concerned if he was to ever get hurt. 

Miss Patterson took Sam back to the care home. The whole time yelling at him for being so reckless and for going back to his father. 

“What if Dan wasn’t there and he did that to you? Do you think he would call for help Sam? Our job is to keep you safe and we can’t do that if you don’t listen to us. We’re not here to hurt you were here to help you” 

Sam leaned against his window and allowed her to rant all through the car journey. Only stopping when they pulled up in the drive way. Sam went to open the car door but Miss Patterson stopped him. 

“Sam, Detective Stuart called earlier today, there’s been a development and he wants to speak with you. So I’ll be here to pick you up tomorrow morning” Sam nodded making his way out the car. He gave her a wave goodbye before heading through the door.

Derick was there to meet him with a rather unimpressed look “Because it’s early morning, I won’t give you the lecture but you’re grounded for a month. That means no allowance, no meeting with friends and you won’t be allowed to go on our fun activity trips. Understand?” Sam nodded and head up the stairs. 

“Oh and Sam” Sam peered over the bannister “I’m glad you’re okay” Sam gave a soft smile and made his way to his room. He creaked open his door causing his roommate to stir and sit up. 

“Oh he returns” 

Sam ignored him and flopped down onto his bed curling up into the blanket. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note that this chapter needed some research. I am not a scientist so it may not be accurate so I apologise if it isn’t. But enjoy the chapter xx

The police station was a busy place. Sam wondered to himself what they could all be working on. A murder? A bank robbery? Or something simple like shoplifting. Miss Patterson sat next to him. Her eyes looked tired probably because she didn’t get a lot of sleep the pervious night. 

“Erin, I never actually thanked you for coming to the hospital when I called last night. I do appreciate it” 

Miss Patterson looked down at Sam and smiled, she playfully bumped his shoulder with her own “It’s my job just don’t make me do it again” she said with a with serious yet kind look upon her face. Detective Stuart opened the door of his over and peered round to them both. 

“Would you both like to come in” he smiled allowing them to walk past him and take a seat at his desk “I heard about last night, I have to say Sam you did well looking after your friend like you did however, you put yourself in serious danger” Sam rolled his eyes yet another what were you thinking speech. This was about the fifth one he’s heard. 

“I know I wasn’t thinking. I heard it all before” he said huffing in his chair. Miss Patterson didn’t look amused at cleared her throat and gestured to him to sit up. Sam did reluctantly. 

“So Detective what was it you wanted to speak to us about.” 

Detective Stuart took a glance towards Sam before answering her question. “I wanted to have a little chat with Sam. Sam do you remember when we met and you told me you didn’t feel safe at home?” Sam nodded slowly not sure where Detective Stuart was going with his question exactly. 

“Would you like to tell me why you don’t feel safe?” 

Sam shifted in his seat. He wasn’t sure if he really wanted to have this conversation especially in front of two people he barely knew. He looked down at the floor kicking his foot against the rough carpet underneath him. Detective Stuart must of gropes impatient waiting on Sam to answer as he then asked another. 

“Sam does your father ever hurt you?” 

Sam sighed wiping the sweat away from his forehead “he doesn’t mean to hurt me, he just forgets himself when he has a drink in him.” Both Miss Patterson and the detective looked towards one another. Detective Stuart leant forward onto his desk slightly, he knew at this moment that he had to be very careful. If he said one thing wrong, he could cause Sam to close up again. 

“How does your father hurt you Sam?” 

Sam curled up into his seat. Pulling his legs up from the floor and burning his head into them. Miss Patterson got up off her chair and put an arm around him rubbing at his shoulder. 

“It’s okay Sam you can tell us” 

Sam lifted his head and shook it, his eyes watering and his nose sniffing he wiped his nose against his sleeve “I don’t want to talk about it anymore” he hiccuped and the detective lowered his head badly hiding his disappointment before sitting up straight. 

“That’s alright Sam I’m not going to make you, how about I talk and you can listen to me. Would that be okay?”

Sam nodded slightly still curled up into a ball on the chair. “Sam remember at the hospital when you had all those tests done?” Sam nodded how could be possibly forget. He could still fell every place they prodded at him. He also knew where Detective Stuart was going with this conversation he just really didn’t want to be the one to say it. “And do you know what DNA is?” Sam nodded again. He may be upset be he isn’t stupid and if he had the energy he would be telling the detective that, along with some other words that may not be considered polite. 

“Well we took your DNA and we put it through our machines and we put the DNA we found” he coughed between his words “umm in you and we put that through the machine” 

the detective glanced at Sam who seemed to be in his own little world as he didn’t seem to react to the what he was saying. 

“Do you know what we found Sam?” Sam still didn’t react, he was frozen. He knew what they found and now they knew how much of a slut he was, how unclean he was for doing something like that with his own dad. 

Miss Patterson tried to encourage Sam to uncurl from his position and listen to what the detective had to say. She only managed to get Sam to look towards the detective. 

“I’m not going to make you say it Sam. It clearly makes you uncomfortable but I promise you he won’t get away with it.” 

Miss Patterson noticed the change in Sam since they had gotten into the office and her social worker instincts kicked in and she stood from her chair “If that will be all Detective, I think I should get Sam back. He’s clearly been through a lot today” Sam went to go follow her when Detective Stuart halted them both. 

“One more thing” Miss Patterson looked reluctant and she looked at Sam’s condition she took a deep breath and nodded he head in agreement. The detected smiled to thank her and Sam sank back down into his chair. 

“DNA is a very special thing Sam, it’s amazing how it’s unique to each and every person in the world. But DNA can tell us a lot.” 

He pulled out two different sheets of paper from the file on his desk and showed them to Sam. 

“So this is your DNA. A child’s DNA is made up of fifty percent of their parents genes and males share a Y chromosome from their father.” 

He gestured to the picture in front of them pointing to parts of the weird picture. 

“This is your dad’s DNA but if we look here we can see that the Y chromosomes doesn’t match up” 

Sam looked between the two pictures not quite understanding what the detective was trying to tell him. Detective Stuart put the pencil he was using as pointer down. 

“Sam. Do you understand what I’m tying to tell you?” 

Sam looked up at the detective still confused. What was the detective trying to tell him these pictures just looked like a bunch of dots on lines. 

“Sam. Nick Campbell isn’t your father.” 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the comments. I love reading them it’s so great seeing people enjoy my work xx

Sam stared at the detective, he fell back into his chair. Trying to let the information he just received sink in. He started to laugh.

“That’s a good one” 

Detective Stuart wasn’t laughing, he took a glance at Miss Patterson who had a completely shocked look upon her face. Sam smile soon disappeared as he detected the lack of humour in the room. He looked between the two adults. This wasn’t a joke. 

“No..that’s impos..no” Sam shook his head in disbelief. What do they mean Nick wasn’t his dad. Of course he was. He grew up with him. They have memories together. They’ve shared pain over the loss of his mother. How can he sit there and tell him this.

“No.. I don’t..I” 

Detective Stuart collected the diagrams Sam had dumped on the table “DNA doesn’t lie Sam” Sam couldn’t take it anymore, his mind was racing and he suddenly felt really warm. He couldn’t breath and the room felt small around him. He needed out of that room so he ran out the office. 

Miss Patterson called after him but Sam was far down the hall at this point. She turned back towards detective Stuart staring at him as if she was digging daggers in his eyes. 

“I should of been warned about this, you cannot just drop a bombshell like that on a young child. Sam has been through so many changes already. He will be so confused and will be asking so many questions. Questions I do not have the answers to” 

Detective Stuart didn’t seem to care about what Miss Patterson’s opinion. He was too busy clearing up his file. 

“He had to be told, I’ll give him some time to let the information sink then I’ll be in touch to discuss it further.”

Miss Patterson stalked up in front of his desk. “You’ve just flipped that boy’s life upside down for the second time. So if you don’t mind I’m going to do my job and see if he’s okay, oh and we’ll be the ones in touch when he’s ready to talk” she stormed out of the office and followed the direction in which Sam had run off. 

  
***

He doesn’t understand it how he could hear something as big as he did and then go to school that Monday as if nothing had ever happened. He did have a rather long chat with Miss Patterson about the situation and she promised to be there for him.

Sam walked through the school gates. Usually school made him happy but today it just looked like any another glum grey building, at least it was the only consistent thing in his life he guessed. Sam slumped he bad fighter up his shoulder as he made his way to the door. 

“Funny I wait for you at the gate but you don’t wait for me”. 

Sam turned his head round and sighed in relief. Dan gave him a small wave. His head wrapped in bandaging. Sam ran and gave him a gripping hug. The scene caused many of the other students to provoke them, laughing and calling them names. Dan escaped Sam’s grasp. 

“Not that I don’t appreciate the affection, but maybe school isn’t the place of it” 

Sam nodded fixing his bag on his shoulder. “I didn’t think you’d be in today” they made their way to Dan’s locker. He was getting a lot of attention due to his noticeable head wound “My parents were asking for you, they said you can always stay at ours if you need to” he took books out of his bag. Sam chuckled 

“Thanks but I ain’t going anywhere for a while, how you doing by the way?” 

Dan smiled widely sicking his tongue out to the side a bit. 

“Oh I’m doing amazing”

Sam knew that look too well “Go on then, who is it?” Dan gave a giggle “Turns out your dad shoving me into a mirror was the best thing to ever happen to me. You remember Randy Wilson?” Sam nodded Randy Wilson was a boy in the year above who was the latest crush on Dan’s never ending list.

“Well he saw my posts about being in he hospital and he asked me to hang out when I’m feeling better” Dan squealed. Sam felt happy for his friend at least someone’s life was going good.

“Speaking of your dad, have the police found him?” 

Sam’s gazed fell to the floor and shook his head. He bit his lip he took a deep breath. 

“He’s not my dad” Sam said rather simply. Dan slammed his locker door shut staring at Sam blinking in astonishment. Sam waited for him to say something but Dan seemed to be frozen in place. Even waving his hand in front of his face didn’t seem to break Dan’s trance. 

Dan eventually snapped out of shock letting out a slow but loud breath. 

“That makes...total sense!” he exclaimed causing Sam to look at him in a confusion. Dan eased up his exclamation slightly to take in how Sam was feeling. “I mean..are you sure?” Sam nodded going back to biting his lip. 

“So what now?” 

Sam never thought about that. What was to happen to him now. He couldn’t avoid something as big as this. What else had his father, Well Nick lied to him about. 

“Erin told me when I was ready we’d speak to that detective about it but being honest, I’m scared” 

Dan leaned on the locker next to him. “Well don’t you want to find out who you are?” 

The bell rang and Dan told Sam he would see him at break but what he said left an impression on his mind. 

Did Sam want to find out who he really was. 

  
***

When Sam arrived back at his care home after school what Dan said still lingered in the back of his head. There had to be a simple explanation as to why he and Nick didn’t share familiar DNA. 

He lay on his bed trying to decide what to do. He must of lost track of time cause before he knew it Derick was calling everyone down for dinner. Sam rolled his eyes. This was his least favourite part about being in care. Being around a bunch of kids of different ages who he didn’t really know all shouting and fighting just wasn’t his ideal living condition. 

Later that night Sam was doing homework in his room. His room mate was lying on his bed playing on his phone. Sam was so engrossed in the history of the six wives of Henry the eighth he didn’t hear his room mate trying to get his attention. It wasn’t until he threw a pillow at him that he got notice “what?” 

“There’s some guy, outside the window for you” he stated gesturing to the window. Sam made his way over opening said window and lent out. 

“David?” He questioned. David was standing outside the care home. He waved when Sam appeared. Sam tried not to speak too loud and grabbed attention of Derick. It was useless however cause David could hear him. Sam gave up and climbed down the fencing down to David. 

“What are you doing here?” Sam whispered pulling David by the arm under a large oak tree that was in the garden. David eyes sparkled. He placed his hand gently on Sam’s waist.

“I had to see you, Sam since our day together I can’t stop thinking about you” 

He towered over Sam, pressing him back against the tree. He brushed Sam’s hair out of his face and ran his hand down his cheek. Sam’s breathing staggered as he did. David tilted Sam’s chin. He kissed Sam gently. Sam was hesitant for a moment before returning the gesture.David placed his hand on Sam’s neck deepening the kiss. 

He broke the kiss gently allowing Sam to catch his breath. “I should go, don’t want to get you in trouble. Will I see you at school tomorrow?” He bopped Sam on his nose. 

“Yes daddy..I mean David” 

Sam flushed with embarrassment, David didn’t seem to mind and chuckled slightly giving Sam a kiss on the head. 

“I’ll see you then” 


	13. Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wanted to make one long chapter, but my mind couldn’t take it so I separated them into two instead. Many thanks hope your enjoying the read. Feel free to give any feedback xx

Things were going great for Sam over the past month. He’d spoke to Detective Stuart and agreed to find out about his past but only if they went by his terms. Meaning they slowly eased him into it and Miss Patterson was there by his side the whole time. 

He hadn’t even thought about his dad - Nick during that time. In other news his grounding was finally over which met he was able to hang out with Dan again as well as David, that was another thing Sam wanted to take slow they had hung out a couple of times both at school and after, shared a few kisses here and there. Sam was firstly wary of being with David, since they’re first encounter in his room. He was still trying to figure it out.

This was going to be Sam’s first meeting with Detective Stuart. He had to admit he was pretty scared about it but also excited at the same time. Miss Patterson picked him up to take him to the station. 

“I’ll tell you know cause I doubt that I’ll be able to get a word in edgewise when we arrive at the station, if you need to stop at any time during this You let me know and we’ll take a break. Understand?” 

Sam agreed with her and it wasn’t long before she pulled up to the station. The pair made it to Detective Stuart’s office. 

“You ready?” Miss Patterson asked giving Sam a smile. Sam took a deep breath. This was it, he was going to find out who he was. He knocked on the door. 

“Hello Sam, good to see you again” Detective Stuart responded shaking his hand. He moved aside allowing Sam to enter the office. Sam took a seat, he was anxious. He drummed his his fingers on the back of his hand, his leg shaking with nerves.

“So Sam, in a cases such as this we usually run the DNA through our system, what we discovered was very promising.” 

Sam could feel, his heart rate increased as Detective Stuart spoke “We got a DNA match in our missing persons” Detective Stuart pulled out the file.  
Handing it to Sam. Sam took a moment, looking down at the file. He hesitated did he really want to open this file. If he did there would be no going back. He looked at Miss Patterson who gave him a sweet smile.

“when you’re ready” 

Sam flipped the file open. 

‘Samuel Winchester, disappeared from a play park in Lawrence, Kansas. At the age of three. Child was never found. Case closed after lack of evidence’

So that was who he was. It was funny the name seemed to ring a bell. “Samuel Winchester, why do I know that name?” Sam pondered. 

Detective Stuart cleared his throat. Sliding his chair further towards his desk. “I would be surprised, if you didn’t. The disappearance of Samuel Winchester became rather well known in the state” 

Sam didn’t know what to say, he’d heard about that case. Who didn’t, but it wasn’t possible for him to be that Sam. Right? It was a lot to take in, in a short amount of time making Sam a bit overwhelmed. 

  
*** 

“So how’d it go with Randy?” Sam asked Dan. They were eating lunch at their regular table. Dan scrunched his face tilting his hand from side to side. Sam took a slip from the apple juice Derick gave him.

“Not as good a kisser as I thought he would be, though he did enjoy my blowjob skills” he winked. Sam just rolled his eyes smirking slightly. It was at that moment that David came and sat down next to Sam, he gave him a peck on the cheek. Sam could feel the redness rise in his face. 

“I love it when you get all embarrassed, it’s so cute” 

The statement only made Sam blush a darker shade of red and he brushed his shoulder against his. Dan cleared his throat disrupting the two boys vigorous eye contact and their love sick smiles.

“Geeze, eye fuck on your own time..ow!”

Sam had kicked him under the table giving Dan a warning glance. David chucked “Sorry cant help it Dan, those big brown eyes are just too irresistible” Dan fake vomited at his words. 

“So Sam, I was wondering if you would like to come to mine after school” 

Sam got butterflies in his stomach. He was t so sure if he wanted to go to David’s again he didn’t seem to have the best of luck there. First time he got wasted and the second David got a little too excited. 

“Please, I just want to talk. That’s all” 

Sam took one look at David’s puppy dog look and melted and nodded. The response caused David’s eyes to light up. “I’ve got to get to my locker before class so I’ll see you at your locker at the bell” he gave Sam another kiss on the cheek. Sam watched him go. Sighing at his departure, he turned and saw Dan wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. 

“What?” 

Dan poked at Sam all over, Sam flapped his arms about trying to shake him off “ooohh Sammy is in looovveee” he sing-songed. Sam tried to ignore him but the thought of being in love didn’t sound all that horrible to him. Worst things could happen.

“So how did you’re first meeting go, they find out who you are yet?” 

Sam’s love filled mind fogged out at the question. How was he going to explain this. He could be casual or explain it slowly or just blurt it out as if he was ripping off a band aid. 

“Umm yeah. They found a match in their system” 

Dan waiting in anticipation. Hoping that what ever the police had found would help his friend get a fresh start on life. After everything Sam had been through, it was something he needed.

“And?...” 

“You you know that case about that kid that went missing from a play park in Kansas?”

Dan nodded taking his drink up from the table. “Yeah the Winchester case, everybody knows about that one. They never found him, that was years ago. Pretty sure they announced him dead” he sipped his drink. 

Sam lowered his voice careful not to let anyone else in the cafeteria head their conversation. 

“Well he’s not dead, cause umm he’s...me”

Dan blew the drink from his mouth across the table. Other kids turned and stared at them, giving the pair strange looks while others appeared grossed out. 

“You’re fucking kidding me!” He yelled out. Sam tried to get him to lower his voice. When he noticed others started staring he dragged Dan into the closest bathroom. 

“Would you shut up I’m trying to be discreet here”

Dan shook his head in disbelief and paced across the bathroom floor “You just can’t say something like that and not to expect me to react. My god Sam this is huge! If this gets out everyone in the world is going to know who you are. Oh my god does David know?” 

Sam lifted his head “No he doesn’t know and I don’t want him to. This stays between us” Sam said sternly. Dan nodded. Sam knew he could be trusted. He was his best friend he wouldn’t do anything that could hurt him.

  
***

  
The walk to David’s had been fairly quiet. Both stole glances at one another that only made them bashful. David allowed Sam to enter the house hold first first. He ushered Sam into the living room and what sam saw shocked him.

In the centre of the room was a table decorated. There were unsightly candles and a centre piece of balloons and flowers. There were bowls filled with chocolate strawberries and two glasses standing beside a bottle of wine.

Sam turned to David his eyes filled with admiration “Who knew you had a romantic side” David rolled his eyes “Yeah well, don’t go telling people I have a reputation to uphold” Sam giggled allowed David to take his bag from him “Oh I wouldn’t dream of it, can’t risk your popular bad boy image now can we”. 

Sam sat himself down on the sofa “Not that I don’t love this grand romantic gesture, it’s not quite what we discussed now is it?” 

David popped back round the door and sat himself next to Sam. He took Sam’s hands into his own, he contact had Sam nervous he started to wonder what David was going to do and he began to feel a little uncomfortable. 

“That’s what I wanted to talk to you about. I really really like you Sam from your big brown eyes to you’re floppy hair to the way you bite you’re lip when you’re nervous” 

Sam released the grip he had on his lip and David shuffled further towards him “Sam will you be my boyfriend?” He seem to get nervous waiting on Sam answer “I mean only if you want you and we’ll go slow I promise I wouldn’t want to do anythin..” Sam silenced him a kiss on the lips. David relaxed into it and he returned the loving moment. 

Sam pulled away “So is that a yes?” Sam laughed nodding “Of course it’s a yes you idiot!” David lent in for another kiss but Sam was one step ahead and popped a strawberry into his mouth instead. David crunched it nodding in approval. 

“It’s good, but I prefer cherries being honest. I can even tie the stems into knots in my mouth.” Sam raised an eyebrow at him “I hear that’s how people tell who’s a good kisser or not” David turned his attention away from the strawberry and back to Sam “is it now?” He launched himself on top of Sam who erupted in a fit of giggles as David tickled his neck. 


	14. Part 2

The past couple of months and been nothing but bliss for Sam, Nick was still MIA, he was learning about his past with Detective Stuart and helping him with the case and most importantly his relationship with David was amazing, Sam never thought he’d had been so happy before. David made him feel special and loved their time together was Sam’s favourite part of his day even though their making out did sometimes get on Dan’s nerves. 

Tonight was going to be special. It was their three month anniversary and Sam wanted tonight to be something they both would remember. He was currently working on an art piece that he intended to give to David as a gift later on. This room mate walked into their room. 

“Hey Sam..woah, that’s really good” Sam smiled back his room mate and thanked him for the compliment “Erin is here for you, she wants to talk with you in the office” Sam put down his paint palette and took off his apron making his way down to meet Miss Patterson. She was in the office waiting for him. 

“Sam, come in” she sat at Derick’s desk. He was also in the office but seated on one of the spare chairs they had in there. 

“Detective Stuart wanted me to talk to you before hand. He’s thinks you’ve been doing great with adjusting to the current changes you’ve been going through and he thinks your ready” 

Sam gave no change. He didn’t even know what she was insinuating “ready for what exactly?” Miss Patterson scooted her chair towards him more. 

“Ready to meet your family” 

Sam sat up suddenly “The Winchesters?” She nodded excitedly. Sam grinned like he had just won the lottery or something. Was he ready for this? Were the Winchesters ready to meet him? It had been such a long time and Sam didn’t even remember them what if he wasn’t what they expected or worse what if Nick had taken him away because he wanted to save him from them. Sam mind was a roller coaster that was doing the loop-d-loop over and over again. Miss Patterson must of noticed his mood and spoke.

“Hey, it’s going to be okay, they can’t wait to see you again” She smiled giving him an wink as well. Before he could even get his next question out his mouth Miss Patterson already answered it for him.

“Tomorrow at the police station” 

Sam nodded heading up back to his room. 

  
“These are the moments in which I love my job” she stated looking over at Derick who nodded in agreement. 

“Yeah, makes it all worth while.”

  
*** 

  
He met David that night at his place. David said they would have the place to themselves. Sam let himself through the front door like David asked him to. He was met with a trail of rose petals. Sam followed the path, which led hid to the dining room. The room was all decked out just like the time David asked Sam to be his boyfriend. Sam was almost in tears when David appeared wearing the leather jacket that Sam liked him wearing and holding a single rose, which he extended towards Sam. 

Sam accepted the rose and gave him a big kiss. David moved to pull the chair out for Sam. 

“My what a gentleman” he sat down, waiting for David to sit opposite him. The pair looked at one another love filling their eyes. Sam couldn’t stop from smiling. He never thought he would ever have anything as great a David in his life. “I know we said we’d give gifts after dinner but I really want you to open it” sam squealed holding the painting in his hand. He passed it along to David who ripped the paper away. He stared at awe at the master piece before him. The piece was a beautiful silhouette of a couple kissing in front of a sunset. 

“It’s beautiful baby” he gasped. Sam however shifted in his seat uncomfortably looking down at his plate fighting with the cutlery. 

“Umm we talked about the B word, you know it makes me feel weird” 

David broke is gaze away from the painting suddenly in panic for making his love feel bad on their special night. “Right, I’m so sorry...it’s beautiful..sexy” he smirked causing Sam to rolled his eyes in a fun loving way “it’s better I suppose” he did give smile so David knew he liked it. 

David passed Sam his gift. It was wrapped up in a lovely red satin bow. Sam delicately untied it and opened the box. Inside was a woven brown leather bracelet and in the centre of it was a golden ‘D’. Sam gasped at he took it out the box. 

“David I love it!” He slid the bracelet onto his wrist, tightening it so it wouldn’t slip off. 

The dinner was very enjoyable and before the pair knew it they were in David’s room making out. Sam was straddling his waist his arms wrapped around the back or his neck. David’s hands squeezed Sam ass making him moan into the kiss. 

Sam panted when they broke apart grinding down lightly on David’s crotch. 

“God I love you” 

Sam paused his movements and looked David in the eye. Trying to take in his words. They had never said the L word before and Sam always thought he would be the first one to say it. David looked at Sam’s shock and dropped his hands from his waist. He knew he fucked up. 

“Sammy, I’m sorry I did..” 

“I love you too” 

David looked back up at Sam a smile appeared back on his face and his hands guided Sam closer to him. The pair kissed again but this time with more passion, David licked at Sam’s bottom lip to gain access to his mouth which Sam gladly allowed. 

David lifted Sam up slighting and flipped them over, laying him gently back down on the pillow. David kissed Sam’s neck making sure to get to those areas that made him squirm in pleasure. 

“Umm David..” at Sam’s words he stopped his actions and looked at his lover in concern. 

“Are you okay?” Sam nodded caressing David’s face with his hand. 

“I’m ready” he whispered. David didn’t look all that convinced. “Sammy, are you sure, we don’t have to. You don’t have to feel pressure” Sam cut him off by pulling him down for another long passionate kiss. 

“I want to” he said David nodded and went back to kissing him. Sam tugged at David’s shirt lifting it over his head. When David went to do the same to Sam. He stopped him. 

“I’d like to keep it on, if that’s okay” David smiled and spoked between kisses “as long as you’re happy” he them moved down to Sam’s pants and slowly pulled them down. Pleasantly shocked to see that was the only barrier. 

“Going commando are we?, aren’t you a frisky boy” 

Sam giggled but those giggles soon turned to moans as David licked at Sam’s asshole. Sam squirmed as he felt David’s tongue slowly fuck his ass, stretching him out. Sam tried to cover his mouth with his hands to hide the sound he was making. David noticed this and paused what he doing. 

“Don’t hide your noises honey, I’d like to know how good I’m making you feel” 

Sam reluctantly removed his hands and David resumed his actions. He soon grabbed the lube and got a generous amount on his fingers and Sam’s hole. He slowly pushes in one finger. Sam let out a low moan his hands gripping the bed sheets. David ever so slowly thrusted the finger inside him. Sam’s head moved from side to side in pleasure. One finger soon turned to two and two to three. 

Sam had,had it he pulled David up towards him so they were kneeling and began kissing him hard on the lips. At the same time unbuckling his belt. Sam pulled his jeans down his thighs exposing him. It was the first time Sam had actually seen David’s member and boy was he impressed. 

Sam put the member into his warm mouth. David. Gasped at the wet feeling around him. Sam swirled his tongue around making David’s breathing hitch. 

“Ohh sammy” He panted his hand gripping the back of Sam’s head and tightening on his hair. 

Sam deep throated him causing David to let out a loud moan “Sammy, honey. I don’t want to cum yet” 

Sam realised his member looking up at David with his big brown eyes battering his eye lashes looking so innocent if it wasn’t for his red and puffy lips. David kissed Sam and lent him back onto the bed. 

“You sure about this?” Sam nodded enthusiastically and David pulled out a condom and more lube. Sam realised that this was the first moment in his life that he was looking forward to sex. In fact this was the first moment Sam had ever actually wanted sex. 

“I love you” David whispered softly in Sam’s ear and he gently eased himself inside of Sam. “I..l-love you too” he gasped the feeling of David filling him was overwhelming. Once fully inside David waited until Sam gave him the okay to move. 

“You can move now” he gasped a few moments later and David slowly pulled out and back in. Sam squeaked and his back arched at the feeling. The pair kissed again letting tongues dance together. 

After a few thrusts David picked up the pace slightly. 

“You’re so tight Sammy” 

Sam was too busy running his nails down David’s back leaving impressions to hear his words. Then David hit that sweet spot and Sam screamed.

“There...oh right...t-there!” No one had every made Sam feel this way before. Not Nick or any of the guys his father pimped him out to.

David could tell Sam was getting close by the way he squeezed around him.   
“D-don’t s-stop Please!” Sam yelled out and that was enough to tip him over the edge as he came over himself and David. 

David thrusted another couple of times before he too came inside the condom. The pair panted looking at one another before sharing another kiss. David pulled out of Sam and lay next to him. He removed the condom and chucked it into the bin before cuddle up next to Sam, who was already fast asleep. 

  
***

John pulled the impala up outside the police station. He tapped the wheel nervously. Next to him was his son Dean, he to looked nervous. They had been waiting for this day for a very long time twelve years in fact. 

“What if he doesn’t want to see us” John said his breathing heavy. Dean looked over to his father giving a tap on the shoulder to boost him up. 

“He will, I’m almost positive” the almost part didn’t seem to make John feel any easier but he plucked up the courage enough to get out the car. 

“Remember Dean, Sam won’t know anything about what we do. So we don’t mention it” Dean nodded him agreement. He couldn’t believe this day was here. Twelve years he has been feeling guilt for what had happened to his little brother. What he let happen. But now he was going to se him again. After all this time. 

They were both directed to the way of Detective Stuart’s office. Both Dean and John’s heart rates were sparked as the got closer. A young woman was sitting outside the door and when she noticed them she jumped up a huge grin on her face.

“Hello, I’m Erin Patterson, I am Sam’s social worker. There just a couple of things I want to go over with you before we get you guys reunited.” 

John looked towards Dean in panic but his oldest son was too busy trying to peer through the office window to get a glimpse of his brother. 

“Dean” he cleared his throat and dean turned back to his father. Who gestured towards the young woman. 

“So as you know we’ve been working with Sam the last few months to ease the truth into him. He seems to be coping fairly well however I do have to warn you it’s usually after families of missing children are reunited that the child can act out. If that were to happen it’s completely normal.” 

John and Dean took a seat, for they guessed there was much more to come before they could see Sam. 

“He will probably be rather confused. He knows what happened to him but it will take time for him to get used to. He may also be a bit distant. Again it’s normal. Lastly don’t pressure him into telling you things. Sam has gone through a lot in the past twelve years and it will take time for him to trust you enough to talk about it.” 

Dean looked at the women confused “why what happened to him?” John looked at dean and then at Miss Patterson. She stumbled over her words slightly before settling on “I’m afraid I’m not in any place to say, keep these thing in mind and you should be fine. I’ll also give you my number so you can call if you have any concerns” 

She handed her card over to John who stuffed it into his pocket nodding thanks towards her. His knee was shaking and he clasped his hands together. Which were clammy from his nerves. 

Dean gave his father a reassuring smile. Miss Patterson waited until she felt that they were both ready “okay, John would you like to come first” 

John nodded before standing from his chair. He followed Miss Patterson to the door. He wiped his brown of sweat and gave one last smile towards Dean. Miss Patterson opened the door and led him inside.

“Sam, his is John Winchester” the young boy stood from his chair and turned to the older man. John stood in shock the boy looked so young and delicate. John walked up to him slowly. He looked into the boy’s eyes. 

“You look so much like your mother” he gasped he reached forward and brushing the boy’s hair away. “I missed you so much” tears were streaming down johns face and he pulled Sam into a hug. 

Sam was also crying as he buried himself in john’s warmth. Even Miss Patterson didn’t have a dry eye at the scene before her. The pair pulled away for a moment but as soon as John saw his face he pulled him in for another hug. 

Dean could hear the cries from outside the office. He was anxious to get into that room to see his brother. Something he had been waiting for the last twelve years. The office door reopened again and Dean jumped from his seat. Miss Patterson popped her head round. 

“Dean would you like to come in?” Dean didn’t need to be asked twice, he walked into the office. At first his father was in the way of this view of Sam but he let that slide. 

“Sam, I’m not sure if you remember but here’s your brother Dean” 

John moved away and Dean could finally get a good look at his little brother. What he saw however only shook him to the core. 

“David?!”


	15. Chapter 15

Sam was nervous. What if his family didn’t like him. What if they took one look at him and walked out. Or worse what if it was all a horrible mistake and he wasn’t their Sam after all. 

“Sam breath it’s going to be great” Detective Stuart said. Sam could hear Miss Patterson’s voice outside the door. Oh god they were here. Sam headed the door squeak open. Sam took a large breath in. 

“Sam this is John Winchester” Sam stood from his chair. The man hadn’t been what he was expecting. He looked a lot tougher than what he had in mind. He gazed at Sam who waited hopefully for a positive response. 

“You look so much like your mother” Sam let out the breath he was holding and felt the tears fill his eyes. “I missed you” the man brought him into a loving hug. Sam was hesitant at first but soon returned the gesture. He didn’t want to like go. Seemed like John didn’t either as he brought him back into the hug. 

“Sam, I’m not sure if you remember but here’s your brother Dean” 

He had a brother, that was news to him. Sam had always wanted a sibling but Nick always told him that he was so perfect he didn’t need another child. John stepped aside and Sam’s heart nearly exploded from shock.

“David!?” 

All eyes in the room turned towards him and there was a moment of silence in the room. So silent that a pin drop could be heard. 

“So you two know each other?” Sam nodded slowly not just because he didn’t know what to say but his emotions were whirling around inside him. 

“Yeah, we go to the same school” Dean chimed in. Sam could tell he was as equally shocked as he was at the recent news. 

“Forgive me but I thought your name was Dean.” Miss Patterson asked Dean looked at her and nodded but before he could explain Sam went up to her and whispered.

“Erin, I’d like to go please” she asked him if he was sure to which he nodded. He went up to John and shook his hand. 

“It was a pleasure to meet you sir, I hope we can meet again soon” with that he turned and pushed past Dean without another word.

Miss Patterson apologised stating that she’ll be in touch and quickly went after Sam. 

  
***

  
The journey back to the care home had been fairly quiet. Miss Patterson did try to ask why Sam wanted to leave so suddenly but she never really got an answer. 

That night Sam lay on his bed still tying to take in what has just happened. He then heard the familiar sound of the pebbles hitting the window. Sam thought about ignoring it but the sound just kept on coming. He crossed the room to the window opening it. 

“What the hell are you doing here? Go away!” He whispered rather loudly.

Dean was looking up at him “We need to talk” he stated. Sam huffed leaning away from the window for a moment deciding on what to do. 

“Fine” he climbed down so he was meeting Dean on the ground. “What do you want?” Sam folded his arms clearly in a state of anger. 

Dean to give Sam a hug but Sam stepped back from his actions. “I don’t see why you’re mad at me it’s not like I knew” he said, his voice was a little loud for Sam’s liking so he pulled him over to a more isolated area of the garden. 

“That’s not why I’m mad David, oh wait sorry I mean Dean! You lied to me” 

Sam went to head his way back to the window but dean stopped him from going. “It wasn’t like I meant to. You see we’ve moved a round a lot and every time I went to a new school and said my name was Dean Winchester. All I got was people asking questions about my brother’s..I guess your disappearance I couldn’t take it anymore.”

Dean could see that Sam wasn’t all that interested in his words until he realised something.

“I wasn’t the only one hiding something now was I Sammy?” 

He almost had Sam until he said those words. “Excuse me?” Sam questioned him puffing his chest out to make himself appear more threatening.  
Though in his head he was terrified what did Dean knew. Did Miss Patterson tell them about what Nick had done to him or his work?

“You never told me that you were going to meet your family, or that you were prepping for it!” He got right up in Sam’s personal space. The sudden closeness reminded Sam of darker times of his father’s rages. 

“I didn’t see what it had to do with you! It was my life! Or so i thought! I don’t see why we have to talk about this anyway!”

Dean stood in utter disbelief he put his hands on then back of head and walked back slightly so he could cool down a bit “You don’t see....we had sex last night Sam! Don’t you see how fucked up that is now?!”

Sam’s heart sank slightly at that moment, of course he realised that but that wasn’t the only thing going through his mind when he found out. Was that the only thing going through Dean’s.

“Is that the only thing you’re worried about?” Dean gave Sam a confused look before looking at him like he he had grown horns on his head. “Well duh?” Sam felt the tears run down his face. 

“Cause what I’ve been thinking about was how I had fallen in love with you and how much my heart broke when I realised who you were to me and how I was going to live with that” he sobbed. Guilt rose on Dean’s face he hadn’t thought about any of those things. 

“Did you even love me?” 

“Sammy I..” he went to try and comfort Sam who only pushed him away from him. 

“Just leave me alone..we’re done” Sam turned to walk off. He didn’t get that far before he walked back to him. 

“Here, you can have this back” he pressed the leather bracelet into Dean’s hand. At notice of what Sam gave him he squeezed it tightly. Sam walked back towards the window. 

“Sam..Please!” 

Sam didn’t turn around he continued his path wiping away the tears he had shed. “Just fuck off!” He yelled back. Once back in his room he collapsed onto the bed, burning his face into his pillow. How on earth was he going to get through this one. 

  
***

“You broke up!” Dan exclaimed Sam hadn’t told Dan all the details obviously, but he had of tell him of his recent break up. 

“What happened cause you seemed great at your anniversary date” he said raising his eyebrow at him. Shit Sam hadn’t thought up a convincing reason as to why they would separate so suddenly. Dan was right they were in love a few days ago. 

“Oh my god, did he cheat on you?” 

Sam had a bit of a deer in the head lights moment “yeah” he said but as soon as the word left his mouth. He instantly regretted it. 

“That jerk!, I’m sorry Sam. It a shame cause I thought he was just what you needed after all that mess with your dad” 

Sam nodded following Dan to the bathroom “Oh! I totally forgot how was it meeting you’re family?!” Sam stayed outside the stalls while Dan went in. 

“It was different I suppose, I guess it’s gonna take time ya know” the thought of it made him think of Dean more. Something he had been trying to avoid doing. He was so focused on his thoughts he didn’t even hear Dan come out the bathroom. Dan washed his hands and dried them before seeing Sam’s face. 

“Right, this weekend we are gonna have fun. My new love of my life Cindy is having a party and we’re going” 

Sam wasn’t so sure a party sounded like the last place he’d ever want to be he scrunched up his face at the idea of it. 

“I don’t know, I’m probs going to do another meet up with my family” 

Dan rolled his eyes hooking his arm into Sam’s “You mister need to forget about David, so we’re going have a blast” he laughed, Sam smiled at him and the pair made there way out the bathroom just in time for the bell.

  



	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late upload. Here’s the next chapter Sorry it’s another shorter one. hope you enjoy xx

The night was young and yet Sam was on his third beer of the night. His head was fuzzy but his mind was still able to function properly. Dan gave him a worrying look. 

“Maybe you want to slow down a bit, you don’t want a repeat of last time” 

Sam scoffed putting his empty bottle down and taking a new one from the fridge “Thought you said we were going to have fun?” Pulling another bottle out the fridge and handing it to Dan. He looked down at the bottle that Sam had in his hand and back up at him before taking the bottle from his hand. 

“Alright, but don’t expect me to carry you home this time round”

Sam gave a wide smile uncapping his bottle and walking out the kitchen to the living room. He sat in the corner of the room avoiding all contact with others sipping his beer. 

“Well if it isn’t the little smoker” 

Sam turned his head towards where the noise walls coming from. It was that same guy from the last party he’d been to, the one who he showed up by smoking that joint. 

“Fuck off and leave me alone” Sam said taking another sip from his beer bottle. The guy put up his hands in defence, sitting back in his seat. “What’s the matter huh? Get a A minus in biology?” Sam narrowed his eyes at the boy. 

“What part of leave me alone don’t you get?” 

The boy still didn’t seem to get the hint as he moved to sit closer to him “I’d thought you’d be here with David, you two seemed to be attached at the hip” sam gritted his teeth, his knuckles whiting as his gripped tightened on his drink. 

“We broke up” 

He raised his eyebrows. Sam finished his drink, the boy took the bottle placing it on the table. 

“Here, have my spare” he handed Sam a bottle he had on the floor next to him. Sam gladly accepted it untwisting it’s cal and took a long drink. 

“Hey do you wanna do something fun? He whispered into Sam’s ear. Sam was intrigued and followed the boy to the bathroom. The boy looked through the cabinets and pulled out a hand mirror placing it on the counter. 

He pulled out a small plastic bag filled with a white powder. Sam stalled his breath glancing at the door. He watched as the boy poured the power into the mirror fixing it into straight lines. He snorted two them. 

“Wanna hit?” Sam looked at the lines of powered, he had seen many of the dancers do them before shows at the clubs. His father got him to do it a couple of times before. He didn’t remember much if those nights. All he knows is that each time he woke up in his father’s bed the next morning. 

“It will distract you from your break up” 

Sam pushed past the boy and snorted the remaining lines on the mirror. He wrinkled his nose afterwards.

  
***

Dean walked through the door. A party wasn’t exactly where he wanted to be but he needed something to take his mind off of Sam. 

Unfortunately this apparently wasn’t the place as Dean soon as he entered the living room he saw Sam sitting on the lap of the junkie kid in his year laughing away at whatever those around him were saying. 

Dean didn’t like they way that guy was had his hands on Sam. He walked up to them both. Sam turned when he noticed the shadow over him.

“Hey Dave you made it!” The boy yelled triumphantly and Sam giggled at his outburst. Dean pulled him off the boy’s lap and to the corridor “What are you doing hanging out with him, he’s bad new Sammy” Sam stared at the guy in front of him his mind blurred with alcohol and drugs. 

He let out a slow chuckle “Hi Dean, I didn’t expect to see you here” his words slurring into one another. Dean put his hands on either side of Sam’s face. He assessed Sam’s eyes. 

“Ah ah ah we can’t kiss sir” sam said pointed his finger at Dean “we’re brothers” he then whispered in a not so quite way. Luckily, nobody was listening to them to notice. Dean went back to looking at Sam’s eyes. He huffed storming his way back to the living room. 

Sam watched as Dean lifted the boy from the sofa and pinned him to the wall. “What did you give him?!” He questioned. The room stared at the scene before them quietly whispering. The boy put his hands up in defence. “Just a little coke. He wanted to stop being a downer” Sam staggered up to the both pushing Dean away. 

“Would you stop already, I’m fine. Best I’ve felt in a while actually!, just go”

Dean looked at Sam in his drunken and high state, he again looked at the junkie who had a smirk in his face. “Think you should listen to the kid” he stated. Dean huffed walking out of the living room. 

  
***

Sam awoke to the brightness of the sun. He groaned as he sat up in bed. He looked sound at his surroundings. It was all fuzzy but he could tell he wasn’t in his room at the care home. 

“Morning” 

He looked for the source of the voice. A blurry figure handed him a cup of coffee which he took gratefully “Thanks” he muttered under his breath. He looked at the blurry figure. 

“Dean?” He was with Dean. In Dean’s room. Sam looked around the room suddenly but was careful not to spill his coffee. 

“How did I?...what happened?” 

Dean sat down on the bed next to Sam before taking a deep breath. “Best not to talk of it right now. What you need to worry about is a shower” Sam put his coffee on the bedside table. “Is your dad here?” He asked a flash of worry in his face. 

Dean turned and shook his head “nah he’s away..for work” he said. Sam nodded slowly climbing out of the bed. He gave Dean a hug. “Thanks for letting me stay here” Dean slowly returned the hug breathing in the scent of Sam’s hair before giving a little laugh “You don’t give me much of a choice actually?” Sam pulled away from the embrace and gave him a confused glance. 

“What do you mean?” Dean just crossed the room throwing him a towel and winked “Guess you’ll never know” he walked out the room closing it to give Sam some privacy. 

Sam checked his phone he had several messages most of which were drunk messages from Dan stating how much he loved having him as a friend. He also had a voicemail from an unknown number.

Sam played the voicemail and brought the phone up to his ear. Once the message ended he placed the towel on the bed and ran down the stairs. 

Dean looked at him with concern “everything alright?” He asked as Sam hurried to get his stuff together. 

“Uhh yeah I’m good. I’ve got to go but thanks for letting me stay here” sam went to rush out of the door. 

“Sam wait! We need to talk about last night”

Dean was too late however as Sam slammed the door shut on his words.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Bonus chapter update since I made you wait longer for the last one xx

Sam climbed through his window landing with a heap on the floor. His room mate rolled his eyes and shook his head trying to hide his smile behind the book he was reading. 

“Just in the nick of time, breakfast is in an hour” he spoke flipping the page of his book. 

Sam stood up dropping his stuff next to his bed “Thanks for the call, I cannot go though another month of being grounded” Sam huffed kicking his shoes off and flopping down onto his bed. 

“Rough night?” 

Sam groaned nodding. “Yep, don’t remember a thing, how’d you get my number by the way?” He asked turning towards the boy. 

“Derick gave it to me when you arrived, so if you ran off you might consider taking to me” 

Sam nodded while saving the number on his phone. “Kinda creeped me out at first thought maybe it was my dad trying to contact me” The boy looked up from his book placing it on the bed next to him. 

“Sorry, I’d feel the same except it would be my mum” 

Sam smiled softly. Having someone understand him was kinda nice. He could never talk to Dan or even Dean about this sort of stuff as they hadn’t gone through it. 

“This may seem out of place, but I heard you and your boyfriend argue a few nights ago. Now I’m not into guys but he’s a good looking one. Maybe consider giving him another chance” 

His room mate went out the room. Before re-entering an turning off the light for Sam. “I’ll tell them you’re feeling ill” he said as Sam curled up in his bed giving him a thumbs up as he left. 

The thoughts about Dean whirled through his head. Should he give him another chance? No of course he couldn’t he was his brother now. That was they way it had to stay, right?

  
***

Sam met up with Dan later in town for a serious hangover cure meal. Sam couldn’t help but laugh as Dan sat at the table with his sunglasses on especially since it was raining outside. Dan asked him how he was. It was like he was afraid he was going to upset Sam or something as he asked so sweetly.

Sam watched as Dan chugged down his water that he had “remind me why we get drunk?” He asked his hand on his head. Sam shrugged his shoulders taking a sip from his own glass. 

“Do you remember anything from last night?” 

Dan sat up from his slouch and thought to himself for a moment. “I remember making out with Cindy, she tasted like popcorn and ash” he screwed up his face slightly. 

“Do you remember anything about me?” Sam asked Dan pulled down his sunglasses a bit to look at Sam, sam could see the tiredness in his eyes.

“Wait, you don’t remember anything. Like at all? David didn’t tell you anything?” Sam shook his head and Dan let out a breath in a astonished fashion. “Well, what’s the last thing you remember?” 

Sam thought back to the party just as the waiter arrived with their food. Dan happy chewed on some of his fries as Sam thought. 

“I remember doing coke and then taking to Dea..David” he whispered and Dan nodded taking another slip of his newly filled water. 

“Shit, Umm I don’t how to tell you this Sam. It’s not easy”

Sam grew concerned Dan would tell him everything no matter how horrible it was. If he couldn’t tell him this. It had to be hard hitting “tell me. Please” 

Dan sighed lifting down his hood and taking off the glasses. “Alright, after you’re talk with David you drank more like a lot more. I guess cause it was painful for you to see him anyway you kinda went missing for a bit and I couldn’t find you any where so David and I went to look for you.” 

Dan started to get uncomfortable with the question Sam could tell. Dan rubbed his eyes “David found you in one of the bedrooms with that other guy. He was on top of you and you were crying and David snapped. I’d never seen anyone so mad before. He beat the hell out of the guy.”

Sam sat in shock, how could he not remember any of this. Was he really that plastered. “After that you didn’t want David out of your sight. You just cried asking not to be hurt. It was pretty sobering. David took you to his after that. Are you okay?”

Sam nodded “ugh yeah bit of a shock I guess” yet another guy taking advantage of him. Is that how all men see him as a plaything for sex. Dean saved him though. Maybe he was different to the rest of them. 

“Sam did that guy do anything..like did he You know..rape you?” Dan whispered honestly Sam was so used to forced sex at this point he couldn’t even remember what it was meant to feel like both mentally and physically. 

“No. David must of stopped him before he could” Dan seemed relieved at that and went back to his food.

  
***

Sam knocked on the door waiting for an answer. Dean eventually answered it “you know we’re not really allowed to meet without your social worker right?” He said in a sarcastic tone. Sam ignored him and let himself into the house. 

“I know what happened and what you did”

The smile fell from Dean’s face “I was going to tell you I swear, you left before I could” sam didn’t need an explanation from him he just gave him a massive hug squeezing him hard. 

“Thank you” He whispered. He looked up at Dean’s emerald eyes his heart was beating and his breathing deepened. The pair crushed their lips together. Dean’s hold on Sam tightened before he quickly pulled away. 

“Sammy..we can’t..I’m sorry..we’re brothers” he replied his breath panting. 

Sam looked down at the carpet “Are we though?” Dean looked at him in confusion “Think about it, we never really grew up together, we have different dads, different surnames. If Is wasn’t for my dad being an abusive prick. We would have never found out would we?” Dean thought about Sam’s words 

“He isn’t your dad Sam, he’s your kidnapper” 

“He’s only dad I’ve known” Sam stated trying to prove his point more. He placed Dean’s hands on his hips “All I know is that I love you and I never want to be without you again” 

Dean groaned staring into Sam’s puppy dog look that always melts his heart. “I love you too so much” he said capturing Sam into another kiss. He picked him up bridal style causing Sam to laugh. 

“You got time to watch a movie with me” Dean asked. Sam gave his a quick peck “absolutely” he grinned and Dean carried him through to the living room. 

The pair cuddled together through the film and Sam loved the warm embrace of Dean. 

“This isn’t going to be easy you know?” Dean said looking down at Sam. “We are technically brothers” Sam sat up from Dean taking some of the popcorn they made and popping it into his mouth. 

“Not the way I see it, don’t get me wrong I’m pissed my dad lied to me but he did raise me, okay maybe he wasn’t the worlds most perfect father but he kept me alive and I do want to get to know John and I’ve enjoyed our meet ups but it’s strange ya know?” 

Dean nodded before he shook his head “No actually don’t think I do” Sam turned to face towards him and Dean turned to do the same. “Lets think of it as my care system. Let’s say I grew up in care my whole life” Dean nodded trying to picture the scenario.

“Then let’s say I got adopted by a family” Dean nodded again “Okay, now think how I lived with that new family for years and then out the blew my birth family wanted me back with them, how do you think I’d feel?” 

Dean suddenly got it. “Aww I get it. So we may be your family but you consider your family to be Nick” Sam nodded returning to his position of being cuddled up with Dean. “So you don’t se me as a brother?” Dean asked 

Sam looked up at him again “No, I see you as my super hot boyfriend” he giggled kissing Dean. Dean smiled to like the contact as he pushed Sam down on the sofa and tickled him making Sam scream in laughter. 


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the new chapter. Hope you enjoy!! Xx

  
Sam and John were sitting on a park bench. Both of them kicking at an ice cream cone. Miss Patterson sitting on another bench across from them reading a book. 

“So you like Art, that’s interesting” John nodded licking at the melting ice cream dripping down the cone. “You know your mother liked art” the statement peaked Sam’s interest. 

“She did?” John seemed to be reminiscing and a small smile spared on his face. “Yeah she did. She would paint whenever she could, she painted your and Dean’s rooms” 

Sam like this conversation he never knew much about his mother as his father didn’t really like speaking about her. Now Sam knew the real reason as of why. So this time with John was great for closure. 

“You got a lot more than just her looks it seems” John chuckled ruffling Sam’s hair. The gesture made Sam feel uncomfortable as it was something his dad would often do. It made Sam think. Where was his dad? And why hadn’t he contacted him? He did say he would keep Sam to his word but what did that intend. 

John noticed that the smile had gone from Sam’s face and was concerned that he may have upset him by talking about his mother “Sam? Are you alright...I’m sorry if I said something that upset you” Sam just shook his head plastering a fake smile “No..I was just thinking about things is all” 

Miss Patterson shuffled her way over to their bench. “Sorry to break up the chat but it’s time to head back” stuffing her book into her bag. 

When the three of them pulled up to the care home Miss Patterson invited John in for a chat. When a parent arrived at the home it was like it was the finale of America’s got talent or something as all of the other kids would rush to get a glimpse of the action. 

“Take a seat” she gestured to them. Derick and the other care worker were in the office with them. Sam was worried he wasn’t sure what was going on.

“So, we’ve had a meeting all about Sam and with the agreement of Detective Stuart we all agree that perhaps it’s time to consider Sam’s future beyond here” 

Sam looked up at John who was smiling brightly his arms shaking Sam in excitement. Sam looked back at Miss Patterson “You mean, move out of here?” Miss Patterson nodded “Yes, So you can live with your family” Sam was in a state of shock. Live with the Winchester’s. He couldn’t do that could he. That meant living with Dean and though it would be great it would be dangerous. 

“Does Dean know about this?” John removed his arms from Sam his smile still stuck “Of course, he said he can’t wait for you to move in” Dean said that? He really wanted Sam there with him. Sam blinked slightly at the thought. 

“Well I guess I’m moving out” Sam cheered. 

  
***

It was a few weeks before John helped Sam move what little he had with him in care into the impala. Sam waved at all the other kids. Moving out here was more of a celebration than a sorrow though Sam did notice one kid that didn’t seem to please with his recent departure. 

Sam walked up to his former room mate “look on the bright side. I won’t be climbing in early hours drunk anymore” Sam whispered. The memory did seem to lighten his mood. “I’m gonna miss you” He said giving Sam a tight hug. Sam patted him on the back. 

“You’ve got my number call if you need me or visit, I’m not that far away” 

The boy nodded at him. Derick then came up to Sam who could have swore that he had tears in his eyes. “I want to wish you good luck, but if you ever needs us we’ll been there for you. Don’t be a stranger now” he gave Sam a handshake. Sam gave a final wave and goodbye to everyone before climbing in the car. 

John pointed out the house to him unaware at the fact Sam had been there on numerous occasions. John helped him carry his things in. “Dean! Get done here and help would ya!” His voice rough. Dean came running from his room making his way beside Sam. 

“Hey Sammy welcome home!” He smiled allowing John to place a box in his hands. He gave Sam a wink when his dads back was turned. The action made Sam’s cheeks turn pink. “Help Sam take his stuff to his room” John ordered and moved his head to get Sam to follow him.

His room was much bigger than the one in the care home, even bigger than the one he had with his dad. Sam flopped down on the massive bed, feeling it’s softness as Dean places the boxes down and slowly closed the door. 

“Welcome home baby” Dean whispered crawling his way on top of Sam. Sam groaned giggling slightly at Dean’s breath on his neck “You know I don’t like that pet name” he grumbled. Dean gave him a peck on the lips and rested his fore head against Sam’s. “I know but I thought maybe I could get you to like it” Sam rolled his eyes wrapping his arms around Dean’s waist. 

“You know it very risky with us living together” Sam whispered allowing Dean to   
play with his hair. 

“And why is that? Did you have some risky thoughts in mind you naughty boy” 

He licked at Sam’s neck causing him to let out a gasp. The pair kissed some more crushing their lips together. Dean’s tongue exploring the inside of Sam’s mouth. 

“Boys! Come and decide what to eat?” John called from down stairs causing the two to stop their advances. Dean groaned as he pulled away from the kiss “Yeah, he really knows who to kill a mood” Sam just smiled. Dean stood from the bed “Come on my princess”. Sam rolled his eyes allowing Dean to lead him out the door. 

  
***

Hiding their current living condition wasn’t has difficult as Sam thought it would be. The pair had become a known couple so seeing them arrive and leave together wasn’t that unusual. The real issue was Dan. 

“Ugh cut it out you two” Dan shoved Sam slightly making access to his locker. Sam and dean pulled apart laughing at how uncomfortable they made their friend. 

“You know Daniel, you wouldn’t complain so much if you had a special someone” Dean said pulling Sam closer to him his eyes filled with love and lust. Dan made a fake vomit noise shutting his locker “Sorry but I have commitment issues, there’s just too many people I want to be with” he said his eyebrows raised as he wondered if he was even getting through to the pair who were currently staring at one another in a loving way. 

“Yeah okay. Dave can I have a moment with Sam there’s something I wanna talk to him about” 

Dean broke his gazed and nodded at Dan. He then looked at Sam giving him another quick kiss “I’ll miss you” he lent down and whispered in his ear “and your sexy ass” he gave a light squeeze that cause Dan to look away for a moment. Sam giggled and reluctantly loosened his grip of Dean and watched him go. 

“Sam, this is kinda awkward but I didn’t know who else to ask” Dan looked around before dragging Sam to the bathroom locking them both in a stall. 

“So Umm this is embarrassing but I just wanted to ask Well...you’ve had sex right..with David” 

Sam nodded “So I’ve been seeing this guy recently and I think he’s getting bored with the same old thing and I think he wants to go further than we’ve been going” he stated Sam lent against the stall door. 

“Okay, And you want some advice?” Dan nodded “Yeah I’ve never done it with a guy before” Sam could see the nerves on his friends face. It reminded him of the looks he would get when his father sold him out to a client. 

“You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do you know? If you don’t want to go that far with him then don’t. It’s your choice.” 

Dan stuttered his mouth making a great resemblance to a goldfish “but if I don’t he won’t want to se me anymore Sam and I’ve been with girls it’s not like I’ve never had sex before.” 

Sam put his hands on his friend’s shoulders “Daniel Micheal Adams, I’m telling you now if you don’t want to have sex with him then don’t and don’t let him force you either cause believe me that will be something you’ll never get over or forget” 

Dan gave Sam a strange look “How do you know that?” His voice grew with concern “Sam? did someone forced you to have sex?” Sam started to panic that wan not what he wanted Dan to learn from his words “What?! God no. I was just referencing to that time at the party” 

Dan seems to believe him as he nodded “oh okay but tell me what do you do if you with someone who’s and top but you’re also a top. Like do we just flip a coin or what?” Sam rolled his eyes unlocking the stall and letting his friend chat away with his questions . 

This was going to be a long afternoon.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had a bit of writers block but here is anew upload!! Yay!! Xx

Nick watched Sam from a far as he watched the young boy near his school. A smile wide on his face. His blood boiled at the sight of some leather covered teen had his hand wrapped around his special boy. His grip tighten on the wheel of his car and his breathing deepened with anger. 

“That little Bitch!” He sneered hitting the wheel with a strong amount of force causing Candy to jump at the sudden display of anger. 

“Relax Nick you’ll get your boy back” she tutted checking her make up in the mirror. Nick never broke his gaze as he saw Sam laugh at something the older teen said. “Well we did have him back” he gritted Candy turned her head towards the man unimpressed. 

“Well if you hadn’t lost your temper..again we wouldn’t be in this mess” 

Nick ignore her words “Who is that?” He tried to see if he could get a closer look at who Sam was with. Nick reached his boiling point when she saw the pair kiss “That kid is dead!” He growled. Candy peered round Nick to get a good look at what he was seeing. 

“Damn the boy gets about” Nick glared at her which caused her to sit back in her seat silently. 

“We’ve wasted enough time. I need my boy back and he’s gonna suffer when I do” 

Candy just rolled her eyes at him “I’m sure you could always go back to the park and find a new son” Nick’s eyes narrowed his eyes. 

“Think it’s time we go to meet an old acquaintance of mine” he started the car slowly driving away unseen. 

  
***

Sam looked down at the text in his phone and around the area he was at. Dean had texted him to meet him here and yet Sam couldn’t see him anywhere. 

“Dean” He whispered. There was no response. “Dean” he tried s little louder. Suddenly there was a hand over his mouth and he was pulled back into the closet behind him. 

Sam turned round quickly in fright “You scared me half to death!” He said hitting Dean on the shoulder. Dean just smirked chuckling to himself “Sorry baby but i couldn’t let anyone hear you” 

Sam screwed up his face at the pet name “Again with that? I’m never going to like it” Dean laughed slightly brushing Sam’s hair from his eyes. 

“So why’d you asked me to meet you here in a...janitors closest?” Sam asked looking around just realising his surroundings. Dean lightly pulling Sam further towards himself. Tilting his chin up to see his face more. 

“Cause I couldn’t stop thinking about you” He whispered leaning down and kissing Sam softly. Sam lost himself in the kiss for a moment before realising where he was. 

“Dean we’re at school we can’t do this here” He hissed heading to the door. Dean stepped in front of him before he could leave. 

“Wait a sec, weren’t you the one who asked if we could get a bit kinky?”

Sam looked at Dean for a second deciding if he was being serious of not “I did, but meant maybe having unprotected sex or perhaps some dirty talk or maybe even a couple of sex toys. I didn’t mean I wanted to do anything during school time” 

Dean bit his lip lightly scratching the back of his head. That when Sam got it “Aww I get it, this has always been a fantasy of yours hasn’t it?” Dean blushed at Sam’s words “Umm...what? No of course not” Sam smirked at him “I guess I should consider myself lucky that you wish to fulfil this fantasy with me.” Sam whispered licking at Dean’s ear before slowly reaching behind him and locking the closet door. 

Dean swallowed is breath as Sam led him further back into the closet until he pressed him up against some shelfs. If they were going to do this then there was no harm in Sam adding a few things he wanted into the mix. 

“You wanna fuck me mister? Huh? Do you wanna fuck me hard?” Sam voice was dripping with lust. Dean’s eyes went wide as Sam spoke before slowly nodding his head unable to get any words of of his mouth. The pair kissed the only sound to be heard in the closest was the sound of moans and the wet sound of their mouths clashing together. 

Sam brought his hand down slowly to Dean’s crotch giving it a firm squeeze earning a groan of pleasure from him. 

“Wow mister..your big I don’t know if it will fit inside me” 

Dean sighed gently pushing Sam down onto his knees Sam unbuckled his belt and Dean’s cock sprung out. Sam batted his eyelashes up and Dean before slowly taking his member in his mouth. Dan moaned at he feeling of heat around him. He head fell back at Sam’s actions. 

Sam swirled his tongue around causing Dean to let out some whimpered cries “Sammy..” he panted. Sam let his cock slip from his mouth “Have to be quieter mister..don’t want to get caught know do we?” Dean brought Sam back up and kissed him hard “You’re gonna be the death of me” He whispered going to lift Sam up onto the shelf. 

“Ah ah ah” Sam spoke turning himself around slowly to face the shelf’s instead. “Why don’t we do it this way” he blinked. Dean smirked and quickly pulled down Sam’s jeans. 

Sam gasped at he sudden fresh air but he soon felt pleasure as Dean inserted two wet fingers into him. Sam moaned letting his head fall against the shelving unit. Dean was pleased that Sam was still loose from their morning antics. 

“You want it Sammy?” Dean asked quietly and Sam nodded his head lost in the feeling of pleasure. Dean gently guided himself inside Sam, which made him gasp at the feeling. 

“Oh mister...I was right...you are b-big” 

Dean tighten his grip on Sam’s hips as he slowly thrusted into him. Sam gripped the shelving hard as he felt every inch of Dean inside him. “Y-you feel so g-good mister b-but don’t you wanna.. ah..fuck me?” Sam lifted his body up so he had his back against Dean’s chest. He kissed him softly “Dean” Dean looked down at Sam who’s face was in pure bliss. 

“Fuck me Dean...fuck your baby boy” 

Dean lost it. He pushed Sam back down on the shelving and gripped his shoulder and started thrusting hard. “You want it hard baby? I’ll give it to you hard” Sam groaned biting his arm to stop him from screaming out and getting them caught. Dean shut his eyes concentrating on the tight heat of Sam around his member. 

“Dean..I’m..I’m g-gonna cum” 

Dean didn’t slow his pace as Sam came over his own hand with a cry. Dean gave a few particularly hard thrusts before spilling his seed into Sam’s warm hole earning him some whimpers from Sam. 

The pair tried to catch their breath playing their faces red. “Hope that was how you imagined it” Sam whispered. Dean kissed Sam hard on the lips before helping him to clean himself up. 

“It was better than I ever imagined” he smiled 

  
***

John was tidying the kitchen from the wild wind that was this mornings breakfast. 

“Hello John” 

John spun around dropping the bowls into the floor smashing them in surprise. Nick was leaning on the table a smirk plastered on his face. 

“Nick, what are you doing here?” John questioned bending down to pick up the broken ceramic. “I think you know what I’m here John. My reasoning is about yay high with big brown eyes and floppy hair” John gulped placing the piece of bowl into the rubbish bin. 

“I thought we had an agreement John or am I mistaken?” Nick corned John back against the kitchen counter top. John would be lying if he said he didn’t feel intimidated. 

“We did, but what I did was wrong and this is my chance to fix that” 

A flash of anger appeared in Nick’s eyes as he grabbed John’s shirt and slammed up against s the nearest wall. “Now listen here Winchester. You gave me that boy! You sold me that boy and I want him back!” 

John pushed at Nick’s hand trying to get his to release his crushing grip on him. Nick eventually let go. Letting John fall to the floor in a heap clinging to his throat “You wont have him again” Nick fixed his jacket looking down a John in disgust. 

“Look who’s trying to play hero. Do you need reminding as to why you sold him to me in the first place?” 

John shook his head but then Nick didn’t usually listen to anyone. “You were a drunk John. Mary was dead and you drank your money away. You were desperate. That’s what you told me. But that wasn’t the only reason now was it John?”

John glared up at Nick from his spot on the floor “I don’t know what your talking about” John spat. He only angered Nick more as he kicked John in his side before going ask down to his level. 

“Oh but I think you do. Sammy may have been very young but man wasn’t he just like Mary. Same smile. Same laugh. Same spirit and your drunken state couldn’t handle it, could it.” Nick sneered “and people call me a creep. At least I don’t go for toddlers I mean really! How sick are you?” He started spitting in john’s face.

“Then you sobered up and then the police said they found Sam and you thought you could just take him away from me? Thought that you were getting a second chance?!” Nick yelled he grabbed John pulling him up and throwing him against the table causing a loud crash “Sam is mine!” He screamed before recollecting himself. 

“But it wasn’t so easy was it John? Cause as soon as you saw my boy it all came flooding back didn’t it but it’s worse now isn’t it. Cause Sammy is all grown up and he’s so much like Mary and he’s even harder to resist now isn’t he?” 

John slowly stood from the floor wiping away the blood from his nose. “You’re the sick one!” He replied. Nick just laughed shaking his head making his way over to John “Maybe, But I’ve made a living by exploiting that kid. I have a keen eye to notice men who want him. Tell me John It that the reason you’ve started to drink again?” He whispered in John’s ear. 

John looked at Nick fury in his eyes as Nick gestured to the bottle on top of the tv cabinet. John let out a long breath.

“Sammy’s a smart boy John and soon he’s gonna notice and then he’ll play his little tricks to get whatever he wants. mark my words”

John punched Nick in the face causing him to fall backwards into the counter top.

“I will never let you have Sam again!” 

Nick felt his jaw where John punched him before spitting out the blood in his mouth. 

“We’ll see about that” He gritted before storming his way out of the door. Making his way back in the car with Candy. 

“So how did it go?” She asked smugly. Nick started up the car.

“Let just say Sam will be with me before we know it” he laughed driving away from the Winchester home.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next piece of the tale. Enjoy!! Xx

Sam and Dean were watching tv cuddled up on the sofa together, Dean swirling his fingers in Sam’s hair when the sound of the door slamming forced them to jump apart. 

John staggered into the living room his presence causing the room to smell like a brewery. John’s condition caught the attention of Dean to sat himself up in the sofa watching as John wandered about room. 

“Thought you stopped drinking” Dean spoke his voice stern with a harsh undertone. John lifted a bottle from the cabinet and drank its contents and Dean watched as he fell back onto a chair. 

“Can’t a man have a drink When he feels like it?” He tipped the bottle into his mouth. Dean stood and attempted to reach for the bottle “Not when that man once had an addiction!” John stood from the chair distancing himself from Dean. 

“What the hell were you thinking dad! You choose now to fall of the wagon!” 

John swayed trying to find his balance pointed in Dean’s direction “You don’t tell me what to do boy” the squared up Dean so close they were practically sharing the same oxygen. 

Sam jumped up from the sofa and made his way between Dean and John before things got too heated. 

“Alright, That’s enough!” 

The lamp’s bulb suddenly burst and the room went dark. The sudden explosion cause all three of them to jump and turn to towards it. There was a moment of silence within the room.

John then looked down at Sam turning his face to look at him properly. He rubbed his thumb against the cheek gently. John’s eyes started to well up. John fell to his knees in tears clawing at Sam “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry Mary. I let you down but I couldn’t stop” John babbled. 

Sam looked back at Dean who had an equally confused look on his face. Sam helped John to his feet letting him lean against him for support. “Come on John, let’s get you to bed yeah?” Sam led John out of the room he was mumbling as they went and kept calling him Mary. Sam went along with it at Keats it was keeping him calm. 

Sam made his way back down the stairs after putting John to bed. Dean was sitting in the floor his head leaning in his legs. Sam sat down next to him linking his arm with Dean’s.

“Are you okay?” 

Dean lifted his head, wiping his tears. He nodded his head “Yeah sorry you had you deal with that” Sam pecked Dean on the cheek “Its all good. I used to do it for my dad all the time” Dean looked at Sam “Your dad would drink?”. Sam nodded shifting himself closer to Dean. 

“Yep, heavily” he nuzzled his head onto Dean’s shoulder which led to Dean lean his head against Sam’s. 

“Guess our lives weren’t so different after all” he kissed Sam’s head softly “I love you baby” 

Sam smiled softly “I love you too” 

  
***

  
Sam had arranged to go up town and meet up with Dan. He needed to get some new art supplies. 

Dan run up when he saw Sam approaching. “I wanna say you were right. He wanted to have sex and I told him no” Sam smiled at his friend. “I’m proud of you” he stated patting Dan on the shoulder. The pair made their way to their local art supplier. Sam fished his way through different types of sketch paper and paints. 

“Hey, I’ve got to go get something my mum asked to pick up for her. I’ll meet you at Starbucks” Sam nodded before returning to his search. 

He paid for his supplies and started to make his way to Starbucks. He was busy texting Dean back however he didn’t noticed the man In front of him and instead he bumped into the man and fell flat onto his ass dropping his stuff. 

Sam rubbed his head “I am so sorry sir” the stranger lifted Sam’s phone and handed it back to him. Sam looked at his phone taking it “Thank you” he looked up and his heart sank. Mr Robinson smirked down at him. 

“Hiya Sammy, long time no see” 

Sam picked up his bag, his stomach in his throat. He tried to get past the man in front of him but he kept moving in front of Sam’s path. 

“Woah, what’s the rush?” 

Sam heart was racing. He couldn’t look the man in the eyes. He just wanted to get as far away from him as possible. 

“You know, I heard that you and Nick were in a bit of trouble that true?” 

Sam looked around shifting his weight as the feeling of of fear and panicked started to take over his body. The man waited for his response, when Sam didn’t he slowly guided him to an empty alleyway. 

“It’s rude not to answer people Sammy, do I need to tell your daddy that you’re not being a good boy” 

Sam looked up at the man for the first time. The man was just how he remembered right down to the same dark smile “You’ve spoken to my dad?” He asked. The man nodded his eyes sparkling. 

“Where is he? Is he alright? Is he is safe?” Sam asked. The man lifted his hand gesturing to the boy to quiet down. “He’s fine, He’s fine” Sam let out a breath of relief “Then why hasn’t he come for me?” Trying to not sound too disappointed. 

Mr Robinson sensed the venerability within Sam and a wicked idea flashed through his mind “I can give you his number if you wish” Sam looked towards the alleyway exit, he didn’t trust this guy even for a second and Dan would be wondering where he was, but this could be the only lead he would get on his dad. 

“Please” Sam waited impatiently as he watched Mr Robinson scribbled down the number. He handed the paper towards Sam who took it gingerly stuffing it in his pocket. He went to leave but as he did the man grabbed Sam’s wrist spinning him round and pressing him against the brick wall. Sam struggled against his grasp. 

“Did you really think I would give you a free pass.” 

His advances enhanced as he breathed in Sam’s scent. His hands roaming over Sam’s body. He kissed at Sam’s neck. Sam struggled with all his strength. Anger bubbled inside him as he felt the man’s hands caresses his body. 

“Let me go!” Sam yelled a window of an old empty store shattered creating a loud smashing sound. The man turned round at the noise in confusion. 

Sam took his distraction as an advantage and edged his arm free and elbowing the man in the stomach causing him to loosen his grip a cripple over in pain. Sam escaped his grasp and ran.

The man jogged down the alley and watched as Sam grabbed Dan’s hand causing them to both run down the street. The man flipped out his phone pressing a few numbers. 

“Hey Nick, I think I’ve got an idea on how you can get your boy back” the man smirked before telling Nick of his plan.


	21. Chapter 21

“Sam slow down! I can’t run any faster!” Dan gasped. Sam slowed down his pace happy that they both would be far enough away by now. 

“What the hell dude!” Dan spluttered collapsing on the ground “I haven’t even run that far in gym..bloody hell!” 

Sam helped him get back on his feet “Come on, were almost there” he practially dragged Dan the rest of the way back to his place. When he did get there he went to open the door before looking at Dan. He pressed the doorbell instead. 

Dean opened the door “Sam?” He was gonna say more until Dan interrupted him “David great! Get me some water would ya!” He panted slowly dragging himself into the house and collapsing on the sofa. 

“What’s going on?” Dean asked placing the glass of water on the coffee table. Dan rolled himself off the sofa and drank some of the liquid gladly. “Ask him!” He pointed “He’s the one who made us run!” Dean turned to Sam but before he could ask him anything Sam ran into him for a hug. 

Dean wrapped his arms around him before patting him on the head. Sam sobbed into Dean’s flannel shirt. “Sam? Sam what’s wrong?” Dean guided him to an armchair kneeling down in front of him. 

“Sam talk to me, what’s wrong?” He repeated. Dan crawled his way over his face still flushed from his exercise. 

Sam sobbed harder wiping his nose on his sleeve “I r-ran into a-a friend of m-my d-dad’s” 

Dan and Dean looked at one another waiting for Sam to catch his breath. Dan fetched his water and handed it to Sam hoping a drink would help calm his nerves. 

“What friend Sam?” Dean asked slowly rubbing Sam’s knee hoping it pull help him feel comfort “O-one from t-the club-b” Dan sighed closing his eyes for a moment. Dean in the other hand was confused

“club?” 

Dan looked at Dean “The club where Sam would dance” Dean looked at him even more confused “What?” Sam continued to sob. He tried to get Dan to stop talking but he couldn’t get the words out. 

“Sam used to be a stripper” 

Dean looked at Dan for a moment in complete shock before at Sam who now was completely distraught “You didn’t know about that did you?” Dan said looking at Dean then Sam apologetically. 

“Did this guy work there?” Dean asked once out of his trance. Sam wiped his eyes, sniffing softly and shook his head “Was he a client?” Dan asked. Sam didn’t want to tell them, he would have to uncover so much he had buried deep inside him. 

“Sam?” Dean edged him to talk and Sam gasped “sorta” he whispered. Dean moved to sit on the arm of the chair. Putting his arm around Sam “What did he do Sammy, We can’t help unless you tell us honey” Sam nuzzled into Dean. 

“He...he r-r” he began to cry again. He couldn’t get the words out. Dean rubbed Sam’s shoulder his breathing also deepening. The sight on seeing Sam so upset broke his heart and brought tears to his own eyes. “Tell us Sam” Dan spoke softly already knowing where this was going. 

“He raped me” 

Sam whispered burying his head further into Dean who brought  
him into a tight hug. Dean let tears slowly drip down his face and Dan let his head fall for a moment.

“Seeing him today just brought back the memory of it all. I panicked” 

Dean kissed Sam’s head, lifting him gently and moving to gave him lay on his lap. Sam curled up against him sniffling. Dean shushed him “it’s okay” rocking him slightly. Sam soon fell asleep. 

  
***

  
Nick sat at his bar drinking his usual whiskey while Candy was at a table filing her nails. 

“Where the fuck is he? He said to meet him here” 

Candy rolled her eyes going up next to him and taking a seat “he’ll show” she promised and true to her word the door opened. 

“About time” Nick huffed downing his glass. “You dare to keep me waiting” he spoke through gritted teeth. Mr Robinson took the other empty seat next to Nick, he gestured to the bar tender for another round of drinks. 

“Right, So your plan” Nick questioned 

Mr Robinson took a sip of his fresh drink “Well I got the idea when I ran into little Sammy not too long ago” Nick choked on his whiskey coughing and Candy patted him on the back to help him. 

“You saw Sam?” Nick questioned him. Mr Robinson had a smug look on his face as he nodded taking another drink. He placed his glass back in the table turning to face him “indeed I did” he smirked. 

Nick wasn’t a fan of the attitude that he was sporting but he had a way to help him get his son back which was his top priority at the moment. So he put up with it “Is he okay?” Nick asked. The man nodded “He asked for you, wonders why you haven’t come for him yet” Nick showed a little sign of happiness. 

“He wants to be with me” Nick sounded confused. He honestly thought of the fact that Sam even wanted to be home with him. He thought for sure Sam hated him. 

“If he wants to be with me, why do we even need a plan. Let’s go get him” 

Mr Robinson rolled his eyes downing his glass “Sure, let’s go get him I’m sure nobody will notice or care that he’s gone” he stated causing Nick to slumped slightly. This guy was starting to get in his nerves.

“Fine, I’m listening. What’s your plan?”

Mr Robinson grinned “After our interaction I noticed he ran of with someone a little mousey brown haired boy. Nick rolled his eyes “That’s Dan, Sam’s best mate. But what’s that kid got to do with anything?” Nick asked. 

“I’m not done” he stated. Nick sat up to listen to him “Sam cares for him right?” Nick nodded bringing out his pack of cigarettes and lighting one up. 

“So use it. Sam’s a stubborn little shit. Even if he would go with you willingly he wouldn’t make it easy for you” 

Nick agreed he looked over at Candy who didn’t seem to be paying attention to the conversation before her and was more intrigued on what was happening on her phone. “So what your saying is, use Dan to get Sam to be compliant” Mr Robinson winked at him “Bingo!” 

Nick liked the idea. “You’ve done well my friend but we need to act quick Sam’s sixteenth birthday is just around the corner. I can already feel his power grow stronger”

“Where will we find this Dan?” Mr Robinson questioned. Nick grabbed his car keys. 

“We find Sam, we find Dan” he said gesturing for his lackies to follow him.

***

Dan and Dean sat at the table in silence the only sound that could be heard was the sound of Sam’s quiet snoring from the living room. 

“Did you know?” Dean asked. Dan glanced at him “I had my suspicions but that was the first time I’d actually heard him admit it” Dean nodded taking a sip from his coffee. 

“I thought I knew everything about him. How did you act when you found out about...his work?”

Dan out down his coffee cup he looked at the amount of concern in David eyes “I didn’t say anything” dean didn’t seem to believe him and raised his eyebrows at him.

“I’m serious I didn’t. Yes I thought it was messed up for a fifteen year old to do something like that but i realised Sam didn’t know that, he thought it was perfectly normal and who was I to add more pain to his life” 

Dean sat back in his chair rubbing his hand across his face “Why wouldn’t he tell me though, I love him and I would do anything for him” Dan leaned back and shrugged his shoulders 

“He’s going through a lot, he just moved in with his birth family, his dad is still on the run and the police are still hassling him for questioning. Those things alone will be taking a toll on anyone”

Dean made a quick glance at Dan before nodding “Think you were the only one in his life that wasn’t hassling him. Probably why he loves you so much” Dan said sarcastically earning him a light chuckle from Dean. 

“He really loves me?” He asked Dan looked at the boy in disbelief “dude, his locker is like a shrine to your relationship” he laughed as Dean blushed. Dan looked at his phone. 

“Jesus is that the time, I should get home my parents will be wondering where I am. Tell Sam when he wakes to text me if he needs me” Dean nodded following Dan to the door. 

Dan waved goodbye to David and made his way down the road. It wasn’t too far a walk to his place but still the idea of exercise made him feel sick. He sighed and began his journey. 

It was starting to get dark. Dan texted his mum letting him know he was on his way home. He hated walking in the dark he always got that feeling that someone was watching him. 

Little did Dan know that this time someone was. 


	22. Chapter 22

Dan awoke in a small room. His head was killing him, he rubbed at it looking around at his surroundings. He groaned sitting up, he looked down he was laying on a small and very creaky bed. He looked at the door, getting up from his spot and tried the handle. He tried pulling the door open and failed. 

“Fuck” he whispered in frustration hitting the door “Hello? Anyone there?” He yelled. There was the sound of movement coming from below him. The clattering got stronger as it came upstairs. Dan heard the door begin to unlock which caused Dan to move back from the door. 

The door swung open revealing Nick at its entrance. “Dan, you’re up! Perfect!” Dan collapsed onto the bed blinking at the man before him. 

“Mr Campbell! What’s going on?” 

Nick crouched down to his level “Nothing you need to be concerned about” Dan rolled his eyes “With all due respect sir, since I am the one locked in a room instead of being in the comfort of my own home. I’d gather that it is very much my concern” Dan stated in a matter of factly manner.

Nick stood and backhanded Dan across the face making Dan give a yelp and he massaged his cheekbone “I guess that’s the side of you that Sam sees” he muttered under his breath. 

“You have some cheek in you, something my Sam doesn’t have” 

Dan dropped his hand from his cheek chuckling slightly “Yeah that’s what you think” he said scowling at Nick behind his back. 

“You should watch your mouth or..” 

He couldn’t finish his sentence as Dan piped in “Or what? You’ll throw me into another mirror?” He smirked. 

“What do you want anyway?” He asked. Nick lent against the wall raising his eyebrow at him. “Come on Dan, thought you were a smart boy” Dan looked Nick up and down rather unimpressed with the man before him. He gave a sigh.

“Humour me” 

Dan spoke unafraid of this man he’d known for the majority of his life. Nick folded his arms rather impressed with Dan’s confidence giving his current situation. “Sam may want to be home with me however, I know my son and it won’t take him long before he wants to go out and see the world” 

Dan nodded “So you’re using me to make sure Sam doesn’t act out?” Nick smiled giving Dan a pat on the shoulder “That’s a pretty smart plan actually” Dan said as Nick stood to leave the room. 

“Though if you wanted leverage I would have gone with David if I were you” 

Nick stopped in his tracks turning back to Dan “David? Who is David?” He questioned. Sam had never mentioned any David before. Dan looked skittish unsure of what to say “He’s a friend of Sam’s, well ours I guess” he said eventually. 

“You’re going to prove more useful than I thought Dan” Nick smirked closing the door locking Dan inside. 

Nick made his way down the stairs. Robinson and Candy were sitting at a table playing poker. 

“How’s the boy?” Candy asked which made Nick give her a strange look “What? This idiot hit him across the head pretty hard” Robinson shook his head taking a drag from his cigarette. 

“He’s a smart mouth. I’ve never known why Sam is friends with him” 

Robinson dabbed his cigarette on the table “I think he’s pretty cute, he’s kinda like a knock off Sam and I for sure could give him something to do with that pretty mouth” he sneered chuckling to himself. 

Nick glared at him taking a seat at the table “if it keeps you away from my Sam, do what you want” Robinson didn’t have to be told twice and he moved from his chair and made his way up the stairs. 

Nick turned to met the stern glance of Candy. “Relax Candy, he doesn’t have the key. The boy’s fine” she seemed satisfied with he responded and drank her drink. 

“What of Sam?” Nick looked at her “We’ll get him. Tomorrow”

***

Sam woke up to the sound of the door slamming shut. John staggered in. This was now not an unusual sight for Sam to see. Sam tried to avoid his gazed and failed at it miserably. 

“Sammy, I didn’t see you there” he slurred making his way over to Sam. He collapsed on the sofa next to him. Sam’s nose crinkled at the smell of alcohol coming off of him. Whiskey. That was his dad’s choice of spirit. The smell reminded Sam of him and some not so good memories. 

John looked at the boy before him. Sam sat in silence not sure of what to do exactly. John ran his fingers through Sam’s hair the gesture made shivers run down Sam’s back.John shifted closer to him kissing the top of his head lightly. Sam breathing got heavier. 

John started to kiss down the side of Sam’s neck. Sam squeezed his eyes shut tightly as he let John continue. He started to shake. This wasn’t what was meant to happen. This was supposed to be the home were Sam didn’t have to worry about this sort of thing. He was supposed to be safe here. 

John slowly lifted up Sam, forcing him to straddle his lap. Sam didn’t know what to do. He was trapped. Johns lips moved from Sam’s neck to his lips leaving his neck covered in little dark patches. He tasted just like whiskey and Sam nearly threw up. Why wasn’t he running or fighting back. 

“John you don’t want to do this..” Sam whispered. His vision burred from the tears building up in his eyes. His plea went unheard as John silenced him with another kiss. His fingerprints pressed hard on Sam’s hips making him whimper. John shifting his weight laying sam down on the sofa. Sam tried to push back. John ground against Sam moaning as he did 

“No.. please don’t..please stop” Sam sobbed. John shushed him reassuring him that it was okay. That he loved him well Mary. 

“I’m not Mary, John. It’s Sam” he pleaded but it was no use. John wasn’t listening. 

“Hey Sammy, do you want to...what the fuck!” 

Dean pushed John off of Sam slamming him up against the wall. “Sammy, your room now!” Dean yelled. Sam flinched at the harsh tone and followed Dean’s order running up the stairs. 

Dean turned to John “What the fuck do you think you were doing! That’s my bab...my brother! Your son! You son of a bitch!” John still in a drunken hazed tried to push Dean back but he didn’t have the ability to do it. “It wasn’t me. It wasn’t me. It was Sam it was all Sam” John slurred. Dean pushed John down onto the floor before marching up the stairs. 

“What was that?!” Dean yelled slamming the door behind him. Sam jumped up from his bed “Dean..Thank goodness you came in when...” Sam went to caress Dean but he pushed away from him “Don’t..Don’t give me an excuse Sam! That is my dad!” Sam shook his head. “Wait do you think I wanted...that?” Sam was in shock unsure as of why Dean would accuse him of such a thing. 

“I don’t know maybe you did..i mean you’re willing to sleep with your brother. Have you done stuff with him before? I mean it wouldn’t be the first time you slept with an older guy would it Sam?!” 

Sam felt as those Dean just ripped his heart right out of his chest “Y-you think I w-wanted to sleep with those men?” Sam yelled back. Dean wasn’t impressed “Those men? So now it’s more than one! What’s the truth! Were you even raped Sam? Or were you just looking for an excuse for being a slut! Huh?!” 

Sam was fuming he wanted to punch Dean “You expect me to believe that every guy you met wanted to fuck you?” Sam stuttered for a moment “that’s what it’s feels like yes! You have no clue what I’ve been through.!” Sam lifted his hand. Before he could hit him however, Dean grabbed his hand and slapped Sam across the face knocking him down on the floor. 

“Sammy..I..” Dean was in shock. He had never hit anyone who didn’t deserve it before he went to pick Sam up. Sam just pushed him away. “Leave me alone and get the fuck out” he whispered. The whole room began to shake. The lights flickered between a soft glow and a bright one. 

Dean looked around him rather confused he tried to apologise but Sam didn’t want to hear it “I said get out!!” Every light in the room exploded Dean jumped back and rushed out the room before Sam could say another word. 

  
***

  
School was rather boring Dan hadn’t turned up and Dean took the day off due to a hangover he got from drinking too much the night before. He was glad it was over. All Sam wanted to was get as far away from Dean as possible. He was actually surprised how he was still able to live with the Winchester’s he was basically being raised by Dean and John was either drunk or missing. Only turning up when Miss Patterson came for her monthly check in. His new home wasn’t as much better as his old one.

Sam was almost back home when a hand suddenly wrapped around his mouth dragging him backwards. Sam struggled against the grip as he was pulled in a black van. His hands were tied behind his back and a bold folded was wrapped around his head. 

“What the hell...let me go!” He yelled he tried to escape the hold on him but the force held him down and taped his mouth shut. 

Sam waited in anticipation to see what was going to happen his heart rate must of been through the roof. He tried to keep him calm and not cry as the grip tightened around his waist shorting his breath. 

He felt he was in that van for ever but it eventually slowed down to a stop. Sam was dragged out of the van kicking and attempting to scream. He was dragged through a door a placed on a chair. The blindfold and tape were removed. Sam blinked letting his eyes get used to the light. 

“What the hell are you doing?! What’s going on?!” 

Sam went to stand but was pushed back down by another set of hands Sam turned to see who they belong to only to have his heart sink as Robinson stared down at him. 

“Hey hey kiddo, it’s okay” Sam turned his head “Dad!” Nick gestured to Robinson to realise his grasp. Sam ran towards his dad giving him a hug. 

Nick returned the hug rubbing his hand down Sam’s back. He checked him over “Sammy are you okay?” Sam nodded he glanced back at Robinson who seemed to be eye fucking Sam where he stood before turning his attention back to his father. 

“Good I’m glad baby, Cause now I don’t feel guilty about doing this” he grabbed Sam’s wrist twisting it. There was a crunching sound and Sam screamed in pain “why would you do that?!” Sam cried clutching his wrist to his chest. 

Nick dragged Sam by the hair up the stairs throwing him inside a room. Sam fell against the bed hitting his wrist on the metal framing making him cried out again. Nick cuffed his non broken wrist to the bed frame “Dad, Let me go please. I’ll behave I promise” 

Nick slapped Sam across his face cutting his cheek with the ring he was wearing “no more passes you little whore! I know everything!” Sam coward as his father yelled “You belong to me! And no boy is gonna get in the way of that!” 

Sam was in shock “how did you?..” he didn’t need to wait for a reply as Dan was thrown into the room next to him by Robinson he two was scared. 

“Dan!”sam tried to reach of his friend only for the handcuff to cut into his wrist. Nick went to the door “he’ll fill you in” he winked slamming the door shut. 


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I’m not sure how child confidentiality works so in this universe this is how it works haha xx

Sam pulled at the cuff around his wrist hoping that if he yanked it hard enough it was snap away from the frame, hard to do considering he had only one good arm. He’d been trying this method for the past few hours.

“Sam, give it up. It’s not going to work” 

Sam turned to Dan who was sitting in the corner of the room playing with a piece of string he had found, Sam collapsed back against the frame huffing. 

“At least I’m trying, don’t see you attempting to get us out of here?” 

Dan threw the string aside shrugging his shoulders “I tried, none of them worked, hence I’m still here” Dan’s voice sounded extremely negative. Something Sam had never heard in his voice. Dan was the type of person that always tried to look in the positive side of things. 

Dan made his way over to the bed, sitting down next to Sam. He looked down at the cuffs he had on his wrists “You know, if I ever knew we were going to be in this situation. I would of learned how to pick locks” he smirked over to Sam. 

Sam giggled. If he was ever going to be locked in a room with someone, he was glad it was Dan. 

“What do you think is gonna happen to us?” Dan asked his smirk turning into a glance of concern. Sam noticed the fear building up inside his friend. He had two choices at this moment. Tell him the truth or lie and say nothing bad will happen. 

“I don’t know but it won’t be anything good” 

Dan nodded as he broke down not even trying to hide his feelings as tears streamed down his face. “I’m scared Sam” he sobbed curling up into a ball on the bed. Sam tried to comfort him but with both a broken wrist and being cuffed he didn’t really do a great job of it. 

“Dan, I promise I’ll get you home and I won’t let anything bad happen to you” 

Dan recollected himself wiping away his tears. Shaking his head “No..don’t” Sam sat up giving his friend a confused face “Don’t you see Sam. That exactly what he wants you to do, he’ll do whatever he wants to you cause he knows you won’t let me get hurt” Sam looked Dan in the eye and thought about his words.

“I don’t care. It’s my fault you here in the first place” 

The door suddenly flew open making the pair jump. Nick strode into the room a smug look on his face “How’s my favourite boys doing?” Dan shifted further towards Sam avoiding eye content with Nick. Sam just rolled his eyes at him. 

“Dad. Come on, you’ve had your fun. Uncuff us” 

Nick made his way over to Sam lifting his chin up to him and rubbing his thumb against his cheek slowly making its way down to his lips. Sam pulled his head away from his father’s grasp. Nick’s smiled faded, he unlocked Sam’s cuff and pulled him off the bed by his broken wrist. Nick ignored Sam’s cries of pain as he dragged him out of the room, slamming the door behind him and making sure he locked it. 

Nick dragged Sam down the stairs and forced him to sit on a chair in the kitchen. Nick held him down as Robinson and Candy tied him to the chair. Sam looked at Candy with a look of betrayal “I’m sorry sugar” she whispered in his ear. 

“Dad I don’t understand why are you doing all this? I thought you’d want me back?”

Nick flipped the switch of the kettle on and leant back against the counter top he stared at Sam for a moment pursing his lips before kneeling down at the chairs side “Of course I do baby” he stroked Sam’s head “but you have to be punished” Sam shook his head trying to stop himself from crying “but for what?” He whispered. Nick gripped Sam’s wrist and Sam scrunched up his face in agony. 

“You’ve been a bad boy Sammy. You’ve been fucking somebody else” his grip tightened and the pain was too much for Sam who allowed the tears to fall down his face “I’m sorry daddy, I’m so so sorry” Sam whispered through his cries. 

The kettle switch clicked and Nick let go of Sam and walked to it. He lifted the kettle and slowly made his way back over to Sam. Sam’s bottom lip trembled and he struggled against his restraints trying to get himself free. He pleaded with the man before him “Daddy..no..please..don’t” 

Nick looked down at the shaking boy “You don’t cheat on me Sammy” Nick said coldly and he slowly tipped the kettle over Sam’s arm. The boiling water spilled out and steam rose when it touched Sam’s skin. Sam let out a ear piercing scream as his arm turned bright red joint the purple bruising. 

Candy looked way from the scene her hands covering her ears to block out Sam’s screaming. Robinson looked down unaffected by Nick’s actions. 

“Stop it!” Sam screamed the tv in the living room sparked and exploded. The three adults jumped at the sound. Nick placed the kettle on the table walking over to the tv inspecting it. He chuckled slightly looking back at Sam “You’ve got power baby!” He cheered. Sam didn’t look at him too concentrated on the searing pain he was feeling. 

Candy untied Sam and grabbed some ice and bandages, she went to quick work in tending to his injury “this is gonna be a bitch to heal sugar” Sam ignored her and let her bandage him up. Nick came over a kissed Sam on the head. 

“What are you talking about?” Sam asked his voice shaking. Nick ruffled his hair a smile plastered on his face “All will be revealed baby! Now take him to my room part two of your punishment awaits” Sam groaned as Robinson lifted Sam from the chair “Oh, and don’t touch him!” Robinson nodded before leading Sam upstairs. 

  
***

  
Dean had told Sam that he was too hungover to be able to go to school. He lied. He was overcome with guilt, what he said to Sam. What he did to Sam. He couldn’t get it out of his head. He took the day to go and get some answers. 

Dean knocked on the door and a woman granted him entrance. Dena opened the door “Hello Dean, how can I help you?” Miss Patterson asked. Dean sat down at her desk unsure of where to start “Is everything alright Dean?” She asked her voice filled with concern. 

Dean took a deep breath “I was wondering if you could tell me about Sam’s life” Miss Patterson removed her glasses placing them on her desk “Dean, I’m not allowed to talk about a child’s history. Not without their consent” Dean slumped back in his chair. 

“Erin, I’m begging you. Tell me please. I need to know and he’s not talking” 

Miss Patterson looked down at her desk sighing “i can only talk about a child’s past if a family member believes that the child in question is putting themselves in danger” she looked at Dean raising an eyebrow and Dean understood what she was telling him which made him sit up straight again. 

“I think Sam is in trouble” 

Miss Patterson nodded spinning round in her chair to her failing cabinet. Searching through the files until she found Sam’s, she placed it on her desk. 

“Okay, Child protective services were called into Sam’s school when a friend expressed concern about Sam’s wellbeing at home. The friend believed that Sam was being physically abused by his father, Nick Campbell and said that he had seen proof of the abuse” 

Dean took a deep breath letting the information sink in. So far there was nothing that was new to Dean. He knew that Sam had a rough upbringing. He told him that his dad would drink as for the friend that was obviously Dan. 

“Sam was then placed in the care system for his own protection” 

Dean leaned forward “was Sam exposed to any other form of abuse or was it all just physical” Miss Patterson looked at Dean before flipping through the file. 

“A medical check up was done when Sam was first placed in our care. The check up showed numerous of injuries such as bruising and cuts to older wounds such as scaring and healed fractures” Miss Patterson looked at Dean who had paled slightly “do you want me to continue?” Dean nodded slowly and she went back down to her notes. 

“A rape kit was preformed also, at first Sam was hesitant to get the test done but after some convincing he allowed it. The results of that proved that Sam at the time, had recently had sexual intercourse. Traces of seamen were found and the DNA matched Nick Campbell. It was also this DNA that help prove Nick was not Sam’s biological father” 

Dean put his head in his hands taking a moment to himself before looking up at Miss Patterson “is there any record about his employment at a strip club?” He asked. Miss Patterson looked through her notes shaking her head she looked back at Dean “I’m sorry, did Sam say anything about working at an adult club?” 

Dean nodded at her “Sorta, he freaked out one day because he ran into a guy up the town who he said went to the club”. Miss Patterson typed up the information as Dean spoke “Dean, I’m going to have to speak with Sam. These are very serious claims that we were unaware of” she grabbed her bag and shoved Sam’s file inside rushing towards the door. 

“Well are you coming?” She asked, Dean nodded following her. 

  
***

  
Sam laid on his father’s bed staring at the light above him as Nick stripped him of his clothing. He kissed Sam’s body running his hands over him amazed at how smooth his skin was. Usually his body was covered in healing wounds. 

Nick ground his hips against Sam, who lay emotionless on the bed. He moaned into Sam’s ear as his grip tightened on his hips. Nick pulled Sam up forcing him to straddle his lap. Sam whimpered closing his eyes as his father licked at his neck biting down on previous love bites he had, His arms wrapped around Sam’s waist keeping him from escaping. 

Sam tried to move his head away from him. Nick pulled at Sam’s hair “ah ah now Sammy be a good boy for daddy” he pecked Sam on the lips a couple of times. He pinched at Sam’s nipples and Sam moaned in reaction. Nick flipped them over putting his full weight on top of Sam. 

“Dad..I’m not really in the mood for this” he whispered hoping that Nick would ease up and let him get some rest. That didn’t happen as Nick lifted himself up and looked down at Sam. He slapped him across the face. 

“You do what daddy tells you” He gritted. He shoved his fingers roughly into Sam thrusting them hard not caring about making Sam feel good. Sam scrunched up his face groaning in pain “daddy...that hurts” Nick chuckled pulling his fingers out harshly. Nick flipped Sam over, lifting his ass up. He spanked him a few times making Sam gasp in pain. Sam tried to crawl away, Nick pinned him down hard. 

“You try and escape, I’ll let Robinson have an hour with your friend. Is that what you want?” 

Sam shook his head relaxing in Nick’s hold. Nick smirked to himself “that’s what I thought” He leaned down and spat on Sam’s hole and his hand. He then lubed up his cock. 

Nick slowly pushed himself inside Sam. He began fucking Sam at a brutal pace.   
“Fuck..baby..you’re so tight?...did you’re little boyfriend not fuck you enough?” Sam squeezed his eyes shut biting his lip as Nick thrusted his cock deep inside him. Sam pressed his face into the bed sheets biting them to help with the pain. 

“God I missed this....missed fucking this sweet ass!..oh....baby squeeze around me again..that felt good” 

Sam opened his mouth in a silent scream as Nick pounded his prostate over and over again “Have you missed this Sammy, you miss my big cock?” Sam lifted his head “I missed this daddy, I missed your big cock” Sam repeated. Nick’s fingerprints dug into Sam’s waist as Nick came inside him. 

Sam felt the warmth spill inside him as he collapsed on the bed catching his breath. He felt something large being pushed inside him and he moaned at the feeling. 

“There now you’ll keep me inside yourself” Nick laughed pushing the rest of the plug into Sam, Nick gave him time to calm down before making him get redressed, he kissed Sam on the lips. 

“You know I love you right?” He said smiling at Sam, brushing his hair out of his eyes. Sam smiled back nodding at him “I know dad, I love you too” Nick stood and kissed Sam on the head. 

“Now for part three of your punishment” Nick stepped back and Sam looked at him confused. Nick punched Sam across the face knocking him down. Sam grasped at his nose pulling his hand away and found it covered in blood.

Nick pulled him up and handed him a tissue. He led Sam out of the room and back to the one Dan was in. He unlocked the door pushing Sam inside. 

Dan stirred from his laying position and the sudden intrusion. Sam stood in silence as Nick went and uncuffed Dan “Don’t think you guys need the cuffs anymore” Sam shook in fear as Nick walked past him. Slamming the door and locking it behind him. 

“What happened?” Dan asked Sam broke down in tears failing to the floor. Dan rushed to meet his friend hugging him as Sam cried into his embrace. 


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry another short chapter... xx

Sam followed his father down the stairs, Dan not far behind him. He was too tired to fight back and he limped in silence to the living room where his father gestured him to sit. Sam winced as he did as the plug jabbed his prostate “Still feeling your punishment baby?” Nick smirked. 

“Not matter how hard I try to forget it” he stated. Nick stood in front of Sam, towering over him to make him feel small. 

“Don’t direct attitude towards your father Sam!” 

Sam laughed “That’s the thing are you? My father this is. Cause correct me if I’m wrong but I was born Sam Winchester right?” 

Robinson looked up his head passing between Nick and Sam “Winchester?. As in the Winchester boy that went missing in Kansas?” Sam nodded and Nick clicked his fingers at him to silence him. He moved kneeling in front of Sam. 

“let’s get this straight. You are my son. John sold you to me! You are mine!” 

Sam looked up at Nick and quickly stole a glance at Dan who was currently cowering at Robinson who had his hand on Dan’s shoulder. “Hey! Leave him be” Robinson removed his grasp and Dan let out a breath. 

“What do you mean John sold? You knew each other” Sam asked turning back to Nick his voice softening compared to his previous attitude. Nick nodded pacing back and forth. “John was an ass. Drinking his sorrows away he cared more about money than his family”

Sam followed Nick with his eyes “So you didn’t take me. The Winchester’s just didn’t want me?” Sam questioned. 

“I’m sorry baby, he didn’t deserve you, he didn’t love you. Not like i do, I saved you Sammy”

Nick opened his arms and Sam walked straight into them, tightening his arms around his father “I’m sorry for everything i did daddy” he whispered. Nick patted Sam on the back smiling to himself. Dan shook his head in disappointment. 

Sam pulled away and itched his arm “What’s wrong?” Nick asked as Sam scratched at his bandage more not speaking a word. Nick looked down as Sam’s hand lifting it slowly and unwrapped it. Sam looked away and groaned as Nick peeled the bandage off of his skin. 

Dan screwed up his face when he saw the nasty looking burn on Sam’s arm. His arm looked dead between the burning, swelling and bruising. Nick tutted while inspecting it, “Maybe I went a little too hard” he said tapping at the blistering skin lightly. Other than small facial movements Sam seemed unaffected by his administrations. “Let’s fix this up” he placed his hand above Sam’s arm and light radiated around it. 

Sam turned a looked down at his arm when Nick removed his hand. Sam stared, frozen in both amazement and shock “how did yo...what did...what?” The skin was no longer peeling or blistered. Nick patted Sam on the head “Don’t get over excited, I left it broken. You still need reminding of your wrong doings” he clicked his fingers which resulted in Candy rushing forward and placing Sam’s wrist in a velcro cast. He gave her a slight smile, 

“What are you?” Sam asked.

Nick gave him a sickly sweet smile “you know who I am Sammy, I’m your dad” he wrapped his arm around Sam’s shoulder. Sam wasn’t in a cheery mood as he looked over at Nick’s hand. “I said what not who” he said. Nick’s smiled turned to a smirk. 

“I’m the devil”

Sam just rolled his eyes “funny” he muttered. Nick led Sam over to the tv “You can do things Sammy, things people can’t. Haven’t you ever noticed. When you’re scared or angry?” 

Sam stared at the tv. Come to think of it, strange things did happen. “Didn’t you ever think there was a reason behind it?” Sam didn’t get a chance to answer.

“What’s he talking about Sam?” Dan asked Nick looked towards the boy and sighed “Maybe it’s best to speak of this later” Nick whispered rubbing Sam’s shoulders “Why don’t you and Dan head to bed” Nick kissed Sam in the top of the head “Night baby” Sam took Dan’s hand a led him out the room. 

  
***

  
“He’s still not answering his phone” Dean said turning back round to Miss Patterson. It had been a while since the school had got out for the day why hadn’t Sam returned yet, Dean was tempted to go to and see if he was at Dan’s but he didn’t want to leave in case Sam showed up.

“Is he perhaps out with his father?” Miss Patterson asked. Dean shook his head. There was no way that Sam was out with John or was he Mondays were usually the day that he had football practise after school. Is that when Sam and John had their get togethers. 

“No, Sam would have told me if he had any plans after school and my dad didn’t say anything either” 

The opened and the pair rushed to it “Sam?” They were met with disappointment as John walked through. He was startled by the sudden commotion “Where’s the fire?” He asked Dean ignored him “have you seen Sam?” He asked 

John shook his head “Not since this morning at breakfast, he seemed kinda down by the way you two have a fight or something” 

Dean was starting to get worried. Sam wasn’t home. He wasn’t out with John. Where the hell was he? “I’m going over to Dan’s maybe sam went to his after school”he said grabbing his leather coat. 

“I’ll give you a ride” Miss Patterson said as she took her keys out of her bag. John stopped them before they could wave however, “You guys can’t find Sam?” He asked a flash of worry came across his face. 

“That son if a bitch did it” he said making both Dean and Miss Patterson turn towards him. “What are you talking about dad” Dean spoke with a tone and was feather unimpressed. 

John sat down in the head in his hands “Nick, he told me he would take Sam back. I didn’t think he really would” Miss Patterson dropped her stuff storming over to John.

“Excuse me Mr Winchester but are you telling us that not only did Sam’s abductor visit to which I should of been informed about immediately at the time but he acted upon a threat he said against Sam?” 

John nodded tears in his eyes “I didn’t think it would happen,I thought he was just trying to scare me” Dean slammed the door shut. 

“How the hell could you allow this to happen!, if he really has Sam god knows what’s happening to him right now!” John was a blubbering mess and Dean turns to Miss Patterson. 

“Erin, when we find Sam take him back into care and find him a proper family cause this prick is only good when comes to opening a beer” 

A sudden realisation hit dean and he placed a hand in Miss Patterson’s shoulder “The Club, Nick’s club. That were Sam found him that time when he hurt Dan” 

Miss Patterson shook her head at him “Nick did that to Dan, Sam told me he was hit by car while out with his dad” Dean didn’t have time to answer her questions. 

“Let’s go, I’ll explain more in the way” 


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again not positive how a run away case works but in this universe it isn’t of import xx

Dean pushed the doors of the club open, running inside. There were people working inside. Dancers on the stage and people behind the bar. 

“Hey pal, were not open yet” a man behind the bar said. Dean strode up to its counter. Only one thing on this mind “Is Nick Campbell here?” He asked. The barman lent against his bar “Nick hasn’t been in for while” Dean’s head dropped and he turned to Miss Patterson who was getting out her phone. 

“What about Sam? He worked here right? has he been in?”

The man looked over to his co–worker “Sam hasn’t been here either” Dean’s heart dropped if they weren’t here, where were they? “Look, you two best just leave them be. If we’ve learned anything about working here. It’s not to mess with Nick or his sweet Sammy” 

Dean was intrigued by that sentence “Why Is that?” The barman shifted the other worker shook his head at him. Dean rolled his eyes and got out his wallet slapping a twenty dollar bill on the counter. The barman slowly slid the bill towards him shoving it into his pocket smiling gratefully. 

“Nick’s a madman. Who loves control and there’s nothing he loves to control more than Sam but when somebody else tries to control Sam, lest just say you don’t want to be that guy” 

Miss Patterson joined Dean at the bar “Detective Stuart said he’ll meet with us, this needs to be reported” Dean turned back to the barman. He scribbled down his number on a drink coaster “here, if either of them come here. Will you give me a call?” The man nodded taking the coaster from Dean’s hand. 

Miss Patterson tapped on Dean’s shoulder “Dean we have to go. Sir, here’s my number also but call me if Sam shows” she placed her card in the counter. The pair rushed out of the club to the car. 

“I wish Sam would had told us but his employment, that may have gotten Nick charged and he would of been locked up by now” Dean nodded.

“We have to find him”

  
***

Sam and Nick were in Nick’s bedroom. Sam was sitting in between Nick’s legs as he rubbed his fingers into Sam’s hair. Sam lent back into the gesture. His eyes closed at the relaxed feeling it was giving him. 

“Do you remember what we spoke of before baby, yesterday in the living room” 

Sam opened his eyes turning to face Nick. He nodded remembering what his father had done. He ability that he had “How were you able to fix my arm?” He questioned. Nick rubbed the back of his hand down Sam’s cheek. Smiling at the perfectness that was his son. 

“I told you kiddo, I’m the devil” 

Sam rolled his eyes shaking his head “No, the real answer dad. Did you join the inner circle while I was away or something?” He giggled. Nick dropped his hand from Sam’s face “I’m not joking” Sam’s smiled disappeared as Nick eyes flashed a glowing red. 

Sam scrambled back from the man, his back hitting the framing at the bottom of the bed “What the fuck?!” Sam exclaimed. The red glow disappeared and his eyes returned to their normal state. 

“What your language” he snapped. Sam looked terrified at the presence of the man before him “You really are the devil” he whispered. Nick closed the space between them both “aw baby don’t be scared it’s okay. I swear I was going to tell you but things got in the way”.

Nick pushed Sam’s hair out of his face leaning his forehead against his. Sam was frozen. He didn’t know what to do, it wasn’t everyday that your father tells you he was the actual devil himself.

“Sammy, you’re special. More special than you know. You have abilities. Special abilities that I gave to you”

Sam shook his head “Dad, I don’t understand. What abilities?” Nick stood up from the bed taking Sam’s hands into his own “Come with me”. Nick led Sam down the stairs. 

“Candy, go get Dan for me” the women jumped up from her seat heading up the stairs. It wasn’t long before Dan was shoved into the room. His eyes were red like he had been crying. 

“Mr Campbell, I’m glad you’re rekindling your relationship with your son but please I really wanna go home. I miss my parents...please” the tears started building up in his eyes. Nick waved away his comment moving him to stand in the centre of the room. 

Dan looked around the room watching as Nick turned on all the lights in the room, wondering what was going through Nick’s head. Sam sat on the sofa wondering the same thing. 

“Now Sammy, I want you to watch very carefully” 

Nick punched Dan in the stomach with caused Sam to jump up “What the hell dad!” He yelled he tried to pick Dan up but was held back by Candy. Sam was forced to watch as Nick punched Dan repeatedly. Sam yelled out at him to stop. The tears running down his face. All the lights began to flicker. Dan coughed up some blood as Nick pushed him down and kicked him hard. 

He nodded his head and Robinson picked Dan up like a rag doll and started kissing his neck. His hands wandering around his body. 

“I said stop it!” Sam yelled loudly the sound of electricity building filled the room and the lights burst. Candy released her grip on Sam and Robinson paused his violent acts letting Dan drop to the floor. Sam fell down with him catching Dan “You see Sammy? You’re special” Nick spoke up. 

Sam looked up to his father. “You mean the lights? I did that?” Nick smiled nodding slowly. Dan coughed some more blood spitting onto the carpet. 

“Dad can you heal him, like you did me?” 

Nick went down to them both, he swooped his glowing hand over Dan. Dan sat up suddenly, blood vanished from his face “What happened?” Sam hugged his friend tightly, Dan patted him on the back “okay..we’re doing this again” 

Sam released his grip and the pair both looked at Nick “Dad, can we let Dan go, his parents will be wondering where he his and the last thing we need are the police coming after us” Sam stood giving his dad the puppy dog look he knew he could never resist. 

Nick chuckled “Always the smart one eh baby?” Sam smiled nodding. “I suppose i could let him go but will he stay quiet?” Dan’s gaze fell. Sam quickly interrupted. 

“He won’t dad, please for me. Then we could have more time alone” Sam blinked his eyelashes innocently. Nick groaned as Sam licked his lips suggestively, smiling. He clicked his fingers at Robinson. 

“Take Dan back where we got him and don’t touch him!”

Robinson tried to tell Nick about why it wasn’t a good idea to let him go but Nick was to fixated on Sam’s seductions. He grabbed Dan, struggling to pull him out the room “No Sam, I won’t go without you! You can’t stay with these people!” Dan was eventually pulled away. His cries fading out the door. “That’s a very noble thing you did baby” Nick said wrapping his arms around Sam’s neck. Sam’s smile had long faded however and he pulled away from his father’s grasp. 

“We’ve got to get out of here”

***

  
Dean was sitting in the office of Detective Stuart waiting on the man himself, his leg was jumping with anxiety. The door suddenly swung opening and both of them turned towards it. 

“Okay we’ve got to make this quick, I have a missing child case I’m working on” he sat down at his desk waiting on the pair to start talking. “It’s Sam, Detective we fear he’s in danger. He hasn’t returned home and there have been developments in his case which went uncovered” 

The detective put his head in his hands “Great so that’s another missing teen I’ve to look for. Okay is there any chance that Sam may have just run off. It’s not uncommon in reunited families”

Dean hadn’t considered that possibility. Maybe Nick didn’t take Sam maybe Sam went to Nick. Dean must of had a look of guilt on his face cause both of the adults turned to him. 

“Dean is there a possibility Sam ran off?” Miss Patterson asked. Dean looked at her his mind racing with scenarios of Sam in trouble all ending with him dead. 

“I mean, we did have a big argument the night before” 

The detective lent back in his chair “Well then, there’s a chance he ran off to a friend’s and who knows he could be back at the house as you speak.” 

Miss Patterson gave Dean a glare “I should of been told that Dean” she said her voice cold she turned back to the detective.

“There’s also the matter of Sam’s wellbeing, There’s obviously been trouble at home and therefore, I would like permission to remove Sam from the household and place him back into child protection until his 16th birthday” 

The detected took a form from his drawer signing it “you have permission” she smiled taking back the form placing it in her bag. Dean felt a pain in his heart as she did. 

“For a run away. Maybe check in with hospitals in case he shows up there and we’ll check our stations in case he winds up in some trouble” 

Miss Patterson nodded “indeed phone me if he ever shows up, thank you for your time” she nodded for Dean to follow her out just as his phone rang. 

Dean looked down at it, the number came up as unknown “hello?” He answered. The voice on the other end was filled with fear rushing through his words sobbing in between. 

“Dan?, Dan is that you?” The voice slowed down “Okay, okay stay calm we’ll come get you” 

Dean hung up the phone. “That was Sam’s friend Dan, he needs help” Detective Stuart looked up from his desk for a moment. 

“Sam has a friend called Dan?” Dean turned nodding at the detective. 

“My missing child case was of a Daniel Adams, who was last known to be with his friend Sam. Same Dan?” 

Dean nodded “Do you think the two are connected?” The detective grabbed his coat heading to the door. 

“Let’s find out” 


	26. Chapter 26

Dean searched out the windows of the car until he noticed a small boy curled up in the curb. He called for Detective Stuart to stop the car and he clambered out. 

“Dan!” He called running up to the fragile soul. Dan had. His hood wrapped around his head curling up into a ball. “Dan, you’re safe now. We’ve got you” Dean reassured him. Dean looked up revealed a freshly made red mark on his face. Parts of it already beginning to bruise. Dan cuddled up to the man sobbing silently. 

The detective was on the phone to his station notifying them of Dan’s reappearance. Miss Patterson sat on the other side of Dan patting him gently on the shoulder. “Daniel, why got we get you somewhere warmer yeah?” She pressed attempting to get Dan up from his position, This only made him cling onto Dean tighter.

“David, it was horrible. The things those people do and what they wanted to do...” he trailed off. Dean helped Dan stand on his feet. 

“We talk about this more in a better place okay?” He said trying to get Dan to go into the car. The detective strode over to them both once Dean got Dan in the safety of the car. “My branch or going to notify Dan’s parents, we’ve got to get him to a hospital. Make sure he’s okay” They nodded getting back into the car themselves. 

It was busy at the hospital. The trio sat in a near by waiting room. Not being family meant they couldn’t go and see Dan directly while he was being examined but that wasn’t before Dean witnessed the reunion of Dan and his parents. Seeing them expel their love over him. Dean couldn’t help but be jealous of him. A loving family. That was all Dean ever wanted. 

He missed Sam. If he could go back in time and stop himself before they had that argument he would. Dean must of fallen asleep because he was gently shook awake by Miss Patterson. 

  
“Dean..wake up” he rubbed his eyes realising that he had been laying on her shoulder “Doctor said Dan is fine. A little dehydrated and a nasty cheek bone fracture. We can go talk to him” Dean stood and made is way to Dan’s room. 

Dan’s parents were with him. His mum cradling her boy, trying to get him as close to him as possible. Kissing him over and over and whispering words into his ear. The detective cleared his throat and they both looked at him.

“I’m sorry to interrupt this reunion but we need to ask Dan a few questions about Sam” 

Mrs Adams looked down at the son “Sam? What’s wrong with Sam?” Dan shook her off of him shaking his head at her question “do they have to be here for this?” He asked causing his parents to share a distressed looked between them both. 

The detective nodded his head “Your underage, Unless they give permission for me to talk to you alone” he said. Dan looked hopefully up at his mum. Pleading with her. She reluctantly nodded and she and her husband went to leave the room. Mrs Adams blowing him a kiss as she went. 

“Sorry Dan we just need to get an understanding of what happened to you. You were last seen with Sam and you both disappeared. Were they connected?” Dan slowly nodded his head, curling himself up on the hospital bed. “Did Sam pressure you to go with him?” The detective asked. Dean tried to not get to offensive over the question, there was no way this was Sam’s fault. 

“No, I was taken before Sam was” Dan stated. The detective nodded, jotting down the notes “do you know who by?” Dan nodded looked back at dean before speaking “Sam’s dad, Nick Campbell” The detective, let out a groan for grief at the mention of Nick’s name. 

“Why would Nick kidnap his sons best friend?” He asked Dan. Dan didn’t blink. Dean didn’t even think he took another breath “leverage” he said plainly staring the detective right in the eye. 

“I was leverage, Sam did what Nick said and I didn’t get hurt” Dean sat down next to his friend giving him a reassuring pat in the leg “how did you escape Dan?” Stuart asked him. Dan looked at Dean before giving an answer.

“Sam got me out, but you have to find him. Nick is manipulating him, it’s like Sam is under his spell or something no matter what he does to him, he just can’t see the wrong in him” 

Dean patted him on the shoulder “We’ll find him. Don’t worry” Dan smiled at him and Miss Patterson chipped in. 

“That’s right boys we’ll get your best friend and brother back” the detective asked her to go with him for a chat with Dan’s parents to which she complied. She closed off Dan’s curtain and followed him out

Dan turned and looked at Dean, “What the fuck was she talking about?” He questioned. Dean stared at Dan struggling for words. He didn’t know what to say and what came out was not the best thing to say “what do you mean?” Dan didn’t look amused. 

“She said best friend and brother, what did she mean by that David?” 

Dean was in shock what was he suppose to say. The truth. That Sam was his boyfriend, then brother, then back to boyfriend and now kinda his ex-boyfriend. Dan clicked his fingers in his face “Hello earth to Dave” he said snapping dean out of his thoughts. 

“He’s my brother” the words just spilled out of his mouth, he couldn’t stop them. Dan sat speechless processing those last words then he laughed “No you’re not. Sam’s bio name is Winchester” he chuckled. Dean sat in silence. 

“I know. Sam Winchester went missing in from a play park when he was three years old. son of John and Mary Winchester brother to Dean Winchester” 

Dan’s smile faded when Dean’s mood didn’t lift. “You’re saying your Dean?” Dan whispered and Dean nodded avoiding his gaze. “You’ve been sleeping with your brother.” Dan gasped, his face paled and his hands covered his mouth in shock. 

“It’s not like that we happened before we found out and besides Sam isn’t my brother. We may have similar DNA but we are nothing alike, we were raised different. We have different names. We are not brothers” he whispered loudly. Dean had tears down his face. 

“I love him, I just want him back” he cried, Dan hugged him for comfort. 

  
***

  
Sam helped Nick carry his things into the motel room that he booked out. Sam looked around his new home his face scrunched up slightly. 

“This place is disgusting...it’s perfect” he said laughing. Nick was unpacking some of the boxes they had. He moved over to Sam picking him up and spinning him round, Sam laughed as Nick threw him onto the bed. 

“We’ll be safe here baby boy and I’ve got Candy and Robinson to check in for us to let us know what’s happening” he lay on top of Sam bopping him on the nose. 

“I’m so glad to have my boy back” Nick cheered kissing him on the neck. Sam breathed heavily as he did that usual feeling of suffocation rose within him. Sam plastered a smile on his face when his father rose to look at him. 

“I have big plans for you Sammy” he whispered pecking Sam in the lips. He shifted off Sam and walked back to the boxes he was unpacking. Sam sat up on the bed. 

“Like what?” He asked. Nick just chuckled “All in good time my boy but first things first. Training” 

Was was even more confused “Umm I’m sorry training for what exactly?” He moved from the bed back up to his father. Taking a seat at the table. Nick shook his head loving his son’s inquisitive attitude and realising just how much he missed it. 

“We’ve only just scratch the surface of your abilities baby. You need to learn how to access them and how to control them. Can’t have you smacking lightbulbs everywhere we go now can we?” 

He handed Sam his box of stuff. Sam had snuck into his house to get some of his things. Thankfully, the Winchester’s weren’t in. Sam opened the box lifting things out. The stopped when he lifted a picture of him and Dean up, he hadn’t the even realised that he picked up it. 

Nick noticed that he was staring at something a grabbed it from Sam’s hand. Sam tried to ask for it back but nick ignored him looking a the picture. “Dean Winchester, he grew up into a nice looking boy. He would make a pretty penny if he worked for me” Nick chuckled.

“Can I have it back please dad?” Sam asked quietly. Nick glared down at Sam lifting throwing the picture up and catching it “Why? Did you both grow close or something?” Sam watched as the picture as it rose and fell “We became friends nothing more I swear, please can I keep it” he pleaded. 

Nick looked at the picture again “You look pretty close in this? You sure you prefer me over him?” Sam nodded not taking his eyes off the picture “I’m with you now aren’t i? Not him.” Nick smiled he lifted the picture and went to smash it on the table. 

“No!” Sam yelled he reached his hand outwards. The picture flew out of Nick’s hands into Sam’s. Nick looked in amazement before smiling. He ruffled Sam’s hair kissing the top of it hard. He laughed.

“Well, just for that I suppose you can keep Just this one!” He yelled out proud of what his son had just achieved.

“Oh baby you are going to be wonderful”


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry had some WiFi difficulties. Here’s the new chapter. Hope you enjoy xx

One year later.....

  
Sam sat at the table reading the novel he had been getting quite into recently. He heard a creak of a floorboard behind him, Sam lifted his eyes from the page listening carefully. There was a click and a soft pop. Sam stood suddenly spinning round. Sam watched as the bullet headed towards him, he’s eyes glowed red and the bullets speed began to slow down. It halted right before Sam’s face and fell to the ground. 

Sam looked at the shooter his eyebrows raised. He swished his hand making the gun fly across the room. Sam caught it in his hand pointing it back at the shooter. 

“That the best you got?”

He asked his voice filled with cockiness. Nick lowered the gun slowly before grinning “Your reflexes have improved. I was worried I was gonna shoot you..again” Sam picked up the bullet from the floor, walked up to Nick and placed it in his hand, along with the gun.

“Well your gonna have to do better than that to get the best of me”

he winked going back to retrieve his book before falling on the bed. Nick pushed the gun into the holder he had on his belt “You’re getting good, but you’re not perfect so don’t get too confident” he stated. Sam shook his head at him turning the page in his book as Nick rummaged through cupboards. 

“Hmm, we’re running low. You’re gonna have to work tonight” 

Sam’s mood changed, he placed his book on the bed next to him sitting with his head down and his arms folded into himself sighing deeply “Do I have to? Just it’s terrifying out there” Nick turned walking up to Sam. He tilted his head up to look at him “I said, you’re gonna have to work tonight” Sam gulped blinking. 

“Yes sir” 

He said full of disappointment. Nick smiled going back to kitchen. Sam watched him go then stood up and making his way to the wardrobe. He searched through the clothing deciding on what he should wear “hey dad? What should I wear?” Nick peered from behind the fridge. 

“Why don’t you try a few outfits on and give me a little runway show” he smirked. Sam rolled his eyes before shaking his head. 

“You know where that would led dad, don’t you want me to get out there quickly, sooner I’m back?” He grabbed a some clothes and made his way into the bathroom while Nick thought “I suppose”.

Sam sat on the toilet seat silently crying. He wasn’t sure how much longer he was going to be able to put up with this. He thought that if he left with Nick he would be able to protect Dan and quite possibly Dean if Nick decided to go after him as well. He didn’t however think he think he would wind up in this twisted dark world he was stuck in. Sure, the training of his gift was fun. His full powers came in on his sixteenth birthday or so his dad told him. He can do a lot of neat tricks but, it’s not like getting to hang out with Dan or cuddle up with Dean and slowly make out while watching a film. He missed them both. 

“Sam, you ready?” 

Nick called out from behind the door. Sam stared at himself in the mirror, hating what was looking back at him. He straighten his outfit and slowly opened the bathroom door. Nick turned to face him, his eyes grew predatory as he looked Sam up and down. He lifted his hand to his chin thinking to himself. “It’s good, but you could do with losing so weight Sam, nobody’s gonna want to touch you if you put on anymore. Apart from me of course” Sam let his head drop, folding his arms across his middle hiding his figure. Nick sat down patting his lap.

Sam made his way over, gently lifting himself onto where Nick gestured. His father checked over his outfit. He bopped him on the nose “Now, you remember the rules?” He asked. Sam nodded his head yes still unable to look Nick in the eye. “I want you back by 3 got it?” Sam nodded again jumping off Nick’s lap and grabbing his coat. 

The streets were dark and it was cold out. Sam walked the wet street, he was new to the streets. The others that walk them with him were difficult. Some were cruel, they would often yell at him to leave their turf calling him all sort of names. Some were okay, They would give him tips on who were the best clients. Then there were the select few. There was always one that thought he was a runaway, told him he was too young to go back home to his family that he shouldn’t be out there doing this work.

Sam stood underneath a lamp post, he took a drag from the cigarette. He had taken up smoking. One of the worst decisions Sam thinks he ever made but it gave him something to do. A car slowly pulled up beside him. Sam lent on its window. 

“Something you want mister?” 

The man in the car grinned showing off his yellow stained teeth as Sam dropped his cigarette stamping on it “what are you offering darling” The man asked his eyes trailing of what he could see of Sam’s body. 

“Twenty five for dry hump, Fifty for a blow job, one fifty for a fuck” 

The man popped the door open and Sam climbed inside the car, he man stared the car up driving them both of a more private area “so what shall it be mister?” Sam asked with an innocent tone while on the inside he felt sick to his stomach. He man handed Sam the money. Sam counted it and stuffed into his bag before sliding his way onto the strangers lap. The stranger went to go kiss the boy but Sam lifted his finger. 

“Ah ah I don’t kiss”

  
***

  
Dean was pacing his bedroom taking glances at the evidence board he created over the past year. 

“We’re the hell are they!” 

Dean yelled throwing his can of energy juice across the room. Dan sat on the bed watching his outburst “Yeah, think you’ve had enough of that stuff” he stated sighing. Dean glared at him and went to pick the empty can up. Tossing it in the trash. 

“It’s been a year Dan and we still have no clue where he’s taken Sammy” 

Dean sat down in the bed next to Dan who had gave him a comforting pat on the back “We’ll find him Dean, i know we will” Dean didn’t react to Dan’s hopeful words. 

“Shit Dean, I’ve got to go I’ve got therapy. I’ll pop round later if you want” 

Dean nodded saying bye to Dan as he left. Dean slowly made his way to Sam’s room. This was even worse than when Sam’s disappeared the first time round. Sam’s room was now a shrine, Dean would often come into it, in order to feel close to Sam. He curled up on Sam’s bed breathing in the remain scent of him that was concealed inside the covers.

He began to recall his moments with Sam. The times they shared in this room together. The times they shared in the impala or at school. He moaned softly as he recalled the feel of Sam’s touch on him, the way Sam would giggle when Dean would kiss at his neck. 

He thought about what Sam would do if he were with him now. Dean rubbed his hand over his growing hard on as he the memory of Sam filled his head. He pictured Sam sitting on top of him kissing him softly on the lips his tongue swirling around his own. 

“Have you missed me Dean?” He would say his hand caressing his face as he gently ground on his lap. Dean nodded raking his hands through the softness of Sam’s hair tangling his fingers in it as they would continue to kiss more. 

He gasped his hand stoking his member faster as he thought of being inside Sam again hearing the little sounds he would make, how he would moan for more from him. The image of Sam on top of him bouncing on his cock loving the feeling of Dean deep inside him hitting that spot over and over again. 

“Make me yours Dean, don’t let anyone else have me” He would moan as Dean would flip them over to thrust harder and faster. Sam would yell out his name his nails scraping down his back leaving trails of red lines behind. 

Dean felt the pressure building with in him. He would tell him he loved him and love him Dean did. It felt so real to him. He could feel Sam’s tight heat squeeze around him. The pleasure was overwhelming and Dean came over his hand moaning out Sam’s name. 

He lay on the bed gasping for a breath as he came down from his high. He felt down when he remembered Sammy wasn’t actually there with him. He cleaned himself up and fell back onto Sam’s bed cuddling up with his pillow as if it was Sam himself, he nuzzled into its comfort and dozed off. 

  
***

Sam whispered as he thrusted lightly against the stranger as he gasped in pleasure beneath him. His hands edged their way down to Sam’s shorts and unbuttoned them. Sam slapped his hand away “you didn’t pay for that mister” he said with a stern tone slowing his movements. 

He man grinned pushing Sam down on the seat. Sam struggled against his grip “Get the fuck of me asshole” he yelled as the man lay his weight on top of him. Sam pushed the man back kicking and scratching at him. 

The man pulled off his belt, using it to tie Sam’s hands together. He ripped at Sam’s clothing biting at his skin, sam yelled out. Trying to escape the bondage he was placed in. The man shoved himself inside Sam’s unprepared hole thrusting hard and rough. Sam screamed in pain “Stop it you creep!” 

He yelled out hitting the man on the back. An aged was building up inside him, he was sick of men thinking they could just take what they wanted from him. Without his consent. 

Sam’s eyes glowed and the man’s thrusting halted as he sat up gasping clawing at his throat. He fell back his arms flying about has he struggled to get a breath. Sam sat up watching the man before him “you deserve everything you get you fucker” he spat.

He narrowed his red eyes and the man’s head exploded. Covering the inside of the car and Sam in blood. Sam screamed in shock looking around him shaking. Wiping the blood from his face. What did he just do. He stared for a moment unsure of what he should do. Should he call the police? But what would he tell them?

He rummaged in his bag searching for his phone. He shakily flip it open searching for the number. “Dad...somethings happened. I need you to come for me”. It wasn’t long before Nick drove up. Sam was sitting on the hood of the car puffing his cigarette. His eyes wet from crying. “Sammy, what happened?” Nick asked brushing the hair out of Sam’s face before looking down at the blood stain left behind. 

“I killed him daddy... I didn’t mean to but I was so angry” he whispered. Nick gazed inside the car before going back to Sam hugging him “it’s okay baby. Daddy won’t tell anyone what you did” Sam cried into Nick’s hold, still shaking. He never saw the dark smirked that appeared in Nick’s face. 


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay a new chapter!!! Xx

Sam sat at the dresser as he made a pen spin on its point. His focus was distracted by the sound of Nick returning making the pen drop and roll to the floor. Nick placed the bags of shopping he had on the table, smiling at Sam. When Sam didn’t smile back and turned back to his gloomy slump on the dresser Nick to tell something was up. He walked up to the boy getting down to his level. 

“I have a surprise” he said. The words seemed to gain Sam’s attention as his eyes lifted to look at Nick’s reflection in the mirror. Nick stood waltzing his way to the door “An old friend of has come for a visit” Sam sat up intrigued, he hadn’t seen another person beside Nick in so long. Well unless he was working but he could go without seeing those people. Truth be told he was excited but at the same time afraid. Who was this person? Had his dad brought Dan back or was this one of his games and the visitor was an old client. 

Nick swung open the door “Welcome do come in” Nick said. Sam would be telling a lie if he said he wasn’t just a bit disappointed at his surprise. Candy walked through the door. Sam did smile however, going up to give the familiar face a hug. “Hiya sugar” she brought the boy into a tight hug before pulling back staring at the boy’s frame. “It’s good to see you Candy” he smiled not noticing her concerned glance. 

“Sammy, we have things to discuss why don’t you go for a walk” 

Sam gave his father a strange look only agree when his father raised his eyebrows and gestured him to go. Not wanted to make him angry Sam did as he said, he gave Candy another hug before heading out the room. Candy watched him go making sure he was out of ear shot before she spoke. 

“What the fuck have you done to that boy?” She asked her voice shaking with worry. Nick tutted sitting against the table, lighting a cigarette. He blew some smoke into her direction “He’s fine” he said simply. No concern what so ever. Candy shook her head and punched Nick in the shoulder. 

“Don’t give me that shit Nick, he’s nothing but bones, when’s the last time you fed the kid” 

Nick rolled his eyes at her. Not saying a word and continued to smoke some more until he finally spoke “I said he’s fine” Candy felt the anger bubble inside her. She stood there watching Nick her hands curling up with rage, her nostrils flared “Bullshit!” She spat. Nick looked at her a smirk on his face. He dropped his cigarette in a glass of water he had next to him putting his hands up in surrender “Okay, he wasn’t happy with himself. He wants to feel better. So he’s on a diet” Candy’s nose scrunched up and she lifted the glass of water splashing it in Nick’s face “Liar!”.

Nick jumped up slamming her against the wall. She stood her ground, staring him straight in the eye “Don’t you dare blame that boy, this is about you isn’t it?” she spluttered as the pressure of Nick’s hold got stronger. Nick finally loosened his grip letting her regain her balance on her heels. Nick stood back turning away from her, hand on the back of his head. 

“He’s stronger than you thought isn’t he?” She asked quietly. Nick remained in place, not even an inch “And you’re afraid he’s going to be stronger than you” Nick grabbed the glass he left and threw it at her, the sound making her cower and the shattering glass missing her by a few millimetres. 

“That brat does whatever I tell him, when I tell him! He is under my control! As long as he remains venerable!” 

Candy looked at the man in disgust “You’re weakening him to remain in control, you should be ashamed of yourself” Nick raised his hand to silence her “Just tell me what you came to say” he muttered sitting down at the table pulling another cigarette out. Candy fixed the hair from her face “There’s been no improvement in Sam’s case, the police still have no clue where he is” Nick chuffed happily to himself. Pleased with the information he received. 

The door opened again and Sam walked into the room “Sorry, do you need more time?” He asked Nick shook his head allowing the boy to close the door “Say goodbye to Candy Sam, she has to go” Sam felt disappointment considering he didn’t get to spend much time with the first connection to his home in months. Candy hug the boy gently and Sam whispered in her ear, secretly passing her a note making sure Nick didn’t see. He watched her get into her car and waved goodbye as she drove off. 

  
***

  
Dan and Dean giggled as they each drank their tenth shot of vodka of the night. Dean poured his eleventh when Dan spoke up “What do you think he’s doing right now?” He slurred. Dean’s smile fell from his face thinking about Dan’s words “knowing him, in his bed with a book learning about something that no one else cares for” he spoke downing the shot that was in his hand. 

Dan laughed nodding his head at how true Dean’s statement was, though he too missed Sam a lot more than he was letting on. Sam saved him and now he wanted to return the gesture but finding him had been difficult. At the beginning of their search Dean assured him that he would find him. That he had tracked down a lot scarier things. That had been a year ago and they were still no where near finding him. 

Dan stared into his empty shot glass, lost deeply in his thoughts. Dean playfully shoved his shoulder snapping him out of his trance “Do you think he’s okay?” He whispered. The pair had been avoiding that question. It was their way of keeping hopes high. Dan started to cry, he wasn’t sure whenever it was because of how much he missed Sam or if it was the vodka in his system super-powering his emotions. 

Dean placed his shot glass on the floor. He slid up the sofa and gave the boy some comfort. Dan cried into Dean’s shoulder hugging him tightly. Dean patted him on the head. Dan’s sobs began to quiet down and he pulled back from Dean’s embrace “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to break down” he sobbed wiping his eyes with the back of his sleeve. Dean smiled at him sweetly, refilling his glass and taking another drink. 

He then refilled Dan’s for him “Go on, one more ain’t gonna make you feel any worse” he flashed that cheeky smirk Sam would often tell him of. Dan did so, gagging on the burning feeling it gave his rough throat. Dean laughed at his reaction. Dan didn’t know why he did it but he suddenly leaned over and kissed Dean softly. 

The pair halted for a moment,Dean looked at the young boy their breath mixing together. Dean kissed the boy again. Pushing him back onto the sofa. Dean deepened the kiss, licking at Dan’s lips to gain entry. Dan granted Dean access slowly allowing his tongue to dance with his. Dean then moved the kiss over to Dan’s neck gently pecking at his skin. Dan breathed deeply his back arching at Dean’s movements. 

Dean lifted Dan’s t-shirt kissing at his torso. Dan sat up allowing him to remove the clothing. The pair kissed some more, their hands running over each other’s body. Dean removed his own t-shirt. Pulling Dan to sit on his lap. Dan ground against Dean making him lean back on the seat. Dean twisted his fingers in Dan’s hair as he moaned softly. Dan unbuckled Dean’s belt, allowing his cock to spring free. He licked at the member gently making Dean gasp. 

Dan’s head bobbed up and down swirling his tongue around the tip of the dick. Dean gripped Dan’s head keeping it in place as he thrust harder into his mouth. Dan gagged as the tip hit the back of his throat. 

“Yes...oh god yes...suck that dick...oh god Sammy” Dean moaned out. Dan didn’t hear Dean’s words over the drunk ness of his mind. 

Dan unbuckled his own belt, pulling down his jeans he lay back on the sofa allowing Dean to cover him, kissing him hard on the lips. Dean spun Dan round onto his hands and knees and received a condom from his wallet sliding it onto his member. He spat on Dan’s hole a couple of times and his fingers before gently sliding one into Dan. Dan moaned at the feeling. 

It wasn’t long until Dan was open enough and Dean was sliding into him. His movements at first were slow and Dan gripped at the arm rest of the sofa as he felt Dean filling him. Dean grip on Dan’s hips tightened as his thrust grew faster. His breathing deepened and his eyes closed concentrating on the feeling around his cock. 

“That’s it Sammy...take that dick...take that big dick for me baby boy” 

The heat tightened around his cock and Dean felt that he was getting close he thrusted hard and fast he sounds of pleasure going to his head “Yeah Sammy...scream for me sweetie..let me know how much you like my dick” 

Dan yelled some inaudible noises as his hand thrusted on his member. It wasn’t long before he was shooting into his own hand. 

Dean’s face tightened as the pleasure built up inside him “I’m gonna...gonna come” he yelled out before emptying his seed into the condom. Dean slowly pulled out. Removing the condom and throwing it in the bin. He collapsed on top of Dan and the room was filled with the smell of sex and the sound of them both panting. 

“I love you Sam” Dean whispered as the pair dozed off. 


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone of your comments I love reading them so much! Xx

Dean groaned as the sun shone through the window. His hand flopped down onto his head, feeling it throb in pain. The wave of nausea ran over him causing him groan again. Dean opened his eyes slowly. He went to sit up but was stopped by a weight laying on his arm. Dean turned his head looking towards the sleeping soul next to him. Dean looked about trying to figure a way to remove his arm from under the boy without waking him. He failed.

Dan shifted turning himself over. He opened his eyes as soon as he did he sat up suddenly. Hiding his body with the blanket that was on top of them. 

“Dean?” 

Dan questioned looking up at the guy next to him. Realisation washed over them both. Dan’s head fell into his hands. His mouth hung open as if it was waiting for a train to enter it. Dean was in an equal amount of shock not being able to look at the other boy. 

“Dean I’m..I’m sorry, I should...go” 

Dan went to pick up his clothing. Quickly pulling them on. His heart was battering within his body and his breathing was intense as he rushed to get ready. Dean wasn’t too far behind, he too getting changed. He was trying to find words to say at least something but his mouth was so dry and his head was spinning. Dan was heading his way towards the door. Dean grabbed his hand halting him. 

“Dan wait..I’m the one who should be sorry, I shouldn’t have taken advantage of you like that” 

Dan turned back to Dean tears in his eyes. He looked at him slowly pulling his hand away. He stood feeling small in his situation as he coward slightly. He’s sobbed quietly.

“I’m the worst friend in the world” he whispered. Dean brought the boy into a gentle hug, patting his shoulder. 

“Hey, this is not your fault. This is all on me” 

Dean stated holding onto Dan’s shoulders. Dan didn’t seem to agree as he still had a tears falling down his face unable to look at Dean properly. Dean l3d him back to the sofa sitting him down. The pair sat in uncomfortable silence for what seemed like forever. Dan wiped his eyes as the guilt built up within himself. 

Dean was the same as he sat with his head hanging between his legs. How could of let this happen? He couldn’t blame Dan, of course this wasn’t all on him. He was there as well but he couldn’t let the boy feel any worse than he already did. But how could he of done this to Sam? Sam was the one he loved. Sam was the one he always thought about so why would he do this to him. 

“Sam gonna hate me isn’t he? After all he did for me and this is what I do to him” 

Dean looked at the boy, sitting back up “We made a stupid mistake under the influence of alcohol. Not only that, we were both in a vulnerable state” Dan sniffed nodding at Dean’s words. Dean ruffled the boy’s hair smiling at him slightly “So what do we tell him, when we find him?” 

Dean thought for a second. He took a deep breath “Nothing” he said simply causing Dan to look up at him in shock and confusion “What?” He said trying to understand him. Dean sat with his arms crossed over himself “We aren’t going to tell him” what he said only deepened Dans confusion more.

“We have to. He’ll have the right to know” 

Dan moved from the seat, sitting in front of Dan placing his hands on his knees “Look where ever Sam is, he’s probably going through a tough time so when we see him again. Let’s not add to his troubles.” Dean raised his eyebrows waiting for Dan to respond.

“Are we agreed?”

Dan nodded slowly still not completely on board with the idea. Dean smiled patting Dan’s leg softly. “Good, now you best get back to your parents they’ll be worried. Tell them I’m sorry for keeping you over night” Dean walked with Dan to the door. “Don’t worry about it okay? What’s done is done. We know it won’t happen again” he hugged the boy again. 

“I’ll see ya later, but maybe we shouldn’t drink this time round” Dean chucked slightly opening the door for him “I second that, see ya soon” 

  
***

  
Sam was sketching, his tongue sticking out his mouth slightly in concentration. Sam lifted his artwork admiring his recent masterpiece. He hadn’t been able to draw in so long and when he saw the empty notebook. He just couldn’t help himself. Nick had never really been a fan of Sam’s drawing talent. Said he had proper talents elsewhere and that no son of his was going to be an artist.

A click of a lock was heard through out the room. Sam quickly closed his sketchbook, hiding it underneath the mattress of his bed. He got back onto the bed and opened a book just in time for Nick to enter the room. 

“Hi dad” He said politely, smiling at his father. Nick looked at him with a raised brow “What have you been up to?” He asked. Sam shook his head.

“Nothing just been reading is all” 

Nick didn’t look all that convinced but let it slide and headed towards the fridge and pulled out a can of coke. Nick looked at Sam as he cracked it open taking a long sip. Sam placed he book back into the bedside table. 

“So how was your day?” He asked. Nick didn’t respond he just kept staring at Sam his eyes narrowing. He placed the can down next to him “What are you up to?” He questioned his arms crossing. Sam shook his head again looking at the man innocently “I don’t know what you mean” he said sweetly batting his eyelashes for good measure. 

“You’re acting weird” 

Sam shifted slightly. Normally hiding something from his dad, like his art was simple but that was back when he had his own room. “What are you hiding? You might as well tell me now. I’m going to find out sooner or later” Sam sighed slowly getting up from the bed and retrieving the boo from under the bed. 

“I started drawing again” 

Sam said quietly his head hanging down and his grip tightening on the book itself. Nick rolled his eyes clicking his fingers. Gesturing for Sam to hand it over. Sam staggered for a moment but when Nick clicked again he did as he was told. Nick snatched the boy from the boy’s hand before flipping through it. 

There was a collection of different drawings so landscape, some portrait. There was a certain muse that had caught Nick’s attention however. There were many different drawings of this person one particular person. 

Sam could see the change in Nick’s mood and he gulped closing his eyes tight. Knowing there was something wrong. “Who is this?” He questioned turning the book towards him. Sam looked at the work “Nobody. I just made him up” Nick’s lips pursed together “Made him up? That’s a lot of drawings for someone you just made up” Nick said in a sarcastic way. He walked towards Sam making him feel even worse as Nick towered over him. 

“I’m gonna ask you again, who is he?” 

Sam didn’t look up, he didn’t even think he took another breath “He’s a boy from back home, a friend of mine” he said quietly. Nick lifted Sam’s head to look at him more clearly, his eyes were watery and his was visibly shaking in his hold. 

“Name?” 

Sam was beginning to panic “David” he whispered again. Nick looked away from his son. David? He had heard that name before. Where had he heard that name? Then he remembered he looked back at Sam. 

“Just a friend?” 

Sam nodded intently terrified of upsetting his father further. Nick circled Sam and Sam stood still twiddling with his fingers. Nick stopped behind him crouching slowly to Sam’s ear.

“I know that’s not true Sam, I know all about David” 

He placed his hands on Sam’s shoulders making him jump. He spun Sam around and his grip tightened some more making a reaction out of Sam. “Anything you like to say now?” Nick asked staring deep into Sam’s eyes. 

“How d-did...”

“Your friend told me. Dan was a very good informant, he sang like a little canary. Tell told me how you both met. How you both fell in love. How you both screwed” He gritted right into Sam’s ear. Sam tried to say something but he was so paralysed with fear he remained rooted to the spot. 

“Did you really think I wouldn’t find out you were fucking somebody else!” Nick yelled in Sam’s face. Sam scrunched up his eyes forcing his tears to stay within but his father wasn’t finished yet. “I was going to let it go, after all you were here with me. But then you show me this!” Nick lifted the book up again. It suddenly caught fire. Sam yelled out as Nick dropped it. Letting Sam’s art burn to a crisp. 

Nick’s eyes glowed red and Sam stepped back slowly shaking his head, knowing what was coming. He pleaded with his father as he came towards him but those pleads went unheard as Nick punched Sam hard in the nose. Sam fell backwards onto the floor. Holding at his new throbbing nose. Nick moved to the kitchen rummaging through some draws before returning to Sam. 

He got down to Sam’s level. Holding him in place. Sam struggled in Nick’s grasp when he saw what he was holding. Nick punched him again causing him to fall on his back. Nick straddled the boy pinning his arms above his head. He lifted the cheese grater next to him and brought I down in Sam’s arms. Sam screamed in pain as he felt each of the ting blades dig into his skin. Blood was pouring from his wounds. Not that Nick seemed to care he slid the grater across Sam’s chin creating another scream of pain from him. 

“This is what you get, for being a slut” Nick growled. He stood from his position and kicked Sam in the chest. The repented this movement a few times until he heard a faint crackling noise. Nick pulled Sam up. He punched him hard in the face again and Sam fell unconscious in his grasp. Nick lifted Sam’s body throwing it on to the bed. He stared at the boy is mid filled with fury. 

He got onto the bed himself flipping Sam’s unconscious soul over. Nick made quick work of undoing his belt. 

“You wanna be a little slut Sammy, I’ll treat you like one” 


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I had some work to do unfortunately but it’s done and I can write again!!! Xx

Sam cried as he fought against his restraints. His old scaring from his previous entrapment had reopened causing intense pain for Sam as he watched the blood drip down his wrists and onto the pillow. 

He frantically tried to pulled the cuffs from the bars on the headboard groaning in pain as the mental wore away the skin more. He lay his head back onto the pillow in despair when he realised he wasn’t going anywhere no matter how hard he tried. 

Nick sat in his chair flipping through a newspaper a cloud of smoke hovering above his head. He gazed up from his paper at Sam. Smirking to himself 

“Finally given up have we?” 

He tutted turning another page. Sam didn’t say anything turning his head away from the man. Nick sighed deeply folding the paper and dropping it onto the chair. He grazed his way over to Sam staring down at the thin and terrified boy below. He didn’t even blink when he backhanded Sam across the face with some much force his head turned. Sam yelped tightening his eyes from the pain. 

“Daddy why are you doing this?..” 

Nick’s brow frowned as he took the cigarette out of his mouth. He lent down on his knees next to the bed. He wiped away a tear that was falling down Sam’s cheek. 

“Why? Why do you think?! This is what you deserve. Nobody betrays me and gets away with it bitch”

Nick whispered stubbornly as he burned his cigarette on Sam’s skin. Sam yelled out his arm shaking from the amount of pain that was created before looking at his father. 

“I..I didn’t mean to it just happened. I said I was sorry dad please just stop this” 

Sam begged. Nick got up from his position and straddled Sam’s waist. He ran his hands down Sam’s body. He lent forward nipping at Sam’s collar bone. He traveled down and Sam closed his eyes to hide his disgust. Nick kissed at Sam’s neck his hands clutching at Sam’s waist “Dad?..Dad?..Dad!” Sam cried inching his neck away from Nick. 

“What?!” 

He strained In frustration pausing on his advances and turning to look at the boy, not with concern but instead with a whole lot of annoyance.

“I really don’t want to do this” 

Sam whispered terrified of the man that was currently inches from his face. Nick grabbed Sam’s neck applying pressure. Sam squeaked for a breath as he struggled more against the bindings on his arms. 

“Now listen to me you insufferable little whore, you will do as you are told cause believe me if you don’t Sam, I will make your life a living hell!” 

He loosened his grip and Sam gasped as the oxygen once again filled his lungs. He coughed uncontrollably which made an agonising pain in his chest. he tried to recollect his breathing but he felt so weak and tired he thought he would never control it again. 

Make his life a living hell? he thought. What was he living at the moment if this wasn’t hell. Nick returned to his actions. Humming in enjoyment at the sight of Sam’s vulnerable body. 

Sam rolled his head towards the window, he couldn’t see anything of the outside world but the sun shone through brightly, Sam watched the shadows of the trees sway in the wind. He was like a rag doll. He had no emotion as he felt Nick thrust into his unwilling body. He tried to take his mind off of it and thought about Dean. 

He thought about how if he was with him at that moment he would probably be geeking out over some cowboy movie he made him watch or they  
Would have gone out of dinner and Dean would tell him that a burger was better than his rabbit food. It also made him think if Candy had did as he asked and gave him the note he wrote, well he guessed not if he was still in his hell hole. 

He zoned out all of Nick’s moans and groans but he couldn’t ignore the moment when Nick thrusted hard and Sam gave a twitch as he felt Nick’s seed spill inside him creating a warm heat with in him. 

Sam whimpered as Nick pull out of him. He didn’t move or say anything, he lay there in pain and with a broken heart. 

  
***

  
Dean looked at his evidence board his head was telling him that there was no hope that he should give up cause Sam was never coming back but his heart was aching for him to keep going that his love could not of just vanished into thin air. 

Dean sighed sitting on his bed in a depressed state. There was a knock on the door. Dean looked up thinking he just heard it until the knock happened again. Dean huffed making his way towards the door. I couldn’t of been Dan cause Dan was at the stage when he just invites himself in plus he usually had his therapy at this time. 

Dean made his way to the door “John I swear to god if that’s you again i will be calling the polic..” he paused when he opened the door. Candy stood at the door way. Dean could see the the awkwardness on her face. Dean flipped her drag her inside pressing her up against the wall. 

“Where is he? What the fuck have you people done with him?!”

Candy out her hands up in defence and pleading with him to calm down and hear her out. Dean dropped his grip and have her some pace. Waiting for what she had to say.

“I’ll have you know that I could very well be killed for being here right now, but Sam asked me to give you something” 

Dean’s ears pricked up at the mention of Sam’s name he looked down and saw she had a note in her hand. Dean accepted it from her opening it quickly. He skimmed over it his heart falling before looking back at Candy. 

“This was all he wanted you to give me?” Candy nodded. Dean left the note fall to the ground and he walked over to the table in despair and Candy picked up the note reading it over. 

“Dean, I shouldn’t be saying this but you have to help him, Nick’s breaking him in ways i never seen him do before. He’s slowly killing him” 

Dean turned to her shrugging his shoulders “Who should I believe? You? The girl who helped take him from me or him? Who’s telling me that he’s fine and happy but he misses me” 

Candy’s gazed dropped down and she looked at the note again before giving it back to Dean. “You’ve seen him can’t you take me to him or at least tell me where he is” Candy shook her head quickly. 

“No. I will not go against Nick” she went to rush out the door Dean grabbed her hand halting her. 

“Why not! I know how he treats you, Why help him” 

Candy turned her head her face was full of fear “I just can’t okay! You don’t understand!” She pulled herself away from his grasp and stormed out of the house leaving the door open. 

Dean picked up the note from the floor and went to go close the door when he noticed something on the note. He lifted it higher into the light and smiled widely.

“oh Sammy, you such a smart boy!” 

Dean cheered as he stared at the watermark on the paper that revealed Nick’s hiding place Dean closed the door and rushed to his laptop searching the name of the motel that was on the paper he also quickly sent a text to Dan. 

“Don’t worry baby, I’m coming” he said out loud. 


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Upload Woo!!! Xx

Sam’s head was pounding, his arms were aching from behind held up for so long. He was also tired, he had very little energy within him. His vision was blurry he couldn’t really concentrate on a single thing around him. There was a feeling of nausea building up which he wished would just go away. 

He groaned in distress. Trying to find a comfortable position to lay in as his back was becoming numb.

“Dad” 

He spoke, his voice horse due to Nick’s earlier strangulation attempt. Nick turned towards the bed, drink in hand. He made his way slowly towards the boy. Looking down at him as if he was some high royalty member and Sam a unknown peasant. 

“Yes, Sammy?” 

Sam tried to focus on the figure above him his head slowly rolling room side to side. 

“My throat hurts, can I have a drink please?”

Nick gazed down at the broken and bloody boy. He huffed slightly before heading back to the kitchen. He placed his drink on the table and filled up a glass with water bringing it back up to Sam. 

He went to go and pour the water on top of the boy but a glance at his condition made him think twice. A flash of sympathy crossed Nick’s face and he placed the glass on the bedside table and reached into his pocket pulling out a small sliver key. 

Nick unlocked both of Sam’s cuffs and gently helped him to sit up. Sam groaned in discomfort as he did his head falling forward not used to having to lift the weight of his head. 

Nick fluffed up the pillows and slowly lent Sam back against it. Sam looked down slowly moving his hands, his blurry vision trying to make out the cuts and bruising that was forming around them. 

Nick sat on the bed next to Sam. Lifting the glass of water. He handed it to Sam who had some difficulty holding his grip. The glass shaking as he tried to lift it to his mouth. Nick took the glass back from his hand and helped Sam take a drink. Sam was glad to have a taste in his mouth that wasn’t either blood or his father’s seed.

“Thank you” 

Sam whispered once he had swallowed the refreshing liquid. Nick shifted himself further towards Sam putting his arm around his waist gently pulling him closer to him. Sam groaned too tried to fight against his father. Nick brushed his hand through Sam’s hair as if he was some sort of dog. 

“Dad, everything hurts so much.” 

Sam whimpered. Every bone in his body hurting every time he moved,even breathed. Nick didn’t say much the only sound in the room being his deep sighing as he continued stroking Sam’s hair. Sam eventually lifted himself up, away from Nick looking up at him. 

“Can’t you heal me, like you did my arm that time” 

Nick paused his movements. He blinked a couple of times before looking down at Sam “I could but I won’t” he said bluntly. Sam’s face fell and he shuffled to cuddle up in the duvet “Why not?” Sam strained. Nick yanked in Sam’s hair slightly, making Sam yelp out. 

“Because you’re being punished baby, you need to hurt so you can learn.” 

He kissed the top of Sam’s head softly. Sam turned away from him “When am I not punished” Sam muttered, the light in the kitchen flickered franticly. Nick sat in shock before looking down at Sam slowly. He lay down next to Sam spooning up behind the boy. Wrapping an arm around his waist still in a state of surprise that Sam still had power within him.

“How can a small thing like you be so broken and yet have some much fight in them” 

Sam let his eyes roll. “Because I was raised by you” Sam stated earning a chuckle from Nick.

“Good answer baby”

  
***

  
Dan opened the door to the Winchester household calling out for Dean. He heard Dean call out to him from upstairs. Dan followed his voice into his bedroom. 

“Hey got your text. What’s the breakthrough?” He asked. Dean turned in his chair a smile plastered on his face.

“I found Sam” 

Dan stood partly in shock and partly in disbelief “This isn’t a joke right?” He asked he voice shaking slightly. Dean shook his head gesturing him to come over to his laptop. 

“Candy came over, Sam wanted her to give me a message” 

Dan stood straight “Candy was here?” He questioned concern in his voice. Dean looked up at Dan who’s smile faded slightly “Dan, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to bring up any memories” Dan shook his head forcing a smile. 

“It’s okay she was actually the nicest one, always made sure I was okay” 

Dean brought another chair towards the laptop for Dan to sit on patting it. Dan sat down looking towards the laptop.

“So, where is my best friend?” 

“Sam, wanted me to have this” he passed the note over to Dan who began reading over the note, his face shifting its moods the more he read “When I read it I thought I was never going to see him again but then when I exposed it to sunlight that appeared” Dean pointed to the location at the bottom of the page. 

Dan’s smiled widened and he giggled slightly. Dean looked at him confused waiting for him to explain “The old lemon juice trick, Sam and I used to use this method when we planned to sneak out at nights” he laughed again remembering the fun times they had together. 

Dean had a look of impression on his face going back to his laptop typing up the motel address “You two really are double trouble aren’t you?” Dan spun his chair from side to side. 

“Since we met” 

Dean pause his typing “When did you and Sam meet?” He asked turning towards him. Realising that he never in fact asked either of them that question before. Dan smirked at the memory.

“We were six, Sam had just moved to my school and I was having some issues with some guys in the year above. One of them pushed me over in the playground and Sam went right up to them and bit him right on his arm. Told them if they ever bothered me again he would bite harder. We’ve been inseparable ever since. Well until a year ago I suppose” 

Dean smiled at the story “Six huh? That’s three years after he went missing” Dan looked at Dean with a saddened smile “Guess that explains why he moved around a lot before” Dean nodded while jotting down the address of the motel.

“Well, he’ll be back with us before you know it” Dan smiled widely “So shall we head” Dean shoved a couple of this into his bag while Dan stood in awkwardness. 

“I want to go, really I do Dean but I don’t know if I can face those people again. Plus my parents will freak if I don’t make it home tonight. Please let me know when he’s home though” 

Dean nodded understanding Dan’s decision, the pair made their way out of the house. Dean unlocked the impala throwing his bag inside. 

“Maybe I should come, if it means I can ride in that car” 

Dean smirked “Dan, go home. I promise I’ll let you know as soon as he’s in this car” Dan gave Dean a hug. 

“Be careful, I know you’re a good fighter but don’t underestimate Mr Campbell. He’s a monster” 

Dean nodded climbing into the impala, he waved to Dan has he drove out the drive way. 

“Alright baby, let’s bring my other baby home yeah?” 


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy y’all! Xx

Nick moaned deeply with pleasure as he felt the tight warm heat of Sam squeeze around his cock. His hand gripping Sam’s hips so hard that he left imprints on Sam’s skin, Sam bit onto his arm to try and silence his cries of pain, his eyes squeezed tightly shut as Nick thrusted hard into him each stab an intense amount of pain. 

Sam could feel himself rip apart as Nick failed to prep him for this surprise intimate moment. Sam bit harder on his arm as Nick picked up the pace slamming into him with such forth tat Sam broke the skin on his arm, the iron taste of blood filling his mouth. 

Sam began to feel faint, the pain was overwhelming he whimpered trying no to show too much of his pain to Nick out of fear it would anger him. He grabbed Sam’s hair pulling his head up from the bed. He lent into Sam’s ear.

“This is the only thing your good for. Slut” 

He spat in Sam’s ear “Say it!” He tightened his grip pulling harder on Sam’s hair “This is the only thing I’m good for” Sam whispered choking back his tears. Nick released his grip pushing Sam’s head back onto the bed.

The only thing that could of made him feel even more disgusting is when Nick came. The wet heat sloshed inside him filling him with hate and shame. Nick licked at his neck biting and kissing at it like Sam was a type of new sweet. 

“Oh my god!!” 

Nick looked up from Sam’s neck jumping away from the boy in shock and quickly throwing some clothes on. Candy stood in shock turning away almost in tears at the sight she just seen. 

Nick pulled Candy into the bathroom away from Sam was was still laying on the bed. He closed the door behind them both as her turned he was met with a slap across his face. 

“What the fuck?” 

He gasped rubbing at his face. Candy stared at him her eyes with tears and her breathing quick with anger “What the fuck? That’s what you say? No. What the fuck was that Nick!” She gestured to the door. 

“I knew you hit him and pimped him out but never did I ever think that you would hurt that boy like that. You pervert!” 

Nick looked at her in confusion “You were with me all the time what did you think I was doing with him?” Candy went to hit the man hard again before he gripped her arm. “He’s a child Nick! You’re child!” Nick pushed her against the door. 

“Yes my son, no one else’s!” He gritted, “You’re sick” Candy pushed him away going through to check on Sam. She pulled the boy’s body up wrapping him in a blanket. Sam groaned tiredly not wanting to be disturbed.

“Oh sugar, what has he done to you?” She asked hugging Sam to her chest. “Poor sweet child, I’m so sorry If I’d known I wouldn’t..” she stared to cry burying her face into Sam’s hair. “I’m so sorry” she whispered again. 

“I’ve have had it with your bullshit!” Nick yelled pulling Candy away from Sam, shoving her onto the floor. “You’ve been a thorn in my ass long enough!” Candy looked up at the man in fear but also with a smile on her face. 

“What you gonna do kill me? You need me and you know it Nick. I’m the only one he really trusts” 

Nick smirked “I don’t care” he flipped out his pocket knife and went to go and strike at Candy. He knife halted however and he struggled to move it of his own accord. 

“You won’t hurt her” Sam stated his eyes glowing at Nick Sam flipped his hand and Nick flew across the room crashing into a wall. Candy looked at Sam in shock before Sam suddenly collapsed back onto the bed. Unconscious. 

Candy laughed loudly “All you’ve done and he still can beat your ass maybe you shouldn’t of trained him” Nick stood up sorting himself out. He huffed and have her a glare.

“Nothing works. His spirit break. What’s worse is he seems to be getting stronger. I won’t allow this prophecy to come true” 

Candy rolled her eyes standing up “Yeah well fucking him isn’t gonna work” she spat at him. Nick just smirked “What that?, that’s just for fun” Candy glared at him again her knuckles turning white as he made a fist. Nick moved towards Sam checking him over when satisfied he cuffed on of Sam’s wrist to the headboard. 

“I need to get more drink” he stated heading towards the door. Candy was in disbelief shaking her head following him out. 

“We aren’t done talking about this Nick!” 

  
***

  
Dean sat in the impala parked at the motel. He gazed at each and every door. Sam was only meters away from him and yet he was still so far, unless he could figure out which room he was in. Dean tapped on baby’s wheel trying to calm his nerves down. The desperation began to fill inside him he just wanted to see Sam, to see if he was okay. 

One of the motel room doors swung open and a man strut out followed by a woman with familiar striped bubblegum pink in her hair. Dean ducked down in his car hoping the pair wouldn’t notice him. 

He’d recognise that pink anywhere. Candy. At least he knew he had the right place. Candy was fighting with the man, which Dean thought must of been Sam’s ‘dad’ Nick. 

He tightened the grip on the wheel as his anger rose. That was the man who took Sam, the one who hurt him, the one who brainwashed him. Dean wanted to do nothing more than kill the man before him. He tried to put his emotions aside to be able to make out what they both were fighting about. 

He could only hear a couple of words here and there but Candy must of said something that pissed of Sam’s dad as he got right in her personal space yelling loudly in her face. Candy coward at him trying to avoid eye contact. If this was how Nick treated Sam, it was a wonder why Sam was so committed to him. 

After the fight, Nick got into his car with Candy reluctantly doing the same. Dean watched the car pull out of the parking lot as he hide further down in baby praying Nick didn’t notice him. 

As soon as he was out of eyeshot dean sprung into action. He clambered out of baby heading to the door in which Nick exited from. He tried the door but it was locked. Dean shook his head before reaching into his pocket pulling out his lock pick. 

The door clicked indicating that the lock opened. Dean took a deep breath before slowly opening the door, a thick smell of drink entered his lungs as he walked in. 

Dean looked around the room his heart racing. Until he found what he’d been searching for the past year curled up on the bed. Dean rushed towards the boy with a mix of both excitement and anxiety

“Sam?, Sammy?” 

Dean was in shock at Sam’s condition. He looked so pale and frail. Dean would of thought he was dead if it wasn’t for Sam shifting his head when he spoke. 

“Sammy?” 

Dean brushed Sam hair from his face trying to get a better look at him. The only colour on his face being the purple and yellow of his bruising. Sam’s eyes inched opened as he tried to look up at Dean. 

“Dean?” 

Sam groaned trying to lift his head. Dean smiled widely feeling successful. Sam made an attempt to sit up only being restricted by a cuff around his wrist. Dean looked at it lifting his lock pick again and freeing Sam from the restricting metal. 

“Dean, you got my message” 

Sam whispered as Dean helped him sit up. “Yeah I did, very smart might I say” Dean hugged Sam gently that cause Sam to whimper in pain. Dean slowly let go apologising. The smile from Sam’s face faded slightly “Dean, I know the our last time together we fought but i swear I didn’t do an...” Dean raised his hand silencing Sam.

“We’ll talk about this later okay, first things first let’s get you out of here”


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy the new chapter! Xx

Sam blinked eyes open. The room around him was bright and white. Too bright. in fact,it hurt his eyes slightly. Was he dead? He had read about near death experiences before so was this the big bright light? Was this heaven? Sam’s eye sight began to focus and the room became clearer. He looked up seeing an IV bag hanging above his head. Sam began to sit up slowly, only to be met with someone grabbing at him. Sam jumped turning towards them in shock. 

“Hey, take it easy. You’re not a picture perfect state of health at the moment” 

Sam relaxed and allowed Dean to help him sit up. “Dean? What’s going on?..what happened?” Dean sat back down in the seat next to Sam’s bed reassuring him “it’s okay calm down. We’ll talk, you just focus on recovering” Sam raised an eyebrow at Dean who sighed sitting forward. 

“Well, I think it’s pretty clear that you’re in a hospital” Dean stated sarcastically chucking to himself. Sam rolled his eyes and Dean’s smile faceted as he was faced with a pleading puppy dog look. Dean closed his eyes for a moment processing his words through his head before actually saying them. 

“Its really you that needs to talk Sammy, ya know to fill in the blanks. I called your social worker If you prefer to talk with her there” 

Sam fiddled with the plastic tube lodge within his arm “does my dad know I’m here?” He whispered. Dean shook his head “I don’t think so, I got you out of there before he came back” Sam nodded sniffing slightly. Dean reached over holding onto Sam’s hand. 

“I can’t keep doing this Dean, I can’t pretend anymore”

Dean moved to sit next to Sam on the bed placing an arm around his waist “What do you mean?” He asked holding Sam closer to him. Sam wiped away his fallen tears moving to cuddle into Dean’s chest.

“I keep telling myself that he loves me. That he didn’t really mean to hurt me but every time I think we going to be a proper family, He does it again but this time he did things to me that I didn’t think he would ever be capable of” 

Sam sobbed “I’m scared Dean, I don’t want to go back to him” Dean brought Sam into a warm hug kissing the top of his head, allowing Sam to wet his shirt with his tears “You won’t sweetie, you don’t ever have to go back to him again. I promise, I won’t let him take you” Dean whispered rocking Sam back and forth.

The pair were interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat “Hi Sam” Miss Patterson smiled widely. Sam brought his head up looking at her “I wish we met again on better circumstances” Dean smiled at her slightly before turning his gaze back to Sam, kissing him on the head again and gently sliding his arm away from around Sam’s waist so Miss Patterson didn’t see. 

“So what’s gonna happen to me? Am I going back to the Winchester’s?” 

Miss Patterson occupied Dean’s empty chair crossing her legs on eve she sat down “No Sam. There’s been an issue brought forward and given your history, your father is no longer deemed fit to be your career” Sam sat in silence, looking up at Dean for a moment. 

“So where am I going to go?” 

Sam asked inching closer to Dean his hand slowly moving towards his seeking comfort yet trying to be discrete about it. Miss Patterson got her file from her bag flipping through its notes.

“You have options, given recent circumstances the board agree that if you wished you could stay at your old care home but that will only be until you turn eighteen. Your second option, is we find you a foster family or there is a third option I think you might like” 

Sam waited in anticipation “What?” Miss Patterson closed her file “We do have one adult that’s interested in becoming your guardian” Sam’s heart rate increased “What? Who? I’ve been back like two minutes” Miss Patterson smiled looking at Dean. 

“Me” Dean said smiling at Sam. At first Sam didn’t think he believed it looking between both Miss Patterson and Dean “Is that even allowed?” He questioned. Miss Patterson nodded slowly “Dean is an adult and he qualified guardianship within the past year. It was his idea” Sam smiled to himself. Just him and Dean. No John or Nick or any other man to mess with him. That sounded more like a dream than a fantasy. 

“Only if that’s what you want though” Sam didn’t need to be asked twice as he nodded eagerly “I would love that” he hugged Dean “Great, well have it all sorted out after you are well enough to be discharged” she stood open heading towards the curtain.

“I’ll let you guys talk”

The waited until they knew the coast was clear. Sam pushed Dean’s face towards him giving him a peck on the lips. Dean grinned and brushed Sam’s hair from his eyes “So, does this mean I’m your daddy” Dean’s whispered jokingly kissing Sam on the cheek.

Sam cringed at his words groaning at it “Don’t ever call yourself daddy again” Sam said softly though Dean felt there was more to it by his facial expression. “Sorry” he stated. Sam then gave a wide yawn, Dean ruffled his hair. 

“Why don’t you get some more sleep?” Sam’s eyes filled with panic gripping onto Dean’s hand as he shifted away from him. “Don’t go, please.” Dean shushed him squeezing Sam’s hand back “I’m not going anywhere” Sam still seem all that sure as his eyes shifted from side to side. Dean moved back into the bed beside Sam.

“how bout I stay here until you fall asleep, then I’ll move over to that chair right there” 

He pointed to the chair beside the bed. Sam nodded cuddling back up against Dean closing his eyes. Dean brushed his hair as he listened to Sam’s soft breaths got more relaxed and steady. 

“Everything will be okay Sam, I’m not gonna let anyone hurt you ever again” 


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally and new update for you all. Enjoy! Xx

Sam and Dean giggled with one another as Dean filled out some paperwork. Sam made an attempt to bring Dean closer to him only for his IV to get caught on the bed he yelped out slightly fixing the tube. 

“The sooner I’m hydrated the better, this thing is starting to get in my nerves” 

He huffed. Dean just laughed at him reaching over to bring the IV closer to the bed to give Sam more movement. Dean flipped the next page over “the last one” he looked at Sam and slowly began to sign the form. 

“Come on Dean” Sam whined shoving him lightly. Dean went even slower purposely trying to wind Sam up. He eventually finished the signature “it’s official, you are now my responsibility” Sam smiled reaching up and giving Dean a quick kiss. Dean looked down at him lovingly, giving him another kiss.

It was all most like it was their first so filled with love and passion Dean moved his hand to Sam’s neck deepening he loving gesture if it wasn’t for the sound of someone nearing them. He was pretty sure they would have gone the whole day. 

They reluctantly pulled apart just in time. “Surprise!” Dan popped his head around the curtain and Dean gave a sigh of relief. Sam pulled away from Dean but had a smile on his face.

“Wondered how long it would be unitl I saw you here”

Dan moved towards Sam and hugged him lightly “I missed you” he pulled a seat up on the opposite side of Sam “I missed you too, how are you doing?” Dan’s facial expression fell slightly.

“I have a bad dream every so often, but therapy is helping” 

There was a moment of silence between them all. Dan was the first to break it “Dean messaged me as soon as he rescued you I’m sorry it took me so long to visit though” Sam shook his head “No it’s oka...did you say Dean?” Sam looked up at Dean who nodded. 

“Yeah he knows Sammy”

Sam looked back at Dan briefly “How much does he know?” Sam whispered. Dean put his arms over Sam’s shoulders trapping him against him “He knows everything princess” He giggled while kissing Sam on the side of the head. Sam just rolled his eyes.

“I’m not a girl Dean” 

Dean scrunched up his face running his fingers through Sam’s hair “I don’t know, with long hair like this you’re kinda look like Rapunzel” he tickled Sam kissing at his neck. Sam laughed loudly “Dean stop..stop it!” Dan smiled at the scene before him. 

“Yeah well Sammy your my pretty girl” he whispered. The pair kissed deeply Sam moaned lightly.

“Good to see everything is back to normal” Dan stated raising an eyebrow at them both. Dean pulled back from Sam “Cut me some slack, I haven’t seen my love in over a year” Dan put his hands up in defence. 

“How about I go get coffee while you guys make out” 

Sam’s trance of Dean snap out at the mention of the word “Coffee?!” Dean rolled his eyes “only a small one and don’t let the doctor see, you’re only meant to be on water”. Dan nodded leaving them to it. 

“I love you” Dean said holding Sam close to him. Sam smiled caressing Dean’s face.

“I love you too”

  
***

Nick cursed and yelled as he threw furniture around the room. Candy coward in the corner, giving him space to vent his anger. 

“That little whore is gonna be sorry, he thought he was hurting before. He’s got no idea what’s coming for him now” 

Nick stood fuming in the centre of them room. Candy slowly made his way up to him “He was weak Nick, he couldn’t of made it out alone” Nick lifted his head turning to her “What did you do?” He asked Candy shook her head “What did you do!” He yelled. 

Candy stepped back “I didn’t do anything that would of caused this!” She exclaimed. Nick stood up straight sneering at her “So what did you do Candy?” She let her head fall shifting her position slightly. 

“He asked me to pass a note, I checked it over before I delivered it there was nothing on it that would indicate where he was” 

Nick closed his eyes for a second letting the anger ease out of this body. “Who was this message for?” He asked hiding the annoyance in his voice. 

“It was for his brother, Dean” 

Nick lifted his hand restricting himself from delivering a slap. Instead her traveled to the fridge checking all its intake, he pulled out what he was checking for. 

“That bitch!” He states while holding on to the bottle of lemon juice. Candy stared in confusion. “Up to his old tricks again” Candy was even more confused “I don’t know what you mean?”.

“Sam and that friend of his would often give each other notes written in lemon juice so I didn’t know what they were up to. I always did however. I found it cute”

Candy realised her mistake. Holding her head down in shame “Nick I’m so sorry, I didn’t know” she hid her smirk from him. Secretly proud of how intelligent the boy was. 

Nick sniffed and it caught Candy’s attention “Nick?” She asked waiting for his to respond. “Why does he always leave me?” Candy realised that the man was crying and she raised a brow at him. 

“I’ve given him everything, I took him in. I clothed him, I fed him and got him an education. I loved him” 

Candy was shocked “You may have done all that Nick! but don’t forget you also hit him, pimped him, tortured him and raped him!” 

That did earn her a slap. “I love him! Ian’s he loves me I never did anything he didn’t want me to do! So don’t you dare say I did that awful thing to him” 

Candy shook her head “All the boy wanted to do was draw Nick, you turned him against you and the fact you don’t see that proves how insane you are!” she cried making her way towards the door. She was about to leave when Nick spoke.

“You go out that door, we are done and your deal is over”

Candy took a breath. thinking for a moment, her hand hovering on the handle. She slowly removed it turning back to Nick. 

“A wise choice, but don’t you ever question me again. Understand?” She nodded taking a seat at the table. 

“We been going about this the wrong way. We’ve been going for Sam but as long as Dean and that boy he likes are in the way. I’ll never have my boy. We have to get rid of them. Now get out of my sight” 

Candy didn’t have to be told twice as she scurried out of the room. Nick collapsed on a chair pulling up a bottle from the floor drinking straight from it. He wiped away his tears.

He noticed the picture that Sam had begged him to keep. He stood from his chair walking towards it. He held the picture in his hand. Sam looked so adorable. A beautiful smile plastered on his face. Nick thought he’d never seen a smile like that on Sam before.

He opened the frame removing the picture. He ripped it slowly in half crumpling up the half with Dean. Throwing it to the floor. He gently placed he Sam half back in the frame and held it close to him. 

Dean was going to pay for taking what belonged to him. He was the first obstacle in his way of pure happiness.   



	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A slightly longer one for you all xx

After a few weeks Sam was finally deemed well enough to be discharged from the hospital. Dean pushed the door open carrying allowing Sam to enter the house before him. Sam looked around the house breathing in the fresh smell of it. It made a change from the grungy interior of the motel he was in. 

“Good to be back?” 

Dean asked closing the door behind him. Sam nodded enjoying the feeling when Dean wrapped his arms around him “How can you afford this on your own?” He asked causing Dean to pause his gentle pecks on Sam’s neck. Dean lifted his head. 

“John still owns the place, he just doesn’t live here right now” 

Sam turned around to face him “What happened?” Dean dropped his arms slowly. Looking at Sam not sure of what to say “Something must of changed, I mean the last time I saw you, you accused me of putting moves on him. Now your head over heels for me. Not that I’m complaining” he smirked giving Dean a reassuring kiss. 

“He started drinking again. It kept getting worse. Then I caught him..”

Dean trailed off shaking the memory from his head “let’s not think of that, let’s celebrate you being home yeah?” He brushed Sam hair from his face staring into his shining eyes. He leaned down and kissed Sam gently. His hands lifting back up, placing them on Sam’s hips. 

Sam deepened the kiss his hands roaming Dean’s torso. Dean let his hands gal, to Sam’s ass. He gave it a firm squeeze that made Sam squeak and giggle. The kiss wasn’t broken for longs as Dean connected their lips again. Sam decide to get his revenge as he groped Dean’s groaning hard on. Dean moaned deeply looking down at Sam who was staring at him with a raised eyebrow. 

“You’re playing a dangerous game Sammy” 

Sam stepped back holding Dean’s hand and leading him towards the stairs “I’m having some difficultly remembering where my room is, care to show me?” He batted his eyes lashes. Dean groaned filled with nothing but pure lust nodding at the boy, letting him led him up the stairs.

It was incredible that they were even able to make it to the room as the pair were all over one another. Dean kicked the door open not letting his grip off of Sam. He pulled them both over to the bed. 

He pushed Sam down lightly, hovering above him as they kissed “You are so amazing” Dean whispered between kisses. Sam moaned allowing His hands to grip into Dean’s hips, he pulled his shirt up slightly giving him access to Dean’s soft skin. Sam gripped hard his nails digging into him. 

He pulled at Dean’s shirt anxiously trying to get it off of his body. Dean chuckled helping Sam out by taking it off. Sam looked in amazement slowly running his hands down Dean’s abs. 

“You’ve been working out” 

Sam gasped looking at the new six pack before him. Dean shook his head “I wanted to look extra hot, in case you forgot about me” Sam looked up at Dean’s eyes moving himself to sit up. He placed his hands on Dean’s face. 

“I could never forget you Dean, I thought about you every single day” 

To save himself from tears and ruining this moment that he prayed for the past year. Sam pulled Dean back towards himself. Dean lifted Sam’s shirt up gently. Sam paused his hand looking at Dean his teeth buried in his lip. 

“It’s okay I have scaring too, yours are just visible” 

Sam breathed deeply letting his hand fall from Dean’s. Dean smiled at him gently lifting the shirt over Sam’s head. Sam shivered when the fresh air hit his skin. Dean kissed Sam again. He gently placed his hand on Sam’s waist. He smiled at first sight for Sam’s body. 

“You’re so beautiful” 

Dean whispered. He climbed further up the bed carefully laying his weight on top of Sam, holding him close to his body warmth. The pair kissed passionately forgetting the world around them. Them together in this moment was all that mattered. 

“You sure you want this, we can wait” 

Sam shook his head not letting Dean get up again “I’ve been dreaming about this for the past year. We’ve waited long enough, don’t you think?”

Dean kissed his neck softly leaving a light impression and making Sam arch his back in pleasure. 

“Feels like I’ve waited a life time” 

Dean stood unbuckling his belt and removing his jeans as Sam did the same before moving closer into the middle of the bed. Sam sighed seeing the outline of Dean’s cock in his briefs. Sam crawled forward mouthing at the bulge. He pulled down the barrier and Dean’s cock sprung out. Sam licked at the head and Dean shuddered at the sensitivity of it. He closed his eyes concentrating on the pleasure that Sam was supplying him. 

Sam took his cock into his mouth swirling his tongue around head. Dean gasped loudly holding tightly onto Sam’s hair as Sam took more of Dean into his willing mouth. 

“S..Sammy” 

Dean stuttered. The warmth of Sam’s mouth around him felt like nothing he’d ever felt before. Sam was special there was no one that could make him feel this way. No one, not ever. Only Sam. 

“Sammy s-stop. I don’t w-wanna come yet”

Sam paused his movements and released Dean from his mouth. Dean opened his eyes again being met with the sight of pure beauty and innocence before him. 

“You are such a pretty girl”

Sam scrunched up his nose and rolled his eyes “I am so getting a hair cut tomorrow” he stated.

Dean laughed throwing himself on to of Sam. He kissed the boy a dozen times little pecks all over his face before reaching over to his dresser pulling out a condom. Sam looked at it shaking his head. 

“I want to feel you inside of me” 

Dean tossed it without a second thought. He went and removed Sam’s underwear. The feel of them both pressed together made both feel close. More than just physically close. More like close at heart. 

Dean reached out again lifting the lube from the dresser. Sam kissed him softly getting lost in the sea foam green before him “What if I told you that I didn’t need prepped” Dean looked at the him confused slightly. He looked at the bottle.

“I need to I don’t want to hurt you”

Sam giggled, pushing down the bottle “I’m already prepped. I did it in the hospital bathroom, you know when you were talking to my doctor.” Dean gulped and Sam knew exactly what he was doing to him. 

“You even heard me moan, remember? You asked if I was okay. I just said I subbed my toe but I was really fingering myself. Thinking about this moment right now. How you would react when I told you. It turned me on so much Dean, I almost dragged you into that bathroom to take me right there and then” 

Dean moaned loudly pre-cum dripping onto Sam’s own groin. Sam watched as Dean’s face turned a light shade of pink. Sam wiped at his small release bringing it up to his mouth and licking his fingers seductively. 

“I’m starting to see why you were such a popular stripper” 

Sam rolled his eyes flipping them both over. Sam lifted the lube and graciously covered Dean’s member. Sam positioned himself and gave Dean another lingering kiss.

“You absolutely sure?” 

Dean asked. Sam nodded again sitting himself back up. He slowly and easily slide Dean inside himself. Sam gasped with the feeling of being filled. His palms tightened on Dean’s shoulders gripping tightly as he slowly began to ride Dean. 

“Oh god..I forgot how..how b-big you were” 

Sam closed his eyes focusing on riding Dean. Dean arched his back which caused him to thrust deeper into Sam. Sam moaned loudly at the feeling increasing the pace slightly.

“So pretty”

Dean whispered, sitting up is hands wrapping round Sam’s waist as he helped Sam bounce. Sam moaned loudly his head thrown back with pleasure. Dean held onto the boy. The pair gazed at each other their eyes swamped with love and admiration,Their lips crashed together both of them fighting for dominance. 

Dean won the battle as he flipped Sam onto his back. Sam raked his nails down Dean’s back making him look as though he had been scratched by a large cat. 

“Dean..oh my..fuck..D-Dean!” 

Dean was too busy nipping at Sam’s neck breathing in his scent. Thrusting gently into him. 

“Aw fuck.. baby..I’m gonna..I can’t hold on”

Sam jacked his hand on his member adding to the intense pleasure he was feeling. Dean thrusted and hit that perfect spot with Sam. 

“Oh fuck Dean!” 

Sam came hard coating his hand and Dean’s chest with his load. Dean wasn’t done however, he slowed his pace slightly and continued to thrust into Sam who gasped at the sensitive simulation. 

A few thrusts more and Dean too was reaching his peak, cumming deep into Sam’s hole. Sam sighed at the warm feeling. It was different from his dad’s Dean’s loads felt like it belonged within him where as Nick’s felt like filth and shame. 

Dean kissed Sam again before rolling over next to him, the pair gasping for a breath. “I love you” Sam stated turning his body to face Dean. Dean smiled over at him pressing him towards his body cuddling him. He kissed the top of Sam’s soaking wet hair. 

“I love you too” 

Sam began to feel tired. Dean felt like a personal hot water bottle as he cuddled into him. His trance soon ended when Dean spoke up.

“Hey Sammy, I’ve been thinking. I want you to go into therapy” 

Sam sat up at the sudden thought “What?” Dean sat up next to him avoiding eye contact with his partner “I just think it will do you good, you know, talking to someone about what you’ve been through. Your doctor agreed with me” 

Sam sat in silence he never once considered therapy. His dad always told him that therapy was for weak pathetic people who moaned when their life was a little from perfect. 

“But I have you to talk to about it” 

Sam stated holding onto Dean’s hand. He Smiled up at Sam holding him to him and kissed his cheek “Of course you always will, just I don’t always know what to say to you but a professional might” 

Sam pondered for a moment “I don’t know therapy isn’t really me now is it?” There was a moment of silence between them both. Sam waited for Dean to respond.

“Dan goes to therapy, has been since you saved him. He says it’s helped him hugely” 

Sam groaned knowing Dean wasn’t going to drop this idea unless Sam said he would give it a shot, Sam sighed lightly moving from Dean’s hold. This really was something he didn’t want to do, sitting with a stranger and talking out his daddy issues. Sam would rather go out with a girl.

  
“I don’t know Dean, I don’t think I feel comfortable with it”

Dean rubbed Sam’s shoulder softly. He really wanted Sam to give this a go. 

“Please Sammy for me. Just try one session.” 

Sam looked at him, he was using the puppy dog face that Sam would use in him, he couldn’t say no to that face. 

“Okay Dean. One session” 


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May be slightly confusing but have no fear all will be revealed xx

The next morning Sam was quiet as he stood in the kitchen waiting for Dean to come down the stairs. The only sound filling the room being that of the kettle. Sam filled two cups with water stirring each one. Dean sleepily walked. 

“I made coffee” 

Sam spoke placing both cups onto the table,taking a seat. Dean smiled rubbing at his eyes “Good morning to you too” he patted Sam on the back lightly before fishing through the cupboard and placing two slices of bread in the toaster. He noticed Sam was being quiet. There was something on the young boy’s mind. 

“Penny for your thoughts” 

Dean smirked but when Sam looked up at him with a serious expression on his face Dean took a seat down next to him. 

“What’s wrong? Are you worried about going back to school? I told you I think you should stay off longer..” 

He trailed off when Sam shook his head “it’s not school and FYI I do want to go back, I’ve missed so much already. It just.. we need to talk” 

Dean’s concern turned into worry and his hands gripped the mug he had tighter “Are you breaking up with me?” He asked failing to hide the shakiness of his voice. Sam quickly placed a hand in his shoulder. 

“No! Of course not. That’s not what I want to talk about” 

Dean breathed a sigh of relief he let out a fake chuckle his grip on the mug loosening “so what’s up?” He asked. Sam took a sip of his coffee and stared down into the deep brown liquid. Sam watched the ripples move about in the cup, lost in his thoughts. 

“Sammy?” 

His head snapped up regaining his focus “I don’t really know how to tell you” Dean placed his hand on top of Sam’s rubbing it gently “you can tell me anything. You know that” Sam smiled slightly dropping his head again. 

“You’ll think I’m crazy” 

Dean removed his hand, sipping his drink. “Sam. I love you and I’m here for you” the toaster popped and Dean moved to go get the toast. Sam remained on the seat. 

“Do you believe in the supernatural?” 

There was a clatter and Sam turned to face the noise “Dean?” Sam looked at his partner who was standing still facing away from him. Dean breathed deeply slowly picking up the cup he knocked over. He was panicking slightly, what did Sam know? Had John somehow contacted him? “What makes you ask that?” He questioned turning back to face Sam. 

“There’s something about me, something strange” 

Dean sat back down next to him. He placed the plate of toast in front of them both. Sam picked up a piece shoving it into his mouth, stress eating. “Strange? You mean more than you are already?” Sam crossed his eyes in annoyance taking another bite of his breakfast. 

“No..I can do things Dean. Things people shouldn’t be able to do” 

If he wasn’t confused before Dean certainly was confused now. He nodded slowly looking at Sam “Like what baby?” Sam lifted his hand over the empty plate and concentrated. His eyes narrowed as the plate began to shake slightly. Dean’s attention rose as he watched the plate move before him. It shook further lifting up off the table. 

The plate got higher and Sam suddenly let his hand drop. The plate fell and Dean caught it in his hand.

“That was certainly unexpected..so you’re psychic?” 

Sam looked at him confused “You’re not freaking out” Dean placed the plate back on the table “You’re not the first psychic I’ve met, John and I know this woman called Missouri. She’s incredible” Sam thought about correcting Dean. Telling him about nick right there and then but the word psychic made his ability sound so much better than what it really was. A curse. 

Sam smiled softly, still shaking with nerves “So do you still love me?” Dean lent over to him “Sammy, of course I still love you, don’t think of a second I don’t” he kissed Sam gently.

“That’s not everything Dean” 

Dean bite his lip holding Sam close to him brushing his hair through his fingers.

“You’re not going to school today, you’re going to stay here with me all day so I can shower you with love” 

He lifted Sam onto his lap “You don’t have to tell me anything more right now, let’s just enjoy our time together” Sam nodded kissing the boy before him. The kiss deepened and dean lifted Sam up off the chair. 

“Let’s go back to bed yeah” 

Sam giggled allowing Dean to led him back up the stairs

  
***

Nick pushed open the door and walked through the hall. Heads turned and stared at him some in shock and some in fear. There was whispers that could be heard as Nick took a seat on his throne. 

“We weren’t expecting you back this soon sir, does this mean it’s time?” 

Nick raised his hand silencing the man next to him. Nick clicked his fingers and as quick as a flash there was a drink being handed to him. “No. it is not time, our plan has be altered.” 

The mention of his sudden change of plan created a buzz of groans around the room. Nick slipped at his drink leaning back in his chair.

“Forgive me my lord, but shouldn’t we be hurrying I mean you can’t deny it. Your power is weakening” 

Nick tightened his grip and the man groaned in pain. Nick looked at him his brown frowned harshly. He clicked his fingers but instead of a drink. The man before him turned to ash. Nick turned to the rest of those in the room. 

“Anyone else question my power?” 

There were a few shakes of the head and some put their hands up in defence. Nick smirked being back did make him regain some strength. It had been so long since his last visit. 

“Now first things first. Dean Winchester” 

There was a annoyed snarl going round the room. The name had not gone unheard of down in this region. “His he an issue my lord? I thought we dealt with the Winchester” Nick shook his head. 

“No no no no we dealt with John, not Dean but he’s not the main issue. There’s another. A boy that my Sammy has fallen for. A David” 

There was a single snort coming from the crowd of people standing before him. “Care to share” Nick sneered turning towards the young man. The teen stepped forward a light smile on his face “You are mistaken sir, I believe there may only be one issue in your path”.

Nick growled darkly steadying his fingers in a clicking motion “You should start explaining if you know what’s good for you” the teen smirked bowing his end lightly. 

“I was only doing as you wished of me my lord. I watched over Sam while he was at school. Sam got close to a boy in the year this vessel was in. A David Lewis” the name peaked Nick’s Interest “Continue”.

“David and Sam began quite the it couple in school. Attached at the hip, there was even a rumour that the pair did it in school time. The stage thing about it to me was that this David had a remarkable resemblance to Dean” 

Nick strode over to the teen glaring down at him “What are you suggesting?” Nick spat in the teens face. The boy looked back at him slightly coward by the amount of power that was currently towering over him.

“I’m saying Sam has been sleeping with his brother” 

Nick laughed deeply shaking his head “Not bad, you almost had me there for a second” his smile soon vanished at the teen didn’t change his expression looking at his leader “You have no proof” Nick gritted towards him. 

“I was at party and I got quite close to Sam. They were arguing with one another and it didn’t look like a sibling tiff more like a lovers quarrel” 

Nick screamed out his eyes quite literally red with anger “That dirty little incestious whore! I’m gonna kill him!” People jumped at his words. Not wanting to say anything more incase they angered him more. Nick collapsed in his throne feeling spent from his outburst. 

“Leave me. I need to regain my strength” 

Those around him nodded before quickly exiting the room. Nick sat boiling by himself. Dean was going to suffer for what he did, for touching what didn’t belonged to him. 


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are going to start to get interesting xx

Sam leaned against the wall in the hallway of his school. He couldn’t help but notice people staring at him and whispering to the others around them. Sam tried to ignore them his grip tightening on his bag. 

“Well look who decided to show up” 

Sam perked up at the voice as he turned to face Dan. The pair walked through the hall. The whispers and stare only only worse the further into school they went “Yeah but now I’m thinking I should of stayed at home” Dan looked in Sam’s direction noticing a group of girls looking at them both. 

“Take a picture it will last longer” he yelled. The girls snapped out of their glance quickly walking away from them. Sam sat down in one of the chairs placed in the hallway.

“I worked hard to try and not be that boy who was kidnapped and found but what do you know, I get re-kidnapped and now I’m the boy who was kidnapped and then found” 

Dan sat down next to him “I would feel bad for you but honestly it’s kind of nice not being the one everyone is staring at” Sam leaned back huffing. Dan tired to to think of a way to distract Sam from those around them “So, what about your classes?” Sam sat forward sighing. 

“They wanted me to repeat the year but Dean convinced them to allow me to do my exams next week” 

Dan looked at the boy in shock. The pair stood up making their way to their lockers. “Damn that’s a lot if work” Sam nodded unlocking his locker door “Yeah that’s why I’m allowed to the library all day to study” Sam held his books closely to his chest. 

“Hey by any chance after school can I go to yours to study, Dean keeps distracting me” 

Dan peered from behind his locker waggling his eyebrows at him “ohhhh he was distracting you, what he do Sam flash that birth mark on his hip?” The pair just laughed for a moment until Sam’s trailed off.

“How do you know about that?”

Dan closed his locker gently stammering for words “We spent a lot of time together while you were gone, I just noticed is all” Sam seemed to believe him as he nodded and smiled again. 

“Hey Campbell!”

Sam turned his head towards the voice. It was some dick in their year. Sam rolled his eyes tolerating the idiot. “You know Sam, my dad works on the police force I heard him talking about you, tell us is it true that you’re a stripper?” Sam remained quiet holding his books closer to his chest for support.

They boy got closer to him “You know that’s not all I heard” Sam swallowed trying to ignore him that was until the boy got right in his ear speaking only loud enough for him to hear that he was difficult to ignore “I heard that your daddy liked to fuck you” he whispered. Sam felt tears rise in his eyes as his breathing quickened. 

“Aww is Sammy gonna cry” 

The boy laughed his groupies giggling behind him. “Why don’t you guys just piss off And leave him alone?” Dan exclaimed the boy shrugged his shoulders leaning into Sam again “Did you cry when your Dad shoved his dick in your ass?” He shoved Sam causing him to knock into the lockers and drop his books to the floor strutting away laughing to himself.

“Real mature prick!” 

Dan yelled dropping to the floor to help Sam pick up his things. Sam wiped his eyes sniffling “Are you alright? What did he say to you?” Dan got defensive looking back past Sam searching for the boy. He handed Sam his last book. Sam stood “I’ve got to...got to go” he stalked off Dan called after him only to be ignored. 

  
***

  
Sam was more than grateful when he heard the final bell of the day. He gathered up his art supplies for his portfolio. He headed down to his nearest exit. He was almost at the door when he noticed the same guy from earlier, not fancying another interactive like before Sam headed to another exit. 

“Sam, Sam hold up!” 

He slowed his pace when hearing Dan’s voice “hey I’ve barely seen you all day and I thought you were coming to mines?”Sam stopped looking at Dan “oh right yeah, sorry I think after today I just want to go home” Dan nodded giving Sam a small smile as they began walking again. 

They arrived at the gate Dan said his goodbye and walked in the opposite direction. Sam didn’t get far when he was pulled back by his collar. 

“Hey Sammy” 

Sam coughed lightly clearing his throat from the attack. The boy wrapped his arm around Sam’s shoulder.

“Your a smart guy right? I’ve been thinking. I’m having a little trouble with math. So here’s the deal, you do my assignments and I won’t tell anyone about what you and your dad got up to in bed yeah?” 

When Sam didn’t responded the boy shoved him against the gated wall. He really didn’t want people to know about his home issues. He never hear the end of it and that new start he wanted who never happen.

“I’m waiting on an answer freak” 

Sam still failed to give an answer. That was until the boy punched Sam across the face he began to tear up again nodding at the boy. He smirked tapped Sam on the cheek “that’s a boy” he went into his bag pulling out some of his books.

“You can start with this, it’s due Monday” 

He shoved the books into Sam chest so hard he thought the books were gonna bruise him. The boy walked off leaving Sam to walk home.

When he returned home Dean was there waiting for him. He called through from the kitchen “Hey! I thought I’d make your favourite tonight! also how was your first day back?” He popped his head from around the door just as Sam was heading his way up the stairs. 

“Hey I asked you how school was” 

Sam paused for a moment “Yeah, it was alright” his tone wasn’t all that convincing and Dean made his way towards Sam “What’s up?” Sam kept his back turned to Dean he didn’t want him to see him at this moment. 

“Sammy?

Sam turned slowly revealing his already bruising eye. Dean rushed up to him bringing him into the light to get a better look at his eye. “Who did this to you?” Sam pushed Dean’s hand away shaking his head “It doesn’t matter Dean, just drop it” Sam tried to walk away but Dean grabbed his wrist lightly.

“It does matter if somebody thinks they can get away with hurting my boyfriend” 

Sam allowed Dean to pull him into a hug “He knew, about me and what Nick did to me. God Dean even when I’m not with him, it’s like he’s still controlling me. am I ever gonna get away from him?” Dean cuddled the boy biting his lip. 

“They’ll get him baby and when they do he’ll never bother you again” 

Sam pushed him away “No they won’t! They never get him! He’s still out there now! probably after me again! Don’t you see he’ll never stop Dean! He won’t stop until I’m either his perfect little bitch or dead!” Sam threw his arm out in exaggeration. At that moment a ball of flame appeared from nowhere hitting the curtain and setting it alight. 

Dean rushed forward pulling it down and stamping out the flames. Sam looked down at his hands in shock. “What the fuck Sam” Sam didn’t acknowledge him still in shock he looked up at Dean his hands shaking. 

“I don’t know what happen..I’ve never..that’s never happened before” 

Dean looked at the boy slightly scared “it’s okay, maybe I just control my temper” Sam continued to look down at his hands wondering what the hell had just happened. Dean gently took Sam’s hands into his own. There was no heat from them. In fact they were normal. Dean gingerly brought the boy into a hug. 

“Is now a bad time to mention that I got you a therapy appointment today” 


	38. Chapter 38

Therapy was as terrible as Sam expected it to be. He sat there silently as the woman before him keep asking him questions. Sam wasn’t stupid he knew she was trying to get him to break. He noticed her speaking to Dean when their hour was finally up. He sulked, waiting on Dean to take them home. 

He climbed into the impala still in a bitter mood. Dean could feel the tension around them the tried thinking of what he could say to make it less awkward. 

“So you didn’t talk much huh?” 

Sam lent against the window rolling his eyes “I don’t ever have to go back do I?” Dean stole a glance at Sam before quickly turning his attention back on the road. 

“I got you another session, you need to talk about these things Sammy. It will be good for you” 

Sam looked at Dean with an annoyed expression “I don’t want to talk about them Dean. I want to forget them” Dean gave Sam a stern glance not really in the mood to argue with the boy especially when driving.  
  
“You promised me you would try it a go and yet you didn’t even try. So you going back and that’s final” 

Sam went to argue but Dean raised his hand silencing him. Sam sighed deeply returning to his huff against the window. 

When the returned back at the house Sam stormed up the stairs. Dean followed him up 

“Sammy wait, come on you can’t be mad at me..” 

Sam went into his room. Dean followed trying desperate to get Sam to talk to him “baby please..” Sam looked back flicking his hand and the door slammed shut in Dean’s face. 

“Sammy open the door” 

Dean sat outside Sam’s room very so often asking Sam to let him in “I’m not gonna give up you know” he heard movement in the room and the door suddenly swung open. Dean fell backwards into the door way the ended up staring at up at Sam. 

“Calmed down now have we?”

Sam just rolled his eyes again going back and falling onto his bed. Dean stood himself up going over and sitting on Sam’s bed “I’m sorry i yelled at you” Sam perked up a bit turning round to Dean “I forgive you” Dean moved closer to the boy cuddling him in. 

“So does this mean I don’t have to go?” 

Sam looked up at Dean hopefully, Dean smiled down at the boy “Nice try. You’re going” Sam flopped back down as Dean got off the bed.

“I’ll call you when dinners ready”

  
***

  
Dan rushed up to Sam at their usual meeting point “Oh good I didn’t miss you, I wanted to wish you luck before your exam” Sam smiled slightly thanking his best friend. 

Sam was a nervous reck and the only thing that could make if feel worst at that moment appeared by his side. “So Campbell, get my work done?” Sam’s heart dropped he was so busy studying for his own exams he completely forgot about his other task. 

“Umm you see the thing is..” 

The boy didn’t look so impressed, he shook his head “Well you didn’t keep your end of the deal. I don’t have to keep mine” Sam watched at the boy walked away he watched as he smirked at Sam. Dan looked at his friend in confusion.

“Sam what’s going on?”

Sam didn’t hear him over his growing fear of what his bully was planning “Sam?” Still nothing. He watched as the boy stood up on a chair. Sam felt panic rise within him. He chased after the boy. 

“Hello everyone! I thought I’d share a little secret about our good friend Sam Campbell.” Sam was over the panic, now he was just plain angry. 

“Hey!” The boy turned smugly and Sam pulled him off the chair throwing him to the ground. He punched him square across the face. There were a number of gasps around the corridor at the violent scene. 

The boy fell to the ground and Sam got on top of him repeatedly hitting the boy in the face. The fight created quite the crowd all cheering for more violence. 

“Sam stop it! Get off of him! Sam!”

Dan tried desperately to pull his friend off of the boy. He succeed somehow gripping Sam tightly dragging him away. The boy sat up holding his bloody nose.

“You’re a fucking psycho!” 

Dan had to try harder to hold Sam back when that remark was heard. “Let go of me, I’m gonna kill him!” Sam saw nothing but red the only emotion he knew at that point was anger. “Sam calm down, he’s not worth it. Let’s go walk it off!” 

“I said let go!”

Sam turned round Dan loosened his grip lightly in shock, Sam tore out of his hold pushing Dan back. He didn’t remember what happened all he heard was a crash. Sam gasped when seeing Dan on the floor beneath the lockers rubbing the back of his head “Dan?” There was a couple of shocked gasps and whispers around the room. 

Sam went to go help his friend up. Dan flinched at the sight of Sam sitting up right shifting away from him. Sam looked hurt “Dan I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean” Dan shook his head shaking slightly “it’s okay..let’s j-just move on alright” Sam didn’t feel like everything was all right. He felt completely guilty for hurting his friend. 

“What is going on here?” One of the schools teachers asked “Sam punched the hell of of Ross” one of his groupies called out. The teacher turned to Sam and Dan.

“Sam, two weeks detention and someone get Ross to first aid please and the rest get to your first class now!” 

***

  
Dan walked to Dean’s place the events of that morning still running through his head. He could escape it. It disturbed him all day long. The opened the door and called out for Dean. 

“Hey Dan, where’s Sam?” 

Dan sat down on the couch “He got detention, for two weeks” Dean raised his eyebrows not quite believing him “Sam? My Sammy got detention” he chuckled. Dan nodded and Dean stopped, sitting down next to Dan on the couch.

“What’s up?” 

Dan was shaking lightly. Dean tried to comfort him “Dan?” Dan didn’t move instead it seemed as if he was in a hypnotic state staring at the floor. “There’s something wrong with him” he whispered quietly. Dean sat confused he got up and got Dan a glass of water passing it to him. 

“Wrong with who?, Sam?” 

Dan nodded slowly “He’s different”. The way that Dan was acting was scaring Dean who looked at the boy rather concerned “Different how?” Dan took a drink from his glass still visibly shaking. 

“He got into a fight at school. I tried to stop him but when he turned...” his voice trailed off. Dan swallowed his breath, he didn’t want to seem crazy but he knew what he saw. As plain as day. 

“His eyes..Dean his eyes were red” 

Dean sat back on the couch in surprise “You mean like he was seeing red?” Dan looked back at him shaking his head. He was sure of it. “No Dean, his eyes were red, glowing red. I swear”. Dean tried to show Dan he believed him, dean thought to himself for a minute. He was sure he had heard something related to red eyes before. Maybe it was something John spoke about before. 

“Have you ever noticed anything strange about him?” 

Dean shook his head no. He didn’t want to say anything to Dan that worry him more or worse make him afraid of Sam “Maybe it was just a trick of the light” Dan huffed slightly annoyed that Dean wasn’t all that on his side anymore. 

“You know, when we were stuck with Sam’s dad he kept saying that Sam was special, powerful. What if this is that? What if Sam is dangerous?” 

Dean had heard about enough from Dan. He wasn’t going to let him bad mouth his boy friend like he was, being his best friend or not. “Dan you know Sam, you’ve been best friends for years. He’s gone through so much the past year. A lot worse from when you were there. So why don’t you just back off. Let him blow some steam” 

Dan glared at Dean “I’m just worried he’s gonna get himself in trouble or worse hurt!” He boy stood storming out of the room towards the door.

“Tell Sam I’ll see him tomorrow” he slammed the door behind him. As soon as Dan was gone dean rushed to the phone darling the number he knew would help him with his situation. 

“Hey bobby..it’s Dean. Yeah..I’ve got quite the case and I need your help”


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can not wait to write the next chapter I have such big things planned but in the mean time enjoy his filler type chapter xx

Sam sighed deeply relieved that he was finally home. He dropped his bag at the door and made his way to the sofa collapsing on top of it sighing again in deep relaxation. 

“Sammy that you home?”

Sam opened his eyes a smile growing on his face at the sound of Dean’s voice. He sat up when he heard Dean’s footsteps come around the corner. Dean leaned against the door way facing Sam. He had a slight smile on his face and yet he had deeper look of disappointment. 

“Dan came round earlier. Said you got detention for two weeks that true?”

Sam huffed moving to sit on the seat “Yeah? So? what’s the big deal. You got detentions longer than that when you were at school” Dean uncrossed his arms moving closer to Sam. He sat on the armrest “True but you never did. Not before today” Sam didn’t react, falling back into the chair. Dean let himself fall sliding next to Sam. 

“Maybe there’s more of me in you than I thought” 

Sam raised his eyebrow giving Dean a cheeky smirk. He inched closer to Dean gently moving his hand over his chest feeling his pecks before straddling him. Sam kissed him on the cheek and then moved to lick at Dean’s ear. Dean moaned lightly. 

“Maybe there could be even more of you in me. Right here right now “ 

Sam whispered lightly kissing his lover again. Dean melted into the kiss bringing his hand on Sam’s shoulder pulling his closer. Dean lost himself in the world of Sam. The taste of his tongue like heroin to him. Dean eventually pulled away. “Don’t think that you can kiss your away out of this conversation” Sam sighed moving away from Dean slightly confused. No guy had ever turned him down before once he started his usual tricks.

“What happened today?” 

Sam looked at Dean and a sense of regret and shame washed over his body. He allowed himself to move closer to Dean. Sam took a deep breath, he didn’t know where to begin. He was feeling so many different emotions. He knew there was something happening within him and he didn’t know what to do about it. 

“There’s something wrong with me Dean” 

Sam teared up cuddling into Dean. Dean could almost hear his heart break at the sight of his boy so upset “There is nothing wrong with you baby, you are perfect in every way” Sam shook his head allowing himself to cry slightly. 

“No I’m not, something happening to me and I don’t know what or why” 

Sam broke down, holding Dean close to him. Dean wrapped his arms around him tightly rocking him trying to calm the boy down from his hysterical state. 

“Everything is gonna be okay. I’ll get you any help you want baby” 

Sam lifted his head. His eyes were red and his nose snotty. Dean reached over to the table stand pulling a tissue from the box they had on it. Sam blew his nose loudly finally allowing himself to breath properly. “I don’t think there’s any help for things like me” Dean bit his lip. He could tell Sam the truth it would help him understand his gifts more and stop making him feel like such an outsider. 

“Come on, were going on a road trip” 

Dean jumped up from the couch trying to be his most charming self to make Sam feel better. He pulled Sam up by his hands “get some shit together it gonna be a long drive” Dean moved to exit the room presumably to get his own things ready “what about school Dean, I can’t just pick up and go. I’ve got exams” Dean just rolled his eyes “Is school really what you want to do?” Sam glared at Dean harshly. 

“You finished school why can’t I?” He argued. Dean’s gazed dropped to the floor for a moment. The bite returning to his lip “actually I didn’t. I dropped out when you went missing” Sam stood in shock his mouth gaping open slightly the sense of guilt rising in him again. 

“You dropped out of school for me?” 

Dean nodded slowly “all I could think about was you, nothing else seemed important to me so yeah I decided to leave and I never wanted to let you go again” Sam rushed into a hug and looked up at him “I love you” he kissed Dean hard against the lips. Dean didn’t complain as he kissed back. He lifted he boy up and Sam wrapped his legs around Dean’s waist. He pair kissed and Dean moved them over to yeh sofa again dropping Sam onto it before climbing on top of him. 

“Right, after this get ready. There’s someone I want you to talk to”

  
***

Nick was weakening. He could felt it more and more everyday. His skin was becoming pale and his joints were stiffing. He could barely walk on his own, he now had a cane to help support himself. 

Nick used his cane to help him walk to his fridge. He pulled out a bottle, putting it on the table “should you be drinking in your state” Nick waved his hand dismissively at Candy who sat in the corner of the room. Nick tried to get back to his chair stumbling on his way. Candy caught him mid fall and helped him back to his seat. 

“I know what you’re thinking and no this is not an effect of anything” 

Candy rolled her eyes “then what” she gritted. Nick opened his bottle taking a long swig of the dark liquid inside satisfied with the burning taste it left in his mouth “Sam. This is all Sam” Candy rolled her eyes knowing full well that she was going to hear this story again. 

“He’s stronger. I don’t know in what way but I can feel it. He’s changing and it needs to stop” 

Candy was intrigued she’d had heard a lot of Nick’s rambling about Sam but never needing to stop him. “Stop him?” She repeated out loud “stop him from what?” Nick never answered and instead took another drink. 

“How is my plan coming along, is Dean gone yet?” 

Candy shook her head and Nick’s knuckles crack in anger “We’re running out of time, the longer Sam is away from me the more powerful he gets. We need him before he realises what he is. We need to buy more time” 

Nick’s eyes gleamed wickedly when a thought came through his head. “Candy get me Robinson, I have the perfect task for him” Candy nodded sadly following his orders. 

Nick looked down at his weakened form. He stretched his fingers as wide as he could before he felt his bones ache. Memories flashed through his mind from when he was in Sam’s position and the confusion he felt when he didn’t understand what was happening to him. 

His poor boy must be feeling so scared and isolated, wondering what was going on as his powers began to come to light. Nick’s brow frowned. There was no way he was ready. There was so much he still had to do. 

Sam needed to be weakened for good.


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a while xx

Sam and Dean glanced at one another. Dean winked at Sam making his cheeks flush a rose pink. He smiled softly trying to hide his reaction from the man sitting opposite them “You sure had it rough kid” Sam gave him a small smile looking at Dean for comfort.

“Hey Bobby, think we can crash here tonight?” 

Bobby nodded “Hey Sam, can you get sheets from the cupboard and take them upstairs for me?” Sam looked at Dean again, who gestured him to do,what bobby said. Sam then stood making his way out the room. Dean waited until Sam was out of sight before turning to Bobby “So what do you think?” Bobby sighed deeply and rubbed his hand over his mouth. 

“Honestly kid, I don’t know. I’ve never come across anything like him before. You sure he’s our Sam?” 

Dean looked offended at Bobby’s remark causing him to frown at his father figure. “Yes I’m sure, DNA said so” Bobby apologised moving himself over to his book shelf pulling out one and skimming through it “Well, we ain’t gonna find an answer until we start looking” Dean groaned his head falling back onto the couch. Bobby stood hitting the boy in the knee “Come on” he growled. Dean rolled his eyes stranding up and started to follow Bobby.

Just at that moment Sam reappeared from around the counter. Dean turned round to the source of the noise and moved towards the boy glad that he could delay having to do research. He noticed that Sam looked a little down. Dean pulled him into the other room “Hey, you alright?” Sam moved in and hugged Dean tightly pulling back when he was feeling better.

“He looks at me as if I’m a ghost” 

Dean placed his hands on the boy’s waist pulling him closer to him looking behind him making sure Bobby couldn’t see them. Sam smirked sweetly wrapping his hands around Dean’s neck. “He’s just shocked baby, last time he saw you, you were still hanging round with a stuffed bear” Sam giggled pecking Dean on the lips “I’m still unsure about the whole baby thing” Dean just rolled his eyes bopping Sam on the nose and moving his hands down gently rubbing at Sam’s arms “I like it”. 

“Yeah okay. I’ve got to study I’ve got a exam tomorrow, thank you by the way for getting them to switch it to online assessments”

Dean looked smug and yet was so filled with love “it’s okay, I plan on you making it up to me” Sam’s eyes glimmered with lust. He whispered into Dean’s ear. Dean blushed deeply “You drive me crazy and I fucking love it and you too” Sam giggled again allowing Dean to lift him and spin him round. 

“Yeah I love you too, I’m gonna go study. I’ll see you when you come to bed” 

Dean didn’t want to let go of Sam. He was so warm and Dean could swear he always smelled like cinnamon. Sam moved away from the embrace pouting his lip as his hand slowly separated from Dean’s. Dean watched him go back upstairs before entering the room.

As soon as he stepped inside Bobby was handing him more stacks of books telling him to starting reading. 

“Ya think Sam could do a demonstration of theses abilities” 

Dean shrugged his shoulders “I don’t know. We talked about them in the car but he said the only one he controls is the telekinesis” he lifted the stack onto the couch. Picking up the first and blowing the dust off of it. The pair were silent as they researched. Dean blew dust off of old books desperate to find some reasoning for Sam’s behaviour. 

Bobby looked up from one of the many books he had looked at “You said Sam been acting different right?” Dean looked at Bobby interested in what the man had found as he nodded yes at him. Bobby moved to another book he had laying out on his desk. Running his finger through the lines on the book. He paled. 

“Bobby?” 

Dean’s concern grew at the older man’s reaction. He rushed up to his side to see what the man was so surprised by “Bobby, what is it?” Bobby gulped. He placed a hand on Dean’s shoulder. Dean looked back up at him. The stare from his elder was not positive. Dean felt a sense of panic rise within his soul. His breathing quickened.

“Tell me, What is it”

Bobby took a deep breath “Your brother is a very dangerous individual” Dean looked confused. How could Sam be dangerous? He wouldn’t let Dean drive past a deer that was stuck in some fencing on the way up for Gods sake. “Sam isn’t dangerous Bobby, he’s once of the gentlest souls I know” Bobby looked at Dean negativity. 

“Weren’t you the one who said he nearly beat the life out of a kid at school” 

Dean swallowed his nerves “What is he?”. Bobby turned the book round to Dean to looked down and quickly read the page. Dean’s vision blurred as his emotions got the best of him. He didn’t want anything to happen to Sammy. He swore to protect him. He bare the thought of Sam being in trouble or hurt in anyway he had already dealt with so much. It would just be cruel to hurt him more.

“No, no way. That’s not possible” 

Bobby tried to give Dean some comfort by patting him on the shoulder and yet tried to get Dean to see past the haze of loyalty he had towards the younger one. 

“Has Sam’s eyes ever changed colour?” 

Dean’s heart skipped a beat. His reaction was all the confirmation that Bobby needed as his body loosened in sorrow “He needs to know Dean, this is too big to be kept from him” Dean tried to recollect himself, wiping away his tears and nodding. He went to the bottom of the stars calling out Sam’s name. 

Sam emerges a few seconds later walking down the stairs slowly. “I take it you found something then?” Sam sheepishly moved into the living room sitting back down on the couch. 

“We did Sammy, it’s difficult to say really and I don’t know....” 

Dean was cut off when Bobby suddenly spoke out “y’er what the lore calls an antichrist” Sam was flabbergasted. His whole body turned ridged with shock “Bobby!” Dean exclaimed annoyed he sat down next to Sam and bled him as his panicked.

“There’s no point in sugarcoating it for him” 

Dean shook his head trying to get Sam to breath and focus on him “Sammy, baby. We don’t know if it’s that per say. we could be wrong. There could be a rational explanation. Like the psychic thing remember?” Bobby raised a eyebrow when listening to Dean words of encouragement. It was definitely something he would have to talk to Dean about later. 

Sam was finally able to control himself and breathe again “No...No he’s right” Dean looked back at Bobby scared using his eyes to pled for a helping hand. Bobby moved to sit next to Sam “kid, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to upset ya” Sam raised his hand still shaking his head. 

“It’s fine, I mean it, you’re not wrong. You see my dad is..he’s the..if I tell you you’ll just think I’m crazy” 

Dean caressed Sam’s face “I’ll never think you’re crazy Sammy. We can talk about anything remember?” Sam removed Dean hand from his face sighing deeply. He looked at the scared expression on his face.

“My dad’s the devil”

Sam whispered. There was silence for a second until Dean chuckled lightly “Well I could of told you that” his smile soon faded when he didn’t see Sam reacting to his joke. “I mean it Dean, the things he can do. Make people do. He showed me. Told me all about hell. Heck I could tell you what it looked like I’ve had that many descriptions” Dean and Bobby looked at one another 

“We believe you Sam but this doesn’t defy you, you’re not evil” 

Sam started to cry. He let his head fall into his hands. Sam sobbed into his hands. Bobby looked up at Dean I sure of what to do as he shrugged his shoulders as Dean patted Sam on the back “I’m sorry..I’m so sorry but I am.. I’m a horrible person” Sam spluttered out. 

“Sam. What are you talking about?” 

Sam lifted his head. His eyes and nose were red from his crying and his cheeks were stained with tear tracks. “I killed someone” Dean was in shock. There was no way that was true. Sammy was a sweetie, there wasn’t a chance that he could do something like that to a person. Sam started to get scared and tried to justify his actions. 

“I didn’t mean to. I was scared and angry, he wouldn’t stop. I yelled and fought and it hurt. I was hurting so bad. I just wanted him to stop”

Sam sobbed “Stop what Sammy?” Dean asked cradling the boy. Sam seemed to curl in on himself, quietly sobbing. “Having sex with me” Sam whispered. Dean closed his eyes those words being not the ones he wanted to hear . Sam was shaking he lifted his head and turned towards Bobby. 

“I don’t want to be a monster. Is there anything in those books that can stop it. Take these things out of me” 

Sam wiped his nose on this sleeve. Bobby saw in his eyes that Sam was desperate. The kid didn’t know any better. He was afraid unfortunately Bobby couldn’t give him any false hope. “I’m sorry Sam, this seems to be something that can’t be changed” Sam’s hope fizzled out of him going back to leaning against Dean. 

That was when an idea hit Sam. It was crazy and stupid and he know that Dean would never allow him to go through with it but that didn’t mean Dean had to know about it. Right? 


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again sorry it took so long. Have a few things going on at the moment. It’s not a long chapter but it took a while to write. Enjoy xx

Sam was growing tried of always being treated like he was some wounded bird that had just fallen from the nest. Since the pair arrived back from Bobby’s Dean hadn’t let Sam out of his sight. Sam was starting feel as though he was a burden to his own boyfriend. 

Sam was sitting in their living room curled up on the sofa. Dean watched him silently with growing concern. “You need to eat” he stated. Sam barely lifted his head in acknowledgment “I’m not hungry” he mumbled curling up into himself more. Dean’s gazed dropped and he attempted to inch closer to Sam. 

“Baby, you’ve hardly ate anything since we got back. You’re gonna make yourself sick” 

Sam sighed deeply choosing to ignore Dean as he spoke. Dean turned when Sam finally moved from his position to sit up. He stood and leaned over and kissed Dean on the cheek “I’m going to bed” he spoke simply. Sam went to head up the stairs, Dean followed up after him which made Sam pause and turn back round to face him. 

“Dean, you don’t have to come with me” 

Dean’s face fell as he moved back down a stair, taken aback from Sam’s words. He plastered on a fake smile nodding at the boy “ah yeah, sure I’ll be up later” he went back down the stairs but still loitered at the bottom. 

“Actually, I’m gonna go to my own room tonight, I just want some time alone” 

Dean didn’t know how to answer him as he watched Sam walk up the stairs and disappear into the darkness at the top. Dean felt as though a part of him ohad broke away. He walked to the fridge and pulled out a beer before moving to their dining table and opened his laptop. 

Meanwhile Sam sat on his bed in his room. It was dark and the room felt so cold having not been used. The bed he sat on was like a sheet of ice. He wrapped his arms around his knees trying to achieve some warmth in the empty cave. He didn’t have the energy to get up and turn on the heater so Instead he lay down curling himself up and wrapped a blanket over him.

He thought about everything that happened and everything that had happened to him. All he ever wanted was to have a normal life. He would finish school, go to collage and get a fresh start away from his abusive father. But now he’s in a more complicated situation. He didn’t expect to fall in love at this stage of his life. 

He was trapped.

He and Dean could never be happy as long as he had this evil inside him, a part of his father will always be with him. No matter how much he tries to escape it. Sam cried quietly into his pillow so Dean didn’t hear him. He just felt so awful like there was a weight pulling down on his heart. He couldn’t stop the emotions he was feeling.

He didn’t know this feeling. He had never experienced it until recently. His pillow was starting to become drenched with his tears and Sam let his feelings go. 

Dean was on his second beer. He leaned back on the chair feeling the last of his hope slip away from his body. He drank the remaining liquid from the bottle closing his laptop having enough of the lore he was now so invested in. The subject of which being right upstairs. 

Dean made his way up. He paused outside Sam’s door his hand hovering above it. Sam had said he wanted to be alone and even through Dean was really worried about him, he lowered his hand and carried on walking to his own room. Dean collapsed onto his bed. He looked over to What became Sam’s side.

It was strange seeing it empty and Dean would be lying if he said he didn’t mind the emptiness. He didn’t like it. He liked having Sam next to him, he liked it when Sam would curl up beside him making him feel so warm. Dean would feel Sam’s breath tickle the back of his neck and it would make him feel comfort and provide insurance knowing the most important thing in his life was safe beside beside him. 

He somehow made to sleep but it wasn’t peaceful for long as Dean was suddenly awoken by the sound of screaming coming from down the hall. Dean jumped out of the bed rushing to where the source of the screaming was coming from. 

Dean burst through Sam’s door and ran to his side. Sam was sweating. His hair was soaking wet from it as he thrashed about on the bed. Dean tried to wake the young boy up from his nightmare and made an attempt to get him to calm down holding his wrists down. 

“Sammy wake up, it’s me. It’s Dean. Come one baby wake up” 

Dean could hardly hear himself over Sam’s screams. Sam was strong Dean was having difficulty keeping him pinned down. Sam’s hand slipped from Dean’s grasp before Dean could catch him again the hand collided with his face and a sharp scratch was applied. Dean ignored the sudden sting he felt and held Sam close to him. 

“Please Sammy, please calm down It’s okay. It’s not real” 

Slowly but surely Sam began to relax in Dean’s arms. Dean rocked the young boy until he was back fast asleep. Dean sniffed as he brushed his fingers through Sam’s wet hair. He kissed the boy on the head gently. He didn’t want to leave him, what if it happens again. Sam sleep silently in Dean’s arms cuddling up into his chest. 

Dean waiting until he was sure Sam was in deep sleep before slowly laying the boy down on to the bed. He tucked the covers around him and kissed him softly on the head. He was spent. When he arrived back in his room he collapsed on the bed. Dean sat there for a few moments before staring and checking his face in the mirror. There were three red lines across his cheek. Dean sighed lightly checking them over to make sure none of them were too deep. 

Once he was satisfied with his clean up he carried his body back into bed. He wasn’t sure why as he knew he wasn’t going to be able to sleep anymore out of fear of Sam having another nightmare and needing him again. 

Dean lay in the darkness listening out. Every single sound of the night made him jump. He lay there in bed staring at the ceiling and for the first time in a long time Dean wished his mother was there with him in this exact moment. Telling him how to handle this. How to be a good guardian. How to be what sam needs in this time. 

How can he juggle with being a parent, a brother and a lover all at once? And can he keep going through with it?


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are starting to heat up xx

Dan waltzed himself into the Winchester’s household. He found Dean cleaning up in the kitchen. He smiled lightly when he noticed him. Dean sat down at the table and Dan joined him. 

“You look rough” 

Dean gave him a smug reaction throwing his cleaning rag on the table in front of him. He sighed deeply. Exhausted from the amount of work he had been doing lately. Dan could see it in the young man’s eyes. It was like he had aged ten years in just a few short weeks.

“Everything okay?” 

Dean yawned loudly covering his mouth before answering Dan. “Haven’t been sleeping. Sammy’s been having these nightmares every night” Dan sat silently he took a glance behind him at the stairs to where his best friend would be. “What sort of nightmares?” He asked. Dean shook his head in frustration folding his arms over his chest. 

“I wish I knew, we don’t talk about it. Heck, he doesn’t even know about it”

Dan looked on confused he was about to talk when Dean interrupted him “I mean I always get him to calm before he wakes, I’m sure he’s aware of it. He just doesn’t know that I know” Dan nodded slowly trying to think of something to say. 

He sat forward at the table “Maybe I could talk to him. He is my best friend. we tell each other everything” Dean smiled softly grateful for Dan’s offer and nodded at the boy. That smile soon faded as Dean fell forward his head falling into his hands. He let out a frustrated moan. 

“I don’t know what to do anymore, He won’t eat, he can’t sleep. he won’t talk to anyone. I’ve taken him to countless therapy sessions and each time they tell me he sits there of an hour silent. Hell, I can’t even get him into school anymore!” 

Dan bit his lip and Dean recognised the knowing look. He sat up straight and raised his eyebrow at the younger man “What is it?” Dan rubbed the back of his neck contemplating whenever he should go or not “Sam didn’t tell you?” He asked gingerly. 

Dean was intrigued. He looked at Dan, his face stern and his voice serious “Tell me what?”. Dan took a deep breath feeling rather intimidated by him. He knew what Dean could do to him. He’d seen what he did to others that he got annoyed with. He swallowed his breath. 

“Sam dropped out of school. Has for a few weeks now” 

Dean sat back in shock “He dropped out?” he asked not sure if he actually believed Dan or not. Dan just nodded too afraid to actually speak. If Sam had dropped out, why wouldn’t he have told him or spoke to him about it before hand. Dean didn’t want him out of school. Sam loved school. He even got high grades in his exams so that wasn’t a reason for him wanting to leave. 

Still unsure whenever he believed this news or not Dean called Sam down from his room upstairs. After a few minutes there was the sound of a door squeaking open and movement coming down. 

“Yeah?” 

Sam looked at the pair. He smiled when he noticed Dan “Oh Hey didn’t hear you come in, thanks Dean” he went to head back up when Dean called him back. Dan looked between the pair and quickly decided it wasn’t the best place to be he grabbed his bag. 

“Eh yeah I’ll just be upstairs if anyone needs me”

He ran out of the room and up the stairs probably heading to Sam’s room. Sam looked at his partner. he looked rather distressed and Sam moved closer to him “What’s going on?” He asked. There was a sense of concern in his voice and Dean noticed his eyes were worried. 

“What’s this I hear about you dropping out of school?” 

Sam let out a breath, rolling his eyes and chuckling slightly “That’s what this is about? come on Dean it’s not like it’s a big deal or anything. You dropped out” dean stood from his chair, he didn’t share the same cool attitude that Sam was sporting. 

“It is a big deal Sam! You should of least talked about it with me! What happened anyway?, not too long ago you were telling me how much you needed to be in school!” 

Sam bit his tongue. He didn’t want to have this conversation now. “I asked you a question Sam” Sam shifted his weight from foot to door as Dean patiently waiting for his answer. That patience soon grew short “Sam!” He yelled out annoyed with how long his answer was taking.

“Because I don’t want to hurt anyone else!” Sam exclaimed. “That guy may of been an ass but i hurt my best friend in the process I didn’t want to face everyone again after that!” 

Dean understood where Sam was coming from but his anger from Sam not telling him about it, seemed to take over his mind and body “That well may be Sam but that does not mean you can do whatever the hell you want! You should have talked with me first” the tension in the room thickened and Sam and dean both glared at one another. 

“You’re my boyfriend Dean! you’re suppose to be supportive of me and my decisions!” 

Dean shook his head. He crossed his arms and laughed to himself “Your boyfriend? Really? Cause recently it doesn’t feel like that. I mean when’s the last time you spent time with me! or we actually kissed Sam?! I’m exhausted doing everything around here Sam” 

Sam fist curled up. His arm shaking with anger. “I’m not you dad I can’t keep doing everything for you!” Sam bite his tongue trying to stop the words from falling out of his mouth. His noticed the glasses on the table shake and he tried to remain in control of his temper but Dean’s words set him off.

“No your not my dad! Your worse!” 

Dean was taken aback by Sam’s words and his anger slipped from him. Sam stormed out of the kitchen. He screamed in frustration, as he did every light in the house burst and every breakable object shattered. Dean jumped when he heard the sound of Sam’s door slamming. He sighed and wiped the chair of glass before collapsing on it, crying to himself. 

  
***

Sam slammed his door shut. Dan was standing on the floor picking up piece of glass “Your lightbulb..kinda exploded” he stated throwing the glass in the bin. He turned to find Sam grabbing a case and filling it with his stuff. All while wiping tears away from his eyes. 

“Woah woah woah..what are you doing?” 

He held onto Sam’s hand stopping him from packing. Sam looked up at him before shaking his hand off and resuming to his task. He threw clothes and necessities into the case. 

“Sam will you just talk to me?!” 

“I need to get out of here. I can’t be here anymore, not after what I just said”

Dan tried to get Sam to calm down. He attempted to get him to sit, he thought this may be his chance to find out what had been going through Sam’s mind recently, what had been bothering him so much.

“Oh yeah and where do you plan on going? You can’t stay at mine cause I’ve got family coming round and your no longer in the care system so you can’t go there” 

Sam paused for a moment. It was clear he was thinking. He zipped up his case and looked at Dan. The look was all Dan need to know. 

“No. No way. Absolutely not. Sam you can’t go back to him! He almost killed you last time. You get that? You would be dead right now if Dean didn’t find you”

Sam ignored Dan putting on his jacket and lifting his case from his bed “Believe me it’s not my number one choice either and I’m not going for a family reunion. There’s something I need to talk to him about, something I need him to change” 

Dan stood at the door stopping Sam from getting through. Sam looked at him with annoyance “It’s not a spur of the moment thing. I’ve been thinking about this for a while. Now just gave me the opportunity to go” Dan shook his head still refusing to stand aside and let Sam go. 

“What if he hurts you again? Or if you fall for one of his tricks Sam. What if he rapes you again!” 

Sam stopped trying to get past and be stood back from the door. He looked at Dan. His mouth slightly ajar to his out burst. He never told Dan about he and his dad special relationship. Had Dean told him when he was away?

“I’m not an idiot Sam, I kinda pieced it together” 

Sam collapsed back onto his bed dropping the case at his feet. Dan realised his grip on the door and sat down next to him. He pulled Sam into a hug as the boy gently cried into his shoulder. Dan held him tightly allowing him to let out his feelings. 

When Sam eventually calmed down he looked at Dan “I have to see him. I know it’s stupid and dangerous but I need to go” he licked up his vase again and opened the door to leave. As he did Dan groaned in annoyance. 

“If your gonna do this don’t you think you should wait until Dean’s gone to bed cause something tells me. He’s not gonna let you past otherwise”

Sam looked back he groaned and shut the door. Going back to sit next to Dan in the bed “I hate it when your right” Dan smirked and the pair giggled for a moment. “You shouldn’t be too hard on him you know. He went through his own hell when you were gone. He loves you Sam. Don’t push him away” Sam smiled gently. 

“I’ll make it up to him, as soon as I’ve sorted everything out” 

Dan’s smiled disappeared “You really gonna go see him?” He asked. Sam nodded he was determined to get everything back to normal. If his dad really was the devil he would know a way to change Sam back to the way he was. To make him normal again and he’ll do it. Cause Sam wasn’t given him a choice this time. 


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not a fan of the second half so I might edited it later on. I’ll say if I do but enjoy the new upload xx

Sam walked into the club dragging his case behind him. The club was just as lively as he recalled. He recognised a few of the men about, some of them noticed him their eyes following him as he walked by. Sam looked about the main hall he knew his father wouldn’t be here but he was hoping there would be someone about who would have an idea where he was. 

He walked about hoping to recognise somebody, anybody. That when he heard it, that obnoxious laugh. Sam followed the noise. It lead him to his father’s table. Sam’s eyes narrowed as he stood right in front of it. He glared at the man sitting in his father’s chair. 

“Sam! What a pleasant surprise!”

Robinson smiled widely, clearly intoxicated. Sam rolled his eyes folding his arms. He glanced at the other men around Robinson. A sense of annoyance ran through him. It was like Robinson was trying to take over his dad’s position. 

“You know it’s funny I was actually going to pay you a visit. I must say you’ve gotten taller” 

Sam sighed deeply not feeling amused with the man’s small talk. “Cut the bullshit Robinson. Where’s my dad?” Robinson raised his eyebrows at Sam’s newfound confidence. He sat forward in his chair placing his glass on the table gently. His smile turned into a serious frown. 

“Perhaps we should talk about this more privately” 

He stood gesturing to Sam to follow him. Sam tried to contain his strong person as he followed the man into one of the private rooms. It wasn’t until Robinson turned the lights fully up that Sam realised which private room they were in. Sam gulped folding his arms tighter around his waist. He looked around the room quickly trying not to think of the last time he was in this room with the man currently behind him. It failed however as images of his assault flashed through his head.

“I though this room would be appropriate, since we have so many memories here” 

He felt Robinson’s presence walk him up behind him which made Sam bit his lip and quickly turn to face the man.

“Just tell me where my father is you asshole” 

Sam gritted. Robinson smirked he was impressed with this new side of Sam. It was different, stronger and boy did he just want to break him. 

“Well well little kitten has found his claws” 

Sam shook his head hoping it would shake away the feelings of fear and panic he was having. “I won’t ask you again” Robinson looked down at the case Sam had with him. He looked at Sam again working out ways in which he could wind up the young boy. “Trouble in paradise?” He asked. The question made Sam drop his tough personality for a brief second. 

“Your father told me all about your little love affair and I must say Sam I was quite surprised” 

He circled Sam just like a vulture marking it lasted meal. His eyes wandering over him “You’re not the sweet innocent boy you make out to be. No, turns out you’re quite the dirty boy ain’t ya?” He held Sam’s wrists down pinning one of them behind his back. Sam was surprised at the sudden attack and tried to wriggle out the grasp. He gasped at the pain he felt. 

Robinson tightened his grasp making Sam whine quietly. He pulled Sam’s other wrist beside the one behind his back “You’ve certainly grown up since I last saw you. you’re different. Stronger. I find myself even more attracted to you than I was before” Sam closed his eyes tight as he felt Robinson run his hand up his inner thigh and lightly palm at his crotch. 

“Do you have any idea how torturous it was having you so close to me and yet not being able to touch just because your daddy said so?” 

He whispered in Sam’s ear rubbing harder at Sam’s crotch. He moaned as he thrusted his hips slowly against Sam’s ass. “I strongly suggest you let me go,if you know what’s good for you” Sam sneered his words causing Robinson to let out a breathy chuckle. He ignored him moving his head to allow his lips to graze over Sam’s neck. 

“How about you let me fuck you nice and slow and then I’ll tell you where your daddy is”

Sam had enough as his eyes flashed open. He pulled his wrists out of Robinson’s grasp snapping round and grabbing at the man’s throat. Robinson struggled against Sam’s hold pulling at the boy’s hand struggling to get himself free as he stared fearful into the boy’s red eyes. 

“I said let go did I not?” 

Sam tightened his grip cutting off the man’s air supply. He waited a few seconds enjoying whiting the man struggle “Now you gonna drop the predator act and answer my question?” Robinson nodded quickly and Sam loosened his grip lightly, enough to let air back into the man’s lungs. Robinson spluttered shocked at this darker side of the sweet boy he often touched himself to.

Sam eventually let the man go. He stumbled back from Sam clutching at his throat “Where is my father?” Sam repeated Robinson held a finger up suggesting he needed a second to find his voice. Sam rolled his eyes tempted to squeeze the man’s throat again. 

“He’s near by, an abandoned hospital. I can take you there”

He croaked. Sam tutted moving to get his case “That won’t be necessary, I’d rather find him on my own” Sam made his way towards the door when Robinson spoke “Just so you know, I still want to fuck that ass if yours..again” he smiled to himself satisfied that he still had a hold over him. Sam’s fingertips tingled as he pursed his lips. 

“You won’t ever get the chance” 

Sam raised his hand, it seemed the force inside him wanted him to. Sam clicked his fingers the sound filling the room and Robinson vanished in a cloud of red. Sam turned his head, looking at the blood around the room. He smirked to himself opening the door and turning the light off behind him.

***

  
Dan waited patiently in Sam’s room waiting for some kind of movement. So much so he jumped when he heard a knock at the door. 

“Sammy? You up?”

Dan took a deep breath making his way to the door. He paused for a moment before swinging it open. “Hey Dan, sorry if I woke you. Is Sam up I just want to apologise to him” Dan’s eyes shifted as he tried to find a way to explain what Sam had done to Dean. 

“So..um Sam isn’t here. He left during the night. Something about needing to change something” 

Dean thought it was some sort of joke and pushed past Dan into Sam’s room. His mood soon changed when he noticed the rest of the room was empty “Where did he go?” Dean asked the boy his voice was filled with concern. Dan lifted his shoulders slightly. Strongly unsure of where Sam was at the present moment. 

Dean whipped out his phone and dialled Sam’s number. He waited in suspense. His heart was pounding so much Dean felt it would burst out of his chest. His breathing picked up as he desperately waited, praying for Sam to answer. 

“Sam!” 

He felt the weight being lifted from his shoulders when he heard Sam’s voice “baby I’m so sorry for last night I swear we’re going to figure it out together just please come home” Dean waited for a response from his love he looked at Dan who had a similar look plastered on his face. 

“I’ll come home Dean but not until this evil is gone and I’m sure my dad knows a way to do that. Don’t try to come after me you’ll only get yourself killed. I love you so much and you’ll see me when this is over”

Dean tried to get him to stay on the phone for longer but Sam hung up. He turned to Dan shaking slightly “He’s gonna get himself hurt or worse” his voice was filled with determination. 

“I’m not letting that prick hurt my baby boy again. Not this time. Not ever cause I’m gonna kill him myself. I’m gonna kill the devil” 

Dan raised his eyebrows in shock “I know Sam’s dad is bad but devil is a bit much don’t you think?” Dean rolled his eyes. Moving past Dan to his own room. Dan followed him through to Dean’s room. Dean walked towards his wardrobe smirking at Dan as he pushed aside his clothes and lifting out a rifle. 

“Sam isn’t the only one with secrets” 


	44. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait but I rewrote this several times. Hope you enjoy! Remind that this is a world I made up so in my world this is how religion works haha xx

It didn’t take Sam long to find the abandoned hospital. Funny enough there wasn’t many in the area. He closed his laptop and fell back on the bed he was sitting on. A faint vibration filled the room and Sam looked at his phone on the bedside table. He knew who was calling him and part of him wanted to pick up more than anything but he didn’t want Dean to find him. 

He wanted to keep him safe. Sam rejected the call. He tried to get some sleep instead but his mind wouldn’t rest. He tossed and turned on the bed no position being comfortable and with the fact of being back in a motel made Sam feel physically sick. He decide to go in the shower again. 

Sam curled up under the water spray ferociously rubbing a bar of soap against his skin attempting to erase the touch of Robison that still lingered on him. 

Sam had a quiet cry to himself his tears getting mixed with the fall of the water. He eventually made his way out of the bathroom. His heart felt heavy, he glanced at his reflection in the mirror and for the first time he truly understood how messed up his father made him. 

“Why do you always have to make things difficult?” 

Sam jumped at the sudden noise spinning around to face it “Dean? What the hell are you doing here?” The man smirked cheekily. The gesture made Sam fill with warmth and he ran to him seeking the comfort he was missing. Dean returned the hug and stroked the young boy’s hair. 

“The real question Sam is what are you doing here?” 

Sam buried himself into Dean’s scent. “I don’t know what I was thinking Dean. I don’t even know who I am anymore or what I am” his voice broke “I can’t stop this alone” he hugged Dean tighter not ever wanting to leave his side again. 

“That’s cute, you think you can stop it” 

Sam opened his eyes with confusion as Dean’s voice turned deeper and his grip tightened. Sam looked at the man slowly jumping back in surprise. 

“Dad?!” 

The man looked different. Older. But Sam knew those cold dead eyes anywhere. Nick chuckled at the look of shock in Sam’s face.  
  
“How did you find me?” 

He asked not doing a great job at hiding his fear. Nick smirked vanished “I haven’t, Turns out there is more than one way you can be penetrated” Sam squirmed at his words shielding himself from the man before him. 

“Come again?” 

“I’m a projection so to speak. Your mind Sam, it’s easy to get into. Now more than ever I see” 

Sam lowered his head. He knew his mental health hadn’t been at its strongest but he didn’t think it was that obvious. He tried to stand his ground and not show his father any weakness “I’m fine” he snapped. Nick lifted his head in admiration not all that convinced with Sam’s act. 

“You’re not fine my boy, I can see everything. You’re scared. confused...and worried that your boyfriend is going to end things with you” 

Nick spat in disgust. “Get out of my head” Sam snapped. Nick frowned and slowly backed Sam into a corner, making him cower with intimidation “Tell me. Have the nightmares started yet?” The man whispered. Sam looked up at him biting his lip. Nick smirked again stepping back from Sam slightly. 

“I’ll take that as a yes” 

“What are they?” He asked. Nick sighed deeply moving to sit down, groaning in pain as he did. “Preparations” Sam didn’t completely understand what Nick was referring to “Preparations for what?” He asked. Those dreams he had been having were dark and frightening. If they were meant to be part of a plan It wasn’t for anything good. Nick patted on the bed next to him. Motioning for Sam to sit next to him. Sam did so hesitantly.

“Sam, I’ve always said you’re not like any other boy and I meant that”

“I know I’m an antichrist dad. What I don’t know is what that means” Nick was taken aback. He sat up straight placing a hand on Sam’s shoulder. “An antichrist is what we call the one next in line” Sam raised his eyebrows still not fully understanding what Nick was talking about “Next in line for what exactly?” Nicks eyes gleamed with amusement.

“There hasn’t been just the one Satan since the dawn for time Sam. There has been many. You see when the current devil starts to weaken it means the antichrist is getting stronger. Ready to take over the role. Which they do when the current is dead.” 

Sam shrugged the man’s arm off his shoulder shaking his head “No. That’s not true. There’s no way I will become like that! Like you! I won’t allow it no matter how hard you try!” Nick laughed deeply.

“Aww sweetie, I don’t want you to, I worked too hard to get where I am you think I’m just gonna let you take it from me” 

Sam gulped. He had never felt this kind of hostility from his father before. Nick’s eyes seemed to burn into Sam’s soul. “But why me? What have I done to be worthy of that position” Nick laughed hard his head falling back as he did. 

“I was surprised too. I mean it’s usually people who’ve done unspeakable things but then again you have done some awful things haven’t you Sammy?” 

Sam dropped his gaze to the floor as he scuffed his foot against the carpeting. “Think about it. Underage drinking, drug abuse, prostitution, assault, murder...incest. Those are all big no’s aren’t they?” Sam bit his lip pretty ashamed of himself “but you forced me to do have those things” Sam whispered. 

Nick smirked while pushing the boy’s hair behind his ear “I only did those things to weaken you. The weaker you are the stronger I become which means the longer I’m Satan. I will not let you dethrone me boy” Nick gritted in Sam ear. Sam flinched his eyes watering. 

“So that’s why you took me. To make sure I didn’t overpower you?” 

Nick rolled his eyes standing from the bed slowly “In a way, amazing what a random walk through a park can do. I felt your strength immediately. It was so powerful and you were only three years old. A fucking three year old!” Ni k exclaimed throwing his hands up in the air. 

“Oh I kept a close eye on you since then. Noticed the struggles John was having . The way he looked at you. ..ugh. Made him an offer he wouldn’t refuse and then I had you all to myself and I was gonna make you suffer. What I didn’t expect was to fall in love with you” 

He lifted Sam’s head up by the chin smiling softly as he stared into Sam’s eyes. He rubbed his cheek gently with his thumb. “There was only so much damage I could do. That’s when I bought the club. Put a little charm on you to make you irresistible to men and here we are” 

Sam pushed Nick’s hand away “What charm?” He asked frowning at the man before him.

“Your telling me that every guy that ever hit on me. Hurt me. Was because you put some kind of spell me” 

Nick hummed. “Not really. Not all of them would act on it” Sam collapsed onto the floor. His chest ached. 

“What about Dean? Would he be under this influence as well?” He asked gazing up at the man hopefully. Nick tilted his head “probably” he stated simply. Sam gasped as he let the tears fall down his face. 

Sam sniffed as he cried softly. Nick moved down beside him holding him close to him and stroking his head “There there baby. It’s okay. He isn’t worth it anyway. You deserve someone so much greater” Nick said rocking the boy in his arms listening to the sound of Sam’s sobs. He kissed the top of Sam’s head, smiling to himself. 


	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait hopefully it’s worth it xx

Sam awoke on the floor of the motel room. He looked around frantically for any sign of his father. Nothing. Sam relaxed as he stood himself up and stretched himself out. He yawned, for the first time in a while he had actually gotten a good amount of rest. He groaned rubbing at his forehead feeling an aching pain grow within it. He was still overwhelmed. The conversation with his dad still rung in his ears. He looked in the mirror. 

He was the next Satan. How could he be the Satan? He’s an almost seventeen year old kid. He watched tv, he went on dates. Heck he did homework. How could someone like that be next in line to be the greatest evil to ever exist? Sam sighed deeply as he looked at his phone. There were over forty missed calls from Dean. Sam hovered his finger over the call button before shaking his head and throwing his phone on the bed. 

He couldn’t think about Dean right now. It was hard enough loving him when he could only feel the same because of a curse that was placed upon him. At that point Sam’s stomach grumbled loudly. Sam bit his lip, he hadn’t eaten properly for days. He checked his supplies, He dropped his head in despair as he fell back on the floor. He had nothing and worse no money. He ran his hands through his hair and he huffed. 

He had thoughts of going to see his father at the abandoned hospital but something held him back. He thought about going home but again something stopped him from actually going. He felt stuck, in his own little world. Sam felt lost. He knew if he went to his father he’d probably never get to go back and if he went to Dean, things would be different as he knew Dean didn’t truly love him. Sam felt as though he had forced Dean against his will and he could face him again. 

He needed to find a way to support himself. He had to pay for the room as well as his basic needs. Only one idea ran through his head and it wasn’t anything good.

  
***

  
“God damnit Sam!” 

Dean yelled and threw his phone onto the dashboard of the car. Dan looked over at him cautiously “Maybe you should pull over of a bit, no ones a good driver when mad” Dean stoke a glance at the boy and could see the fear in his eyes. He nodded slightly and started to pull baby onto a near by side road. Dan let out a breath relived that the car had slowed down. 

Dean stopped the car falling back into his chair “Sorry, I freaked you out.. it’s just..I don’t..ugh why won’t he answer!?” Dan flinched in fright at his outburst. “I don’t know Dean, he seemed pretty adamant that he wanted to do this alone” Dean didn’t seem amused. He tutted before sighing. 

“If we find him alive, I’m gonna kill him” 

Dan looked over to Dan who didn’t seem to know if he was joking or not. Dean tried to give him a jokingly smile, making Dan smile back slightly. The pair sat in silence for a while and their smiles faded as they got lost in their own thoughts. The only sound to be heard was the sound of their breathing. 

“What was he thinking, he can’t do this alone. I know him. He’s probably scared out of his mind. He’s so stupid for doing this. Anything can happen” 

Dan nodded agreeing with Dean’s words. There was another moment of silence between them.

“He’s already dead isn’t he?” 

Dean said breaking the silence. Dan looked over at his friend “Don’t say things like that! Sam’s fine!” Dean didn’t acknowledge him. He sat in his own sorrow “You didn’t answer my question” he whispered. Dan didn’t know what to say. He honestly didn’t know the answer. Nick may have been Sam’s father but what if he went too far this time and he did accidentally kill Sam. To be honest he wouldn’t be all that surprised if that was the outcome but he prayed it wasn’t. 

“Why would Nick kill him? He raised him since he was three” 

Dean’s grip tightened on the wheel. The anger pouring back into his body. He was going to make Nick finally pay for his crimes. His phone ran at that moment and both Dean and Dan searched the car for the phone. Finding it a last and just in time. 

“Bobby what’s up?”

  
***

  
Sam peeped out from around the corner of the nearby gas station. He looked around the place noticing a group of truckers that had just pulled in. Sam lent back against the wall, he sighed deeply. If his father really did put some kind of spell on him, he might as well put it to use. He bit his lip and pulled out a cigarette and sat down on the kerb. 

He tried to light his cigarette but the lighter wasn’t working. Sam began to get frustrated still attempting to get a light. He was about to give up when a flame appeared in front of his face. 

“Need a light?” 

The voice was gruff and it made Sam look up. He smiled lightly allowing the man to light it up. He took a long drag, feeling better having the familiar taste of smoke in his mouth. The man still stood beside him lighting is own cigarette. He wasn’t a bad looking guy, not too old either and he definitely worked out. Sam could taste blood in his mouth from biting his lip so hard. 

“Your parents about?”

The man asked. Sam shook his head, his body trembling slightly. 

“How old are ya?” 

The man asked moving closer to Sam and sitting on the kerb next to him. Sam stayed silent for a moment “fifteen” he whispered. If Sam was going to go through with this he was going to use every trick his father taught him. First trick, appear younger. Men like the idea of innocence. The man raised his brown but he didn’t seem to question it “And what’s a sweet young thing like you doing out alone in a place like this?” Sam lifted his head looking into the strangers eyes for the first time. The man’s expression changed it grew softer like his heart had just melted. 

“Trying to make some money” 

“That so?” Sam nodded “Maybe there’s some way I can help you out with that” Sam smirked internally. The trap had snapped shut. He looked at the man with his biggest puppy dog eyes “really? That would be great” the man gulped as Sam pushed his fringe away from his eyes. He stood and held his hand out to Sam, who graciously accepted. 

  
***

The man led Sam into the nearest bathroom and lifted Sam up on the counter top next to the sink. The man kissed him softly, just little light pecks like he was scared he was gonna hurt Sam. He let his hands drape against Sam’s waist pulling him forward making their crotch’s touch. He deepened the kiss lifting his hand to the back of Sam’s neck.

Now Sam had to use another trick his father taught him. As the man lifted his hand to Sam’s belt he broke the kiss. Letting his head fall sheepishly. “What’s wrong?” The man asked trying to get Sam to lifted his head. 

“Just nerves I guess, I’ve never..done this kind of thing before” 

Sam whispered giggling slightly. The man smiled with him “not o worry I’ll take good care of you” he resumed kissing Sam who was rather chuffed that his plan was going well. 

“This isn’t some kind of trick is it?” The man asked and Sam’s heart stopped for a second “like there ain’t gonna any officer walk in here any second?” Sam wasn’t sure if the guy was being serious or not. 

“No believe me the police are the last thing I need right now. So are we gonna do this or not?” 

The man smirked thrusting against Sam making him gasp “Little desperate are we?” Sam was worried he blew the whole thing and was ready for the guy to walk out. 

“You should of just said, nothing wrong in wanting your first time to be a little rough” 

Before Sam could get another word out the man kissed him again. Holding onto Sam tightly. Sam would be lying if he said he didn’t miss the feeling. Dean was right he had been pushing him away but now he wished he never thought about it cause now all he was think about was Dean. 

The man spun him round to face the mirror. Kissing the back of his neck groaning as he felt Sam’s body. He could feel the cold breeze hit as the man removed his clothing. Sam closed his eyes trying to avoid his reflection. Dean was still running through his mind as the man slipped a finger slowly into Sam.

“Shh shh it will get better soon” 

Sam tried to think about something else. Anything else but all he was getting was Dean’s look of disappointment and it made him feel that much worse. “Oh god” Sam groaned but the man mistook its for pleasure as his chucked. 

“That good?, just wait for my cock honey. You’ll be screaming louder than that” 

The man let his fingers slip out and he coated his cock in soap from the near by dispenser. He kissed Sam again as he slowly fed his cock into Sam’s hole. Sam’s grip tightened as he felt himself been stretched for the first time in a while. 

“Hmm so tight! You’ve got a shot of a good career in this work” 

Sam ignored him and pushed back feeling the cock move inside him. He moaned lightly as the man gave little thrusts. He pulled Sam back by his hair and whispered into the boy’s ear “You feel that? That’s the feeling for innocence fading away, want me to go harder?” Sam gasped in response as the stranger picked up the pace. 

The man pushed Sam down to lay flat on the counter his hands gripping his waist hard as he thrusted hard into him. 

“Open your eyes..open them!” 

Sam complied. Being met with his reflection. He looked completely fucked out his eyes heavy with lust and his hair damp with sweat. Even the mirror was steam up slightly. 

“What would your parents say if they saw you now? I bet you were a good boy. The perfect child and now your here letting a stranger fuck you in a gas station toilet. Man what a dirty little slut you’ve become...worked out for me though right?” 

Sam didn’t answer. the man’s dick inside him was hitting his prostate over and over again. He begged the man to let him come. Tears were falling down his face from the amount of pleasure “Dean I’m so sorry” he whispered repeatedly. The man was close. Sam could feel it. The cock inside him twitched and the man moan loudly.

“Oh that’s it...take that fucking load..fucking bitch!” 

He collapsed on top of Sam. When the pair finally cleaned up the man gave him a kiss on the cheek heading towards the door “Hey! Aren’t you forgetting something?” Sam stated the man turned and round and smiled. 

“If you’re going to do this again piece of advice. Get the money upfront” 

He laughed heading back to the door “Hey! You owe me that money!” Sam cried pulling on the man’s arm. The man turned back swinging a punch that collided with Sam’s face knocking him to the floor.

“Thanks for the fuck kid and if we ever meet in the future we’ll do it again”

Sam went to stand again fuming with anger “Don’t fight me kid, you don’t know who your messing with” Sam smirked standing himself up. 

“Actually, you don’t know who your messing with” 

Sam lifted his hand causing the man to fly across the room hitting the opposite wall from the door, pining him to it “what the hell?!” He exclaimed Sam smiled darkly and slowly curled his fingers into his palm. The man groaned in pain. 

“Now, my money?” 

He man struggled. Trying to indicate that he’ll do as the boy said. Sam let the man fall to the ground. “What are you?” Sam just smiled, his eyes flashed red “Your worse nightmare” he stated flicking his wrist again. 

A crunching sound filled the room as the man’s neck swung and snapped. Sam took the man’s wallet surprised to find a decent amount inside it. He looked at the body before him again. Sam shrugged his shoulders and skipped merrily out the bathroom.


	46. Chapter 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t panic, we’ll find out what Nick is up too soon xx

“I’m telling you bobby I don’t believe it” 

Dean cried out his argument with bobby only getting more heated. “I’m sorry Dean but it’s true. I didn’t believe it first either but the more I looked into it. The more I started to” Dean drove biting his tongue as Dan watched him in curiosity, waiting to see what was going on. 

“I’m sorry Dean, really I am but you have to find Sam, peoples lives are at stake here and our job is to protect them” 

Dean swallowed his words he was about and sighed deeply through his nose “Alright, I’ll let you know” he hung up. Dan waited for a moment but when Dean didn’t say anything he piped up “So? What’s going on?” He asked. Dean took a glance at him. He didn’t want to scare the kid out of helping him, knowing what he knows now Dan’s help is crucial to him. 

“You believe in the supernatural?” 

Dan frowned “Like paranormal stuff?” He questioned. Dean looked out hoping there was a place near by he could pull off to. He was thankful when he saw a sign for a near by motel. He pulled up into a parking space. 

“Vampires, werewolves, ghosts they’re all real and my family hunt them” 

Dan looked at Dean for a moment then burst out laughing his laugh soon faded out when he noticed Dean’s expression hadn’t changed. “You’re serious?” He said. Dean nodding slowly. Dan sat for a second before the reality of it all sank in. 

“Oh my god! Everything in life is a lie! We’re all gonna die from these things out there! And they could be anyone. You could be a vampire and only dragged me out here to drink my blood! Is that why Sam ran away!? Omg!” 

Dean slapped the boy across the face silencing him from his anxious rant. “Thanks, I needed that” he whispered rubbing his cheek. “You’re welcome and for that politeness I would drink your blood” Dean said in a bad Dracula impression which created a look of concern on Dan’s face. 

“Is that all that’s out there?” 

Dean shook his head “God, heaven, hell its all real too” Dan sat back staring out of the front window in shock “God is real?..then why the fuck didn’t help me when I needed it! Thanks a lot asshole!” he yelled up to the sky. Dean sat there a little worried, he was afraid he would scare Dan away. Now he was worried he driven him insane. 

“Wait, if God is real. And so is hell..You weren’t kidding when you called Mr Campbell the devil were you?” 

Dean gave a boy a confirming glance he didn’t need to tell him. Dan figured it out. “After everything..he’s the real life devil” Dean’s head dropped in sorrow. “Oh I’m totally going to hell! I was so disrespectful towards him!” Deans head snapped back up and he rolled his eyes as Dan returned to his ramble. He couldn’t blame it was a lot to take in. 

“Does Sam know about this?!”

Dean nodded “And he still wants to see him. Man, his issues go a lot deeper than I thought” he had to chuckle at that. Dan’s humour may be the only thing that could make him feel better at this time. 

“You were right by the way. What you said about Sam being different. Somethings happening to him and if we don’t find him fast we could lose him forever” 

The pair climbed out of baby “Well make base here, the once we find Sam we’ll make a plan” Dan nodded. 

  
***

  
Later that night the pair were in the motel room looking up the lore something or anything that could help them out. 

“If you had told me this morning that later on i would researching the supernatural for my best friends devil father in order to stop him from hurting my friend. I would of told you to fuck off” 

Dean chuckled, reading through his hundredth webpage that evening. “Sam’s a bigger part in this than you think” Dan moved closer to sit next to him. “Why? What’s Sam got to do with it?” Dean closed his laptop. 

“Dan, Sam is what the lore calls an antichrist” 

Dan stared at him before lowering his head “So what I saw that day at school.that’s why?” Dean put an arm around his shoulder trying to show him some comfort but failing at it miserably. Dean explain what bobby had told him on the phone about what an antichrist meant. At first Dan was sceptical just like Dean but they both sighed knowing they were just both in denial. 

“Wow, here was me worrying Sam was gonna be a lawyer, still think devil is a better career choice” 

He smirked lightly at Dean who burst out laughing “Yeah I’m with you on that one” it was nice to laugh they had both been so worried and scared for so long having this little moment of joy was something they both needed. 

  
“We’ll Stop this Dean. I know we will” 

Dean returned to his laptop searching through more websites until he came across something rather interesting. “Hey Dan listen to to this” Dan looked up from the book he was reading intrigued in what Dean had discovered. 

Dean read aloud “When the current devil is at death’s door the ceremony of ‘The passing of the throne’ can commence, it’s at this ceremony that the devil will pass his throne to the fully formed antichrist. When the devil takes his final breath. The antichrist will inherit his power becoming the new devil and will make his first evil act on the world” 

Dean and Dan looked at one another “Nick doesn’t strike me as the type of guy who would willingly pass over his crown to Sam” Dean nodded agreeing with the boy “Fully formed antichrist, that means Sam isn’t ready to take over which means we still have time to stop it” 

“That we know of, for all we know this ceremony could of already happened” Dean shook his head. “No. We would feel it. Plus there hasn’t been an evil act on the world yet. We’ve still got time”. Dan watched as Dean had a sudden realisation. 

“I am such an idiot!” He cried jumping up from the bed and running over to his phone. “I set up a tracker on Sam’s phone when he first came home in case Nick got to him again. can’t believe I’d forgotten about it until now!” Dan smiled widely as he rushed up to stand next to Dean. 

“Come on Sammy, please still have it turned on, please Sammy” Dean muttered under his breath as he loaded the tracker up on his own phone. “Yes!” He cried as a dot appeared on the screen. 

“You found him?!” Dan asked smiling widely. Dean nodded zooming in on the location. The look on his face changed from happy to confused. “What’s wrong?” Dan asked softly. 

“It says he’s right here”

***

Sam was awoken by the sound of somebody banging on his door. He yawned widely checking the alarm clock on the bedside table. He wondered who could be knocking at two o’clock in the morning. When the banging didn’t go away Sam’s slowly pulled a knife out from his supplies and made his way towards the door. 

“Who is it?” He asked knife tight in his grip and his voice shaking slightly. 

“Sammy open this fucking door!” 

Sam jumped back in surprise “Dean?” He questioned he paused for a moment. This could be another trick by his dad. How was he to know that this was the real Dean. 

“Dean if that is really you. What did I get your as a gift for our first anniversary?” 

The voice argued at first stating he didn’t need to answer any question and to let him in but Sam was persistent “You gave me a painting of us both, a beautiful silhouette piece that you made” Sam let out his breath as he quickly unlocked the door. 

Dean rushed in as soon as he could picking up Sam and holding close as he spun him round causing him to drop the knife. 

Dean slowly pace him on the floor again checking his face for any harm. He brushed his fringe out of his eyes and kissed his forehead “Don’t you ever go anywhere without telling me again, you hear me?” He pulled Sam into another hug just glad that he was still alive. 

When dean eventually let go Sam gave Dan a hug glad to see his friend, Dan seemed a little weary however, patting Sam on the back lightly. 

“I told you I wanted to do this myself Dean. You shouldn’t of come. How’d you find me anyway” 

Dean lifted his phone revealing the tracker “oh great” Sam sighed sitting on the bed. Dean sat next to him lifting his head and kissing him gently. Sam lost himself in the kiss for a moment before he realised and pushed Dean away.

Dean looked at him confused as Sam sat with his head down. Dean looked at Dan who just shrugged his shoulders “Sammy?” He could hear that Sam was crying into himself. 

“Sammy what’s wrong? Did something happen?” 

Sam shook his head “No. nothing like that. I want to kiss you Dean really I do but you need to know something” Dean placed a hand on top of Sam’s smiling at him “I know Sammy and it’s okay we’re gonna stop this from happening” 

Sam shook his head again “No not that I mean about us. Dean my dad put a spell on me. Anyone who’s sees me falls for me. You’re not really in love with me it’s all a spell” Sam sobbed. Pulling his hand away from Dean and standing to cry in a corner of the room. 

“Sammy, baby, spells can’t harm me. You see this?” 

Sam turned slowly looking to what Dean was gesturing to “This ring was mom’s she was a hunter like me and Bobby. Sam this ring protects me from any enchantments. Any. And I’ve never taken it off baby ever. Sammy I love you because I love you. There’s nothing else” 

Sam hugged Dean tightly “You really love me for me?” Dean smiled kissing him again “with all my heart” Sam laughed hugging him again. Dan coughed breaking the moment. 

“Sorry to break up that beautiful moment but we have bigger things to deal with” Dean nodded agreeing with Dan.

“He’s right, Sammy we’re gonna beat the devil” 


	47. Chapter 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit sorter sorry however though the climax is in the horizon xx

Nick sat on his throne cane by his side and his head resting on his hand. Candy sat in the corner of the room silently and bored. Nick coughed loudly the sound filling the room.

One of Nick’s demons walked into the hall making his way to stand before Nick. “Sire, your recent update. The antichrist hasn’t done anything of mass power today sir and there is still no sign of Dean Winchester however, We are still awaiting the perfect moment to actually acquire the antichrist” Nick rolled his eyes leaning back on his throne.

“I’ve almost had it with these excuses. How many idiots does it take to grab a boy!” 

Nicks outburst took a lot out of him as he struggled to maintain his balance as his yelling triggered a coughing fit. Candy rushed to his side helping him to sit back down. 

“Forgive me for asking sir but a few, not me of my fellow demons were wondering if perhaps we should start preparing for the passing of the throne ceremony” 

Nick’s grip on his throne tightened and his eyes narrowed darkly. The sound of thunder sounded from outside the building “How dare you! I am still more than capable of ruling Hell! I will not let my crown be taken by a child! A child might I mention is yet to be in my grasp!” The demon flinched as Nick stood tall. Lighting flashed as Nick lifted his hand. The demon began coughing a splitter of black smoke flowing from his mouth. 

Nick’s eyes glowed as more smoke poured from the demons house and burned into dust. The vessel falling to the ground motionless. Nick fell back trying too catch his breath as he gripped his chest. 

“He had a point Nick, you’re getting weaker by the second not only that your looks are fading”

Nick glared at her but too weak to argue back “I’ll be back to my old self as soon as I have Sam in my clutches” He gritted forcing himself to sit upright on the chair. Candy sat down on the floor at his feet. 

“What are you going to do to him? You can’t weaken him as quickly as you want to. Your dying Nick and Sam, Sam’s getting more powerful. I know you can feel it” She said. Nick sighed deeply not really wanting to admit that she was right.

“Don’t you worry about Sam, I have something very special in mind for him” 

Candy let her head fall not really liking the way that Nick said those words. “He’ll be okay though, right?” Nick looked down at her smiling slightly. 

“Oh he’ll be just fine I promise” Candy relaxed slightly not noticing that Nick had his fingers crossed hidden from her view. 

  
***

  
Dean curled his fingers through Sam’s hair as the pair kissed with such hunger. Sam gripped Dean’s waist not wanting a inch of space between them both. His hand slipped down to Dean’s clothed behind squeezing it gently. 

“Sammy!” Dean exclaimed sarcastically causing Sam to giggle and blink innocently. Dean resumed to kissing the boy unable to resist the adorableness of Sam. The both of them panted their cheeks flushing with their passion. 

“Don’t ever push me away again” 

Dean whispered as he kissed at Sam’s neck making sure to leave his mark on him. Sam whimpered lightly at the feeling of Dean’s lips “Never Dean” he gasped. Sam pulled Dean’s head up from his neck and the pair looked at each other for a moment. Sam ran his fingers down the features of Dean’s face in awe. 

“I love you” 

Dean smiled “I love you too, more than you’ll ever know” the pair kissed again deeply and the moans soon returned to the room. They were both so engrossed in one another they never noticed the door open. 

“Oh god! I’m sorry didn’t think I would be interrupting something” 

Dan exclaimed. Dean sighed releasing Sam’s lips, making him whine in disappointment his lip pouting as he wanted to get Dean to resume their act. When Dean moved from on top of him Sam turned to his friend. 

“To what do we owe the pleasure Dan?” 

The boy gave him a guilty smile mouthing that he was sorry. Sam rolled his eyes and shook his head at how typical this was for Dan “Anyway, I think I’ve come up with a plan”. Sam and Dean both glanced at each other slightly worried. Nervous at what extravagant idea he had come up with. 

“Okay So firstly we find Nick. Then we send Sam in. Sam will soften him up, make him feel safe then bang! Dean storms in and retrains him and makes him tell us how we can get Sam out of his soon to be promotion from evil junior to evil senior. Then we kill him” 

Sam stared at Dan his mouth agape “That would work. If we were on a suicide mission!” Dan collapsed on the bed “well at least in thinking of something and not having a make out session”. Sam lightly kicked Dan in the back. 

“You know that’s not a bad idea” 

Sam’s head snapped over to Dean in surprise “What?” Dean shrugged his shoulders “I’m down with kicking some ass”. Sam looked at them both, sitting fully up “You both have no idea what you’re dealing with”. 

“So tell us” 

Sam looked back at Dean curling up in himself. He wrapped his arms around his knees “He’s the devil! The devil. and you think you could just walk up and kill him? He’s one of the most powerful beings on this earth!” Dean looked down for a second. 

“Yeah? So are you” 

Sam shook his head knowing we’re Dean was going “okay I can’t kill him. But you can Sammy! You’ve got the same power. Sam I read when an antichrist gets stronger the devil gets weaker. You can’t deny your abilities have grown! You can beat him!” 

Sam jumped off the bed shaking his head “No! I won’t do it!” Dean gestured to Dan to give them both a minute. Dan nodded leaving the room.

“Sammy baby, there isn’t another way” 

Sam couldn’t look at his lover as his eyes welled up “You don’t get it every time I use my powers the more I lose myself in them. The more evil I get! And I don’t want to end up like my dad Dean” 

Dean looked at the boy confused “I’m scared Dean, I’ve killed people with these powers and the terrifying thing is that I liked it. I like being the one in control for once. The one who can make people hurt instead of being the one getting hurt for a change. I’ve ended up locking myself in this room to stop myself from hurting someone. It’s like I’m two different people” 

Dean hugged the boy tightly stroking his hair as Sam sniffed “Sammy, that’s the thing. We can stop this and who knows they might disappear. You can live a normal life again. One last time?” 

Sam looked at Dean’s hopeful look and he felt himself give in as he stared into Dean’s eyes “One last time?” Dean nodded brushing Sam’s hair behind his ear. 

“Then let’s do it” 


	48. Chapter 48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those new trailers for the final episodes have really messed me up xx

Sam couldn’t sleep. He turned over admiring Deans sleeping form. He watched as Dean breathed steadily and peacefully. Sam smiled sweetly at how cute he looked, he regretted the idea of pulling away from the arm Dean had wrapped around his waist. It was like Dean was afraid of losing him. Sam pecked Dean on the cheek and slowly slipped out of his embrace, making sure not to wake him.

He paced the room for a few minutes hoping it would tire him out but when there was little success to that plan Sam wrapped himself up in warm clothes and headed on an evening stroll, making sure to take him phone with him in case Dean woke and wondered where he was. 

Sam made his way to the nearest town. It was quiet, obviously since it was early hours in the morning. He walked past numerous amount of stores. All closed. The only noise being from the sound of music coming from the town clubs. Sam lit a cigarette and watched as the smoke swirled and disappeared into the night sky with each drag. 

“Well well well. What have we here? If it isn’t Sammy Campbell” 

Sam turned his head in surprised not seeing where the voice was coming from until a figure appeared from a darkened ally way. Sam dropped his cigarette, his heart raced in fear. Sam squinted. He knew that voice. He had hear it somewhere before. He couldn’t put his finger on it however, the voice didn’t give the boy any positive vibes so Sam decided to make a run for it. The figure seemed to of read his mind. 

“Hey it’s alright, I ain’t gonna hurt ya”

It was then the figure stepped into the light and Sam was able to see their face for the first time. “I know you. You were that stoner kid from school. The one I showed up at a party” The man rolled his eyes stepping closer to Sam, making him inch away more. 

“I know what you did to me, David told me. How you tried to take advantage of me” 

The man just sighed “Could you blame me for trying, Nick just kept going on and on about how great you were. How sweet. How tight. How can a guy resist?” Sam screwed up his face at his words. Feeling rather ashamed that his father would talk about him like that. 

“How do you know my father?” He asked curiously. The man just laughed deeply “The same way I know that “David” is actually Dean and that he’s actually your brother. Yeah I’ve worked for Nick for a long long time. My job was to watch over you”

Sam started to panic as he looked for where he could run but failed to see anywhere that would be good enough “Steady on kid, I sing here to take you back to him. I only wish to pass on a message” Sam continued to keep his distance from the man each time he took a step forward. 

“What message?” 

“Nick. Your dad, he’s ill. Very ill” Sam glanced at the ground beneath him for a moment “Is..is he gonna be okay?” The man stared at Sam shaking his head slowly “We’re not sure how much longer he’s got”. Sam felt an ache in his heart at those words. 

“He been asking for you. Wants to see his boy one last time. I believe you know where to find us” 

Sam nodded. He looked back up to find the stoner had vanished. 

***

“This is stupid Sam! There’s no way I’m letting you do this!” 

Dean yelled pacing the room as Sam sat on the bed watching him. “I have to see him Dean. He’s my dad and he isn’t well” Dean lent against a chest for drawers “I don’t care if he’s sick you’re not going to see him!” Sam turned to Dan hoping that he would see take his side and reason with Dean. 

“Don’t look at me. I don’t think you should see him either” 

Sam huffed before standing up “Well I’m going and neither of you can stop me” Dean rolled his eyes catching Sam’s arm before he left “Sammy, it’s obviously a trap. He wants you to go to him”. Dean pulled Sam closer to him, holding both his hands into his own as he kissed his forehead. 

“Maybe it is. Maybe it isn’t. I won’t know unless I go” Dean still didn’t seem all that convinced shaking his head, squeezing Sam’s hands tighter “Why? After everything. All he put you through why do you have this loyalty to him?” 

“How would you feel? If it was John? You say he’s a drunken ass but if he was on his death bed wouldn’t you want to see him one last time? He’s my dad Dean” Dean went to speak but his mouth just hung open. No sound coming out. He nodded whispering

“Yeah I would”

Dean groaned as he felt he was fighting in a losing battle. “If your not back by this evening, then I’ll be coming up to get you” Sam smiled lightly hugging him. Dean saw Dan mouth yelling at him from over Sam’s shoulder. 

“I want you to take this though”

Dean moved to the opposite side of the room, reached in his back and tossed over a hand gun to Sam. Sam looked at it “I don’t know how to use one of these Dean” he stated Dean gave him a quick tutorial. 

“Take the safely off, point and pull the trigger. Got it?” 

Sam nodded but he wasn’t all that sure. He had never really liked the idea of guns and the violence that came with them. But he placed the gun in the waist of his jeans. 

“Keep your phone on. So I can see where you are in case I need to come get you, better yet phone me if things go south and take this as well” 

He handed Sam a hunting knife. Sam raised an eyebrow at him but agreed and shoved the knife in his shoe. Sam smiled and turned to the door. He couldn’t leave however as Dean was gripping his hand. He was pulled back and brought in another hug. 

“Don’t go. I know nothing good is gonna happen. Please baby just stay here” 

Sam could hear how scared Dean was. Something that he had never seen or heard before. “Dean, I don’t want to either but he’s my dad and I want to say goodbye” Sam slipped out of Dean embrace. He smiled as Dan gave him yet another hug. 

“Just be careful okay, don’t underestimate him and don’t fall for any of his tricks” Sam nodded as he made his way to the door. 

“Wish me luck” he joked before heading out. Leaving Dean and Dan in the room. Dean looked at the younger boy. 

“Come on” 

Dan looked confused as Dean grabbed his leather jacket and pulled it on “Where are we going?” He asked as he watched Dean fill his pockets with ammunition and weapons. 

“You didn’t seriously think I was gonna let him go alone did you?” 

Dan smiled and threw Dean his keys and the pair headed out the same door as Sam. 

***

They young demon made his way into Nick’s throne room rather smugly he cleared his throat and the king turned his head from talk he was having with Candy. 

“Don’t you see we were in the middle of a conversation?” 

The stoner only smiled before bowing dramatically “My Lord, I bring you great news. Young Samuel will be with us very shortly” the statement grabbed Nick’s attention as he sat forward. 

“When? How did you get him? I thought he was hiding?”

The demon smirked “I’ve watched Sam for many years sir, I know what pulls his heart strings and at the news of the only father he’s ever known was laying on his deathbed..well the poor boy’s heart broke” 

Nick laughed loudly in accomplishment clapping his hands at the tale “well not to brag or anything but I did raise Sam to have compassion” Candy rolled her eyes. 

“Oh this is perfect! I can use this! Then I will be my old powerful self again. Oh well done my demon. You have done me proud” the demon bowed again excusing himself from the room. 

“Candy did you hear that? Things are coming together nicely” 

Candy stood quietly her teeth chewing on her bottom lip. What the hell was Sam thinking. The boy was too soft for his own good. “Stop worrying about the boy, he’s not as weak as you think. My Sammy is the perfect antichrist” 

Candy watched as Nick sat proudly in his chair “if he’s so perfect why aren’t you letting him rule then.” Nicks smile faded and he looked at the women. 

“Sam is everything I would want in an antichrist, powerful, strong, evil. all wrapped up in a cute innocent exterior. I’m almost proud but Sam isn’t a ruler. His mind isn’t good enough for that but he will be good by my side. Just like a Queen so to speak” 

Candy gritted her teeth wanting to strangle the man next to her but doing that will only worsen things for Sam now. “He isn’t an object Nick you can’t just mould him to be what you want. Sam is stronger now as an antichrist than you ever were as the fully fledged devil” 

She tumbled to the floor as Nick slapped her across the face.

“My patience with you is drawing thin. You best keep that mouth of yours shut if you know what’s good for you, as for Sam he’ll do anything I want as soon as Long as I have this” 

The man showed Candy a ring. It was covered with what looked like rubies. “What is that?” She questioned. 

“A binding ring, once I add a drop of Sam’s blood I will be able to control his every move meaning I can get him to strengthen me up” 

Nick laughed evilly as thunder roared throughout the hall.


	49. Chapter 49

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a while and I know this chapter is a little out there but the end is near and I’m loving the way I’m going. It will all make sense xx

Sam gulped as he stared at the hospital before him. It felt as though his heart was in his stomach and he briefly thought about turning away and going back to Dean and Dan. 

Little did Sam know however that the pair weren’t too far away. Dean stared at the boy intensely “Whatcha you doing Sammy?” Dean muttered to himself quietly as he watched Sam pace back and forth in front of the doors. Dean held his breath as Sam finally seemed to pluck up the courage and opened the door. 

“So what now?” Dan asked with a hopeful look. Dean didn’t budge “Now we wait” 

Sam honestly expected more from his father when he finally entered the building. It was quiet. The only sounds heard being some water dripping and the scampering of rats. 

“Hello? Anyone in here?” 

Sam called out his voice bouncing off the walls and echoing back to him “Hello?” He went through a maze of corridors still nothing. “Took you long enough. I was beginning to worry you wouldn’t make it in time” Sam spun round being met with the stoner once more. 

“Just take me to him” Sam muttered. Not in the mood to be toyed with. The stoner gestured for him to follow and Sam cautiously did so. The man led him to what seemed or used to be a private section of the hospital. The man knocked on the door. 

“Sir, may I enter I bring you a visitor” 

The was a moment of silence before a harsh sounding growl of acceptance was heard. The door creaked open at first Sam was shocked at the interior design. It looked so lush and grand. Like a room you would find in a palace. If Sam wasn’t seeing it with his own eyes he wouldn’t believe he was still in the hospital. 

His eyes wondered to the bed in the room. He noticed Candy sitting by its side holding his father’s hand “Daddy” Sam cried rushing up to his father’s side. 

“Sammy my boy, you came” 

His father looked so different from the last time he had seen him. He had aged significantly. His hair was grey and he now had noticeable wrinkles around his eyes. “I’m so glad that I can see you one last time” he lifted his hand stroking Sam’s cheek gently. Sam leaned into the sweet gesture. His eyes watered with emotion. 

“Sammy I’m sorry. I was a terrible father to you. You didn’t deserve anything of the awful things I did to you” 

Nick coughed roughly triggering a coughing fit. He gasped for a breath and Sam held his hand tightly in support. “There has to be something we can do. There has to be something to help” Sam cried. Candy held onto the boy during his break down. 

“Daddy, please don’t leave me”

Sam fell to his knees crying into his dad’s bedding. Nick curled his hand in The boy’s hair in a comforting gesture. Candy lent down to his earshot “Sugar” she hissed “you need to get out of here now” Sam turned his head at her confused 

“What?” 

Sam never got a verbal answer to the question as Nick suddenly gripped Sam’s hair tightly restricting his movement Sam helped out trying to escape the tight grasp “Ow! Hey let go!”. Nick sat up not once loosening his grip. 

“You dumb whore, you couldn’t of just kept your mouth shut!” 

Nick gestured for his cane as he slowly climbed out of the bed “Consider your deal terminated” Nick clicked his fingers and Candy’s neck snapped swiftly. The cracking sound made Sam flinch and all he could see was Candy’s body fall to the floor. 

“No!” 

Sam cried out still trying to escape Nick’s grasp. Nick dragged the boy across the room Sam resisting every step of the way “You didn’t have to kill her!” Nick rolled his eyes “She had it coming for a while, don’t panic you’ll probably see her again”. 

The words weren’t comforting and Sam felt the tears run down his cheeks “Dad you’re really hurting me” Nick sighed as he struggled to keep Sam still. “I said let go!” A burst of energy pulsed from the boy, blasting Nick into the air and making him hit the wall hard. Nick gasped looking up in shock from his new position on the floor. 

Sam huffed deeply making his way to the door “Stop him!” Nick called out and two tall men appeared out of nowhere each grabbing one of Sam’s arms. Nick collected himself as another lackie handed him his cane. Nick smirked wickedly. He slapped the boy hard. 

When Sam turned back to the man before him he had a long thin cut on his cheek that turned a beautiful ruby red. Nick dabbed the cut with a handkerchief feeling happy with himself. 

“Don’t worry baby everything will soon be okay” he stated as he dropped a few drops of blood into his ring. The ring glowed red as the spell took place. The same red appeared around the rim of Sam’s eyes for a second.

Nick chuckled as The fight suddenly left Sam’s body “Let’s see if this thing works shall we” he grinned at his demons who returned the cruel expression. 

“Oh Sammy baby. Why don’t you show daddy how much you missed him” 

***

“He’s been in there long enough!” 

Dean tapped at baby’s wheel. It had almost been three hours since Sam first entered the hospital. “We have to wait, he said he would tell us if something went wrong” Dean huffed and waited for another second before climbing out the car and running to the hospital. 

Dan sighed before following his friend. “Dean wait up!”. The pair made it inside with little issue Dean pulled his gun out from behind his waist cocking it to be on the safe side. 

“Sam! Sammy!” 

Dean searched every room they passed however, Sam was not the person they ran into first. “Dean, good of you to visit” Dean held his gun up high pointing it directly at the man before him. 

“Where is he?!” Dean demanded. Nick put a innocent look lifting his shoulder “Where’s who?” He asked looking round sarcastically. Dean looked out the corner of his eye making sure Dan was safe behind him. 

“You know perfectly well who! He came over here to say goodbye to you, but apparently you’re all good” 

Nick just smiled prancing about before sitting down on a chair “do you think? I’m glad you noticed, I just feel like a whole new man right now” he exclaimed.

“Where is he?!” 

Nick dropped his hands tutting “Ugh fine. He’s good alright. He’s asleep upstairs” Dean didn’t move still focused on the man before him “Show me to him!” Nick shook his head slowly. 

“Oh I would Dean really but you see the thing is Sammy isn’t feeling too well at the moment” 

Dean shook his head running out of the room “Sam! Sammy! It’s Dean! Where are you?”.

Dan was frozen he stared at Nick for a moment “I just want to say I’m sorry for being so disrespectful to you no devil sir but please don’t send me to hell when I die. I swear I’ll be good!” Nick stood confused looking from side to side. 

“Eh sure whatever Dan” Dan smiled lightly before running out the room following after Dean in looking for Sam. 

Dean found the boy eventually running up to him and grabbing his arm “Sammy come on let’s go. We need to get out of here now” Sam didn’t really respond instead he looked rather dazed and tired. 

“Sammy?” 

“I told you he wasn’t feeling too well” Dean looked back at Nick who appeared at the doorway before returning his attention back to Sam. He checked him over not see anything that could be causing his recent state. He did have a new cut on his cheek and his lips looked a bit red and swollen. 

“Dean? What’s going on?”

Sam slurred quietly trying to reach for the man. Dean looked at him smiling trying to show that he was there for him. Nick watched them both and a pang of jealously sparked inside him. He looked at Dean more. He could see inside his mind. Must of been a new ability when he drained Sam of some of his power. That is when he saw what he needed.

“Oh Dean when were you going to tell him?”

Dean looked at the man confused. Nick smirked looking between both Dean and Dan “I can feel the building guilt you both are trying to hide away” sam looked at Dean confused “What’s he talking about Dean?” Dean glanced at Dan who was shaking slightly while chewing on his lip.

“Do tell him Dean, tell him all about the night when you fucked his best friends brains out” 

Dean’s eyes closed with regret before he looked over to Sam. Sam was giggling “yeah like I’m gonna believe that! They would never do that to me” Sam looked at Dean and when he noticed that Dean wasn’t laughing along with him his smile faded “You slept with Dan?” He whispered. 

Dean tried to hold the boy close to him and explain himself but Nick wasn’t going to let Dean sweet talk his way out of this one. He curled his fingers making the ring glow red. He smirked to himself. 

“I don’t wanna fucking hear it Dean! You fucked my best friend what the hell?! No don’t come near me just fuck off!” 

Sam cried falling down onto the bed. Nick clicked his fingers and more of his demons appeared “take mr Winchester and his friend to my cell. Where they shall stay until their punishment” 

Dean and Dan tried desperately to get away yelling at Sam to help and how sorry they were. Sam was too busy breaking down on the bed to hear them. Nick wanted until the cries were gone. 

“You can stop crying now” Sam’s sobs stopped immediately as he sat up emotionless “This ring is the best thing to ever happen to us baby. I would of started using it years ago.” 

Nick moved the boy’s hair out of his face admiring the beauty he had “Sammy I want you to treat me like you did Dean” Sam blinked and his expression changed from emotionless to admiration. He smiled sweetly “I love you daddy” he said pecking the man in the lips. Nick could feel himself grow harder in his pants

“Daddy loves you too. Why don’t you give daddy another one of those amazing blowjobs cause he’s really rather turned on right now” 

Sam giggled as Nick rather forcefully lowered the boy’s head to his crotch he moaned lightly as he felt Sam’s touch and his head feel back as soon as he felt the warmth of Sam’s mouth. 

The ring was blessing he didn’t know he had. It was so nice to have Sam so willing, the perfect little toy.


	50. Chapter 50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bang! New chapter now! Kinda a filled one so it’s shorter. Also a mess right now cause they’ve finished filming the final episode xx

“Well that wasn’t how I expected things to go” 

Dan stated as he sat in Nick’s prison. Dean turned his head not all that amused before turning back round to the lock on the door. Dan could feel the tension in the air and he suddenly just burst into tears. Dean looked at him again, standing and going to him. 

“Don’t panic I’ll get us out of here” 

He said calmly. Dan shook his head “No it’s not that. Dean I’m so sorry. I’ve ruined everything. I’ve probably just lost my best friend and I caused Sam to hate you. I should never of kissed you that night. Dean I’m so sorry” he blubbered. Dean put a shoulder round him trying to show some comfort. 

“Don’t blame yourself. We were both equally at fault. It was my fault for not telling Sammy sooner. It should of been the first thing I did when i found him. So don’t put all the blame on yourself” 

Dan sniffed wiping his tears away “Do you think Sam will forgive me?” Dean smiled “Of course he will, you’ve fought before and made up. It will be me he might have issues with”. Not trying to dwell on the idea of losing his love yet again Dean went back to the door. 

“If I only had my lock pick we would so be out of here but I uh left it in baby” 

Dan sighed falling back onto the floor “What are we gonna do?” He moaned. Dean sat against the wall shrugging his shoulders.

“I don’t know but I’ll think of something” 

***

Nick lay in bed smoking a cigarette. Sam lay beside him snuggled up to his warmth. Nick offered him the cigarette to which Sam accepted graciously. 

“That was some of the best sex I’ve ever had baby” 

Nick laughed still withering in the feel of pleasure. He never wanted it to stop. Having Sam not cry or moan through their special moments was so much enjoyable. He let the moment run through his mind over and over again. The way Sam’s head would fall back when he hit that pleasure sport and the way his nails would crawl down his back as he asked for him to go harder and deeper. 

Nick could cum all over agin at just the thought of Sam. He looked down at the young boy and patted his head gently before kissing his neck. Making the boy squirm and giggled like a four year old.

“Stop it haha please I’m so ticklish. Dean stop it” 

Nick froze moving his head up to look at the boy “What did you just say? The boy looked confused “You told me to treat you as Dean isn’t that what you wanted?” Nick pulled the boy up squeezing him in his grip. 

“I said treat me like Dean not as Dean!” The boy smiled kissing him lightly. Nick let himself fall into it for a moment before pulling away from the sweet taste of Sam. 

“Okay Sammy baby. I want you to forget about Dean forget everything you know about him. You don’t know who he is and you never loved him. got it?” 

The rims of Sam’s eyes flashed red and Nick smiled widely knowing the spell worked “Good boy” he whispered kissing the top of his head.

“Now lets get dressed I want to show you something” 

When the pair were ready Nick led the boy through the old hospital “I don’t get it” Sam spoke up “how can every room be so beautiful but the hallways so drab” Nick wrapped an arm around the boy’s waist. 

“Clever isn’t it. It’s special magic. Humans only see a broken down hospital. We’re as us special people can see the glamour it beholds” Nick pushed open one of the doors. The room was massive and filled with cases of jewels and gold. 

“Now this my dear boy is the hall of Satan. Here is where the Crown Jewels of each and every Satan are held going all the to back to lucifer himself” Sam looked in wonder as each and every crown. Everyone being unique. 

“So where’s your one?” 

Nick lead the boy over one of the cases. “You really like red don’t you?” Sam said looking at each of the Rubies on the crown. Nick chuckled. 

“I remember mu passing of the throne ceremony like it was yesterday. I was so excited I couldn’t wait for the old ass to die. It was the happiest day of my life. I sat on that throne and was crowned the second he took his last breath and I made my first act on the world.” 

Sam watched as Nick sat proudly on his throne as if he was reviling his happiest moment “what did you do?” He asked worriedly. Nick clapped his hands in laughter. 

“I created World War Two” 

Sam gasped lightly “Dad I don’t want to be the devil. I just want a normal life, i wanted to go to art school”. Nick rolled his eyes groaning and making his way towards the boy. 

“No more of this talk of art school. Man, I forgot how annoying you can get at times but at least we share a common goal. I don’t want to give up my crown. I’ve barely begun. I have so many plans but those take power” 

Nick heard Sam’s face in his hands smoothing his thumb over Sam’s cut on his face “daddy needs to take more power baby. If he wants to stay on the throne okay” Sam didn’t even have time to respond as Nick closed his eyes drained Sam some more. 

Nick could feel the strength inside himself. He was more powerful than he had ever felt before. He let his hands fall from Sam, who collapsed forward. Nick stroked his hair. 

“Aww baby just sleep it off” 

He allowed his demons to carry Sam off to his room that was when he heard the flap of wings. 

“Ah Castiel, to what do I owe this pleasure”


	51. Chapter 51

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the wait people but here you go xx

“Ah Castiel to what do I owe this pleasure” 

The smartly dressed man stood his ground “You are playing a dangerous game Satan, the balance of the universe is off” Nick sighed un-phased and annoyed by the man. 

“Angels, always got a stick in your ass” 

Castiel tilted his head narrowing his eyes “there’s no stick..” he trailed off not wanting to change the subject “You are messing with tradition. You were dying the antichrist was almost ready to take over and now you’ve messed it up” Nick rolled his eyes. 

“You do what you gotta do to stay in control. I am Satan and I plan on it staying that way!” 

Nick yelled out. Castiel wasn’t surprised and expressed no emotions “The antichrist has to take over. You’ve have had your reign” Nick fell across his throne dramatically groaning in frustration. 

“Ugh! Angels! Always so annoying. Why don’t you just go back to sitting on your cloud” 

“Heaven doesn’t have clouds. Give me the antichrist so we can restore the world” Castiel said his eyes glowing a sapphire shade of blue. Nick perched his lips together in annoyance. He slowly rose from position on his throne glaring at the angel harshly “No.He’s mine” He spoke sternly. 

Castiel wasn’t backing down a flash of sliver appeared and Castiel gripped his angel blade in his hand. “Then I’ll get him myself” Castiel went for a charging towards the door. Nick sat up quickly making his way towards Cas before simply flicking him away sending him flying back. 

“Isn’t power a wonderful thing? You ever try to take my boy again i won’t show you such mercy” 

Castiel looked at the man “Sam Winchester is to be on the throne. It is his destiny” Nick roared with anger making thunder sound loudly “His name is Sam Campbell! I will not let a child. My child! take my place. I’m the best devil there ever was. That’s how it’s staying!” 

“Now piss off!” 

The sound of wings fluttered through the room but Nick was sure that he hadn’t seen the last of the God squad.

***

Sam sat up in bed. He looked around slightly confused on how he got there in the first place. The door was shut and when Sam tried to open it he realised it was shut tight. 

He knocked on the door loudly “Hello? I can’t open the door” sam called out hoping to gain some attention from someone. The door slowly creaked open. 

“You’re father will be here soon for now stay in there” 

The door slammed shut again. Sam huffed and when he turned the was a man staring at him. Sam jumped in fright “umm who are you and how did you get in here?” He asked looking back at the locked door behind him. 

“Castiel, I’m an angel of the lord” 

Sam looked at the man for a moment blinking unsure whenever to believe him or not “okkaay” Sam spoke moving to go and sit on the bed “if my dad finds you in here. He’s not gonna be happy” 

Castiel didn’t seem to mind he just stared at the boy to the point sam was starting to feel uncomfortable “is there something I can help you with?” Castiel moved closer to the young man as if he was assessing him. 

“You poor child” he said simply. Sam looked up at him trying to give a smile “what’s wrong?” He asked. The man placed a hand on his shoulder.

“This was not how things were meant to go for you Sam but things will all work out. I thought I could fix it but it’s out of my hands” 

Sam was confused as the man turned away from him “Wait!” Castiel turned around “you can just go anywhere you want?” Castiel nodded. “My dad. He’s trapped my best friend down in the cellar, Think you can get him out of there for me? I just want him safe” Cas tilted his head. 

“I don’t take orders from the devil present or soon to be” 

Sam pleaded and the look on Sam’s face and showing of his emotions made the man soften. He nodded slowly. Sam thanked the man and he disappeared from the room. 

Just in time too cause Nick entered just after “Oh good you’re awake” 

Sam smiled as he hugged his dad tightly “I missed you” he said warmly. Nick smiled tightening his grip on Sam before letting go “it’s okay baby. I wasn’t far” he stated feeling the silkiness of Sam’s hair and looking down on the ring on his finger with pride. 

He lifted the boy up and Sam wrapped his legs around the man’s waist “how lucky am I to have something so beautiful in my life” Sam giggled as Nick carried him over to the bed. He dropped Sam down gently lifting his arms above his head. Sam felt the snap of metal against his wrists. He looked up and pulled at them. The handcuffs weren’t like anything he’d seen before. They were gold encrusted with diamonds the sparkled under the light of the room. 

“Daddy what are you doing?”

He asked. Nick ignored him as he chained his legs to the bed with the same  
gold metal “don’t panic baby. Just relax and let daddy have some fun” at that moment Sam relaxed. He stopped pulling on the chains as he watched his father slowly crawled on top of him. 

Nick kissed the boy gently on the neck. Sam moaned gently appreciating the soft pecks.

***

Dean paced in his prison. The feeling of being shut in was beginning to be too much for him. Dan watched him “Dean it’s hopeless just sit down” Dean didn’t stop he punched the wall in anger making Dan flinch. 

“Are you Sam Winchester’s friend?” Dean turned to find some man looking into their cell staring at Dan. 

Dan nodded moving up to the gate. Dean moved into the light and the man stared at him. “Who are you? Do you work for Nick?” The man turned and looked at him “Castiel, I’m an angel of the lord” Dean choked. 

“Yeah and I’m the Queen of Sheba” 

He said. The angel looked confused “No you’re Dean Winchester. Brother and lover of Sam Winchester” Dean would be lying if he said he didn’t like the way Sam’s name sounded with his last name. He smirked lightly. 

“If you are an angel, can you get us out of here?” 

Dan asked. The man stood back lifting his hand “You may want to watch out” the man’s eyes glowed blue and the gate exploded leaving behind dust that made the pair cough. 

Demons came running towards them at the noise. Dean pushed Dan back into the cell as he fought them off. Castiel helped as he burned ones eyes out. Dean had pushed the other up against the wall. 

“Where is he! Where is Sam!”

The demon struggled to get Dean off of him. The lack of answers only made Dean grip more “I said where is Sam!” The demon spluttered “u-upstairs in the lords room” Castiel pressed his hand against the demons head killing him. 

Dean stormed up the stairs. Searching and calling out for Sam. The ran into some more demons but Dean was too driven to find Sam that fighting them off wasn’t an issue. Dan watched in amazement at how Dean was able to fight so well. 

There wasn’t anything that would stop Dean from getting his Sammy. 

“Sam! Sammy!” Dean called charging into one of the rooms. Dean stopped in his tracks when he pushed the one of the doors open. 

Sam was on the bed. On all fours as Nick thrusted into him at a brutal pace. Sam was making the same noises as he would if he was with Dean. Nick looked up when the door suddenly swung open. 

He smiled wickedly as he pulled Sammy up so his back was pressed against his chest. “Come to watch the show Dean? Isn’t my baby boy just beautiful?” He laughed his pace not easing up. 

Nick pushed Sam back down holding him by the neck fucking him hard. Dean was frozen in place at the scene before him. The only sound he heard were the moans Sam was letting out. So filled with pleasure. 

Dean could feel the tears welling in his eyes. Dan finally came into the room and gasped burying himself into Dean to not look at his friend. Nick pulled Sam up again kissing him hard on the lips. 

“Baby, why don’t you show our audience what a slutty boy you can be” 

Sam nodded tiredly as Nick pulled at his hair “yes daddy” he whimpered. Sam moved wrapping his chained hands over Nick’s neck. Pulling him down on top of him. 

Dean was still in his frozen state. Dan tried to get him to snap out of it “Dean? Dean?!” Nothing Dan looked back at Castiel and begging for help but cas flutter away when more demons entered the room grabbing Dan and Dean. 

Nick moaned as he came inside the boy. Dean snapped he pushed out of the demons grasp straight up to Nick. He pulled the man off of his boyfriend and up against the wall. 

Nick struggled to breath laughing at Dean’s attempt to stop him. “What’s wrong Dean? Jealous I can make him feel better than you ever could” dean yelled in anger tightening his grasp. 

“Daddy!” Sam cried out “Stop it! Leave him alone!” Sam tried to get towards his father but was restricted by his chains. “Get away from my dad!” He lifted his hand making Dean fly across the room into a cabinet. 

“It’s okay baby, daddy’s fine” 

Nick coughed patting the boy on the head. Dean crawled up from the floor “what have you done to him?!” Nick just smirked holding Sam in front of him. 

“I’ve made him my perfect little bitch”


	52. Chapter 52

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t we love a longer chapter xx

“Why can’t you just leave him alone!” 

Dean yelled out his eyes fixated on Sam. Nick gripped him closer towards his chest “Sammy, please” Dean pleaded but Sam only stared at the man confused as Dean tried to get closer to him. 

“Ah ah! You don’t get to go near by boy. Not after what you did to him” 

Dean was close to tears “I know and Sammy I’m sorry, we both are. We were both vulnerable and depressed mix that with vodka and mistakes were made” Sam didn’t react he looked at Dean with a glassy eyed look. 

Sam looked up at his father “Dad? How does this guy know my name?” Dean’s heart shattered within those few seconds treat sentence took to say. “Sammy it’s me. Dean, your boyfriend?” Sam still didn’t looked convinced and continued to look at his father for reassurance. 

“I don’t have a boyfriend” 

Dean looked up at Nick his eyes dark with rage “You son of a bitch!” He felt Dan holding his arm back trying to stop him from pouncing on the man and beating him to death.

“I told you Dean” Nick spoke up making his way towards the man “Sam is my little bitch he does what I say” he grinned tapping on his ring. Dean gazed at the shining red jewel before he was distracted by Nick leaning forward and whispered into his ear. Dan watched as Dean staggered back slightly as he moved to leave the room. Dragging Dan behind him despite his protests. 

Nick chuckled as he watched Dean go. 

***

“Dean what the hell? Why are we just leaving? We have to get Sam!” 

Dean turned holding the boy by his shoulders “The safest place for Sam right now is with Nick. Until I find a way to save him” Dan pulled away from Dean in frustration. 

“No! No more of this, were going round in circles! Now I say we kill Nick grab Sam and leg it!” 

Dan tried to get Dean to go back by the man was much stronger than he was and didn’t budge “Slight flaw with your plan. We don’t know how to kill Nick and if we do Sam becomes the devil!...that’s if Nick doesn’t kill him first” Dean trailed off heading down the corridor. 

“Nick won’t kill him, he ‘enjoys’ him too much” 

Dean sighed as he made his way out of the hospital and back to baby “That may be true, but something isn’t right, Sam was only in there a few hours before us and what? In that time he became Nick’s plaything” Dean gagged at his words as the sick images of what Nick did to his boy ran through his head. 

“Stockholm syndrome is a powerful thing Dean”

Dean shook his head as he rummaged through one of the impala’s compartments looking for his phone “There’s got to be more to it than that. What Nick told me” Dean sighed “He told me if I didn’t turn around and walk away he would make Sam jump out a window”. 

Dan lowered his head down to the ground as Dean flipped his phone up a dialled.

“Hey Bobby, it’s Dean. I need your help. Think you can research anything about Satan being able to mind control? Yeah I know how it sounds damit! but can you just do it? Thanks call me back if you find anything” 

“You think Nick is controlling Sam’s mind?” Dan questioned. Dean gestured for the kid to get into the car not answering his question. Dan did as he was told “So what’s our plan?” He asked Dean as he was starting up baby. 

“We’re gonna summon an angel”

***

Nick brushed Sam’s hair gently and hummed lightly as he watched the brush glide through Sam’s chocolate locks. 

“So pretty, My little one. How is that collar doing? too tight?” 

Sam shook his head as he stared down at the little tag that hung from his new accessory “No it’s good but why do I have to wear it? And the rest of this stuff?” He asked picking at the cuffs around his wrists and ankles. 

“So I can keep you safe and the collar is so everyone knows you belong to me” Nick said playfully as he nuzzled into Sam’s neck making him laugh at the feeling of it. Sam’s laugh soon died down and his change in emotion caused some concern in Nick. 

“What is it?” He asked. Sam sighed deeply “It’s that man from earlier, the one that was with Dan. He just looked so familiar but I can’t put my finger on where I’ve seen him before” Nick yanked the brush through Sam’s hair sharply, making Sam yell as he hair was pulled along with it. 

Nick dropped the brush onto the floor as he spun Sam round to face him “He’ no one got it? He just a random guy. So don’t worry about him okay?!” Nick pleaded. Sam nodded swiftly not wanting to anger his father further.

Nick smiled lightly and laughed unsurely as head reached down to grab the brush again “Now how about it give you a little makeover” Sam smiled back cheerfully as he nodded happily. 

Nick moved to get the supplies he needed as he went. He looked down at the ring on his finger and back at the boy who was sitting patiently on his bed. Nick sighed slightly. He had wished the boy to be with him and love him but of his own will. Nick considered removing the ring. 

But he remembered what Sam was like without it. He’ll run to dean before he could even say a word to him. Nick shook the thoughts out of his head. No this was right. Sam for once always did as he’s told. He haven’t even needed to beat the boy since the ring was activated. 

No this was what Sam needed.

***

“Come again?” Dean asked on the phone. Bobby groaned out having to explain the same thing again for the third time. 

“I said you are right. The devil does have a way to control minds. It’s called the ring of hades” 

Dean placed the phone on speaker so Dan could also listen to what Bobby was telling him. “What’s the ring of hades?” Dean asked as he looked at Dan who seemed as equally confused. 

“Well, it’s pretty easy it’s Hades ring” Dean rolled his eyes “Yeah Bobby, I get that bit but how does it work?” He could hear Bobby flipped through pages of a book he must of found this information in. 

“The lore states that hades used this ring after he first taken Persephone in order to keep her in hell with him. He got it to work by applying a drop of her blood into the main ruby on it. Once that happened she did everything he asked of her ”

Dean thought for a moment before grabbing his laptop “Nick had a ring on. I remember seeing it. It kinda glowed” he typed the ring into his google box and selected images “Yes! That’s it. That’s the ring he had on! He must of added Sammy’s blood and that’s way Sam became so loyal to him” 

Dan looked at the picture rather impressed with the jewellery “Great so, we get the ring off Nick and that should break the charm over Sam right?” Dean nodded smiling 

“Now we just need a way to kill Nick and stop Sam from becoming the devil” 

Bobby piped up on the phone again “kid, you want me to come out there. This isn’t your usual hunt you may need back up” Dean didn’t get a chance to answer him when he get a gust of wind breeze past him. 

The pair looked up out of baby’s windscreen and saw the same trench coat wearing man from earlier “You can’t stop Sam from becoming Satan” he spoke his voice rough. Dean told Bobby he would call him back and hung up the phone and got out the car.

“Funny, we were just about to summon you” 

The man tilted his head “You were.” He questioned his eyes following Dean as he stood and moved his way towards him. 

“Yeah you seem to know everything that’s going on besides you ditched us back there so I figured you owe us one” Castiel didn’t seem impressed he just stared at the man his expression not changing “I serve God, not humans” Dean smirked. 

“See I figured that so I did a bit of research on angels and I found this out” Dean lifted his lighter, creating a flame and dropping it to the ground between them both. A circle of fire was created around Castiel. 

“Holy oil” he muttered looking back up at Dean who stood there proudly “Now tell me how do I save Sam!” Cas sighed “There is no way to help your brother. As soon as he was brown his name was listed, just like every other devil. There is no stopping it” 

That wasn’t the answer that Dean wanted to hear “What about Nick how do we stop him?” He asked Castiel straightened up.

“Nick I can help you with. Nick should of died days ago but he is fuelling himself off of Sam’s power. The balance of the world is off. Nick has served his time as Satan. Now Sam must take his place” 

“Okay, say we go along with that how would we stop him” Dan asked. Which surprised Dean as he never heard him come up beside him. He looked at Dan and smiled lightly. 

“There is something I can get to kill Nick, a blade. Similar to my own only more powerful. It can kill the devil. Let me out of here and I will get it for you” 

Dan went to throw water from a bottle he had on the flames before Dean stopped him “What are you doing?” Dan hissed.

“He’s got something that will kill that good for nothing asshole! Don’t you want him to suffer for what he’s done?!” 

Dean nodded “of course I Do I just want to make sure he will come back with it, why are you so tense about it anyway. We’ll get it done” Dean realised his hold as he noticed Dan begin to get upset. 

Dan walked away and leaned against baby, Dean gestured to Cas to give them a moment “Hey, what’s up?” He could hear Dan sniffling and the tears drop from his face. 

“I just wanna kill this guy okay, he needs to pay for what he’s done to Sam and anyone else he’s hurt” 

The boy cried heavier sliding down to the ground. Dean followed after him “Who else has he hurt?” He asked softly. Dan curled in on himself as he continued to sniff. 

“Dan what did he do to you?” Dean asked hoping to coax the boy into a response. Dan lifted his head from his arms.

“That time Nick had me, before he got Sam. He kept interrogating me about him and I refused to say anything. He got pretty angry and he told me if I wanted to behave like Sam usually did he treat me like he would Sam and he allowed that..that creep Robinson..he let him..”

Dean didn’t need to hear anymore. He hugged Dan allowing him to cry onto his shoulder “Why didn’t you say anything? Me and Sam could of helped” Dan sobbed lifting his head from Dean’s shoulder. 

“I was ashamed of myself. I didn’t really fight back. I was scared” 

Dean wiped his tears “Well I think you are very strong for going through that and still be able to to be a cocky humorous twit” Dan laughed lightly wiping away his tears. 

“He’ll pay Dan I promise, we got a weapon, we can save Sam. We’ve got all we need. Nick’s gonna suffer”


	53. Chapter 53

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, this one took a while to write xx

Sam looked at himself in the mirror. He didn’t even recognise himself. His father had added blonde highlights in his hair and he had a stinging sensation where Nick had pierced his ears and nipples. 

“Aren’t you just the cutest thing, I’ve been wanting to do this to you for years”

Sam tried to put on a smile for his father but just wasn’t feeling the same appreciation for his new look as much as his father did. Nick kissed Sam on the neck gently “Dad, please..I’m sore can’t we do it another-“ Sam’s voice was silenced when Nick raised his finger at him. 

Sam scrunched up his face as his father lifted him over to the bed “You want this Sam? You want me to take you. To own you?” Sam nodded slowly at his father’s words.

“I’m yours” Sam whispered. Nick pinned Sam back to the bed then ran his hands slowly down Sam’s figure as he licked and nibbled at his neck making the boy’s body arch. 

“You will do everything I tell you, understand?”

Sam nodded but Nick wasn’t pleased with a nod as he placed his hand around Sam’s throat squeezing it “I said understand?” He grip tightening. Sam gasped 

“Yes sir” 

Nick smirked and loosened his hold, returning to kissing the boy. His hand reached into the nearby drawer and pulled out a long thing leather leash. He sat up. Sam looked at him waiting for his next order. Nick smiled as he stared into his boy’s hazel eyes. He brought the leash up to Sam’s view. 

“All pets need to be restrained” he stated and clipped the lead on Sam’s collar and yanked on it causing Sam to sit up he coughed slightly at the sudden loss of breath. He kissed Sam again and whispered.

“You will only cum when I allow it” 

Sam bit his lip panting with arousal “Yes sir” he whispered. Nick pushed Sam round and seating him on all fours. Nick slowly pulled down Sam boxers. The feeling of the fresh air made Sam squirm. Nick slowly swept his tongue across Sam’s entrance. Sam made little whimpering noises at the feel of it. Nick swirled his tongue around and lightly dipped it into Sam’s hole. Sam let his head fall back as pleasure began to run through his body. 

Nick then flipped Sam over pining his arms above his head. Holding them there by his wrists. “Are you going to be my good little boy?” Nick said seductively in Sam’s ear. The words sent another pulse of pleasure through Sam as he practically begged. 

“Yes sir, oh yes sir, please use me. Make me yours.” 

Nick grinned as he used Sam’s lead to tie his hands together. “All in good time my little slave” Nick said as he twisted Sam’s new nipple piercing making the boy cry out and some blood appear “Don’t you know it’s pain before pleasure” Sam’s eyes watered at the stinging feeling it gave. 

Nick kissed his way down Sam’s body, leaving little bites at times. Sam sighed deeply as he felt Nick’s mouth close around his cock. The warmth of his mouth made Sam’s erection grow harder. The vibrations that Nick made, made Sam pant and whined he wanted more as he struggled to remain still as Nick took him deeper into his mouth. 

“Daddy, I’m close” 

Sam gasped out as soon as he did he regretted it as Nick’s mouth disappeared leaving him in the cold again. Sam whined at the sudden drop in pleasure but he didn’t dare speak against his father. Nick flipped Sam back onto his stomach. He lifted his hips up. Making him put his ass in the air. Nick spanked him hard and Sam yelped. 

“You like that?” 

Nick asked spanking the boy again “I like whatever you give me sir” Sam spoke out. Nick hummed in approval “That’s my good boy” he hit the boy again. It made Sam lift it head up from its power. Sam could hear Nick fuss with the belt on his jeans. At first Sam thought Nick was going to hit him with the belt but the blow never came. Instead Nick rubbed his member against Sam’s hole. Teasing him. 

Nick spat on the boy’s hole “You know I’ve always wanted to fuck you unprepared and you never let me but now you will” Sam whispered his pleas. Just wanting his dad to touch him. 

“You have to say it. You won’t get nothing unless you beg me” 

Sam moaned as Nick teased him some more “please sir, please fuck me!” 

Nick kissed Sam deeply “as you wish” he muttered as he began to enter Sam the tightness made the man groaned like an animal. Sam whined as he felt the burn just waiting for the worst of it to be over so he could enjoy the pleasure. 

“No matter how much of a slut you are. No matter how many times you’re fucked. You still have a virgin tight ass!”

Nick pulled Sam up by his hair as he thrusted into the boy. Sam panted and screamed at the feeling of his father’s dick inside him. Nick pounded the boy so hard that the headboard of the bed banged against the wall. 

“Fucking slut!” 

Nick yelled out as he moved Sam over and swung his legs over his shoulders. He grabbed the boy’s waist thrusting harder. Sam scream as each thrust hit directly on his prostate. 

“Yeah that’s right. Scream for me. Show daddy what little bitch you are!”

Sam felt his climax approaching “ah ah ah daddy I’m gon-I’m gonna” Nick don’t slow his pace “come for me then. Come for daddy” Sam came screaming. His release coving both him and Nick the pleasure was too much for him and Nick watched as Sam slipped into unconsciousness. That didn’t slow him down however as Nick continued hammering into the boy. Sam’s body moved which each of Nick’s movements. 

Nick smaller into the young frame feeling himself getting closer and closer to his climax. Nick came hard. Squirting inside Sam giving the boy load after load. He collapsed next to the sleeping figure holding him close to him still sheathed inside him.

***

“It’s beautiful” Dan exclaimed as Castiel handed over the blade to Dean. Dean caressed the blade in his hand as he admired the beautiful gold swirl of the blade itself. 

“Yeah it is” he said agreeing with Dan “And this will kill Nick?” Cas nodded “it will” Dean and dan smiled at one another. 

“Great so I kill Nick take off his ring, save Sammy then we all vacation in Vegas. Even you feathers” 

Castiel’s eyes shifted as he chose to ignore Dean’s offer “There is one issue with your plan Dean. You cannot kill Nick, the blade can only be used by someone who has the blood of hell” 

Dean groaned loudly “ugh Cas! Could you not if told us that before you brought us the blade! Why can’t anything be simple!” 

Dan sat thinking for a moment “Sam” he spoke. The name made Dean turn round on his heels “what?” Dan looked up and repeated himself “Sam. he’s gonna be the devil, correct me if I’m wrong but can’t get more hell in you than that” Dean looked at Cas with hope. 

“Would that work? Would the blade work for Sam?”

Castiel thought about it. “Perhaps, I can’t guarantee but it’s the best option” Dean felt the fear rise within him “it’s too dangerous, I won’t let him get hurt” Dan and Cas stared at him. Dan looked at Dean hopefully. 

“Dean he’s all we’ve got!” Dean didn’t back down from his stand “that may be but right now Nick’s got him under his control! And until we stop that,” his voice trailed. Dan sighed. 

“Look Dean I get it, really I do he’s my best friend and I never wanted to see in the position we just did but he’s the only one who can do this” 

Dean looked back at the pair nodding “Alright, now how we gonna get that Nick off Nick” 

***

Sam scratched his the collar was irritating him. He wanted nothing more than a shower but wasn’t gonna happen unless his father undid his chains. Sam had tried himself but it was useless. Sam looked over to his father who was still fast asleep. 

Sam didn’t want to wake him. He wanted to take the time to himself. There had been something in the back of his head. Something that he had to do but he couldn’t quite put his finger on it. He wish he had a phone and call Dan but his father had taken his off of him. 

Sam heard movement from coming just outside the room. It sounded like a struggle. He tried to get closer but his restrictions proved an issue. The fight died down and the door began to creek open. The same man from before peeked out from around it. 

“Sammy” 

Sam turned to call out for his dad but Dean ran up to him and covered his mouth with his palm. Sam struggled against him trying to break free and warn his father. 

“Easy, easy I ain’t gonna hurt ya, I just want to talk okay. That’s all I’m asking for just a few minutes. Please” 

Dean waited until he heard Sam nod under his hand “okay I’m going to remove my hand now. Don’t scream” Dean slowly removed his hand allowing Sam to turn and face him. It was only now Dean had noticed Sam’s new appearance. He looked the boy up and down. 

“Wow” he whispered. Sam looked at him confused and Dean snapped out of his gaze of admiration “Sorry, you just look so, so beautiful. Not that you weren’t always beautiful that is it’s just this new look is so stunning on you, you know despite the chains of course, not that it isn’t hot I mean I wouldn’t object....” Sam got a bit fearful stepping back slightly and looking towards his father. Before Dean could lose him and have Nick on his back he got to the point. 

“Sammy you gotta get that ring off your dad. It’s magic, he’s using it to control you” 

Sam wasn’t sure whenever he believed him or not “Ring? What are you talking about?” Dean rolled his eyes realising this was gonna be harder than he thought. “Sammy, we’re in love. I know you think that’s insane but baby please you have to believe me. Get that ring off and it will become clear” 

Sam looked at the man. His emerald eyes pleaded at him “You are crazy and you need to leave or my dad wi-“ Sam was silenced as Dean pressed his lips against his own. At first he was surprised and tried to push Dean away but there was something about this kiss. Sam haven’t felt anything like it before. It was intoxicating. 

The more Dean kissed him the more right it felt. Sam allowed himself to relax and he kissed back. It was like that kiss unlocked something in Sam. Dean placed his hand on the small of Sam’s back pulling him closer to him, he broke the kiss. The pair rested their foreheads together for a moment, Catching their breaths. Sam lifted his head first. He looked into the man’s eyes deeply as he brought his hands up to Dean’s face. 

“Dean?” He whispered. Dean looked up at him “I remember” Dean smiled chuckling he kissed Sam again “Everything?” He asked, Sam shook his no “No but I remember us” Dean hugged Sam close and rested his head against his breathing in his scent “That’s good enough for now, you need to get that ring off baby.then we can take you home”. Just then the sound of Nick stirring awake brought them both back to reality. Sam panicked not wanting his dad to see Dean.

“You have to go, I’ll find a way to get that ring. I swear but please go before he hurts you” 

Dean debated but agreed. He kissed Sam again “I’ll be back soon I promise. Stay safe”Sam smiled “Aren’t I always” Dean shook his head reluctantly letting go of Sam’s hand as he left.

“Who are you talking to?” Nick asked sleepily. Sam turned his head “Just to myself Daddy, now how about a shower?”


	54. Chapter 54

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but sweet xx

Sam sat up on the bed suddenly. He looked around the room. There was no Dean. He looked next to him at his father’s sleeping form. It had been a dream but it had felt so real. That kiss felt like nothing Sam had ever experienced before. It was warm and loving. Why would he dream about Dean? And about that ring? Did everything in his dream really happen? Were he and Dean in love? 

Sam looked back at his dad. He could see the ring on his finger, the ruby on it glowing bright red. Sam could remove the ring now but something made him feel like it was a bad idea. His head swelled with pain. Images flashed through his mind. Visions? Or where they memories? All of them Dean. His smile, his laugh, his emerald eyes. Sam groaned lightly just wanting the pain to go away. He opened his eyes slowly as the pain started to ease. 

The red rim around Sam’s eyes flickered and dimmed slightly.

“Dean..I do love you” 

Sam whispered. How could he forget Dean, the man was the love of his life. As Sam looked next to him again he noticed that the red rock of his father’s ring had dimmed. Dean was right. That ring was dangerous and was doing something to him. Is that why he forgot Dean? Had his father made him forget? 

Sam struggled against his bindings. Pulling at the chain hoping it would snap “That’s not gonna work honey” Sam turned his head to find his father sitting up in the bed next to him looking at him as if he was some stupid child. “What did you do to me?” Sam asked staring deeply at the man. Nick sighed as he stretched. 

“Guess the honeymoon period is over”

He chuckled darkly. Sam gave the best puppy dog looked he had “Daddy, why would you do this to me? I thought you loved me” Nick caressed Sam’s face rubbing his thumb on Sam’s cheek. He smiled “Of course I love you baby but that whole Dean fiasco was getting in the way of us” Nick squeezed Sam’s hands in his own, Sam’s nostrils flared. 

“So you made me forget him!” Sam yelled out pulling his hands out of Nick’s . Nick huffed “I had to, that relationship was toxic you were both so obsessed with one another, like inseparable” Sam pouted his lip “How did you do it?” Sam asked his lip trembling. 

“Aww baby don’t cry” Nick wiped a tear away “It was pretty easy actually, just a drop of your blood in this ring and your mine” Sam looked at the jewelled ring “Dean was right” he whispered. Sam jumped up trying to make an exit, failing miserably. 

“It’s pointless, those chains I put on you are bewitched can’t escape from them unless I myself unlock them” 

Sam whimpered still trying to break free “The only thing I don’t get is how you remembered the spell is meant to last as long as I wear this” Nick questioned moving to stand next to Sam. He held Sam’s face in his hands looking at the boy. 

“Not to matter. You won’t recall a thing in a second. Sammy I want you to forget the last past hour” 

Sam looked at his father blankly before he smiled “That won’t work on me anymore” He gritted. Nick stepped back a little in surprise. He looked down at the ring on his finger the ruby flickered frantically before a large crack swept across it making the light fade out. Nick looked back to Sam, the boy’s eyes glowed brightly. 

“You won’t hurt me ever again” 

Nick backhanded the boy hard. Sam yelped out. he felt his lip he looked down at his finger tips seeing the blood “Well see about that bitch” Nick snarled as he made his way closer to the boy. 

***

Dean woke up with a gasp. Dan was sitting by his side and Castiel was staring down at him “Hello Dean” Castiel said. Dean just ignored him, sitting up as he gave a yawn. 

“Did it work?” Dan asked Dean hopefully. Dean nodded yawning again “Yeah, yeah I spoke to him” Dan smiled widely “And what happened?” He asked anxiously wanting to know every detail.

Dean was in his own little world, he had the look of a love sick puppy and he smiled to himself lightly “That African dream root is amazing. I felt like I was right there with him. He looked so pretty and our kiss felt so real” 

“Hey Romeo snap out of it, did Juliet get the message or not?” 

Dean looked back at Dan who was sporting a rather unamused facial expression, his eyebrow raised. Dean nodded “Yeah he did, he said he would get the ring off” Dean turned his focus over to Castiel “Hey Cas, you can get us inside without being seen right?” 

Castiel looked at Dean without blinking “Well Yes, I am an angel” Dean and Dan both gave each other a look and shook their heads. They had started to get used to Castiel’s dry wit and lack of humour by this point and had learned to go along with it “That’s great Cas” Dean said sarcastically. 

“Right boys, Cas gets us in to Sam, we pray Sam has gotten that ring off without Nick’s knowledge. Then we pass the blade to Sam. He stabs Nick and then we all we sit by the campfire and sing folk songs drunk til we all pass out”. Dan gave a giggle at that. Dean’s jokes wee always a comfort during stressful times. 

“But Nick dies Sam takes his place how do we stop that?” 

Dean didn’t even get to open his mouth to answer Dan’s question before Castiel chimed in with his own opinion “There is no way to stop it, Sam was chosen and so it shall be done”

“There’s always something, we just have to do a little digging” Dean said throwing himself in to the books on the table metaphorically. “I won’t let Sam be taken from me again, I’ve lost him too many times before” Castiel looked at the hurt in the man’s face and he sighed deeply. 

“There is perhaps a way. It hasn’t occurred in centuries but there was one Satan that gave up the throne to marry the women he loved. She was human. He transferred his power to the man he trusted the most. It bloodline changed from then”

Dean smiled widely “So Sam just has to transfer his power to someone worthy, seems easy done but who?” Dan shrugged his shoulders “No idea” he answered. Dean huffed. 

“Well only person to know that is Sammy so who’s ready?” 

Dean put his had out in front of him waiting for the others to join him “One loved up hunter, a bisexual with commitment issues, an angel who wears a trench coat and the child of Satan. Team free will! Let’s do this thing!”


	55. Chapter 55

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m gonna start making the chapters shorter as we approach the end cause I don’t want to give it all away too soon xx

Getting back into Nick’s lair was easy especially with the help of their new feathered friend. Dean wasn’t going to waste anymore time he ran up to Nick’s room, he knew Sam wouldn’t be anywhere else. Dean pushed the large door open with both his hands. He was shortly followed by Dan and Cas. 

“Dean, I knew I’d be seeing you again” 

Dean stood cautiously. Nick had Sam In his grasp and a long and sharp knife in his hand pressed against Sam’s neck. Dean raised his hands to show the older man that he was unarmed. The blade itself was tucked in his waistband. 

“Don’t hurt him!” 

He could see the fear in Sam’s face. Dean figured that his father must of given him another beating as his face was bruised and bloody. Dean watched as Sam struggled against Nick. Nick only held him tighter and pressed the blade further into his neck. Sam cried out a bit as Nick made a light cut on the boy’s neck. 

“Stop it!” 

Nick smirked wickedly “I warned you Dean.if I can’t have him, no one will” Nick brought the blade down, Stabbing it in Sam’s chest. Sam screamed out in pain and Nick let the boy drop to the floor. 

“Sam!” 

Dean cried out rushing towards the boy. Dean cradled him in his arms. Sam smiled up at him weakly “hi Dean” Sam whispered. Dean pressed down on Sam’s wound “you’re gonna be okay Sammy, it’s not even that bad. We’ll get you fixed up baby I promise you” Sam nodded in agreement in too much pain to actually speak to the man before him anymore. 

Nick watched them both. He laughed darkly, “Aww how sweet, reunited at last but only for a few moments” Dean drew his gaze away from Sam.

“Why? Why did you do that?” 

Nick rolled his eyes “he served his purpose. I’m strong now. I would of let him live but he became so defiant. Why have a queen that constantly fights you?” Dean looked back at Sam. The boy was weakening. Dean looked down at his hands they were red with blood. 

“Help him!” 

Dean begged holding Sam closer to him. He looked back at Dan and Cas. Dan was frozen in fear. He looked at his friend and the red river that was slowly leaking out of him. Cas held his head in sorrow unable to help. 

“D-Dean” Sam whispered, Dean looked back at the boy in his arms. He was so pale. Sam lifted a hand up to Dean’s face he smiled lovingly as he caressed the man’s face.

“Thanks for coming for me” he giggled lightly. Dan had finally come to terms and ran up beside Dean. He too was tearful. Sam just looked at him “You were the bestest friend a boy could ask for” he groaned painfully. Dean’s eyes watered as he shook his head “No, you don’t get to say goodbyes. You’re gonna be just fine Sammy” Sam wiped away Dean’s tears.

“I love you Dean” 

He said gently. Sam’s eyes fluttered closed and his body went limp in Dean’s arms. “No no no no no Sammy! Sammy wake up! Sam!” Dan cried hard as Dean buried his head into Sam’s hair “Sammy please don’t leave me” he whispered. 

Nick broke the sentimental moment with a slow clap “What a show! My baby was always a great performer brought the highest numbers of the club each night” Dean lifted his head “He’s dead you total prick!” Nick shrugged his shoulders. 

“I thought you said you loved him!” 

Nick groaned turning back to the pair “I said what I said to keep him with me. I’m the devil! You think I love things? The sex however was incredible I will miss his ass but I only kept Sam alive so I could kill him at the proper moment. Now if you excuse me there’s another antichrist out there I need to depose of” 

Castiel stood in the man’s way “This is not the way God intend. Sam was supposed to take your place!” Cas threw the man across the room. Nick only laughed as he struggled to get himself back up “Sam isn’t fit to be Satan! He’s too nice!” It was Nick’s turn to take a shot. He sent Cas flying back so hard that he dropped his angel blade. 

Nick picked it up turning his attention back to Dean and Dan

“Now who’s gonna die first?” 

A herd of demons came rushing through the room grabbed the pair. Dean tried desperately to stay with Sam but the more demons there were, the harder it got to resist. Nick chained the pair up. He noticed something glimmer in Dean’s waist band. 

Nick pulled the blade out and smiled widely “Would you look at that! Not a bad attempt deno, I think you would have killed me if I hadn’t got to your blade handler first” he looked back at Sam “pity” he tutted throwing the blade behind him. 

“Now let’s get to some real fun shall we?”


	56. Chapter 56

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much to go now xx

Nick rolled his eyes as Dean screamed out at his form of torture “I’m not even doing it that hard Deano” he stated slicing another part of Dean’s flesh his eyes flashed over to Dan How had already passed out from the pain. Dean tried to stay strong but his eyes kept wondering to Sam’s lifeless body just meters away from them. 

Nick noticed and followed Dean’s gaze to his boy’s body. “Do you know why I’ve been Satan for as long as I have?” He asked. Dean didn’t answer him and instead showed a rather unimpressed expression.

“Because I eliminate the competition” 

Nick waited for a response. When that never arrived beside the blade gently down Dean’s cheek. The faint line soon filled up with blood. That was when Dean finally spoke “How many?” He muttered “How many like Sam have you killed?” Nick just scoffed. 

“Oh don’t get sentimental Dean. They weren’t as young as Sam and did far greater evil than just incest” 

Nick chuckled to himself “So why was Sam so different?” Dean asked him trying to hide his pain from Nick. Nick paused for a moment taking a quick glance back at Sam “He reminded me of myself, broken home, crap dad. I saw an opportunity and I took it” Nick twisted the blade in Dean’s side trying to distract himself from his emotions.

“And the abuse?” Dean groaned out “How old was he when it started?” Nick shook his head “Oh Dean, you don’t want to know the answer to that” he said gently running his finger through some on Dean’s blood and bring it up to his lips. Tasting it. 

“Not the best but not bad” 

Nick took more of the blood in his hand and walked away from Dean. “Just tell me damn it!” He yelled out. Nick smirked at him before turning back and drew on the wall with his blood. Nick was unfazed when Cas burst back into the room.

“This has gone far enough, Nick”

Nick looked at Dean “Don’t you just love angels?” He asked before he turned his attention back to Cas “Do tell God I said hi” he smirked pressing his hand on the middle of his drawing. A bright white light filled the room and Cas vanished along with it. 

“That should keep him busy for a while” 

Dean hung his head low with disappointment “Why don’t you just kill us?” He moaned. Nick just laughed “Where’s the fun in that?” He looked down at Sam and despite Dean’s protests he lifted the boy up and placed him on the bed 

“There now he could just be sleeping” 

Dean’s eyes watered again and every bone in his body was telling him to go and kill Nick as he brushed his hand through Sam’s hair. “Even in death he’s such a pretty boy” a glimmer of darkness shone through Nick’s eyes as an idea ran through his head. He looked over to Dean. 

“I could bring him back you know?” 

Dean lifted his head “You could do that?” He asked suspiciously. Nick nodded “I’m the devil Dean. I can do anything” Dean bit his lip before he rolled his eyes “Yeah? And what’s the catch?” Nick stood up from the bed. 

“Clever boy, all I need is your agreement and Sammy could be all yours..for ten whole years” 

Dean looked at Sam “I thought the saying was never make a deal with the devil?”. Nick nodded “fair point, but you’ll be surprised at what people do for the ones they love. Imagine ten years with Sam Dean. Ten years filled love and bliss” 

“There doesn’t sound like there’s anything for you in it?” Dean clapped back. He could tell that Nick was trying to control his temper “My only request is that when I need a power up I come get it. It’s doesn’t hurt him only tires him out” 

Dean debated with himself. What would Sam what him to do? He could bring him back and they would be together, how it should be but will Sam be okay with Nick coming round at random times? “And what would happen after ten years?” He asked the man.

“We simply just renew the contract” 

Nick smiled innocently. Dean looked at Sam again. He couldn’t live with himself knowing he had a chance to being the love of his life back and let it go. 

“Then we have a deal” 

Nick’s smile widened “Usually we seal the deal with a kiss” he moved closer to Dean. Dean’s face scrunched up and he sighed “ugh fine but no tongue” Nick put on a fake surprised voice.

“Gosh Dean what type of guy do you think I am?” 

Nick pressed his lips against Dean’s. The kissed didn’t last long but to Dean it felt like hours. Nick eventually pulled away and Dean spluttered trying to get rid of the taste of Nick. 

Sam shot up in the bed gasping for a breath. He felt his chest and looked confused when he found himself unharmed. “Dean?” He questioned also confused as to why the man was tied to a chair. 

“Have a nice nap Sam?” Nick asked. His question went ignored as Sam continued to look around himself, he noticed the blood on his clothing and floor and realised he hadn’t been dreaming. He then looked at Dean again “Dean what did you do?” He asked sternly.

“He made a deal Sam” Nick replied for him smirking “A deal to bring you back” Sam looked at Dean in annoyance. 

“You have no idea what you’ve just done!”


	57. Chapter 57

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh when I said I was gonna shorter chapters. Apparently I lied xx

Dean was both happy and a little annoyed that Sam hadn’t yet thanked him for bring him back from the dead. 

“It was the only way to bring you back, I couldn’t bare the thought of having to live without you” 

Nick gave a cute Aww at the two boys “He couldn’t bare living without you, it’s like a true romance novel but what’s done is done Sam”. Sam looked at his father he wanted to strangle the man but restrained himself from doing so.

“Take it back” 

He gritted. Dean looked at Sam confused, he shook his head at him but Sam didn’t seem to notice. Nick couldn’t take the deal back, if he did Sam could drop dead again. Nick was almost proud of his son for the way he was standing up to him. Not a lot of people ad the guts to do so.

“I said take. It. Back.” 

Nick just laughed “A deals a deal Sammy” Dean had to interrupt them he couldn’t let Sam break his deal “Sam don’t! You’ll just go back to being dead. Is that what you want?” Sam gazed over to Dean’s pleading face. His eyes were sparkling under the light of the room making the green really pop. 

“He didn’t tell you did he?” 

Dean was back to his look of confusion “Didn’t tell me what?” He asked. Sam felt the tears fill in his eyes as he bit his lip “What happens after ten years. When the deal ends” Dean’s head fell back in slight annoyance “He did Sam, we renew the contract. Okay fair, I’m not one hundred percent happy that he’ll use you as a battery but it was better than you being dead!” 

Sam focused his attention back to Nick. He chuckled lightly to himself “That’s what you told him? Renew the contract really?” Nick shrugged his shoulders looking rather smug with himself. Sam shook his head, not even a bit surprised by Nick’s antics. 

“Dean, after ten years. When the deal ends. A hell hound comes for you, it tears you apart and drags your soul down to hell. Where it’s tortured for centuries. You just sold your soul to the devil!” 

Dean looked back at Nick who’s smug smile had disappeared and was now looking rather annoyed with Sam “You tricked me!” Dean spat but Nick didn’t look at him still engaged with Sam. 

“Yeah yeah whatever, what I want to know is how you knew that Sammy?”

Sam shifted. How did he know that? Wasn’t like he done any research on the way hell worked “I.i don’t know I just do” he stuttered “Now take it back” Sam demanded. Nick shook his head looking between them both.

“I gave you both what you wanted. Dean gets his little boy toy and you have ten whole years of being normal. No dancing, no powers, no me. No ruling hell. You ask me it’s a win win..win if you count me getting to stay Satan. Everything you ever dreamed of Sammy” 

Sam wasn’t so easily convinced. It sounded like the perfect life the one he always dreamed of having. Not having to dance for creepy men who felt him up, no Nick there to beat him or abuse him. Heck he could even go to art school if he wanted to but was it worth the cost of Dean’s life? 

“Ten years of the perfect life? Only to lose Dean? I’d rather I stayed dead” 

Sam eyes glowed red with anger, Nick had the same appearance. The room around them started to shake as if there was an earthquake in the room. Dean tried to break free from his restraints, he looked over to Dan who was still passed out and wondered how in hell the kid hadn’t woken up yet. 

Sam and Nick stared each other down not wanting to be the first to break. It was Sam who made the first moved. Throwing his hand up and causing Nick to fly across the room. The room began to go back to its normal state and Sam glanced at Dean ensuring his well being. 

Dean nodded towards the floor and Sam followed his glance. He saw a twinkle of gold and knew that’s what Dean was referring to. Sam took his chance heading towards it. It was almost the in his grasp when Nick sent him backwards crashing into a bookcase. Sam groaned in pain as he hit the back of his head off the corner. He felt his head and tried to ignore the blood that appeared on his fingers when he looked.

“Not bad baby, I’d say your best attempt yet” 

Nick picked up Sam by the collar of his shirt slamming him against the wall “You always were a fighter Sammy, right from the very first time. Remember?” Nick nuzzled at Sam’s neck breathing in his scent. He nibbled at his ear lightly “Did you tell Dean about our first time? How much you begged me to stop” Nick ran his hand up Sam’s inner thigh whispering loud enough for Dean to hear them. Sam squirmed as he felt Nick’s hand slowly travel up his leg and gently brush against his crotch. 

“Did you tell him how much you screamed when I pushed my cock into your tight virgin hole? Or how those screams turned into moans of pleasure the more I fucked you” 

Sam could feel Nick’s hard on press against him. He tried to escape but Nick grabbed him and shoved him back on the wall. “I..I never w-wanted it” Sam said gingerly. Nick was so close to Sam he could feel his breath tickle the back of his neck as he rocked his crotch against his ass. He had Sam’s wrists pinned to the wall in one hand and with the other he was softly rubbing Sam’s crotch. 

“You sure about that? Cause you always got so hard for me” Nick whispered giving him little pecks behind his ear. Sam struggled and pushed back against Nick when he felt the man’s hand slip into his jeans. His face flushed red with shame and embarrassment “Oh looks like that’s never changed” he chuckled darkly.

“Get your hands off him you bastard!” 

Dean yelled out. Nick had almost forgotten the boy was even there. He paused his actions. When Nick turned to look at him Dean could see that Sam was trembling in Nick’s hold. He pulled against his restraints wanting nothing more than to save Sam from the terrifying scene. Nick put a finger to his lips and shushed him. When Dean tried to yell out, there was no sound. It was like his voice had vanished. Nick smirked and resumed his actions. 

“Come on Sammy, one last time eh for old times sake. Let me fuck you one more time before I give you to Dean. Come on be a good boy now” 

Sam whimpered in fear. No matter how strong of confident he felt as soon as Nick touched him like this. His bravery is shattered leaving him a shaking mess. Sam’s breathing staggered as he felt Nick’s hand move from his cock to the waist band of his jeans, slowly pulling them down so only his ass was free. Sam shut his eyes tight. Trying put his mind in a better place. He thought of him and Dean, their first date, their anniversary, their first kiss, the first time they said I love you. Sam could hear Dean struggling in the background the sound of the chains clattering against the chair. 

Nick lifted his fingers to Sam’s mouth “Suck” he demanded. Sam shook his head desperately trying to get away. “I said suck” Nick forced his fingers into Sam’s mouth thrusting them lightly.

“There we go. Get them nice and wet” 

Sam moaned in disgust as he felt his father’s fingers move about in his mouth. Nick then pulled them out leaving the tase of dirt in Sam’s mouth and a string of saliva still connecting them together. Nick moved his hand back down to Sam’s ass. Sam could feel the man gently prodding at his entrance. The coldness of it man Sam try and jerk away again but Nick held a tight hold to make sure that didn’t happen. 

“Please..please d-don’t do t-this” 

Sam stuttered, tears streaming down his face. “Shut up” Nick snapped as he pressed a finger into Sam. Sam buried his head into his arm as Nick thrusted his finger gently into the boy, slowly going deeper with each thrust. Sam but his lip as he tried to ignore the feeling. One finger became two and soon a third joined them. Nick gave a groan in satisfaction.

“You open up so nicely for me, so easily. See you can’t deny it, you want this Sammy” 

Nick’s fingers slipped from Sam’s a used hole. He looked back at Dean who was still attempting to shout and yell. His hands gripped the arms of the chair, his knuckles were white from rage. He too had tears in his eyes. Nick just smiled as the began unbuckling his belt. Dean watched as the man kissed Sam forcefully. Sam sort of collapsed into the kiss and Nick had to hold him up. It was clear that his fear getting the best of him. 

Sam cried as Nick forced him down on to his knees, Nick tilted Sam’s head up. The boy was a mess “Aww Sammy where did all that bravery go?” Nick rubbed his thumb over the boy’s lip “Go on, you know what to do” Sam shook his head as Nick drew him towards his now revealed cock making attempts to pull away. 

“Open your mouth Sammy” 

Sam refused keeping his lips shut tight. Nick was losing patience. He gripped Sam’s nose cutting his off air supply. He waited until Sam opened his mouth for air and shoved his cock into his mouth. Sam choked gaging on the brutal force that Nick was applying. Nick tangled his hand in Sam’s hair forcing him to take all his dick in his mouth. His eyes rolled back into his head at the amount of pleasure he was feeling. 

“Always.. mouthing off..when you mouth is... so..soooo good at o-other things”

Nick finally released Sam mouth, not wanting to cum too early. Sam coughed and gasped for a breath. His cheeks were bright pink and his hair was all tasseled. Nick pulled the boy up shoving him back against the wall. 

“Dad don’t! I don’t want this!”

Nick pulled Sam against him bending him over gripping his waist in one hand and pressing his hands on the wall with the other “Thought I told you to shut up” Nick spat on Sam’s hole and checked Sam was still open. Once pleased Nick pushed the head of his cock into Sam. The boy screamed and cried at the same time as Nick pushed himself more into Sam. 

“That’s it. That’s a good boy, take that big cock” 

Dean scrunched his eye lowering his head trying to block out Sam’s screams. He couldn’t bare to see him in such a horrible position. He’d seen it before but Sam thought he was consenting that time. This. This was awful hearing him being raped broke Dean down. 

“P-please s-stop”

Sam whispered as Nick thrusted into the boy. Panting and moaning “So good..I’m gonna miss this ass, maybe when I come for a recharge I get a fuck in whatcha say Dean?” Nick glanced back at the man laughing not slowing his thrusts. 

Sam made quiet moaning sounds. Not wanting to give Nick the satisfaction as he continued to nail the young boy’s prostate “I know you like it Sam, little sluts like you always love a good. hard. fuck.” Nick punctuated each word with a hard thrust making Sam yelp.

“Tell me Sammy, tell me what a good little slut you are” 

Nick gripped the back of Sam’s neck “Say it!” Sam cried feeling nothing but pain and shame “I-I’m a good l-little slut” Nick chuckled “Yeah, Yeah you are. Now beg daddy to cum in you” Sam felt spent. Nick’s grip tightened on his waist as his thrust got rougher and harder. Sam could tell he was close. 

“P-please cum I-In me d-Daddy”

Nick wasn’t one to deny the boy of anything and he came loud and hard inside the boy. Sam always hated this part the wet squelching feeling from his father just made his skin crawl. With Dean it was like he was claiming him, making him his but with his father he just felt like a used whore. 

Nick waiting until he was sure he spent his load inside the boy. He pulled out roughly and let Sam drop to the floor a spent and crying mess. Nick tucked himself back into his jeans, he turned back to Dean “You can talk now” he said simply. 

“Sammy you okay?” Sam was curled up in a ball. He ignored the question looking at Dean with tear streaked cheeks. Dean knew it was a stupid question but his protective instincts kicked in. “I’m gonna kill you, you son of a bitch!”  
Nick rolled his eyes.

“Whatever kid”

Sam looked up at his dad, he tried to stand and fix himself the best he could. Still half crying he glared at the man.

“All my life you’ve hit me, beat me, pimped me and raped me! But you also raised me. I may be broken and bruised and hurt to hell but I am strong and powerful, you said so yourself but you’re forgetting one thing”

Nick looked at his son confused “And what’s that baby?” He asked. Sam smirked at him “You also trained me” Sam lifted his hand and the gold blade flew to him. Sam gripped it tight and aimed it at his father “Now baby you aren’t a killer. He placed his hands up in defence. 

“Oh and one more thing” 

Sam plunged the blade into his father’s chest. Nick looked down in surprise before a burst of white light came from his body. Nick screamed and lighting stuck. Both Sam and Dean shielded their eyes as the monster exploded. The light dimmed and Nick’s body fell to the floor. 

“I’m not your baby”


	58. Chapter 58

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have come to an end. I will be writing an epilogue however. Thanks for reading and for all the likes and comments. I can’t wait to get started in my next work xx

Sam wiped the tears from his eyes as he stared down at his father’s body. “Thought You didn’t like being called baby?” Dean questioned with a smirk and a raised brow Sam looked up and made his way towards him, he untied the man.

“Only you can call me that” 

As soon as he was free Dean put a hand on Sam’s face. He looked at him for reassurance, making sure he was okay. Sam gave him a slight nod and a smile leaning into the touch. Dean brought him forward hugging Sam close to him. He stroked the back of head. 

“What did I miss?” 

Dan groaned lifting his head. Sam and dean looked at the boy and just laughed “Not much” Dean teased as he went to help the boy out of the chair. “So I can see” Dan spoke nodding towards Nick’s body on the floor. Suddenly Sam gripped his head in pain yelling out. Dean and Dan flew to his side. 

“Sammy? What’s wrong?”   
Sam couldn’t answer. He was in too much pain. It felt like his body was on fire, he could hear his heart pumping and the blood rush through his veins. There was a loud earring sound running through his mind so high pitched it hurt. He looked at Dean. He was talking to him but Sam couldn’t hear a thing. 

“It’s happing”

Dean turned to see Castiel had reappeared “No, no” he looked back at Sam “Sammy you don’t have to become this, you can fight it” Sam was shaking his head, rocking. He looked up at Dean, his eyes bright red “It hurts, it hurts so much! I can’t stop it” 

Dean held onto Sam as he screamed in pain. He was burning hot. Lighting flashed and thunder roared loudly. “Cas do something!” Dean pleaded with the angel. Cas just stood there watching the scene before him. 

“Nothing can be done Dean at this time, we have to wait” 

Sam collapsed in Dean’s arms. The room was silent as they all waited unsure of want to do. Dean pushed Sam’s hair out of his face while checking if he was still alive. Sam jolted up as if he had just woken up from a nightmare. Dean and Dan looked at him. Waiting.

“Feel any different?..like maybe a little evil or something?” 

Dan asked. Sam shook his head “I don’t know..I feel weird” Dean was afraid to say anything. Sam hugged him “That was scary” he whispered Dean hugged him back. Sam was still burning hot “There’s a way out of this you know, Cas told me. You don’t have to be Satan” 

Sam looked at him “Bit late don’t you think, Dean I know everything. Every deal ever made, every soul in hell and every soul I have to collect. My head hurts. No wonder my dad kept drinking” Cas walked up to them. 

“Balance has been restored”

Sam looked up at him “Dean said you can get me out of this..I don’t want to be Satan. I see the things I have to do and I don’t want that. I don’t want to do those things” Sam cried, his eyes watering. Cas didn’t show any emotion but Sam could feel his empathy. 

Cas stared at the boy. He was so young, still had his full life ahead of him, Sam had plans and now his life has been ruined because of gods will. “Yes There is a way” Sam looked “You transfer your power to someone worthy, someone you trust. When that happens the bloodline will change” Sam looked at Dean “who?” He asked Cas. 

“Only you can know” 

Sam thought for a moment before smiling “I know just the person” Sam stood clicking his fingers. There was a flash and Dean turned to look. 

“Candy?”

Candy looked round confused she looked dazed “I..I was in hell” Sam smiled running up to give the woman a hug “Sugar?” She returned the hug “What’s..goi” she trailed off when she noticed Nick body on the ground. She looked down at Sam “Aww sugar, I’m so sorry”. 

Sam smiled lightly “It’s okay, Candy I know about your deal and I’m sorry you’re husband deserved what he got” Candy’s gazed at the boy biting her lip “it was my only option, I couldn’t live with it anymore” Sam hugged her again. 

“I have an proposition, I’m not cut out to be Satan. I’m too young and loved up to be” he looked back at Dean with a smile “But you have that strength, you can do it” Candy shook her head in shock. 

“No I can’t..Nick..” 

“Is dead” Sam interrupted “You’re worthy” he looked at Cas “Could she do it?” He questioned. Cas looked the woman up and down assessing her “She has potential yes. She could” Candy was still in shock “I can’t be Satan! Satan’s a guy!” 

Sam rolled his eyes “Then it’s about time there was a female one, a bad ass female one” Candy pondered for a moment “If I do this, will you be okay?” Sam nodded.

“Yeah, I’ll be with Dean” 

Candy smiled “Okay fine, I’ll do it. For you sugar” Sam let out a breath of relief “Thank You! Candy but there’s just one thing I have to do first” he walked back to Dean caressing the man’s face.

“Consider you’re deal expired” 

Sam clicked his fingers again. Dean smiled as Sam pulled him into a kiss the pair briefly had a make out session as dean twirled his fingers in Sam’s hair. Cas cleared his throat forcing the two apart.

“This needs to be done” 

Sam gave Dean another peck. Before returning to Candy “How do we do this?” Cas directed the pair. He placed there hands together “Samuel, Lord Satan do you renounce the throne of hell and the power with it?” Cas gestured to Sam to reply “I consent” Cas then looked at Candy “Do you Candy accept the the throne of hell and become the lord Satan?” Candy gave her consent. 

For a moment nothing happened. Then the thunder sounded again and that unpleasant feeling Sam had before returned. There was a bright flash in the room and when I died down and Dean could see again. He saw Sam and Candy lying on the floor. 

“Sammy!” Dean and Dan rushed to Sam as he started to wake “It worked” he whispered “I don’t hear the voices anymore” Dean hugged Sam kissing the top of his head full of relief. 

“I love you so much” 

He whispered in Sam’s ear kissing his head again Sam turned his head to Candy who had come round too “You okay?” Sam asked candy smiled widely “Best I’ve felt in years” 

Dean helped Sam up to his feet he swung an arm round Sam’s shoulder “Come on baby, let’s get you home” Sam smiled “Yeah it’s good to have you back idiot” Dan chimed in. 

“Now fellas let’s get drunk!” The trio walked towards the door. Dean halted for a moment before turning causing Sam to turn with him as his arm was still around his shoulder. “You too feathers! Come on” Cas looked awkward but shifty made his way beside Dean. Sam looked at Candy. 

“You gonna be alright?”

The woman just smiled at him “I’ll be good sugar, gonna show these demon boys who’s boss” 

Sam chuckled “Have fun” the group walked through the doors out the building. Dan and Cas made there way into the impala but Sam held back making Dean turn in concern “You okay baby?” Sam looked at the building for a moment and turned back to Dean “Do we get to live happily ever after now?” He asked almost sarcastically. Dean only smiled giving Sam a long and gentle kiss. 

“Yeah baby, we got our happy ending”

Sam giggled loudly and a near by lamp post flickered Sam and Dean looked at one another “Well I guess I didn’t give up everything” he smiled. Dean’s shook his head as he lead Sam to the impala his arm wrapped round his waist pulling him close to him. 

He was never gonna let his baby go again.


	59. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All done! Thanks to everyone for reading and commenting! I’ve been very great full. I have an idea for my next work so I’ll be starting that in a few days if any of you fancy and new story to read. Hope you enjoy this story as much as I did wring it xxx

Sam looked down at the letter anxiously, fearful to open it. Dean leaned against the counter top sipping his coffee in silence as he watched the boy before him. Sam gingerly picked up the letter turning it over and carefully tearing at its seal. 

Dean held his breath as he watched the boy’s eyes run over the lines on the page. “I got in” Sam whispered barely audible. “I got in!” He repeated jumping up for his seat at the table. Dean smiled widely putting his coffee down and rushing up to Sam. He pick up the younger man in a tight hug. Spinning him around.

“I knew you would! I’m so proud of you!” 

Dean kissed him hard and passionately on the lips. His smiled faded a little and his filled with disappointment. “What’s wrong?” Sam questioned a sudden sense of worry in his voice. Dean caressed the side of Sam’s face pushing some of his hair behind his ear. 

“Nothing its just, now you have to leave again” 

Sam gave Dean a sweet peck on the lips “This isn’t like before, it’s art collage. This isn’t some psycho taking me away” Dean pouted his lips and suddenly lifted Sam into his arms. Sam squealed in surprise wrapping his arms around Dean’s neck and his legs around his waist as the older man moved and placed him onto the counter top. 

“You make a valid point Sammy, but who’s gonna protect you from all those collage boys who are just eager to get a taste of you” 

Dean whispered. His voice full of lust as his lightly thrusted his hips against Sam, who out let out a moan of pleasure. “Well, I’ll just have to tell them all about my super hot and well built boyfriend and how he’s the only one that can make me scream in pleasure” Dean’s breathing hitched and Sam smiled smugly. He knew exactly what to say to get Dean worked up. 

“Dangerous game you’re playing here Sammy” 

Sam pulled Dean closer to him and he ran his hands down the man’s chest, down to his ass where he gave a hard squeeze. Dean squeak in shock as he looked at the boy. Sam giggled “I’m not playing, I’m winning” he said softly. Dean twisted his hand in the boy’s hair yanking on it. Not enough to hurt the boy but hard enough for him to know who was in charge. Sam moaned at the feeling. Dean could see he desire in his eyes. 

“We’ll see about that” 

Dean whispered as he kissed at Sam’s neck, nibbling at it. Dean smiled to himself as he heard Sam whimper and gasp at the feeling.

“Got to mark you up baby, let everyone know you aren’t available” 

Sam sighed happily at Dean’s actions. Running his fingers through his hair on the back of his head “They wouldn’t need telling, cause you’ll be there with me” Dean paused his advances. He pulled away from Sam’s neck and looked at the boy.

“You want me to come with you?” 

Sam nodded “It could be that fresh start you wanted, we could get a place away from this town. I’ll get a part time job and I’m sure they’ll be places in need of a mechanic, Dan’s collage is near mine and we could always hunt at weekends” 

Sam sort of trailed off when he didn’t see that dean was as happy as he expected him to be “I’m sorry I just th..” Dean cut him off with a kiss and Sam melted into it. 

“I think that’s a great idea baby and I’ll do it on one condition”

Sam looked at him confused “What condition?” He asked. Dean smirked cheekily as he went into his pocket and pulled out a small red box, opening it to reveal a sliver ring with one single diamond imbedded in the centre of the metal.

“If you marry me”

Sam looked at the ring in awe and back to Dean. He smiled widely throwing himself into the man’s arms. The action was so surprising Dean almost let the boy fall. Sam kissed Dean hard on the lips. 

“So? Is that a yes?” 

Sam lifted his hand and allowed Dean to place the ring on his finger “Of course it’s a yes, now come on we’ve got apartment hunting to do” Sam stood making his way towards the door but Dean him back by grabbing his hand and pulled him back towards him. Holding him gently to his chest. 

“Maybe tomorrow but there something else i really wanna do right now, or should I say someone” 

Sam rolled his eyes “how romantic” Dean chuckled and kissed him and Sam allowed his tongue to slip into his mouth. Dean was to break the kiss however as he lead Sam up the stairs. He couldn’t help but think to himself. 

Yeah. Their perfect life was only just beginning.


End file.
